secret lovers
by quirrrky
Summary: After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto was gradually falling in love with Hinata and the whole village of Konoha knew it…Well, aside from him. Chronological One-Shots / Canon-Compliant / Post-War / Before The Last / Contains references from Hiden novels.
1. relief

**secret lovers**

After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto's huge crush on Hinata gradually surfaces and the whole village of Konoha knows it…Well, aside from him. Chronological One-Shots / Post-War / Pre-Last / Contains references from Hiden novels.

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.

* * *

 **entry one**

prompt

Naruto headed straight to Hinata after the war

* * *

/relief/

a feeling of happiness that something unpleasant has not happened or has ended

* * *

It was as if a huge dark cloud has parted—they triumphed the war and it feels like a thick slump of bad air has been sighed out of their lungs. Those who were trapped in their beautiful nightmares were set free and an old bond is finally mended after several chases and years away.

There, struggling to stand, while each losing a limb, the two best friends and eternal rivals—Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Kakashi, their former sensei, assisted the blonde shinobi and, of course, eherm, their pink-haired teammate offered support for the latter.

"Well, I could barely stand. I bet Sakura-chan healed that teme a lot better," Naruto complained as Sakura contemplated on Shannaro-ing up her way to his face,

"Shut up you!" She was about to, but upon seeing that grin on his face that's playfully matchmaking her with the raven-haired shinobi latched on her for leverage, Sakura turned her gaze to look at him and blushed. _Sasuke-kun…_ They were so close.

The three shared their usual mini banters and laughs as they headed to rejoin with others. Oh kami, they missed this. The laughing soon stopped as Naruto halted from walking. Kakashi noticed this and wondered about the boy's sudden action, well it is only cut short as Naruto slipped away from his grip and _thoughtlessly_ trailed off towards the direction of a certain kunoichi.

Hinata Hyuuga.

She is looking far beyond the sky. A smile is evident on her gentle features, but in her eyes lie some worries, which soon vanished as soon as she heard him call her name,

"Hinata!"

"Naruto-kun!" She hurried and met him halfway, but the worry resurfaced her face.

 _Bruises. Injuries and his…_

"Naruto-kun, your arm," she said as tears grazed her face, "are you-are you-"

She could not help but touch him in the place where he lost that very hand that was once used to hold hers.

"Hinata," he called her in the middle of chuckles, "Why are you crying? Look! I'm alright –ttebayo!" Naruto assured her, while playfully caressing the top of her head. Their eyes met—his ocean blue orbs searched and found comfort in her moons-and that's when they felt that longing, tenderness and happiness.

Relief.

 _Thank god, he's alive._

 _Thank god, she's safe._

Hinata's eyes closed and her head tilted slightly downwards, while Naruto, let out a deep sigh and _subconsciously_ meet his forehead with hers.

And damn, the scene could not be more surprising. Well, for some, it was.

That some included Kakashi. While Hinata Hyuuga's admiration for the blonde shinobi is quite evident, he never thought that Naruto would gain the energy to walk on his own just to approach her. _Interesting..Well, he's growing up._ That's what he thought.

Well Sasuke, what would he know right? He was gone for like years, but Naruto would have a girlfriend? That dobe, what does he know about girls anyway. Hell, he even doubted if Naruto knows and realizes what he's doing right now. Deep inside he's happy—he's happy for him that he finally found someone who cares about him just as deeply. Not that he does not care, but it is just different.

But for someone like Sakura, she could not be any happier for the two. To say that she was shipping them was not enough, she must be the president of the fandom. Although Naruto had been teasing her into romance with him, she knew that it was just a dynamic they built towards the years they shared with each other, a dynamic that while entertaining became platonic. In speaking of, her cheeks flushed red as she laid a side glance toward the object of her affection.

Meanwhile…

"Oi Naruto! You've been holding on to Hinata for too long!" Kiba announced for the whole shinobi world to hear.

Although Sakura would like to mention the fact that awhile ago Naruto complained not being able to stand, but he managed to trail his way towards Hinata without any help, she just let it slip away for future's discussion. She's having too much enjoyment with her proximity with Sasuke and she doubted Kiba could not pull-off a better teasing.

Hinata blushed and pulled slightly away from Naruto. "K-K-Kiba-kun…" she said, while Naruto gave an embarrassed grin, "Kiba, it's great to see you're okay."

"Well, it's great to see you alive and holding on to my teammate as if your whole life depends on it."

"Do you wanna know why? It is because he is exhausted and can hardly hold himself upright. Just by the way he's still clutching on Hinata's, he could even barely stand on his own." Shino shared to the group.

Hinata looked at the way Naruto held him and blushed even more, but worry soon clouded her features, "I'm totally fine –ttebayo! See, see, see!" He released his grip on her as she pierced straight into his eyes. And damn, was he tired.

"Naruto-kun!" Well, he collapsed on her as expected.

"Woof!"

"For the first time he fainted first," Kiba sighed in between of laughs.

* * *

Hello everyone! I'm afraid I'm a bit too late in the fandom, but my fingers are itching to type my musings about these very adorkable couple and I'm really into that vast space of what really transpired between the both of them before The Last happened as the Hiden novels mentioned and sort of showed that they hung out _a lot_.

So guys, should you have prompts that may or may not fit this plot, please feel free to comment them and I'll try to deliver a story/chapter to satisfy your imagination.

Your Quirky Novelist,

Fern~


	2. comforting

**secret lovers**

After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto's huge crush on Hinata gradually surfaces and the whole village of Konoha knows it…Well, aside from him. Chronological One-Shots / Post-War / Pre-Last / Contains references from Hiden novels.

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.

* * *

 **entry two**

prompt

Naruto and Hinata during the mass burial ceremony

* * *

/comforting/

to alleviate a person's feelings of grief or distress

* * *

The sun was hardly shining and it appeared as if it was mourning with them-attuned with their griefs and emotions as they all gathered as one in a mass memorial for their loved ones who passed away.

All clad in their black ceremonial attires, the bravest Konoha shinobis were lost in the memories of their deceased beloved.

The ever so formidable Ina-Shika-Cho tandem stood together just as tight and strong as how their parents were before the incident. Well, they have to stay strong just like them for they are the very embodiment of their greatness.

But one grave drew the hearts of the mass, populated by the members of the strongest clan in the village and his solid teammates.

Tenten showed no restraint in weeping. Yes, at first, with his cold-hearted views and personality, she could not get along so well with him, but time has changed him-his heart. He's an admiration to many a living proof that change can happen and it can happen for good.

"We have to let him go no matter how hard it is for us. Neji could not see us like this. We have to stand up and be strong. I bet that's what he'll say if he was with us here," said her teammate as tears crawled from their eyes.

Easier said than done. But just the thought of him being there with them supposedly, brought ache to their hearts the most.

Same ache that bent the uptight head of the Hyuuga clan. He failed, he failed to protect the very remnant of his brother's memory. He would always remember the day he apologized to him. That day he knew things have changed, not just for them but for the whole clan.

He knew Neji would be a great leader despite all the strict traditions they have to abide.

His grip tightened on the shoulder of his youngest daughter. She was crying, she was hurt and she was not supposed to feel such loss at a very young age. But who was he to claim that, anyway? His eldest daughter lost her mom at a younger age and now she has to face another one. Hinata and Neji improved together-he influenced her with his unquestionable skills as she passed down to him the kindness and warmth of a family.

However, unlike when her mother died her daughter mourned alone, now a blonde shinobi stood by her relishing the same grief she harbors.

Perhaps what they say was true, when you lost one, you'll gain another.

Although his team was the closest he had for a family and it's quite expected that he will arrive and commemorate this moment with them, Naruto knew that he could only share it best with her. Known for his immediate actions, he turned back to look at his teammates. Without a word, they knew what he meant and nodded their head in acknowledgment.

He wasted no time in making his way to her. And just right there he found the perfect spot closely behind her. This time they weren't hand in hand. This time they weren't beside each other. However, there's something about the way he chose to stand behind her that could bring peace and assurance to Neji's soul if he was witnessing it.

He stood behind her emanating protectiveness and sincerity-the same stance Neji Hyuuga would have made if he was out in the same position.

 _Neji, I'll take it from here._

It was not a promise, rather it was the future.

Although his features show grief, his eyes held so many regrets of what wonders could he and Neji have done together.

The sky began to dim and the people started to make their way home. Hiashi took a look at his younger daughter and decided that too much of this sorrow might not be good for her. He made that kind of mistake in the past and he surely would not repeat the same in the present. His other daughter, however, could only be consoled by a certain person-the one whom she shared the same agony with.

Hiashi looked at Naruto and gave a brief nod. The blonde, was a bit taken aback for a moment, but gazing upon Hinata, understanding dawned him. He acknowledged their departure and remained where he was.

As soon as they were the only ones left, Hinata stooped in front of her cousin's grave as tears began to rain from her eyes.

She promised to be strong. Neji nii-san would not like to see her crying like that. But there's just so much heaviness in her heart that she could not handle.

He risked his life because of her choice. She should have been the one in-in-

No! She must not think this way. She's sure that her Neji nii-san would not have it the other way.

However his death was not in vain either. He was a hero. For everyone, he will remain as one and his death will always be remembered and honored by those who treasured him the most and she will forever cherish him in her heart. In this way, her Neji nii-san's sacrifice will not be in vain and his dreams and aspirations will forever remain.

While enough tears washed away the hurt, she now became aware of Naruto's presence. He was standing behind her the whole time, but she barely noticed him. Her eyes wondered on his-they were tumultuous and unsure. And she knew he was thinking the same thoughts she was awhile back.

She knew it. She saw it in his eyes.

"When I was strained due to excessive training, I-I was not allowed to open my eyes for weeks. Neji nii-san thought I did not know, but I know that he helped me during those days when I could not see. He put away all objects that would obstruct my way, he placed that glass of water close to me so I could reach it and he did it all not expecting that I will recognize his kindness. He did not even bother to bring up all the assistance he extended,"

Tears started to well her eyes, but a genuine happy smile managed a way on her face, which left Naruto dumbfounded for a second.

"W-w-what am I even saying?" she said in the middle of forced chuckle, but she looked back at him again and that's where he regained the confidence her cousin always wanted her to have.

"What I meant was. I know Neji nii-san will always be watching over us. I know deep in my heart that he will continue to care even if he's no longer here. He will always be with us to watch our dreams come true, to see whether the choice he made materialized in how we achieve our dreams. He might not become the clan head as he wished to be, but I will not disappoint him-I-I-I will train like he's with me, I will remember all the lessons he taught me and I will make him proud by showing that he did not waste his time with me and most importantly he did not risked his life for nothing."

She stood up and faced him, repeating what she had done to enlighten him during the war. Her hand find its way on his cheek.

It belonged there for certain reasons.

During the war, Naruto did not have time to evaluate how her touch felt like, but right now he could only feel the warmest touch he had ever felt aside from his mother's hug and it's funny how that warmth surrounded not only the area where she touched, but it crept all the way from the inside-something that sent him shivers as the feeling of it was just too _comforting_ to exist. A strange yet calming knot settled in his tummy.

"You can also live Neji nii-san's dream Naruto-kun. Your dream to become the Hokage no longer belongs only to you. It also belongs to him now. Together we must show him that fate does not decide on its own. We decide our fate."

How can her words heal his weakest thoughts? How can she exactly do that? Stare was the only thing he could do as her words sunk in him one-by-one.

 _Neji, thank you for everything. I may not know if I can thank you enough, but I will do my best to reach my dreams and make use of this chance you have given me for the better. That, I will do and you know that I will never go back on my word._

His hand reached for the warm one touching his cheek and held it firmly.

"Hai! Let's do it, Hinata!" He said as his sunshine-y grin re-appeared on his face with a different kind of solemnity in his eyes.

Hinata blushed by the way he held her hand. And damn, she was hoping her nervousness with the contact was not giving it enough perspiration.

"For now! I must get fully healed before Tsunade baa-chan ends my life –ttebayo!" He chuckled as he curled his fist enthusiastically.

 _Well, damn it hurts._

"Are-are you okay, Naruto-kun?"

"I'm fine! I'm fine –ttebayo!"

He wasn't.

The two walked together to the hospital with small talks and silences embracing their company.

"Hey Hinata!" He called before she goes.

"Y-yes?" She turned abruptly, blush creeping her cheeks.

"Let's go grab some ramen when I get out of here –ttebayo!" He said, grinning with his signature grin—eyes closed radiantly.

On one hand, Hinata's reddened cheeks got redder and she could only muster, "O-okay, N-N-Naruto-kun."

Oh well, Naruto may not really fully realize the full impact of Neji's sacrifice as of yet, but soon in time he will, when he has to go from the moon and back for the belongingness and love he was longing for his entire life. His biggest dream and Neji's greatest gift.

* * *

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.

* * *

Hello again! So I will be uploading a one-shot extension of this chapter, which will be entitled _greatest gift._ It will be Neji's perspective on the reasons why he decided to lay his own life during the war. I hope you'll tune-in for that and I will surely update you once the said one-shot is up on my profile.

I always believe that these two dorks develop in a frustratingly slow-burning manner. So yeah, if you're waiting for Subconscious-Naruto to appear, he will soon and gradually.

Again, accepting prompt requests, so feel free to drop them in. Reviews, comments and suggestions are very much appreciated as well.

Your Quirky Novelist,  
Fern ~


	3. happy

**secret lovers**

After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto's huge crush on Hinata gradually surfaces and the whole village of Konoha knows it…Well, aside from him. Chronological One-Shots / Post-War / Pre-Last / Contains references from Hiden novels.

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.

* * *

 **entry three**

prompt

Hinata aided and celebrated Naruto's birthday while in the hospital

* * *

/happy/

feeling, showing, or causing enjoyment or satisfaction

* * *

It was nighttime. The _teme_ was nonchalantly listening to the 'exaggerated' adventures of the _dobe_. Well as much as he wanted to cover up, he missed his boisterousness.

"Sasuke-kun, are you feeling well?" Sakura asked him as she paid them another visit for her rounds.

"Oi, Sakura-chan! How's it that teme was healing a lot faster than I do? Tch, I should have known that there's favoriti-"

"Naruto! It's either you're gonna shut your mouth up or my fist will shut it for you!" She said preparing her strength for the next course of action. Sasuke can only sigh for that matter, although he knew why that dobe wasn't feeling any better.

"There, I'm done checking your stats. You should go to sleep now," Sakura said then darted her gaze to the blonde menacingly, "or I'm gonna make you sleep in my own way."

"Hey teme!" Naruto called out in a whisper as soon as he thought Sakura was gone, "Do you know that-"

"Naruto! What did I tell you about sleeping! If you want to stay in this hospital forever then fine, but don't drag Sasuke-kun with you!"

"Oh, why now Sakura-chan? Want me to stay here with you a little bit longer huh?"

Not long enough, her fist landed on his face.

"There, easiest way to shut you up." She finished with a big sigh as she bade the other one goodbye, "Sasuke-kun."

"Hn"

Sleeping with one eye closed became Sasuke's expertise. After a very long time of harboring skepticism towards the world made him hyper-sensitive to his environment even while he's dozed-off, unlike that dobe who was usually a deep sleeper.

However, something's off about the boisterous blonde lately. Sasuke wasn't sure if it's his friend's new dynamic or if he should wake him up.

Nightmares.

He already voiced out this concern to Sakura, but the blonde only rejected her assistance in his sleep. His hand tapped away hers as she tried to calm him down. She said this might be due to the meds he's taking and his soft snores and peaceful sleep will be back again soon.

Still, he could not bear but to be a bit bothered.

The door creaked silently that was soon followed by soft steps.

 _Who would visit us in this hour? Visiting hours are over right? Is Sakura aware of this?_ Sasuke thought as he slyly opened his eye.

He wasn't shocked at what he saw. The Hyuuga girl, whose pale skin and dark hair were enlightened brightly by the moon above, was tending to the flowers she just brought in. He re-closed his eye.

 _Hn,_

Bemusement soon dawned him as he felt the presence of the girl together with 'click-clack' sounds. From what he could make of this, she was also putting some of the flowers in the vase atop his bedside table.

 _Why would she-_

"No…" Their attention was caught by the blonde one, who was rumbling and shifting in his bed quite frantically.

 _There it was again._ Sasuke thought as he remained calm and kept his eyes closed, while he felt Hinata's presence away from him and from what he can deduce, she scooted close to the dobe. With sheer curiosity, he opened his eyes and managed to watch the two covertly.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata voiced out filled with worry as she went close to him.

"No, please, no…" Naruto kept on murmuring as he was shifting uncomfortably in his sleep. With pure concern, she sat at the edge of his bed and took his hand. She enclosed it with both of her hands, wishing it would be enough to put his sleep at peace.

The blonde's lips quivered, few tears fell from his eyes, but the fear that once occupied his expression left his face and was replaced with a tender and small smile. His quickened breathing resumed to normal and the silence in the room could not hide the sigh of relief he expelled.

 _A lot really happened, huh?_

To say that Sasuke was interested of his bestfriend's 'affairs' was a little bit out of character, but right now he could not feel but be happy for Naruto. Ever since they were younger, he always found a kindred soul with him. He knew that they both feel the same ache from the absence of their loved ones in their lives, although they showed that bond in a form of rivalry.

Seeing Naruto finally forging a bridge with someone who truly cared for him made Sasuke somewhat at ease, because he knew his friend deserved to be loved by someone like _them_ , someone who also felt the same inadequacy in life and Sasuke knew that Hyuuga Hinata was not a stranger to that.

Hinata wished she could stay longer that night, but she was sure that her father would be worried of her absence in their home that late at night. Plus, she also did not want Sakura-chan to be in trouble for allowing her to visit outside of the prescribed hours.

"Naruto-kun!" She called out to him softly as she decided to pay him a visit at a better time.

"Ah, Hinata!" Lively as ever.

The dark-haired kunoichi gave the raven-haired boy a small nod as she entered the shared-ward.

"It's good to see you here, dattebayo! You know, that teme can be quite boring to talk to sometimes. He says nothing but 'Hn,'"

The shy Hyuuga just giggled at his words, while the other just,

"Hn," as expected.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata voiced out, light blush glazing her cheeks as she raised the small box she had in tow. Naruto's eyes widened in excitement, "That's for me?"

The blushing girl nodded, "Y-Yes, Naruto-kun! I-I just thought that," she started to unravel the small treat, which had the blonde's eyes covered in marvel, his lips slightly parted in what seemed to be the most unexpected gesture he has yet to receive.

"I was just thinking that, since you had your birthday during the war, you never really get to celebrate it and all. That's why I thought it wasn't too late and-and-" Sudden one-armed embrace halted the young Hyuuga's speech.

 _N-Naruto-kun…_

And God, they were so close! Hinata swore that her heart was about to jump out of her body. She could just feel him—the warmth that radiated from him was like heaven. Damn, it was a lot better than Infinite Tsukuyomi.

 _Hinata, hug him back! You can do it!_ Inner-Hinata cheered her on to do what must be done.

 _That's right! I promised during the war that I will walk with Naruto-kun and I will bravely stand beside him. I can do this!_

Trembling, she reciprocated his embrace with one hand still holding onto the mini cake carefully.

For all we know, Hinata was calling all of the gods above. What was she? She's just a woman, weak to her man's touch and she prayed that she would not faint in his embrace.

"Hinata! I-I never thought someone would remember. Thank you very much for everything. You really are the best!"

To say that Naruto is a crier was an on-point statement. Few tears voluntarily fell, as he could not describe the _happiness_ he felt. His heart was heavy, but he knew it was of joy. Deep inside, he wanted to thank Hinata even more, but could not find anyway or any words to properly show just how much he valued what she has done for him.

He never really felt that his birthday was something to celebrate—it was, after all, the death of his parents. Only few people seemed to remember it, but with Hinata as an addition to those few somehow made it more special.

He pulled away from her—his hand clutched on her shoulder. Her eyes were sparkling, her cheeks painted with the warmest color and she smiled at him, "Happy Birthday Naruto-kun!"

Her soft voice sent him shivers and he stared at her dumbfoundedly. His heart ached lightly that he did not give it any attention, but he also couldn't help but fell in awe.

"Oh, I-I'm not sure what flavor do you like and I just got you a random one,"

"Hinata,"

"So-so I really hope you'll like this, if you don't, I'll-I'll just get-"

"Hinata!" He called her out as she finally calmed down and looked back at him.

His eyes—they were searching hers, but they were also sparkling and glad. This made her happy as well and has gotten her heart thump mercilessly.

 _Oh kami, I hope he can't hear it._

"I love it! Whatever flavor that cake was! I would love it –ttebayo!" Naruto mused, which gave her a newfound confidence to remain conscious for the time being.

Hinata pulled a small table beside them and placed the said cake atop it, then she pulled a different one. It was not long enough before her cheeks reddened again.

"Here, Naruto-kun, I also made you bento. I just thought that perhaps you want to eat other food aside from hospital rations."

She opened the bento box and Naruto felt energized at what he saw.

"Really? You made this, Hinata?" He asked with pure excitement as the shy kunoichi nodded.

Sasuke, who was far from enjoying the two's moment, was surprised as Hinata approached him with another bento box in hand and he watched her place the said bento box on his blanket-covered lap.

"I-I also made one for you Sasuke-kun,"

He carefully looked at his blonde friend. For some reasons, this made Sasuke nervous. There were events back then when Sakura would hand him something special and Naruto would get in the way of them. Sasuke always guessed that Naruto just wanted the kind of attention Sakura showered him, that the dobe was more of insecure than jealous, because nobody does that to him.

The last thing he needed right now was a stupid Naruto confusing his rivalry against him with something important.

"Eh? You made teme one too, Hinata?"

Startled, the shy girl nodded in response and went back to where she was formerly seated.

Naruto glanced at the frozen Sasuke and grinned at him.

"Gee, you really are kind, are you, Hinata? Your kindness, I really love that about you –ttebayo!" He said with his signature cheeky grin as the girl's blush furiously crept all over her face and all she could do was hide herself.

 _H-He loves… No, Hinata! He meant to say your kindness! Don't think beyond that._

 _But! He loves something about me._ Hinata mentally slapped herself.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief, but he was still a bit surprised add to that, puzzled.

"Eherm, teme! Hinata was kind enough to give you a delicious lunch and you're just gonna stay silent like that? Don't dare give me another 'Hn'!" Naruto scolded him as he responded, still taken aback and confused at what was happening,

"Thank you."

Hinata raised her head and faced the raven-haired, "Y-You're welcome, Sasuke-kun."

Meanwhile, the blonde excitedly stared down his food and without a thought, grabbed the chopsticks beside it only to fail at the execution.

Yep, right there. He forgot that what was left of him was his left hand, which was unaccustomed to this. With the gentlest motion, the chopsticks were grabbed from his grip.

"H-Here, Naruto-kun. L-let me help you." The blush on her face never left and god knows it took her several doses of courage to do that. On one hand, Naruto complied and opened his mouth accepting whatever it was she was going to feed him.

His eyes saw stars. It was the best _real_ food he has ever tasted! And it even has vegetables! How he wished to eat this kind of dish everyday of his life.

"Hmmm! Hinata, this is the- this is the best thing I have eaten so far -ttebayo!"

Aside from ramen.

Well, this only fueled the shy Hyuuga's bravery, while she fed him more lovingly this time.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun,"

"No, it's all thanks to you, Hinata!"

Naruto's eyes pinched close as he savored this uncanny joy of being fed by Hinata. He was still unmindful to this fuzzy feeling he's having, but he will be soon be aware of it.

 _It feels really easy to be around Hinata. She never fails to be a great friend, dattebayo._

Uhm, like around two years, maybe?

And being the simple-minded person that he was, he just equated it to happiness. They're friends anyway, right? It's normal to feel this warmth around your friend, right?

Sakura, then, entered room, but the two didn't seem to notice. They were too engulfed with what's happening between them that they created a bubble for themselves. The pink-haired girl could have sworn that she could see Naruto's nine-tails wagging in delight.

She sighed at the sight of them—happy that the two dorks of Konoha finally find their way to each other somehow, but they were really far from what you could call development though. Then, her eyes landed on the object of her affection, surprised to see that he was staring at the two as well, but did not fail to notice the bento box that rested atop his lap.

Sasuke seemed to be aware of her stare and he glanced at her in return.

Oh damn! That look of hers. That look, which travelled from the terribly cute duo, to his bento, to his arm and then his eyes. He knew what she wanted, but Sasuke turned his gaze away, trying to hide whatever expression he conjured.

But that didn't stop Sakura, she approached him and undid the wrapping on the bento box, "I know you need help, Sasuke-kun," she said girlishly with blushing face, doe eyes and all.

"Hn,"

What a response.

Well, we all know that he didn't need help. He has his right hand for god's sake, but he let Sakura assisted him anyway.

Ahuh…

"Here, Hinata!" Naruto held her hand that was holding the fork and directed it to the direction of her lips, "You should have one too."

The shy girl stared in disbelief as he chuckled, grabbed the fork out of her grip and fed her with the last of the cake.

 _Naruto!_ Sakura could hear her squeal internally. _That stupid boy! Oh, please don't let Hinata faint at this!_

"Eh, Hinata? Are you still there?" The blonde called out to her as she was all lost and caught up in what happened.

 _Did he just- Did he just-_

Hinata knew that this was the part where she would faint.

 _No! Keep yourself together, Hinata! You. Must. Not. Faint. Not now please._

"Y-Yes, N-N-Naruto-kun!" She blurted out so suddenly.

"Well, are you okay? You seemed to be re-"

"Oh look what's happening here! Just won from a war and you got yourself a girlfriend now, huh, gaki?" Tsunade chirped as she entered the room.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura called in shock for her master's teasing, which will surely bring turmoil upon the shy Hyuuga.

 _M-Me?! Naruto-kun's girlfriend?!_ Hinata played in her mind all the possible stuff they could be doing should Tsunade-sama's remark was true. Her face turned beet red with the thought and sure, all her fanciest fantasies appeared before her eyes.

"The mightiest hero of the Fourth Shinobi World War and Konohagakure's Princess! Love, blossoming during fall. I couldn't be any happier for the both of you!" Rock Lee entered through the open window—chanting springtime, youth and love—words that never really mattered as the people around him were just too appalled by his weird entrance.

"Lee! W-What are you doing out there?"

"I was planning to surprise you Naruto-kun! But it looks like, I was the one surprised by the news. Surely! Hinata-san would make the perfect girlfriend!" Thumbs-up! Put that sparkle on.

Naruto could only gulp at his friend's comment and silently snuck a side glance at the dark-haired kunoichi, who was now doing all her best not to faint.

He, then, said rubbing the back of his neck as he chuckled awkwardly, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Stop it! Hinata is not my girlfriend. You're making her uncomfortable, dattebayo. Plus, you're getting it all wrong, she's just super kind, that's all."

Sakura: …

Tsunade: …

Sasuke: …

"Oh, is that it Naruto-kun…" Lee's voice faded into the background, while Hinata felt her heart dropped a million floors to hell. Yeah, how stupid of her to think that the thought of having her as a girlfriend would ever land on Naruto-kun's mind.

All blood left her face and the once red-tinted features were now drained pale. Deep inside she felt her heart being squeezed dry and she couldn't bear with it anymore.

"Please, excuse me." She coldly uttered, hurriedly leaving the bloody scene.

Everybody was dazed, except Sasuke who knew that this would transpire.

Well, the blonde blockhead just took notice of Hinata's struggle to faint and thought that the teasing made her uncomfortable. He didn't want her to feel unease. He enjoyed it everytime Hinata would pay him a visit and he didn't want her to avoid doing so just because of this misunderstanding. That's why he cleared the air.

But did it really?

"Hinata?" Naruto called out as…

"Shannaro!"

Okay, I think we all know what happened.

On a compound not so far away, Hyuuga Hinata contemplated on how stupid she acted.

 _Perhaps, Naruto-kun found me so clingy. I'm very sure he wants to spend his time catching up with Sasuke-kun. After all, they missed a lot of details in each other's life. I'm just- I'm just…_

"Nee-chan!"

"H-Hanabi!" The younger Hyuuga approached her sister with a kunai on-hand, twirling it like a toy.

"You've been spending so much time with your flowers recently. Something wrong happened with your Naruto-kun?" Hanabi teased, but the smile left her sister' face after she mentioned that specific name.

"I-It's just that, it's been so long since I tended to them that's why I figured that I should give them more attention these days."

Hanabi knew it everytime her sister would have problems with her Naruto-kun and she couldn't help, but feel bad for her. She knew, like everyone else, that her nee-chan has been admiring the boy for a very long time and seeing her feel so neglected like this just made her heart sink. Hanabi was sure that if their Neji nii-san was still here, he would Hakkeshou Kaiten the knucklehead's ass.

"Well, a pretty pink-haired girl is waiting for you outside. Sakura-san, I think? You might wanna see her, though."

Hinata thanked her sister and approached their compound's gate. A little bit puzzled as to why Sakura would suddenly drop by.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Oh hi! Hinata, do you mind if we take a walk for awhile?"

The two girls strolled around the quiet part of the village. To be honest, Sakura did not know how to bring the topic up to Hinata. She knew what Naruto said to her hurts, she knew it best with Sasuke after all. But the dumbass was a different hopeless case, his recovery did not improve ever since the event.

"Naruto, you know, he's like waiting for you everyday to visit." Sakura blurted out. The dark-haired girl just looked at her intently, not knowing what to say.

Should she believe her? Or maybe she was just concerned at her friend being left out as she took care of Sasuke-kun?

 _Hinata, why are you thinking like that?_

"I know you wouldn't believe me, but he kept on looking at that flower you last left him. And-and he couldn't help but glance at the door from time to time. His face would fall disappointingly whenever someone else would came in the room. I know, I know it might sound assuming of me but-"

"I understand Sakura-chan. Naruto-kun is your friend and you would try your best to find solution in order to make him feel better. I will try and visit him again, if you think it could help."Hinata said willingly, although there's still bitterness deep inside her.

 _Sakura-chan has been nice to me. It is about right that I help her, right?_

"Thank you, Hinata!"

Both of them stopped by the gate of the Hyuuga compound,

"It was nice to finally have some time with you Hinata! You know, the bento you made is perfect!"

"H-How did you know?"

"Well, I shared it…with Sasuke-kun,"

Hinata giggled at her friend's dreamy gaze, "Well then, thank you. Sakura-chan. I will make sure to bring one again."

"That's so nice of you Hinata! Well, I've gotta get going, see ya!"

"Same here, Sakura-chan."

Before she goes, Sakura gave Hinata a penny for her thoughts, "H-Hold on, I may have alot of misunderstandings with Naruto, but seeing how dense he was, I just think that maybe he said that because he thinks it's causing you discomfort? W-well, I guess that's it! Good bye Hinata!"

"Sakura-chan,"

Her hands tied the knot with gentle movements as she took note to prepare for two. She inhaled deeply, thinking to herself if she could see him after what happened.

 _Oh silly! I'm really not Naruto-kun's girlfriend. I shouldn't really feel bad about it._ Hinata thought to herself that she might have overreacted and what kind of friend would that make her?

"Oh, Hinata!" The blonde knucklehead greeted her as she placed her stuff above a table keeping with her the flowers, which she placed in the vases.

"I told them not to touch the flowers as I thought you would replace them –ttebayo! Well, I just thought, but here you are…Hehehe," he mused while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I brought bento as well, Naruto-kun."

"Thank you," the blonde gazed upon her and he noticed the grim expression on her face.

Hinata prepared the bento and positioned herself to her usual spot at the edge of his bed, "I'm sorry if I wasn't able to visit you these past few days. I-I was not feeling well."

Naruto's eyes shot up and worry was soon evident on his features, "Hinata, you don't have to visit me if it makes you sick. I don't want you to catch some colds, fever or flu, because you hang out a lot here in the hospital. Forget about taking care of me, Hinata. You should also take care of yourself."

Her eyes widened as her cheeks flushed. Perhaps, Sakura-chan was right. He was just concerned. Knowing her Naruto-kun, he always puts other people before himself.

 _I should've thought of that. How embarassing of me._

"N-Naruto-kun, I'm perfectly okay now. I-I'm sorry I made you worry,"

"Hinata,"

"I shouldn't have troubled you with that. I-I-I mean…"

"Hinata," she finally stopped with her nervous blabbering and looked at him, "It's okay! You don't really need to apologize, you know. Geez, you're really are super kind. That's what I kept saying on that teme while you weren't here."

 _N-Naruto-kun talked about me?_ This only worsened her blush.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had a faraway look—wondering about something he was hesitant to disclose.

"Woah! Hinata, why is it that whatever you cook tastes real good dattebayo?" Naruto chirped happily as he shared laughs and giggles with his precious _friend_.

* * *

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.

* * *

Hello! It's me again!

First of all, thank you very much for the positive response! I'm not usually looking at the Faves, Follows, Views and all, but I'm very happy that the outcome has been favorable. I just really want to share my imagination to the community. I've been looking for fanfics that will bridge post-war and _The Last_ , but I've only found a few. Very few.

I tried to make Hinata as true as possible. I've come to the impression that she is an overthinker just like how she mistakenly gave meaning to Naruto's scarf during _The Last_. And I guess, that part of her made their romance even more frustratingly fun!

Oh, and that 'girlfriend' thing? Yes, it was loosely based on Ninja Storm gameplay.

Well, this chapter is quite long; at least for me, it is. Compared with the previous chapters I posted, this has more dialogues in order to show the interaction.

You might find the lines a bit teeny, well, because they're still teenagers. I mean, you don't get them talking like grown-ass adults. It's just no fun, -ttebayo! Plus, I'm using their way of speech to show maturity, so as the chapters unfold, the more their dialogues mature and grow as well. Include their inner-musings to that.

Please, if you have comments, suggestions, prompts, love and anything just feel free to drop them in.

Your Quirky Novelist,  
Fern~

* * *

CHAT TIME!

FCY Warrior: I know right! Too much subtlety is killing us! But I really think we, guys, could write our fandom better. (Mehehe) Thank you very much!

Komorebi-chan: Gosh. I love you too!

Darth Tenebris: I know... *Sighs* I got used to Wattpad, with its readers craving for shorter chapters. *Sighs again* But don't worry! I usually upload two chapters if they're both quite short. ;)

BooBlues: Congratulations! You're the first one! HAHAHA! I hope I could keep up with the expectations.

Guests: I would love to address you too!


	4. clueless

**secret lovers**

After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto's huge crush on Hinata gradually surfaces and the whole village of Konoha knows it…Well, aside from him. Chronological One-Shots / Post-War / Pre-Last / Contains references from Hiden novels.

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.

* * *

 **entry four**

prompt

Hinata helping an amputee Naruto at the hospital. Nightmares.

* * *

/clueless/

when someone has no idea about what's going on

* * *

"Aaaahhh!"

October was nearing its end as leaves left their branches. It's funny how time flew and here they were acting like pre-pubescent fools.

It was Kiba's fault.

 _Damn it!_

If he didn't just lure him in, he would not fall stupidly like this. He couldn't avoid, but feel a strong sting of pain right where his right arm should be.

"Damn you, Kiba!" The blonde screamed at his brunette friend who hurriedly went to where he was crouching.

"Hey! It's not my fault you're stupid, Naruto! How the hell did you defeat Madara, when you can't even see that a branch of tree will hit you from that angle!"

"Just shut up, dog-breath!" _Oh, good grief! It hurts._

Kiba scoffed and helped the knucklehead get up. _Who knew I'd defeat Naruto in a simple sneak-out-of the hospital mission._

The blonde got so bored and it was not a surprise that his number one partner in doing something crazily nasty ever since they were still in the academy would conjure an equally no brainer plan to ease his boredom.

Sneak out like how they used to when they went to peep on the girl's bathroom.

"Naruto-kun! Kiba-kun!" The two boys abruptly turned their heads to the direction where the voice was coming from.

"Hinata!"

"Hinata!"

The both said in unison and went to stare each other down afterwards.

"What happened here?" The dark-haired girl asked with a very worried tone, "N-Naruto-kun! You're, you're arm… You're bleeding."

Her features were filled with utmost worry and she gently clasped the wounded part. _Oh, Naruto-kun._

"Hi-Hi-Hinata, it's nothing. It's nothing, really!" He said, trying to ease her worries.

"Yeah, right, Naruto. You were reacting about how it hurts a while ago. Stop acting tough just because Hina-"

"Let's just go upstairs." Hinata said with that tone Kiba was all familiar with. It was very Hyuuga and he's just thankful she wasn't facing him. He's not really a fan of her Hyuuga face. It reminded him so much of Neji.

"O-okay, I will help Naruto."

The brunette did so willingly, but it looked like someone wanted to protest, "Hey! Hey! I can definitely do this-"

"Naruto-kun, it would be better if you let Kiba-kun help you." The blonde was astounded. It was cold, authoritative and intimidating. He heard that kind of tone a lot from Neji, but he never did with Hinata. Well, not until now and it was terrifying.

Soon enough, they reached the shared ward then Naruto sat on his bed and let Hinata take care of his wounded arm.

 _Tch!_ Kiba couldn't help but feel annoyed by how the blonde idiot look at his teammate. He was staring up at her with that googly eyes and slight pout. He knew that look very much. He's an Inuzuka anyway. But there's a deeper reason for his annoyance. It's actually more on how _clueless_ Naruto was!

"Does it still hurt, Naruto-kun?"

"W-w-well, yeah. I mean no! Not that much anymore, Hinata. Thanks."

"You should know better than listen to Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun." She turned to look at him and the boy went speechless for a while. Over the past few days he spent with her at the hospital, he saw many sides of her he had never seen before. And even after seeing those again and again, he just couldn't help but feel surprised.

"And Kiba-kun, you shouldn't invite Naruto-kun to do such things," she softly reprimanded her teammate and he just shrugged in response.

Sasuke just quietly watched the exchange. _She was a Hyuuga after all._

"So how are the two of you doing?" Tsunade entered the room with Sakura, not failing to notice Naruto's still bleeding wound.

"What the hell did you do this time, huh, gaki!?"

The knucklehead did all the explaining and blaming he had to do, but there's no stopping the Godaime.

"We must re-close the wound you just opened because of that stupid head of yours." Tsunade sighed in defeat.

 _Pfft._ He mused.

"Ah, Tsunade-sama, I have to check Sasuke-kun's progress. Maybe, uh, Hinata right there can assist you." Sakura said with a wink towards the shy girl.

"Huh, me?" This earned a scarlet blush from Hinata.

Tsunade, knowing what the two girls were up to, just went along and lead the way to where they should be headed.

"Is that Naruto and Hinata? Where are they going?" Ino asked Sai as the both of them were about to visit Naruto.

The pale-eyed kunoichi was gently guiding the blonde as they followed Tsunade-sama. The boy, on the other hand, felt a little bit embarrassed that Hinata must see this embarassing side of him.

 _I shouldn't have listened to Kiba!_

"Prop yourself here, gaki and Hinata help me with these." The two quietly obliged, but the blonde lady couldn't help but shoot Hinata with a mischievous look.

"Let's do anesthesia for you, young lad,"

Oh, and Tsunade did not miss the wary glance Naruto gave the dark-haired girl before he scoffed.

"I can't definitely go without it, baa-chan!"

 _You're acting tough, huh, young kid._

"Well, you say so. I didn't really mind hearing you scream, though. I'm just worrying about your lady friend here."

 _Scream? It must be really painful._

"N-Naruto-kun, I think it would be best if you-"

"I will be okay, Hinata. Don't you worry about me dattebayo!"

"Naruto-kun," he couldn't resist her delicate and worried voice, which also matched her expression.

"Okay, if you say so, Hinata." He voiced out mimicking how soft she sounded.

A smile appeared on Tsunade's face as she saw the brat wavered in front of the gentle Hyuuga.

Well, Sakura might be just right. The girl would save her a lot of struggle and effort in putting Naruto in his place. The boy was known for being headstrong that often caused a lot of time and effort on the Godaime's part. But with the presence of a certain person, she proceeded with the operation with little protests from her boisterous patient.

On the other hand…

"Hey forehead! We saw Naruto and Hinata walking outside. What happened?" Ino asked as she entered the room.

"Well, he played hide-and-seek with Kiba right here," The pink-haired girl pointed at the brunette boy who rolled his eyes in response.

"So why are you not helping Tsunade-sama?" The blonde inquired, but soon got her question answered as Sakura attended Sasuke.

"Ah, oh so, it's Sasuke-kun after all,"

"Shut up, Ino-pig!"

"Huh, we all know forehead!"

Sai just took out his notepad and started jotting down notes.

"So Hinata and Naruto are both so close now, eh?" Ino inquired as Sakura dreamily responded, "I think they're getting started."

"Getting started?" Kiba interjected with a mocking sneer that said they did not know everything.

Both of the girls turned their heads in question.

"He treated Hinata at Ichiraku's before the war broke out and it seemed that something changed from that day on."

"Wha-what do you mean before the war?" The pink-haired girl queried, a little bit shocked.

"Well, that's right after he rejected you."

Sakura fell in silence as embarrassment crawled through her senses. She really shouldn't have done that. Well aside from the fact that she got rejected, she also knew it was stupidly mean and-and Sasuke-kun's just beside her.

She rapidly looked at him but he just pretended to be uninterested and asleep. She knew he's just being sly, and deep inside he was eavesdropping them.

"Well, that-that's-"

"No explaining, forehead. So before the war, huh? I wonder what transpired between them."

"Well, that idiot kept on flirting during the war as well,"

"During the war?!" Both of the girls reacted in unison.

"Yeah, sort of, when we all thought Naruto was a Zetsu, because his chakra felt different. Hinata told us it was the real him, because _'I can tell it through his eyes_. And Naruto went all ' _It's all in your eyes, Hinata. Don't feel so low or whatever with yourself. You're strong you know._ Ugh! He's so damn smooth, eh. " Kiba replicated quite mockingly as the two kunoichi stood stunned.

Ino deduced that something was up with him. How could he find time to pay attention to her eyes during a damn war! Let alone know how she feels just by looking at them. She didn't remember him being a Yamanaka! The blonde interjected, "Could they- could they be… Secretly dating!?"

"What?!" Kiba and Sakura reacted the same time and again, "There's no way that dummy could have figured it out!"

They're totally right. Naruto still hadn't figured any damn thing out and it will still take him about a few years before doing so.

"You're right. You're right." Ino affirmed as Sai noted on the information he was gathering.

It was not long when Tsunade entered the room assisting a groggy-looking Naruto. They questioned the knucklehead's disposition and their Tsunade-sama explained that it was all because of anesthesia and he might go rampage soon considering how hyper he can be. The Godaime left the ward as she was going to have some other things to do, while Hinata went to fetch Naruto some ramen.

Sakura immediately casted Naruto a wary look. She saw what anesthesia can do to the patients. Some people who were very quiet acted in very unexpected ways—hallucinating about things you could only see in a genjutsu. Knowing her teammate, who was unreserved and often rambunctious, she just have to wait what kind of effect this had on him.

The said blonde was now narrowing his eyes and shaking his head as if trying to wake himself up or as if shaking a weird scene away from his eyes.

 _I couldn't feel anything._

His vision was swirling and clouds seemed to form before him. He didn't like how it felt. He was getting nervous. It was like he didn't know what to do anymore. He wanted to walk and go. Naruto suddenly got scared. God, he was always brave, but not being able to feel your legs and any part of your body was something.

He was unaware by the way he was acting, however his friends who were watching him were now on high alert.

Sakura noticed how he trembled and immediately went to check him up, but Naruto saw her differently. He couldn't really explain it. Somehow he knew it wasn't real, but his head was feeling crazy and he could not tolerate it.

As soon as she scooted closer her, he lightly pushed her away—with eyes confused and frantic. It was very unusual.

He started shaking. Naruto was frightened, nervous, panicking, unsure and distraught all at the same time. He was searching for a face, a color maybe. Lavender, white, indigo, however none was right there.

 _Hinata…_

Where is she?

Ever since he had been in the hospital, it was Hinata who assisted him with his every need. Yes, she was not a medic-nin unlike Sakura, but her care felt just as effective. That was why she was the one who came into his mind when something like this was happening to him.

 _Why is she gone?_

She was present during the procedure. How come she wasn't here?

His anxiety doubled up and he started formulating different crazy scenarios in his head that he wouldn't have pictured if he wasn't drugged.

Naruto was going heady—his hand gripped the sheets, lips quivered and tears started falling. The blonde looked around like he was searching for something. He looked like a child lost in translation and Sakura saw that look in most of her patients and good grief she just knew what to do.

"H-Hey Naruto! Hinata will be back don't worry," talking him down like he was a young boy throwing a fit. It was always like this and some were even worse.

'A-Are you sure?" He began to calm down, but he was not convinced enough, "If you are, where did she go? She said she'll be right here. Where is Hinata?! What did you do to her dattebayo?"

Kiba, although knowing that what was happening was just temporary, couldn't help but feel sorry about his friend, "Hey Naruto!"

The blonde then turned his towards the brunette's direction, but his attention went to focus on Akamaru, who was yawning.

''Hinata just went to buy you something to eat."

Naruto's groggy mind could only make up three things:

 _Akamaru, Eat, Hinata._

With that, the most outrageous formed in his head, "No!" He exclaimed with dread and everybody wondered what ran into his head.

Hinata, together with a freshly-cooked ramen from the blonde shinobi's favorite shop, made her way back to the hospital.

 _He must be hungry now._

But certain noises got her worrying. _They were from Naruto-kun!_

Without spilling the take-out, she hurriedly approached the room.

"Oh, Hinata!" The blonde shouted with a big relief washing over his face.

"Naruto-kun, what happened?"

The dark-haired girl placed the ramen on a table and quickly positioned herself on her special part at the edge of his bed. Naruto was sitting upright with concerned features. He gripped on her shoulder with his only hand and frantically said, "Are you okay? Are you fine –ttebayo?"

Hinata tilted her head slightly sideward as she wondered why he would be thinking such things, "N-Naruto-kun. I'm all right."

The blonde then turned to hug her—her face was squished on his chest. She could smell him, he was of alcohol, topical medicine, hospital and his personal scent which caused warmth to churn Hinata's stomach causing her to blush furiously.

 _We're close. So close. This is just too much._

Her hands clasped his shirt for leverage as he mumbled words of relief. The shy girl couldn't just take it. She could feel his strong arm around her and her cheeks felt the sturdiness of his chest. _Oh kami!_ She was quaking.

There were days and nights when she would imagine this happening. But reality might just be too much, really.

"Hinata, I really thought that something happened to you!"

She distanced a little bit from him and met his gaze. Their other friends, except Sasuke and Sai, saw the redness of her entire face and prayed that she wouldn't faint.

"W-why is that Naruto-kun?"

 _Akamaru, eat, Hinata._

"Well, I think I saw you got eaten by a giant puppy dattebayo!"

"A giant puppy?" She murmured as Kiba pointed his thumb at Naruto and commented, "That must be him."

The blue-eyed boy then looked at the brunette and aggressively rebutted, "There's no way I would eat Hinata –ttebayo!" Naruto being Naruto _cluelessly_ clarified his statement with frantic fidgeting, "W-well it's not that Hinata would taste bad. I-I really think she'd be really sweet and-"

Hinata covered her now tomato-red face, Kiba knowingly smirked, Sakura gaped, Ino sported a grin, Tsunade, who just entered the room was too interested to interrupt and Sai had something to say, "Well, that's the only thing you can do since you're practically dickless."

"That's not true! You're just saying that because yours can't function well, unlike mine -ttebayo!"

How Naruto could tell his can function well? No one seemed to know.

"Right, Hinata?" He asked and then grabbed the kunoichi's shoulder leading her to face him, "You know it, right, Hinata?"

"…"

"You must know how well this gaki functions, Hinata?" Tsunade teased, because she couldn't really help it. She's so sure that her drunken self would have remarked even better.

The poor Hyuuga girl froze. She knew what they were talking about and this caused her to form several scenarios in her head.

It would be a cold, dark, winter night. The sheets would wrap around her together with his fluttering kisses. Then he would hover her and her heart would beat ten thousand miles away from her chest. She would turn red from head to toe and faint.

"Hinata!" The hazy blonde screamed in pure worry as the girl fled into unconsciousness.

 _Here we go again._ The others thought, while Sai got that look that said he found a very good source material.

The moon lit the night sky dimly. The month was only about to end and it felt like winter was really dawning near. The dobe was fast asleep, but with occasional struggles as the teme preferred to closely guard his friend in case something terrible happens in his sleep.

This day was not really a remarkable day for Sasuke. Naruto acted so annoyingly due to his medications and the raven-haired was sort of sure he could progress a lot faster with his healing. However, he also knew the dobe's yearning to be taken care of. He was smart enough to guess it was a mind-over matter thing for the blonde. He's consciously bored, but subconsciously enjoying the care he's been receiving.

His pondering was interrupted when he heard the familiar footsteps of their nightly visitor. He still didn't know why she often visited late at night. This time, he recognized that she just woke up from the unconsciousness she suffered a while ago.

He closed his eyes as the girl sat on her usual spot and watched the blonde sleep. Sasuke didn't really know how many minutes he had dozed-off, but somehow the existence of another person caused him to fall asleep.

It was like a usual mission. He felt like he's the one who should watch, but having a substitute made him fall prey to slumber's call until a certain voice jolted him,

"Wait! Stop, no. Please, no!" He shot his eyes open and watched the dark-haired kunoichi do her usual magic.

She would just place her gentle hands on his and he would calm down, "It's okay. Everything is fine now." Her windy whisper would form a soft smile on his face and peace would soon surface his features.

The teme took notice of the time and realized that tonight was later than the other nights, "What are you still doing here this late at night?"

Both are very quiet individuals, very observant and intuitive. So to say that she's here just because she wanted to comfort the blonde, wasn't the entire truth and she also knew this.

"W-Well, it's just that I couldn't really sleep at night."

He knew what she meant.

"I-It's just that…being with people who can't as well somehow brings me peace. It was like I'm not alone."

Though her voice sounded frail and weak, it must not be mistaken by how her words were carefully chosen. Sasuke took note of this familiarity as being previously part of a knitted clan as well and the fact that she was right.

Based on what he knew of, Naruto shared the death of Hyuuga Neji with the girl. Stories flew on how kind and protective the young man was towards his cousin. _'He was a like brother to her.'_ People would say.

And Sasuke lost his brother. He knew how much it hurts.

The three of them were probably being visited by the memories of how the people they cared about died.

"You should go home. That dobe wouldn't find the idea that you're staying up late and exhausting yourself all too pleasing."

Hinata stood up and said, "Oh, yeah, this might be too selfish of me. Naruto-kun is really concerned about his friends. That's how he really is, I should've known."

The raven-haired fell silent for a moment. He didn't really know what to say. He was not in any position to give his unconfirmed observations.

"Sasuke-kun," the Hyuuga curtly nodded and he returned the gesture.

* * *

It was a usual morning for the two boys. But the news that Sasuke was ready to be released from the hospital, got Naruto silent.

It would be boring.

He would be alone and would have no one to talk to. His friends were on missions including Hinata, who was kind enough to assist him with his breakfast before she left. He didn't really get to enjoy the moment though, as Shino came to pick her up too soon.

"Well, I think I must take the time alone practicing how to save your sorry ass from the council, huh, teme?"

"Hn,"

 _Pfft. Really?_ This was all he was going to get from him?

Naruto tried his best to use chopsticks with his left hand. It was okay, but he couldn't really savor his food because of it. And damn! The food.

 _Ugh! Vegetables._

"Why can't the hospital serve food as delicious as Hinata's cooking dattebayo?" He whined as he surrendered by putting his chopsticks down.

Sasuke, then, looked quite hesitant for a bit. He was trying to tell this to him, but he wasn't sure of he should know.

"So the Hyuuga, huh?"

"It's Hinata. That's her name, Hinata."

"Hn,"

The teme was struggling. He wasn't fond of opening up and he wasn't really fond of bringing up the past. Why must he know anyway?

Being a part of a strongly knitted-clan that both bear a very special trait, it was not an uncommon event for them to somehow get along with each other. The girl, although timid in nature, was easy to get along with. Their compounds were pretty much close to each other and the chance of them being acquainted by their families was usual.

Those days were bright as far as the raven-haired could remember.

Not until her mother passed.

"Hey teme, what's that spacing out for?"

Honestly, this wouldn't end if he would refute him. Maybe that was what…

"Hn,"

…was for.

The night fell again and Naruto knew that closing his eyes was sometimes worse than the battlefield, for when he closed them and he started falling asleep…

 _Blood, it smelled of blood. Dark smoke hovered his sight as thundering noises and voices surrounded his hearing. The people…_

 _Some were fighting._

 _Some were injured._

 _Some were dead._

 _He swore he tried his best. But deep inside, somehow, he knew he wasn't strong enough._

 _They were his comrades. How could he let them die?_

 _Some were unfamiliar, some were those he could only recall by face and someone was too familiar._

 _Neji…_

 _Overlapping images of how he outright died in his stead played on his head together with the image of how he drew his one last breath._

 _"Wait! Stop, no. Please, no!" That was the only thing his strength could muster._

 _Suddenly, warm hands wrapped his. Her eyes, too loving to neglect and her long hair, too striking to disregard._

 _The sight of her made all the darkness and suffering around him disappear. Her caring voice was melodious enough to cast away his fears._

 _"It's okay. Everything is fine now."_

 _He smiled with her words and tears of joy, brought by her comfort, pooled his eyes. His arms wrapped around her and he held her like it was always the last time._

 _"Kaachan…"_

* * *

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.


	5. transition

**secret lovers**

After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto's huge crush on Hinata gradually surfaces and the whole village of Konoha knows it…Well, aside from him. Chronological One-Shots / Post-War / Pre-Last / Contains references from Hiden novels.

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.

* * *

 **entry five**

prompt

A throwback before the war, Naruto started pondering about what love is. Set before he met his mom.

* * *

/transition/

the process or a period of changing from one state or condition to another

* * *

 _Set in between the Five Kage Summit Arc and the Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Arc_

Today was supposed to be Naruto's rest day. The past few days had been one hell of a ride for him. From Sakura-chan's confession to that encounter with Sasuke. Everything was action-packed and monumental.

Oh kami. Sakura-chan decided to kill Sasuke, however seeing him upfront made her waiver in her resolve and couldn't bring herself to do so. The teme, on the other hand, thought that killing her will actually get rid of his weakness. Good grief, he just came right in time before anything regrettable happened. Dramatic.

But hey, he had fair share of the drama as well.

 _"Have you flipped? I just switch from Sasuke to you…They say a woman's heart is as changeable as the Autumn sky, don't they?"_

 _"I hate people who lie to themselves!"_

 _Ugh_ , he could remember every single detail of her confession and how he downright rejected it. He really thought it was just a joke. Just like how it has always been for him recently.

If he would be his younger self, he would definitely accept her confession and the half-hearted 'love' she was offering. Looking back, he always pined after Sakura-chan during their academy days. But when did things really turn around for him?

God, he can't even recall.

He could remember Sai's reasoning on how he loves Sakura-chan.

 _You always smile around her. You love her right?_

He didn't answer then.

He knew he loves Sakura-chan and he also knew she loves him. But somehow, their love was different from how Sakura-chan loves Sasuke.

Watching how she was towards Sasuke when they were younger, made it look easy. Naruto tried it out towards the pink-haired girl quite persistently, but that's not it.

Something was missing.

It was easy to know, but how do you really know it when it's already happening to you?

How does love really feel like?

How do you _feel_ it? How can you say that that's it?

He still didn't know. That's because he still haven't felt it yet.

 _Ugh, damn it!_ Here he was thinking about love when he should be thinking about the impending war and Sasuke's redemption.

Naruto closed his eyes, exasperated. He must rest. He must brace himself for whatever it was that would befall them.

With a heavy sigh, he wondered-if he only had a mom with whom he could sort this kind of things.

 _How did tou-chan and kaa-chan know it was-_

He stood up abruptly, thinking that this won't lead to anything productive.

Love, huh.

Therefore, he must face it. He must face the love of his life. Right here, right now.

Ichiraku Ramen.

When he was a young boy, the first slurp of ramen was the only thing he could associate to acknowledgment and acceptance.

Ramen kept him warm and it somehow made him feel at home.

The smell of the broth was a 'Welcome home' and maybe the yummy chasyu is as nice as a hug. It was his family, his happy pill and his comfort food. It was love.

Naruto halted as soon as he was near the stand. Just the smell of miso got his spirit kicking high. But he wanted to talk, he wanted to confide with someone over ramen.

 _Hinata…_

It's weird that he's thinking about her, though. Usually it's Iruka-sensei. He never interacted that much wi th her, but he could say that from those little moments, her kindness and good intentions picked his interest.

And for certain reasons, he remembered Hinata as soon as ramen wafted through his senses.

"We're really cool out there, huh?"

Naruto heard a familiar voice that made his head turn in an instant.

 _Kiba._

Then, this means…

"Oi, Naruto! Here to bother us again, eh?" Kiba retorted and the dark-haired kunoichi muttered, "Naruto-kun?"

The blonde shinobi approached them breathlessly and greeted, "Oh, hey, Kiba, Hinata and, uh,"

"Shino, it's Shino."

He just chuckled at the scene, rubbing his hand at the back of his head.

"Well, uh, I just wanted to ask something to Hinata."

This garnered a blush from the Hyuuga girl and a moment of silence from her teammates. The four of them shared a downtime as if an angel passed by them when Kiba started, "Just go ahead! You're making us wait, you moron!"

Naruto retained his stance and looked at Hinata, "Well, Hinata, I was actually planning to treat you ramen maybe tomorrow or the next day. It's up to you, really."

The kunoichi's blush got deeper and she just nodded 'yes' in response.

 _Was this all about my confession? Well, I bet not. I'm not really ready to face it._

"Great! That's great so, uh-"

"So where are you going now, huh?" Kiba cut his speech.

"I'm actually heading out to eat."

They all know where.

Without further ado, Kiba pushed Hinata towards Naruto's direction with a devilish smirk on his face, "Then, you can have her with you today."

"Kiba-kun! Naruto-kun might want to be by himself right now." The pale-eyed girl reprimanded her teammate but the blonde assured her,

"No! No! It's actually all right –ttebayo! I'm okay with today."

"Is that it?" She asked.

"Of course, of course! I just didn't' ask you today, because it seemed like you must be tired."

While Shino just quietly observed the exchange, Kiba then bade farewell to them, "All right you two. I have to get going. And Naruto, don't keep her up late, we just came from a mission."

"Yeah, of course! I know that!"

Kiba saw the messy confession. He just couldn't take it seriously. For all he knew, Sakura did it out of her best intentions, but it's just, ugh, fuck! Right then, he was expecting Naruto to accept, but he underestimated him. He was worthy of an award for keeping it real.

One thing he knew was that his teammate deserved to be with the blonde knucklehead. She's been from the dead and back for him and Kiba knew that Naruto was someone who will never break a vow. That's why felt the need to push his shy teammate to the opportunity before anything crazier happens this time.

"Hey Hinata! What do you like to order?" Naruto asked as the dark-haired girl replied,

"W-well, I'm up for anything actually. Maybe the same as yours, Naruto-kun." She was tired, but it wouldn't hurt to spend her spare time with Naruto-kun, right?

The two sat quietly beside each other. Hinata was very gentle in picking up her chopsticks and breaking it based on the blonde's observation.

 _Very much like her._

Hinata wanted to ask Naruto about the thing he wanted to talk about and why he suddenly wanted to treat her out. Something that barely happens. However, she didn't really want to excavate her confession to him. Everything was just tumultuous right now. A rejection or a start of relationship won't bring them any good.

"Uh, Hinata,"

"Hmmm?"

"I hope you don't mind eating with me today. I know you're from a mission and you must be tired-"

"No! No! No! I-I don't mind at all, Naruto-kun. W-Whatever it is…"

The blonde chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"So how was your ramen Hinata?"

She turned to him, met his face with a wide-eyed reaction and started to giggle softly.

Naruto was a bit dumbfounded at her reaction. He never really heard nor saw her giggle. Most of the time she just fainted around him or remained reserved just like her cousin. Seeing this side of her was…

 _Amazing._

"Naruto-kun, I always eat here too, right? It was great and delicious as always."

Ayame on the other side wanted to reaffirm the compliment, but hesitated in doing so. It was the first time Naruto brought a girl, alone, that's is not Sakura, but the cute Hyuuga princess, whom she knew was admiring the boy since he was little.

She knew she better leave this moment to the two alone.

"Ah, yeah, right! You're right about that…" Silence befall them again.

"By the way, thanks for everything, Hinata." The blonde blurted out, staring at his ramen intently, but with a very sincere expression.

"Well, it's my nindo, _our_ nindo Naruto-kun. S-so it doesn't really matter."

He was about to oppose her, because to him it mattered, a lot, but he just let it be. He didn't really know how to put it anyway.

"Geez, wait!" He halted and took a glance on her side, "Is it just me or have you finished two bowls already -ttebayo?"

The dark-haired girl's eyes widened.

The young blonde laughed a little and added, "I just never thought you could eat fast and a lot, Hinata."

She dipped her head low and hid her face under the curtain of her hair.

 _How embarrassing. How unlady-like of me._

"Hey! Are you okay, Hinata?" He asked poking her upper-arm with his index finger.

Hinata gathered herself together and proceeded in eating the last of her ramen.

 _She wasn't okay._

"You know what, you never fail to surprise me. I really kind of like that, though."

She raised her head up and turned to him. Their eyes met, but it was not long enough before she saw the hollowness in his.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Her tender voice echoed in him, inviting him to open-up.

"Yeah, well… I just thought of Sasuke. Is it really worth it to go this far for him? I mean, the whole village thought against it. Will I have the strength to bring him back home here with us? To get him away from the darkness he enclosed himself in?"

Hinata just fell silent…she eyed his expression and reflected well on what he needed the most in this moment.

"Naruto-kun, you believe that Sasuke-kun still has that light in his heart right?"

He met her eyes and let his non-response speak for himself.

"I believe that you know what is right, Naruto-kun. As long as you remain true to your heart despite what other people tell you, then you have just the right strength to make it happen. Always remember to never give up…"

The hollowness in his eyes was replaced by something brand new. They glisten like stars.

 _True to your heart…_

Her words felt so right. So raw yet so gentle and kind.

So Hinata.

And it easily penetrated him. If what she said was tangible, he would hold it in his hand and would never let it go.

That's when Naruto realized something.

He realized that, although he knew very little about the girl, they were very similar in spirit and in soul.

He really admired her; for her bravery in living up to her words. Somehow, just by picturing Hinata, he could believe in himself. That he could fail yet be proud at the same time by never giving up no matter what the odds are. He was after all, for her, a proud failure.

Right there, Naruto thought what other things he didn't know of her. Could Hyuuga Hinata be boisterous as well? What are the other sides of her that he still has not seen? How he wish he could see all of it.

"You're right, Hinata Don't worry! I'll definitely bring Sasuke back, dattebayo!"

"Naruto-kun," the kunoichi muttered softly as a smile appeared on her tender features.

Well, as much as Hinata wanted to eat more ramen, she was also concerned about Naruto's money and, of course, she wasn't ready to expose how much can she really eat.

Night time embraced them as they thanked Teuchi-jiisan and Ayame and walked out of the stand. The two strolled beside each other quietly. The Hyuuga was still contemplating on the fact that they were walking together in the silence of the night after a meal, while the blonde shinobi savored the peaceful and light feeling he was having. Although sleep was energizing, this, for him, was a different kind of feeling refreshed.

Sadly, "Well, I guess this is where we should part now, Hinata," realizing that they must now take different paths home.

The shy girl looked at him with a smile, "Y-yes, Naruto-kun. Thank you so much for everything."

"No worries, Hinata! Let's do it again next time, eh?"

She nodded in reply.

"Okay now! See you around!"

His last phrase got the Hyuuga thinking.

 _See you around._

 _But the war is coming. This might be- this might be the last time we-_

She hastily tugged at the sleeve of his shirt, right on his wrist.

"N-Naruto-kun," she must say everything now. Well, maybe, not everything, but at least something,

"B-Be extra careful okay? W-We will always support you. Well, I-I will always be right here for you, Naruto-kun. J-Just always remember that, uh…Please be safe! Okay?"

He just stood right there trying to process whatever it was she's saying. Until, tears pooled at the corner of her eyes. She knew she had to be coherent with her words. After all, this might be the last time. Just the thought of not seeing him again, her heart couldn't help but ache.

She'd be selfish that she just wished it would be her. At least, it wouldn't hurt Naruto-kun that much. But if she'd lost him…

"Please be safe okay, Naruto-kun? With the war and all, I'm afraid w-we might not be able to see each other again and-"

"Hinata, don't say that!" His voice pleading and almost desperate as he grasped both of her shoulders, "Please don't say that, Hinata."

His grip on her shoulders tightened as he met her pale lavender eyes. Longing and tears overflew them.

"Don't worry about me, okay? We'll get through this. I'll make sure that we are going to grab another bowl of ramen after all of this is done. I promise you that, Hinata." His smile brightened up her dark thoughts.

Naruto inched forward a little—close enough for them to hear each other's breathing.

"Stop worrying okay?" His voice now turned soft and tender, "I will be all right. We will be okay. I will keep you safe."

His voice ran deep and warm in her as he added,

"Please believe in me." His blue-eyed chinked as he flashed his signature grin.

Under jagged breaths, Hinata replied, "I always do, Naruto-kun."

She tilted her head upwards and met his gaze. Her heart felt heavy and she swore that her courage was getting ahead of her now. His eyes dipped in hers. Under the street lamp they stood close with breathing matching each other.

"Naruto-kun…"

 _I love you._

"…I believe in you."

He smiled back at her like a sun sharing his light to the moon, "I do as well in you, Hinata."

"Hinata-sama!" A deep voice called out that put an allowable space between them.

"Neji-niisan?"

The young man approached the two, but only turned to his cousin, "It's late now and you came from a mission. Aren't you still tired?"

To be honest, he saw exhaustion in her, he was supposed to call her right after the blonde looked like he was about to go, but an unexpected turn of event prompted him not to do so and waited for the best time instead.

Well, what's the best time anyway?

Not that Neji was eavesdropping with them or what; he has Byakugan and not enhanced hearing. To him, the two's proximity dangerously appeared too close and it scared him. A relationship like that in the middle of a war might just cause trouble. Naruto will play an important role in it. He needed to focus on his responsibility. If he got his mind around Hinata-sama, and if something bad happens to her during the battle, only god knows what's next. Neji surely won't forget what happened with Pain, and a repeat performance was not really helpful this time.

"Y-yeah, well..." The dark-haired kunoichi looked at the blonde, " _See you,_ Naruto-kun."

" _See you_ , as well, Hinata."

Neji was a bit baffled by the exchange, but was soon interrupted, "Neji,"

"Naruto."

The two cousins went their way, while Hinata turned her head to sneak a glance of Naruto, who was still standing under the lamplight looking back at them.

It's funny how time felt so fast and insufficient. But he knew, he must have other things to work hard for and focus on…

 _After all of this is over. When everything settles down…_

* * *

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.


	6. light

**secret lovers**

After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto's huge crush on Hinata gradually surfaces and the whole village of Konoha knows it…Well, aside from him. Chronological One-Shots / Post-War / Pre-Last / Contains references from Hiden novels.

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.

* * *

 **entry six**

prompt

Naruto began to develop "weird" feelings for Hinata.

* * *

/light/

a feeling flight, comfort and ease

* * *

With a bored face, Naruto strolled around the village filled with disappointment as small particles of snow started to fall gradually. He could recall Tsunade-baachan forbidding him of missions.

 _But what will I do?!_

 _Ugh!_ He still couldn't get over it. His friends were on missions and Sakura-chan was busy at the hospital. Plus, after bugging Sasuke in prison, he was not allowed to visit him for the meantime.

 _Under observation! What else would they observe about me?! I'm totally okay now, dattebayo!_

Except that his other arm would still take long to be ready, yep, he justified he was okay. Well, that's what he thought, his left arm was on a different side though. His hitai-ate, he couldn't even tie it for himself and his grip on it right now said the frustration he was trying to deny.

As the blonde wandered the street, he didn't fail to notice the remarkable changes. They weren't that drastic yet, but several establishments would totally look remarkable in the future once built. Another thing he took awareness of was the change of heart by the villagers.

They greeted him, the amusement in their faces showed how much they adored him, kids started to know his valiant side of the story and it made him happy. But there's one thing, though.

Whenever they would look at him, a smile would etch on their faces, but when they would start to take a glance of his missing arm, his heart would sink. That was a different story.

He was more than satisfied that he already got the acknowledgment he's been looking for. Not that he had a fan-following yet, to be honest he was hiding from them. He really didn't know what to make of the expression they gave him whenever they saw his missing limb.

It was not disappointment—it was a mix of worry, concern and to wrap it up their reaction basically said, _What now? Such a waste._

He won't lie, he liked the care the villagers started to show him, but he could not also deny the fact that the loss of his other arm got him conscious and made him feel insecure. He didn't like that feeling, he was always confident _._ But he was just human after all, and there were just these quirks that not even Naruto could avoid but feel.

"Oi, Naruto!" He tilted his head up and saw,

"Sakura-chan!" His face lit up. Finally! Someone to talk to.

"You look a bit down, eh? Tsk, that's not good for your recovery. You have to avoid getting down. Research shows that positivity helps speed up the healing process, so if you want to be given missions already, you better get your chin up."

The blonde just looked at her for a moment and let out an exasperated sigh.

 _Even if I tell her, she wouldn't get it. Or perhaps, she will..._

"Well, I kinda' miss my other arm, that's all. I'm not really used to this. I don't feel whole," pointing out to the segment of his white sleeve that flowed around as he walked.

Sakura smiled and patted his back amicably, "That would be just fine, Sasuke-kun lost his arm as well."

The boy just sighed heavily. Communication-wise, they were not really hitting the right buttons most of the time and Sakura knew it as well—wanting nothing but only to cheer him up, she offered, "You know what? I'm hungry, let's go grab some ramen. Huh, what do you say?"

For a moment, his eyes lightened at the sound of ramen, but once he saw a young boy glancing at what he was missing with a questioning look, his face dropped again.

"Oh, okay." He muttered trying to flash a grin, which fell fake on his lips.

"Naruto! Sakura! You're here too?" Kiba asked as he sat on the seat beside Shino, while Akamaru munched on his own meal.

"Yeah, well, Naruto here isn't really feeling well, so I asked him to eat ramen with me," the medic-nin explained as they made their way and took their own seats.

The brunette leaned in closer to the girl and whispered, "Hinata, just bought something for Hanabi. You might want to reserve a seat…"

She knew he was insinuating something and the two flashed their knowing and playful faces. With that, Sakura pushed Naruto off the stool he was positioned in, beside her—causing him to fall.

"What the hell?! What was that for so suddenly, Sakura-chan?" The blonde retorted angrily.

"I'm really sorry. I think I overdid that, but you really have to get off and move."

"Huh? What's up with you! I got this seat first and it really hurts dattebayo!" His exaggeration got the pink-haired girl to sigh as he eyed down her teammate, who was still on the ground.

"A-Are you okay, Naruto-kun?"

His blue eyes widened and lit up. He knew that voice very well and it startled him—causing him to immediately shoot up, standing and facing her. His hand rubbed the back of his head, a common habit he developed, as he shot her with an embarrassed chuckle, "Oh Hinata! You're here!"

The two started to sit down with Hinata seated on the spot Sakura deliberately 'reserved' for her. "You seemed to be in pain a while ago Naruto-kun. Are you sure you're just fine?"

"What? Oh, that! No! No! Pshh! That's nothing –ttebayo!"

Kiba: …

Sakura: …

Ayame: …

The concerned look on her face turned into a curt smile and she nodded her head in acknowledgment.

Ayame took all of their orders and returned soon enough to serve their ramen. Hinata could not help but notice how Naruto struggled with his chopsticks. He wasn't used with his left arm yet and she could feel his frustration. The hitai-ate stuck inside his pocket justified her assumption.

Resolute to help him, she chowed down her ramen as fast as she could—catching everyone's attention. It was a speed Minato Namikaze would totally be proud of.

Wearing her cute but determined face, she turned to the blonde with a blush and grabbed his wooden utensils. _I got this!_

"O-okay, Hinata…" Naruto muttered quite surprised.

Oops! She didn't mean to say that aloud.

The dark-haired girl just proceeded on feeding him. It was a week ago when he left the hospital and she was sent on a mission to deliver and transport medicines and relief goods to other villages. She was always worried on how he will be able to feed himself properly without her. And upon seeing him struggle, she got concerned on how even get to enjoy his food or even eat for that matter.

Yes, she was overthinking. Again.

After the war, things happened naturally. It was as if she was the one expected to assist the blonde. She just went right in to help, no questions were asked and no doubts were given. She managed to progressively not faint in his presence as she would always think of the promise she made herself _, to walk beside him_. She didn't even know where the instinct came from, but being Naruto's aide was a role reserved for her. However, her over-imaginative mind would always betray her. That's a different dilemma she must face-calming her fuzzy daydreams.

Nevertheless, she was full of happiness right now. Being able to sit close beside him and watch him no longer from afar.

Slurping his noodles with great delight, Naruto suddenly wondered why Hinata would no longer pass out in front him anymore. He liked it actually. He liked it very much. Well, there was that one time, but he was totally at fault.

He's happy that she no longer goes unconscious, he liked it that he can get to spend time knowing her. He really tried before though, way back after he beat Neji during the Chuunin Exams, but the circumstances were very limited; and before he really get to spend longer time with her, he had to go away and train.

The last time they talked at Ichiraku's, he was wondering what else he has not seen yet from the girl. During the while he was hospitalized, he got to witness bits and pieces of her personality and it amused him. But somehow, he felt the insufficiency—he wanted to see more. He was curious, just to say. Although, he did not know that he was more motivated by fascination.

Naruto wanted to know why her cheeks would slightly puff everytime she was feeding him. He didn't miss the determination in her eyes as well. It was amusing and it was…

Silly and weird and cute. He couldn't really make up what it was, but it was Hinata and he would love to know what other expressions she could make.

 _Does Hinata ever get angry?_

Okay, that was something he shouldn't really try to provoke.

He's on his second bowl right now and the steam of freshly-cooked ramen enticed his appetite.

God, he never really got to eat this much since he's not left-handed.

The white-eyed girl softly blew on the noodles stuck between the chopsticks to cool them off. The whispery air that slipped through her lips kissed the blonde's and a sudden vibration seeped inside his stomach, his fingers that were resting atop the table lightly flinched and his lips partly opened, almost as instinctively.

 _God, what was that?_

Before he could make much of it, the savory taste of noodles landed his taste-buds. It was like it's his first time to taste ramen this day. He's so caught up in his thoughts that he vaguely even remembered the taste of what he was actually eating.

No one can blame him though. Being with Hinata made him feel so _light_ , easy and comparable to something he couldn't really pinpoint.

As she drew another soft and cooling blow on his noodles, he couldn't help but feel the unfamiliar rush that crawled from the tips of his fingers boiling to the pit of his gut with the soft contact of her gentle air to his lips. It wasn't the first time, however. He would always feel like this with her, ever since they started to get closer at the hospital. He didn't know when to be exact, but it just started to happen.

 _Maybe this came with her as well?_

This sensation, the fuzzy feeling-he will always associate to Hinata with an innocently expectant thought that someday he'll get used to it.

Sakura started to pick-up what was happening to Naruto. Perhaps, it was all baby steps for him since it has been only a month when the two began spending quality time with each other, but still, she didn't fail to notice the strange expression on her teammate's face. She hadn't seen it before.

It was a bewildered, but confused look.

From then on, Sakura promised to be the shy Hyuuga's fairy godmother and she would totally make _them_ happen. On the other hand, it looked like she wasn't the only one dedicated to play the said role. She didn't miss the look on Kiba's face as he smirked down Naruto without the blonde knowing.

There were moments during the war that got the brunette to figure out that the two would eventually and definitely wind up with each other. The Uzumaki boy was his detention friend anyway, he knew him enough to believe that his sweet teammate would get the blonde all round up in her fingers. He knew the boy's soft spots and there's no doubt that she possessed all of those. It would only be a matter of time before Naruto got his eyes starry and he would've had fallen even before he realized it.

The two supportive friends shared a knowing glance and they surely know what to do.

Ayame, who was watching Naruto and Hinata couldn't help but admire the scene. Assisting his dad at Ichiraku's gifted her with the opportunity to know their patrons' story. And the 'Naruto and Hinata' story was not uncommon.

The girl started patching up the chapters when the Hyuuga was being teased by her brunette teammate and later on the number of her comrades, who would dish her out, increased. The bushy-browed one even tried to execute a detailed plan, but Hinata's cousin soon knocked him out of it.

For long, she thought it would be one-sided, Naruto always chased after Sakura anyway. However, when the two went out for ramen that one time, moments she wasn't paying real close attention to started to reanimate in her mind. There were times, a younger Naruto would boast Hinata to his master as they eat ramen, saying how strong and kind she is. She would not also forget how he complained about not being able to talk to her since she would just run away from him or would suddenly lose consciousness.

Now, the blonde boy's expression told another chapter. Ayame definitely noticed how his gaze never left her face. He would sometimes had his eyes in that signature chink, but no one could deny his happiness.

The girl could only giggle at the two's friends as they silently placed their payments and left the pair alone.

It might be too early for a boy like Naruto to fall in love, especially that he has not known love ever since he was a kid, but right now everyone could tell that he was starting build a special kind of friendship with the shy Hyuuga and they just hoped everything would soon fall into its proper place.

"That was a great meal dattebayo! Thank you Hinata! Oh, eh, Sakura-chan you still have shift-"

Naruto abruptly stood up as he noticed that their friends were already gone.

 _Huh? What happened?_ He thought.

 _They planned this…_ She thought.

"Oh, your friends. They left already…seemed to be in a hurry." Ayame informed the duo as their faces made up several assumptions.

"Oh, I hope they paid their bills, because I'm really short right now," Naruto mused as Ayame laughed a little,

"Yeah, they did."

"Why didn't they even say goodbye?" The blonde ranted as Ayame rebutted,

"You were too busy with Hinata-chan,"She said, giving the dark-haired girl a wink.

Hinata blushed at the comment. As they were paying for their meal, the kunoichi noticed a table napkin with her teammate's handwriting: _Enjoy!_

 _Kiba-kun!_

This got her flustered and even redder, "Na-Naruto-kun, I-I think I have to, to go now."

Catching up to her, the shinobi asked, "Hey! Are you busy? Do you have something to do?"

Well, she still wanted to bond with him, it had been a week and, "Well, no, not really."

"Great! How about we take stroll? What do you think?" The shy girl just nodded in response as they walked around the village.

It was getting cold and she was just thankful her white and lavender jacket was enough to give her warmth. _How about Naruto-kun?_

She glanced at him and sighed in relief. He was wearing his white long-sleeved shirt with orange collar. Hinata thought that he really looked good in it. The style made him look cooler in her eyes, well he always looked a lot cooler everytime to her though.

"Woah! It's getting really snowy now, dattebayo."

They both looked up and she nodded at him curtly, "December is nearing," she said beaming at the sky with a hopeful look.

"Oh, what's with December?" He innocently asked,

"I-I-It's my bir-" Before she could continue, a boy running swiftly bumped into her that nearly caused her to fall.

"Hey! Watch out where you're going –ttebayo!"The blonde reprimanded and looked down at his friend, "Are you okay Hinata?"

She looked at him and smiled, "I'm just fine. Don't worry."

The two just proceeded on walking. Not long enough, Naruto became aware that Hinata was gripping at the edge of his sleeve. The right one.

He didn't know how to feel about it. She wasn't aware of what she's doing, he knew that. Somehow, he didn't want Hinata to feel what the villagers do towards his lost arm.

Well, a larger part of him believed that she wouldn't feel like that. However, the way she clung at the cuff like it was his own hand gave him a different emotion. He turned to her, looking at her serene features, suddenly an image popped into his head.

During the war.

When they connected, during that moment he felt the surge of confidence—exactly what he needed and she provided him with it. He would always remember that and he would never forget how he held her hand like this. Oh, he had _that_ hand back then.

Weird, but he felt jealous of his right hand.

He stopped walking and huffed. This caught the attention of his company and she briskly turned to him, asking, "What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

Her eyes met the direction of his and she became aware that he was concerned by the way she was still holding onto his right cuff like she was holding his hand if it only was there.

They both tilted their heads up at the same time. Pale met blue. She panicked and immediately let go of his cuff, trying to explain herself, "It-It wa-wasn't like that, Naruto-kun. I was just-"

"It's okay, Hinata." The blonde assured as he rubbed his hand at his nape.

"Are you-Are you okay?" She immediately caught up with his change of mood and he couldn't help but share it to her,

"Well, it's just that, you know… I kinda' get super conscious with this." He said pointing out on his missing arm and added, "I-I just feel incomplete."

Hinata remembered the time before Naruto fought her cousin. She could clearly remember how he let loose of his vulnerability to her, pouring out his frustration on how he was always seen as a failure.

"No, you have not lost anything Naruto-kun! Well, that's…I think," The white-eyed girl grabbed his right cuff and held it like how she did a while back without removing her sight on it, "For me that is…It doesn't matter whatever you lose or even if you lose Naruto-kun, in my eyes you're always going to be strong. You'll never be incomplete."

It was always like this with her. She seemed to consistently speak her way through his soul, giving him support whenever he needed to and she always did it perfectly. With her it was always calming. It's always easy, it's always _light_. Just like a feather.

That's right.

Hinata was like a feather. Looking at her made him feel _light,_ like he can transcend higher from what he really can. Her whispery voice always said the kindest of words, uplifting his spirits.

Calm, soft and comforting. Like a gentle whistle on his ear.

However, it's just his worry that the wind might take her away from his grasp. That's why he resolved to tightly hold onto his precious friend—to support her whenever she needed just as she always did for him.

"Thank you, Hinata! I was not really surprised that you could get me just like that. I mean, you're the one who always gets me out from being uncharacteristically depressed! You're really awesome dattebayo!"

A blush crept her cheeks and her heart squeezed tight by his words, "Tha-That's nothing Naruto-kun."

With her hand still holding his right cuff, the two continued walking down the street with Naruto feeling even joyful than he was a while ago. He could feel how Hinata held his right cuff confidently and he felt just as confident as well. She turned to him and he flashed her his signature grin as she curtly smiled directing her eyes to the ground, he couldn't help but chuckle at her weird habits.

"Hey Hinata, it was really nice that you're not fainting around me anymore. Like really!"

"Eh? Ah, I-I am glad too."

"Say, why do you event faint though?"

"I-Uh-That's…I won't tell you,"

"What? Why?!"

"Maybe some other time,"

"No way! Why?"

"That's…Well…I'm sorry Naruto-kun,"

"Fine! Fine! I get it. I'll figure it out dattebayo!"

"H-How will y-"

"Trust me. I will!"

Cold wind gently blew-it was winter, the closing season, yet who knew a special kind of friendship would start to grow as snow began to fall.

* * *

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.

* * *

First and foremost, I would like to express how much I love Naruto. Yes, the character himself. He is, in a way, a happy pill for me and although Naruto himself admitted that he's stupid, I think that quirky quality of him made me love him even more. Like what Hinata said, his imperfections just made him stronger, because he has the strength to pick it up and get ahead. A perfect characterization is not perfect and sometimes we have to see the worst of them too. Anyways, he's always going to be one of my favorite characters add Hinata to the list. (However, just to say, Fullmetal Alchemist is still going to be my favorite manga.)

Moving forward, my heart warms up everytime I read your support and it really motivates me to write even better. (Yup, I edited the previous chapters after reading it several times. The redundancy issues sucked the chapters. I must be a little possessed when I did that.)

Again, if you have prompts, ideas or suggestions, etc, just feel free to drop them in!

Til next chapter!

Your Quirky Novelist,

Fern~

* * *

CHAT-TIME!

Aquaify: I'll keep your "review"/ comment in mind. I admit it helped, but I can't say I appreciated it, just bein' honest. Next time pal, a constructive criticism would be better than edgeless exaggeration and sarcasm. Help writers improve. I do not, in anyway, condone sensationalized comments, especially not in my review board. Satire does not humor me when it comes to critiquing other people's hardwork and ideas.

Kayna96: I wish he wasn't as well. It still took him two years before he figured it out. *sobs* I'm really sorry, but I gotta pull your heartstrings more!

Itsxoi: Aww~ Your words made my day, thank you. I really hope I could pull-off this book and hopefully be inspired enough to make a sequel. *chuckles*

mlaluciano96 & J.D.: I'm glad to read that I can keep them in character, at least Hinata and Naruto. I really love these two since I was 8!

Project-amakura, Data, qyu & Splaaash-attack: Oh, you guys! *embarrassed chuckle* I hope I could still deliver more adorkable fluffiness and I really wish you're still in for the journey.

Oshietenaruto, Hinatalover4ever, narutwo & komorebi-chama: Thank you so so much! I'm really amping up all my NaruHina energy for this! I hope I am fully-charged to actually complete this work until how I perceived it to!


	7. adore

**secret lovers**

After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto's huge crush on Hinata gradually surfaces and the whole village of Konoha knows it…Well, aside from him. Chronological One-Shots / Post-War / Pre-Last / Contains references from Hiden novels.

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.

* * *

 **entry seven**

prompt

Hanabi was searching for the best gift for her sister when she came across Naruto.

* * *

/adore/

deep love and respect for someone

* * *

To say that today was an ordinary one for the Hyuugas, was true. Well, except for the Hyuuga sisters.

Snow was falling from the sky covering the village in white. It was a perfect scene befitting a snow globe, however no matter how beautiful it looked like, it couldn't even delight her.

Her training was not fruitful these days. It must had been all because her sister was barely home lately. Missions here, missions there, missions everywhere.

 _Ugh._ She even missed the Rinne Festival!

But now was different!

Her sister would be home soon and she could finally spend time with her in this very special day of their lives. Yep! That's right!

"Hanabi-sama," Natsu called after she knocked on the door.

The young girl stood up, anticipation glistening her eyes, "Oh, is nee-chan here already?" She buzzed out the door, walking pass her governess.

"About that, Hanabi-sama..." Hanabi looked at her and already figured out what she meant.

Her heart immediately sank. _She's on a mission again, huh?_

Everytime she was going to miss an opportunity to hang out with her nee-chan, Hanabi couldn't help but get heavy feelings of regret. Regretting the years she chose to believe her grandfather and chose to look at her sister with an aloof light.

They could've just trained together during those times. She could've just joined her and Neji nii-san as they learned that new jutsu, as they laughed together, as they improved together and most especially as they celebrated her birthday together.

However, Neji nii-san was no longer with them and her nee-chan has to celebrate another birthday without a family.

"Perhaps, we could just get her a gift, so that when she comes back, she'll know that you wanted to celebrate her birthday with her."

Her face lit up. _That would be a great idea!_

"Okay, Natsu! I will go find nee-chan a perfect gift, alright?"

"Hanabi-sama!" The young girl escaped her governess as she was about to try and stop her from getting out of the Hyuuga compound without any company.

"Natsu,"

"Oh, Hiashi-sama, I-I'm sorry, Hanabi-"

"I'll be sending Ko to follow her around."

"My apologies Hiashi-sama."

The head of the clan raised his hand in dismissal, "There's nothing to apologize." The sudden out of character response of their clan head, surprised her.

"It was the absence of inspiration that filled Hinata with hesitation when she was younger." Hiashi-sama stated with a reminiscing tone and the governess noticed that his eyes were set on the spot where Neji and Hinata-sama used to train, "Ironically, she served as Hanabi's inspiration and brought out the strength in her younger sister, the very strength Hinata herself hesitated to exhibit when she was a child."

Natsu knew about the young Hyuuga's admiration for her elder sister. However, it wavered for a few years, no one could blame the young girl. She was innocent and was just a simple prey of their harsh traditions with Hinata-sama and Neji as the gnawed victim.

"But Hiashi-sama, isn't it that ever since the war ended and even a little before, the Hyuuga compound has been filled with growing praises for Hinata-sama? There were also talks that she managed to develop a new jutsu in the midst of battle."

The clan head closed his eyes solemnly, "She has finally found someone to look up to."

Natsu didn't miss that look in their leader's eyes as he opened them and glanced upon the sky. She witnessed that gaze before, when she was just a small child and their Hiashi-sama was a young man in awe of a certain beauty resembling that of a serene midnight. Even Natsu herself couldn't help but adore _her._ Their clan was a lot better when _she_ was still alive.

* * *

But what should she get her? Hanabi kept on asking herself as she strolled around the training grounds where her nee-chan usually went.

Her sister had everything.

 _Beauty Products?_ Hmm, although her nee-chan's in the age where girls prep themselves up like all the other kunoichi, she didn't really think her sister needed any beauty products. Her skin was reminiscent of the current season and it looked as elegant and expensive as a porcelain. Well, her sister looked a lot like a porcelain doll, just come to think of it. Her hair was the evening, and it was long, smooth and soft. Her nee-chan was the only one who has that color in their clan and it made Hanabi a little bit jealous.

Yes, she knew she was beautiful as well, but in her eyes, her sister was like the fairies she'd only imagine in her stories when she was younger.

She sighed heavily. What could she get for her? Well, she couldn't buy fashion sense for that matter. And although, she'd gift her those clothes she'd seen in magazines these days, she's sure that her nee-chan would just cover them up with her baggy jacket.

 _Ah, nee-chan, when would you bloom like a flower?_

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The young girl quickly activated her byakugan and kept herself on high alert.

"Why can't I do this properly -ttebayo?"

 _Dattebayo? Then this must be…_

She quickly hid behind the tree to watch the struggling blonde shinobi and his clone trying to tie the hitai-ate around his forehead.

At that moment, she questioned her sister's standards. _How can she fall in love with this guy?_

Their victory during the war led peace among the villages, but it has also costed them damages, which her clan helped in rectifying. This caused her training with her father to be a bit stagnant that's why she used her spare time looking out for her sister, whom she noticed was a frequent assistant at the hospital. Most likely, because of this guy, the young girl thought. And with that, she started to become interested with her sister's stuff and one of those were the girly magazines that tackled love, which in any way didn't describe Uzumaki Naruto.

For the young girl, the blonde appeared to be totally not a boyfriend material at any angle. He didn't look like a man who will sweep you off your feet. To Hanabi, he looked like a slob.

He's unrefined, loud-mouthed and hyperactive. What kind of romance will her sister get from this kind of guy?

Damn, he was so far from Neji nii-san, the very epitome of a Hyuuga grace.

And if ever they will get together, how will the Hyuuga keep up with Uzumaki Naruto?

But why did her sister risk her life for this slob?

Hanabi failed to avoid the jealousy clawing her. When they were younger, she watched her sister watched him. She could never understand what her sister saw in that boy _._ Even after personally watching him right now, _pfft,_ she still couldn't see it. Yes, he was now the village's hero and probably the strongest shinobi to boot, but Hanabi still needed a lot of reasons in order to approve of the boy for her sister.

Her nee-chan was a princess and he's not even charming.

"Hey Naruto!"

"Tenten?"

"See you later at Kurenai-sensei's place, 'kay?" The brunette greeted the boy as she rushed away with some grocery bags in hand.

"What's with today?" Naruto asked innocently and loud enough for Hanabi to hear.

That's it! The young girl couldn't help but feel annoyed. He didn't even know that today was her nee-chan's birthday! Her fists clenched. To Hanabi's young mind, how could her sister risk her life for someone who didn't even know the day she was born?

Without giving a second thought, she threw three kunai at the blonde who effectively avoided the assault.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked, quizzically looking at the young girl, "A Hyuuga?"

"Quit talking and prove yourself!" Hanabi launched another attack in which the blonde was constantly avoiding.

"What's wrong with you seriously?"

"You! It's you that's wrong!" The young girl declared as she air palmed her way to him.

 _Nee-chan always sees you, yet you don't even try to even look back!_ It hurt her everytime. To Hanabi, her sister's love was the warmest she had ever received in her life, since she really didn't get to experience how was it to have a mother. To her, her nee-chan was the one close to being a mom. And to say that this dumb blonde boy deserved it, after neglecting her nee-chan for so long, was a big joke for Hanabi.

"Woah! Stop hitting like that. You'll only hurt yourself" Naruto advised as he deflected her attack causing her to trip.

 _I will never give up until I find out what my sister saw in you._

She stood up with unwavering spirit and prepared for another attack, "Don't go easy on me!" She demanded as she moved forward.

The blonde smirked at her willpower and slight arrogance as he hailed some clones. She really did remind him of someone.

"Your speed is great, but you shouldn't really focus on simply attacking, you have to at least find out which one is the real me dattebayo."

Wha- What? Was he coaching her? Training her? But this was no training for her!

"Take me seriously, you slob! This is no training!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get you. I get you –ttebayo! Geez, you're a lot like Kono-"

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" The very technique got Naruto's clones to disappear. This jutsu got him struggling as well under Neji's command during their chuunin exams. This kid must really be serious. "Enough with clones!" She announced confidently as the blonde's eyelids were tinted orange.

The Hyuuga heiress noticed the change in his chakra, but she didn't care. There's just so much emotions stirring in her right now. This was her first time meeting the shinobi in person and she couldn't help this kind of feeling. She really didn't know what it was. But she couldn't deny that seeing the boy being so amicable with her was not helping, it was making her heart a lot heavier. He was giving her fears and she didn't really like how it felt.

The shinobi refracted all her attacks and she only ended up stumbling on the ground.

"Wow! You really have a great deal of potential right there -ttebayo!" The blonde beamed at her as the young girl gripped her fists tightly, avoiding the tears to fall from her eyes.

Hanabi couldn't accept the fact that he was whatever her sister told him to be. She couldn't just take that Naruto was smiling at her like she's his younger sister. It made her feel like her nee-chan was a step away from her and more towards the boy. Hanabi felt like her sister was being taken from her.

 _But nee-chan has been through a lot. She deserves to be happy._

Yes, she knew that. She knew that her sister deserved to receive the love she gave to her and even more. She could remember that her nee-chan hesitated to fight back the thought of her sister that made her strong. She _adored_ her nee-chan so much, she was her warmth during her snowy nights. Her love was the only love she felt ever since they were children. And it was the softness of her hands that she seek, whenever she was troubled.

"Your eyes hold the same determination as a certain Hyuuga I know. However, hers got that kindness and warmth in them—a different kind of strength that most people and even her couldn't even realize at times. You know what? You could be just like her dattebayo!"

Hanabi glanced at the boy who sat across her on the ground. "I could still remember how she never gave up even if most of the people around her told her that she couldn't do it. She has the heart to forgive even at the hardest of times. She was brave enough to risk her life for her friends and for the people dear to her." Naruto paused for a moment. His features showed that a certain memory bothered him, but shook the thought away and glanced upon the dusk instead, "She stood by me and held me up when I was about to fall. She's always supportive, caring and kind _._ I don't even know how she does that despite how life has been hard on her and that's what made her strong!"

The blonde, then, drew a heavy breath. He was smiling, but there's a different kind of loneliness in his eyes that Hanabi didn't miss, "To be honest, I don't even know how to properly thank her after all of that."

The young Hyuuga could only stare at him. His words were what exactly how she felt towards her sister and it was just a testimony that Uzumaki Naruto also _adored_ her nee-chan.

Wait a sec! Did he just gush towards her nee-chan? Based on the magazines she read, the moment was exactly like that! And this entailed a new mission for the young Hyuuga. Perhaps, she had been missing a lot of details on her nee-chan's life lately that she wasn't even updated that the slob actually paid her sister some attention. She must get to the full details of this!

Hanabi stood up with a proud face and announced, "Hmph! I'll definitely be like her one day! I'll make sure you'll see that!" And she'll start it by maintaining her hair long just as how her nee-chan kept it.

The blonde got up and started walking with her, "I couldn't wait for that day dattebayo! Uh, hmm, I haven't gotten your name yet. I'm Uzu-"

"Yeah, I know you already. I'm Hyuuga Hanabi! Does that ring any bell?"

The blonde tilted his head, "Hmm… it really doesn't. I'm sorry. But it's nice to meet you Hanabi dattebayo! Next time, I'll introduce you to someone I know. He's really so much like you." The brunette could only sigh. Why did she even expect him to know her when he didn't even notice her sister stalking him all those years? "How about we grab some Oshiruko on the way since it's cold? My friends were all on missions and it has been pretty lame and boring especially with having just an arm –ttebayo."

"Red bean soup, huh? My sister likes that as well."

"You have a sister?"

"Well, yeah." Then her tone went uncharacteristically sad, "It's her birthday today actually. And I didn't know the perfect gift to give her."

"Naruto!" Their conversation was cut by a hurrying Kiba with Akamaru following closely.

"Hey, Kiba! You're just back from your mission?"

It was Akamaru who barked in response.

"And we're actually heading off to Kurenai-sensei. You better tag along with us. It's Hinata's birthday."

"Hinata's birthday?" A lot of thoughts popped into Naruto's head, but definitely what caught his attention more was…

 _Hanabi mentioned that today was her sister's birthday and today was Hinata's birthday…Could they be?_

His head immediately turned to where Hanabi was, "Hana-" but she was gone before he even realized it.

"Hey Naruto! Who are you talking to? I see no one there."

"Well, Hanabi was here a while ago."

"Hanabi? Hinata's younger sister, you mean?" Kiba asked and further confirming Naruto's speculation.

 _And I didn't know the perfect gift to give her._ The blonde didn't miss the underlying sadness in it. A while ago, the blonde felt that they had an understanding about the certain Hyuuga he was talking about and he saw the kid's spirit to be just like her sister. She must've _adored_ her so much. That alone was a perfect gift. Knowing Hinata, he knows how much she values her loved ones.

"Well, you go ahead Kiba. I'll follow you shortly. I just have something important to do –ttebayo!" Naruto bade as he sped off somewhere much to Kiba's dismay.

 _When will that idiot even notice?_

* * *

In her seventeenth year, Hinata could only count with her fingers the moments wherein her birthday was considered a celebration. To name a few, the first was when her mother was still alive. She missed those days when she would still feel her mom's loving embrace and her dad's warm gaze. Then, the next one was when she was taken under the care of Kurenai-sensei, the other one was when Neji nii-san first celebrated it with her and the most recent one was when she turned sixteen—the last birthday her Neji nii-san attended. The thought carved a sliver of sadness in her heart, but it was instantly replaced as she saw the new faces that were added into the list of the people who celebrated this moment in her life today.

Tenten-chan and Rock Lee-kun were the new additional to her sphere—they said that it would make Neji nii-san happy and Rock Lee-kun even offered her to be on their team, an idea which Shino-kun, Akamaru and Kiba-kun totally resented and declined. Of course, another addition was baby Mirai. Just by looking at her, Hinata couldn't help but swoon. She was such a treasure and she always smiled at her whenever she'll see her. Cradling the baby in her arms gave her a different kind of joy. She wasn't even her baby yet she felt this fuzzy!

"Where's Naruto?" Tenten whispered to Kiba.

"He said, he'll just catch up. He has something important to do."

The brunette girl could only sigh. _Haven't they already spent enough time to actually get close with each other?_

"Hinata-san! May this brand new year of your life bring you joy and lead you to the real spirit of youth!"

"Thank you, Rock Lee-kun." The shy Hyuuga remarked as she handed baby Mirai to Kurenai-sensei.

"You really shone this year Hinata and I know that you'll continue to shine even more in the years to come."

"Kurenai-sensei," Hinata turned and hugged her sensei—a mother figure who stood by her and showed her familial love. The first person who celebrated her birthday ever since her mother passed away.

Hinata was very grateful to have these precious people around her. She would forever treasure the thoughtfulness and the affection they gave for her birthday. However, deep inside she felt a space, a gap that was not filled in her heart, a hole that casted a mark.

She tried to shake the thought away and, instead, focused on the blessings she received.

"The meal is definitely going to be delicious, because it was Kurenai-sensei who cooked all of that, while I took care of Mirai-chan!" Tenten announced as Lee held out a round cake with lit '17' candles on top, "Here, Hinata-san! Make a wish for a more youthful years to come! "

Everyone of them gathered around and greeted her as she leaned a bit to blow the candles, "Happy Birthday, Hinata!"

Hinata, although feeling a little bit of space in her heart, never really thought of wishing more. Until, she thought of her Neji nii-san. Peace, she wished her Neji nii-san peace. Although, he's no longer with her for her birthday, she knew that he was always watching out for her.

"Wait!" A familiar voice caused a vibration to ring down her spine.

"Naruto-kun?" Blush crept across her cheeks as the whiskered boy appeared before her. She wasn't really expecting him to come, but seeing him in front of her made her spirits soar on a different level.

"I'm sorry, I'm late –ttebayo!"

"What's with that grand entrance Naruto!?" Kiba aggressively interjected, trying to sound agitated but deep inside he was actually proud and happy.

"Wow! You really used that Sage Mode, huh, Naruto?" Tenten pointed out as the blonde answered,

"Well, yes, I really do wanna get here. It's Hinata's birthday after all, right?

Kurenai-sensei smiled victoriously, Kiba threw a knowing smirk, Shino remained quiet and Tenten was holding down Lee, who was about to ruin this moment.

The blonde approached the shy girl and gave her an embarrassed grin as he did his habitual rubbing of his nape.

"Honestly, I feel really bad, because I didn't know that today was your birthday." Naruto voiced out as he chuckled sheepishly, "I should've known right. I mean you've done so much for me and I-"

"Naruto-kun, it's okay. I understand." She beamed at him like a moonlight in a snowy evening sky and it vacuumed the blonde into her gaze, which got him flustered.

"Geez, Hinata. Sometimes I just don't really know. What do I say? Uh…you're always like that dattebayo."

"Huh?"

"I-I mean, uh…" Naruto nervously chuckled as he caught up with what to say, "Well, it's just that I might never really get to celebrate a proper birthday myself and know nothing of birthdays, but since today was the day you were born, I know it's important. Happy Birthday Hinata! You just don't know how thankful I am to have met you dattebayo!"

"Naruto-kun."

 _Was he seriously flirting with her in front of us?_ Kiba mused half-annoyed and half-triumphantly, while the others couldn't help, but feel happy for the two, especially for the birthday girl.

"Uh, Hinata, actually there's another thing," Naruto said as he looked back.

"Nee-chan," A young Hyuuga girl, with a shorter hair length, appeared from behind and started to approach her sister.

"Hanabi!" Tears voluntarily fell Hinata's eyes as her sister ran towards her and embraced her with the same embrace she used to do back then.

She missed this. When she was younger, the exhaustion from her harsh training wouldn't hinder her to spend time with her little sister, for it was her love that made her feel that she still had a family to hold on to—that she was still at home. However the tension in their clan put a wall in between them, and this stopped Hanabi from being warm to her just like how she was.

Few moments before and after the war gradually brought back her little sister's affection to her, but she somehow felt that there's something holding Hanabi back. She didn't know what illuminated her little sister, but it didn't really matter. Hinata was always waiting for this day—the day her little sister would just be her little sister. The day when she'd finally return into her arms just like how they were back then.

Her heart was now full, and truly, she couldn't wish for more. _Neji nii-san, are you watching?_

"Uh, guys, I'm sorry to interrupt, but the candles…" Kiba interjected with a huge smile on his face that he couldn't hide.

All of them shared a light-hearted laugh and greeted the birthday girl as she blew off the candles.

It was simple, but it was warm—everything she ever wished for.

* * *

As the others settled down to talk about their missions and adventures after the war and even during, Hanabi activated her byakugan and threw her strongest attack, "Scissors!"

"Paper!" Naruto declared, followed by a grunt.

"I should've used my Sage Mode on that!"

"I told you not to underestimate me!"

It was the slob who went after her. It was him who enlightened her that her presence alone was a perfect gift for her sister. Yes, he might not be the smartest guy the young Hyuuga knew, but she found out that he had some sort of wisdom and brightness in him. Maybe that's what her sister saw in him.

 _Meh_ , she still couldn't see why her nee-chan fell for the guy. I mean just look at that color! Orange, seriously? Well, come to think of that, her sister didn't have a strong fashion sense either.

 _I guess, they're just right for each other._

"Ah, so Naruto is now friends with your sister, Hinata."Kurenai-sensei stated while cradling her baby in her arms.

"He's really fond of children, I think." The white-eyed girl smiled warmly at the scene of her little sister having fun with the blonde.

While, on the other hand, Kiba had another opinion that had the birthday girl blushing as he nudged her arm, "It's more like meeting the in-laws for me, huh, don't you think Hinata?"

"Kiba-kun!"

* * *

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.

* * *

Hello folks!

As usual, thank you very much for all the love and support you've shown for this fic! You really made my day guys and these motivated me to write even more and better!

This chapter explores my love for Hinata's strength through the eyes of some of the people who _adored_ her, just like my chapter title entailed. I know I haven't expounded on that an in more in-depth manner, but I will, however it might not be in this series.

This one was less NH, because it might be too much and I might cause you guys diabetes. Actually, I was motivated by the reason that a lot of people complained that Hinata was always 'Naruto-kun' all the way. But after watching the series, yes, she was all 'Naruto-kun' I won't deny that fact, but that was only because Naruto was the center of the story. If we could only just view the plot in her eyes, I analyzed that her life didn't just revolve on Naruto alone, because if that's the case, then Neji wouldn't have to sacrifice his life for her. She would have thrown herself regardless if it wasn't Naruto, she would do that for Neji, Hanabi and, to be honest, I think even her father.

Plus, I really have to write Hanabi transitioning back to her exuberant and mischievous self, so yeah and someone requested a Naruto-Hanabi interaction! So here it goes!

I'll admit that this one's quite difficult to write. I have already conceptualized Hanabi to appear in this birthday chapter way before when I was bulleting my concepts, but patching things up were a bit of a challenge, since I really wanted the outcome to appear as organic as possible. Btw, this chapter is loosely-based on Ninja Storm game.

Again, if you have ideas, suggestions and prompts, I'm taking them so just drop them in!

Your Quirky Novelist,  
Fern~

* * *

CHAT TIME!

Oshietenaruto: Sad to say, since this is canon-compliant, Naruto and Hinata will get together at the last chapter. TT-TT I know long it's a long wait! Because Naruto couldn't see it and Hinata was too shy to shove it in his face! Shannaro! Even I, waited for 10 years for them to become canon! But, I'll try to make the journey worth it, I'll really do. P. S. This story will not last for 10 years though! I might have my own children by then.

XxXangellostXxX: Thank you for pointing that one out! Yeah, *embarrassed chuckle* I was too caught up in writing that I was neglecting the tenses. I bet this chapter has a few as well. But I will surely revisit and proofread them, if I have time. I'm glad you like this fic!

Hinatalover4ever: Yup, at first, I haven't really thought about what he felt about him losing an arm as well. This was actually just a random though that popped up in the middle of the way! Don't worry! I'll keep on going!

Itsxoi: I know right! Naruto was just so clueless when it comes these things. Their romance was so friends-to-lovers, I couldn't help it! Don't worry, we'll make our baby Nard jealous and angsty soon –ttebayo!

J.D: Apparently! This chapter suits your prompt well, I guess! Plus! I have more interactions between them planned! ;)

Project-amakura: I'm so in it for naruhina. I mean the ship was my lovelife for goodness sake!

RavenShadow, Splaaash-attack, qyu: I'm so glad you liked the previous chapter! Thank you very much much!


	8. family

**secret lovers**

After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto's huge crush on Hinata gradually surfaces and the whole village of Konoha knows it…Well, aside from him. Chronological One-Shots / Post-War / Pre-Last / Contains references from Hiden novels.

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.

* * *

 **entry eight**

prompt

Naruto and Hinata both realized something about having a family.

* * *

/family/

belongingness; a bond that cannot be broken by any means

* * *

The fog from the hot water simmered her skin causing a beautiful blush on her cheeks. Hanabi was supposed to join her in but their father called her little sister for a meeting. Well, although she loved to take a bath with her, there were times like this when Hinata would enjoy the peace, the quiet and, of course, the absence of her sister's teasing. The younger Hyuuga would always pick on her sister whenever they take a bath—always saying how much she found her to be beautiful but would later on add how distasteful her fashion sense was much to Hinata's dismay.

A sigh escaped her lips. Hanabi sure was growing up. Hinata was starting notice her magazines run missing one-by-one. It couldn't be Natsu, since she was also pretty simple herself. She guessed it was her sister, who, for certain reasons, started to pay more attention to her hair.

She giggled a little at the thought and started dressing up. The cold breeze of February hit her skin and she couldn't help but shiver. A hot chocolate would surely warm her up and perhaps a cinnamon roll would be a perfect match

Hinata wrapped a warm scarf around her neck and headed outside to buy some cinnamon roll. Snow painted their village as she strolled around—there were few people outside and the establishments were all covered by white. She actually appreciated the fact, that by coincidence, she wasn't given any mission yet during this kind of weather, but she also wondered how everybody else were holding up.

"Oh, there you are, Hinata-chan!" The store owner greeted her as soon as she entered the shop filled with delicious pastries, but for the kunoichi there was only one that caught her taste.

"Good afternoon."

"Well, cinnamon rolls again, ain't it?"

"Y-yes, I just thought that it would be best paired with hot chocolate."

"Okay, I'm going prepare them for you nice and warm."

"Thank you very much." She said and afterwards sat at the chair overlooking the store's window.

Although the freezing air was kind of harsh, the snow made their village look magical. She smiled sweetly at the realization, but was abruptly cut when she saw a little kid crying outside. He was about two years of age by the size, he looked freezing and his brunette hair was tousled and covered with snow.

"Uh, I will just come back for that," she bade the shop owner and hurriedly went outside approaching the young boy.

Her heart suddenly felt the hurt she once felt.

The little boy reminded him of a young Naruto—crying his heart out with whatever the people were calling him.

Hinata always had a soft spot for people who were lost, beaten and weak. She always associated herself with them and just couldn't simply stand doing nothing.

"A-are you okay?" She met the little child at an eye level. Her hands clutched on his small shoulders.

The boy kept on crying and mumbling words she couldn't understand.

'Where's his mom?" Hinata asked but everybody just stared and one vendor informed her, "I don't know he just suddenly appeared here."

"Why did no one even do something?" Her voice was as soft like always but there was an obvious sternness in it that made people around her cower a little.

Yes, she was a bit angry. How could nobody care?! The boy was lost and no one even bothered to assist him!

"Hey! We're going to find mommy okay?" He told the boy who just nodded his head at her and she wrapped the scarf that was once on her around his in order to keep the boy warm. She was sure he was freezing.

"What's your name?" She gently asked him, but he kept quiet. The kunoichi understood this and just decided to take action, "Please, if someone searches for him, inform that he was alright and safe in the Hyuuga compound." She told the vendors and other by-standers as she held the little boy's hand and walked with him to her home.

"I'm Hinata, by the way." She informed the boy and he just stared at her with his big green eyes.

"'Nata?" She giggled softly at him,

"Yes, Hinata. We'll find your mom okay?" She assured him and they approached each shop introducing the young boy and informing them that he will be safe in the Hyuuga compound.

They soon reached the compound and she informed that she will be leaving the boy there while she was looking for his mom. However, the boy gripped on her hand tightly—signifying his opposition on the thought that she would be leaving him.

"No, 'Nata, don't like. Don't leave." His speech was a bit incorrigible yet but Hinata understood him.

"And, Hinata-sama," The guard on their front gate informed her, "the elders are having a meeting right now. It wouldn't be a wholesome environment, especially for a lost kid."

Hinata agreed, "I understand, but if someone went looking for him here…"

'I'll take care of them, Hinata-sama"

"O-okay,"

The two walked around the village until a certain sound made Hinata chuckle a bit—the young boy was looking at her. "Oh, I see. Are you hungry? Do you want to eat something?"

"'Koyaki!" The boy chirped happily while jumping up and down.

"Takoyaki?"

The boy nodded his head in approval and they made their way to the Takoyaki stand Hinata knew.

"Since, you don't like to give your name I'll just call Takoyaki, is that okay? It seemed to be your favorite." She asked and the toddler happily responded with an affirmative giggle.

As they strolled around, she noticed that the boy kept on staring at her. She didn't find it uncomfortable, rather she find it interesting. Perhaps, she looked like one of the characters in his story books, Hanabi used to tell her that when they were younger

Realizing that Takoyaki wasn't capable of sitting on his own yet provided that the stool at the stand was not suitable for his age yet. Hinata placed him on her lap as she ordered a set for him.

"Hinata?"

"Naruto-kun?" She asked as her head turned to see him.

"I thought it would be you, with the jacket and all. What are you doing here –ttebayo?" He asked with a tilted head.

"Well, this little one here was lost and we're finding his mom and got hungry. So I bring him here. He said this is his favorite."

Naruto stared at the boy, who was happily munching his takoyaki.

"Does it taste good?"

The little boy nodded as she tried to feed him once more.

"It just gets messy in this way," She said while smiling softly, but the little boy didn't seem to bother.

"Well, let me help you dattebayo!" Naruto said as he tried to get Takoyaki from Hinata, but he refused almost crying.

"Uh, wait Naruto-kun, I think it's better if I introduce you to him first."

"Naruto-kun, I call him Takoyaki and this is Naruto." Hinata said pointing to the blonde. At first, the boy stared at him with skepticism, it was when he grinned at him that the little one started to laughed and clapped his hands. Naruto just rubbed his hand at the back of his head at the boy's reaction.

"Nayuto?" The boy looked at Hinata as she nodded then the boy asked her something that they couldn't really understand, "'Nata, Nayuto, tart?

"T-Tart?" The kunoichi voiced out echoing what she heard of the boy, but he nodded in refusal.

"Wong wong! 'Nata, Nayuto, tart?" the boy voiced out as she just laughed in defeat. She figured that the boy meant _Wrong_ for the Wong part, "Okay, okay, yes." Although, she didn't really understand him.

"Is it alright if you go to Naruto-kun for a while?" She asked him and he approved while clapping happily, "Nayuto!"

"Wait!" The blonde halted and he summoned several clones, which went on their own ways afterwards, "I just summoned clones to search for his mom. I figured I could also help out in that way. Here, let me have him dattebayo."

"Thank you."

Naruto carried the boy and let him sit on his lap as Hinata fed the little one. She watched closely as he chewed his food—his cheeks puffing as he did.

 _So cute!_ She thought and wondered what her children would look like.

Will they also have the color of her hair?

Perhaps, they would have her byakugan. Hopefully, they would appreciate her kekkei genkai.

She sighed at the thought. She really preferred her children to have blue eyes and with whiskers just like Naruto-kun.

Hinata quickly snapped the thought away.

What was she thinking?

She looked at the boy who was staring at her but avoided the blonde's face. With what she thought of just now, she wasn't sure if she could look at his eyes directly. Hinata was also certain that she was blushing.

Her musings were stopped when the boy placed his small hands on her cheeks.

"'Nata, pwincess!"

"You called Hinata a princess?" The blonde asked as the toddler nodded his head, "Well, Hinata is really a princess! A princess ninja warrior dattebayo!" He said with a vibrant energy and a proud face. The little one seemed to agree and both shared a grin that only them could understand what lie behind.

"'Nata-hime!"

"Hinata-hime!"

The shy Hyuuga couldn't hide her joy away and chuckled at the sight of the two while sporting a cute blush

Once Naruto and the little boy were finished crafting how the 'Princess Ninja Warrior', Hinata-hime defeated the giant monster, they prepared to leave the stand. It was then when Takoyaki noticed something as he was being carried by the shinobi, "What happened?" The kid pointed out to his missing limb.

Hinata and Naruto shared a look.

"Well, I lost it while fighting alongside Hinata-hime."

Takoyaki, for a second, looked quite hurt and Naruto quickly caught up with it, "So let's find it dattebayo!"

"-ttebayo?" The toddler questioned as the whiskered shinobi just laughed at him.

On the other hand, Hinata marveled at their exchange. Just the sight of Naruto carrying the little boy like that made her heart swell for several reasons

 _He would definitely be a good father._

But although she thought of him being with her, she would always assume he would end up with another. In that way, it would hurt her less if they would not happen.

At first, Hinata admired Naruto because of his strength to get up everytime he would fall. She wanted to be like him. But his continuous and consistent support from the Chuunin exams up until now and his belief that she's strong made Hinata love him.

Naruto believed in her, he had faith in the kind of strength she possessed—something her father failed to provide her when she was younger. It was Naruto who gave her the acknowledgment her father should have given her.

She always loved him—admired him whenever near or afar. However, if he cannot give her the love her she gave him, they wouldn't make up a happy _family._

Yes, that's right.

A happy _family_. That's what Hinata always yearned for. Her mother's passing not only broke her heart, but her family as well.

Yes, she may thought that Naruto-kun would be a great father, but no matter how much she wanted him to be with her, if his heart would not belong to her, he could never be her husband. The thought gripped her heart with a painful ache.

Who would have known that an unreciprocated love could eat you alive and whole like this?

Naruto saw the change in Hinata's expression. He actually didn't know why, but her emotions always resonated through him, he would always get it whenever she's down and he didn't like her feeling like way.

"Hey Hinata-hime! Look! I taught this little one here something new dattebayo! What does Naruto say?"

"-ttebayo!" The little boy shouted as they both laughed afterwards except for the girl who gave just gave them a curt smile, but hastily turned away.

The blonde felt a soft knock on his chest. There were moments in his life when he was disappointed with himself, but his dismay now was a new angle he was surprised to find out himself. He failed to make her happy. Naruto always wanted to make his friends happy and they included her. However, he'll be honest that for certain reasons, Hinata was always a cut above the rest.

They strolled around the village asking people if someone searched for the lost toddler, but no one seemed to encounter anyone and some were just too busy to care. The blonde also checked out with his clones, but to no avail.

Still searching for the toddler's mom or any guardian, the two teens were sure that the little one was getting tired by the number of times he already yawned, however, just like a kid that he was, his energy was restored just at the sight of marshmallows from the store they passed on.

"Oh, you like that?" Naruto asked and the boy agreed, "Well, I'll get you some -ttebayo." He said, but unfortunately, he recalled that he just spent the contents of Gama-chan to buy some instant ramen—his staple food. The only thing he could give the boy was an embarrassed grin, hoping that he wouldn't cry nor be disappointed.

Naruto, in that moment, realized that he had the tendency to spoil. Right away, he felt the worry that his children might become and right away he prayed that he won't have spoiled children.

Quickly figuring out the dilemma, Hinata came to the rescue, "Don't worry, I'll get some for you." She volunteered and approached the stall right away.

While following the dark-haired girl, Naruto just sweat-dropped at himself. If he wanted to have a family in the future, he better should know how to be a good father. And right now, what he knew of a good father, was someone who knows how to provide well for his family. He cannot always let Hinata to be the one buying necessities around. That would be embarrassing.

He paused for a moment—thinking to himself what he just thought of. Did he just literally envision-

He turned to look at Hinata, who was already approaching them. She was happily feeding the boy with the marshmallows she bought, "Okay, just only eat this few. Too much would be bad, okay?"

 _And thank god, Hinata is a_ _stickler for discipline._

"Naruto!" Someone called him before he could even make something out of what he was thinking.

"Sai?"

His teammate approached them with a smile that appeared sinister, "Well, I'm really sorry to break your little play-house, but I think that child's caretaker is already looking for him at the Hokage office."

For a while, the two teens smiled in relief, thinking that the little kid can finally go home; however as soon as they got closer to the office, they both couldn't deny the hint of sadness, which was slowly making their hearts heavier. They all had a fun day.

Hinata blushed at the thought, that somehow, whatever Sai-kun said was kind of true. She and Naruto-kun were playing house. Her heart sunk further at the thought that their play-house with the little Takoyaki might be the one and only time she could get as close as being with Naruto-kun as a family.

Well, her little pretend also had an expiration and there were things that were meant to be over.

Naruto, on the other hand, couldn't exactly figure out the sudden bad vibes he was feeling and he was slightly annoyed with that fact. He must be happy that the toddler would now go home. Well, realizing he was being irrational about feeling unusually down, he just plastered a forced grin on his face. It was kinda' hard though.

As soon as they reached the office, the little boy's caretaker's joy welcomed them - the worry was quickly washed away from her face. Hinata bowed down to greet her, Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-sensei, who were currently discussing the apprenticeship of the latter in taking over the mantle as the Hokage.

The blonde let down the little one on the floor and he quickly ran towards his caretaker with a bright smile on his face.

Naruto numbed at what happened. He didn't know but having the little boy in his arms made him feel good. He was at lost at the feeling—to have someone to take care of, someone to protect and someone to love. _A family._

Since he was a small child, Naruto always dreamed to have one, but what he was feeling right now was different.

Yes, he dreamed to have parents—a family he could call his own and a loving home he could boast around his classmates or friends with. However, those days were gradually fading. He won't be lying to say that he still craved for his mom and dad's touch and presence, but right now, he was old enough to understand that it was a dream that could not be. And no matter what he would do, he would never have that kind of family anymore. Actually, he was lucky enough to meet his parents given the fact that they were already dead.

What he was feeling was a different kind of longing. It never occurred to him that, although he would never have that kind of family anymore, he could still have one in a different form, until then. Carrying the little boy in his arms a while ago made him wonder what it was like to hold someone as dearly.

It would be wonderful. He thought.

"Thank you very much for taking care of him." The caretaker told them with a courteous bow, which the kunoichi returned.

"It's no problem dattebayo!" The blonde responded.

The little boy realizing it was time to say good bye tried to unwrap himself with the scarf Hinata shawled around him earlier.

"It's okay. You can keep it."

"Thank you 'Nata!"

The young girl couldn't hide several beads of tears to fall from her eyes. She was inwardly cursing herself for being such a crybaby, but she couldn't just help it.

Naruto, quickly noticing her sobs, tried to comfort her, "Don't worry Hinata. I'm sure he'll come back to visit us again right?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically and stopped while looking back and forth at Hinata and Naruto with the blonde softly petting the back of her head, while she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Nata, Nayuto, 'tart!" The toddler exclaimed happily while clapping his hands, which caused the kunoichi's sobbing to stop as curiosity started to baffle her.

"Tart?" She questioned gently as the kid's caretaker giggled.

"Well, it's sweetheart. That's what his parents call each other."

As soon as realization struck her, Hinata hid her reddened face beneath the curtain of her hair.

"Of course! Hinata is such a sweetheart –ttebayo! Don't forget the legend of our Princess Ninja Warrior, Hinata-hime!"

"'Nata-hime!"

Tsunade was irked and it was blatant. She didn't know if that gaki has selective hearing or he just outright showed-off in front of the shy Hyuuga girl. Come to think of it, Naruto would know how to flirt? _Hmph!_ Must have been all because of Jiraiya all along.

That pervert!

Could he possibly teach his student some of his lewd ways?

Meanwhile, Kakashi, who knew his student like the back of his hand, just sighed. Naruto was being Naruto all along and he was just plain simple. That's it.

Sai, whose smile never left his face, thought to himself that Sakura might be right. Naruto was a great test subject for his new case study. Perhaps, he should also buy that magazine Ino was suggesting him to.

Sadly, things must come to a close and they all bid their farewell. Takoyaki couldn't help but cry either which broke Hinata's heart. The dark-haired girl stooped low to hug him—whispering words of concerns,

"You should love your parents okay? I don't want you getting lost again. Some monsters may find you and I really want you to be safe alright?" Her litany of worries went on and Naruto just stood at the scene with a sweet smile on his face.

There's something about Hinata that reminded him of his Kaa-chan. Well, his Kaa-chan and Hinata was in no way alike. His Kaa-chan was more like him—quite boisterous and energetic. Hinata, on the other hand, was demure and gentle. However, there's that tenderness he recognized that they both possessed.

A deep sigh escaped him. Well, Naruto truly loved his mom even in just the short time they spent together. Her love really penetrated him. He felt it deep in his bones.

But seeing how Hinata was to the little boy…

Her calming voice.

Her sweet expression.

Her warm embrace.

Naruto couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have Hinata as a mom.

He shook his head and the idea away rapidly.

It was just…weird.

Why would he want to have Hinata as a mom?

Surely, his thoughts were getting crazier lately. He just confirmed that. _Must've been because of boredom._

After the little boy left, they discussed the sequence of events, which Tsunade didn't even bother to finish as the two were simply narrating how they play-house together. No, she wasn't being bitter. She just knocked-out Naruto after calling her baa-chan so that they could quickly disperse out from her office. She just did that to cover-up her thoughts. She just thought of what it would be like if Dan was still alive.

Tsunade smiled at herself. She was already too old to be thinking of such stuff. At this point in her life, she only wished to see her students achieve the fulfillment life has taken away from her. That, alone would make her feel contented.

* * *

Side by side, they walked along the snow-covered street. Hinata was thinking to herself how could a simple trip to the cinnamon shop led to something like this. It was fun and she surely found the little boy adorable. But in her heart, sprang new emotions of uneasiness and uncertainty. Perhaps, her closeness with Naruto-kun right now also had a deadline just like her brief filial moments with Neji-niisan, just like the presence of her mother.

She shook her head hard. Why was she thinking such things!

"Hinata, you're so silly!" He asked her while poking her cheeks, which caused her to blush a little bit. "I was always wondering what's running on your head. There were times that I could easily get you and there were times that I just couldn't really figure out. But somehow, I was always feeling the way you feel. Right now, I could tell you were sad and you were trying to shake it away."

She gulped hard at his statement.

"S-Sorry. I guess I was thinking too much." She muttered with head tilted down embarrassment clouding her emotions.

Naruto lifted her chin up with a curled index finger—her pale eyes meeting his blue gaze, "Well, people say I don't think too much and they sometimes say that I don't think at all dattebayo!"

She suddenly laughed at the implication he was going for and her sweet laughter echoed at his core. Naruto couldn't help but smile at Hinata and let the sound of her laughter fill his ears creating a light harmony with the naïve beating of his heart.

What was she doing to him?

A snow, then, fell atop his finger making him realize that he was still touching her chin. The mere thought alone caused him to panic and he rapidly slipped his hand away and inside his pocket.

 _What the hell did just happen? That was very uncool of me._

Hinata, thinking that her fit of laughs threw him off, "I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No! No! Hinata! It's not like that I-uh-" He replied as he rubbed his hand at the back of his head. What he did was totally not cool.

They strolled in quietness, trying to figure out what was going on. Until, she decided to break the very awkward silence,

"Well, I guess I am really silly and an overthinker."

"I am stupid and simple-minded dattebayo!"

They both looked at each other and started laughing heartfully. They were both being crazy, irrational and childish. But who cares right? These little things were what the people find unattractive about them. And it just felt so right to find someone who can just laugh it off with you. Someone who wouldn't make you feel less even if you tell them the dumbest thing about you.

The two stopped and started to admire the sparks and lights that illuminate the establishments around them. The street lights illuminated their village as the night began to rise painting the sky with blue, purple and orange.

Looking up above, he marveled, "The dusk truly is perfect for the sky."

"Just like how Konoha is during Winter." She responded.

 _Just like ramen and a cold weather._

 _Like cinnamon rolls and hot chocolate._

Just like Naruto and Hinata.

* * *

Hello everyone!

I don't know if you guys felt the rollercoaster of emotions in this chapter. From something quite bitter in the middle to that cute yet awkward fluff at the end. I just realized it that way after I read it as a whole.

This chapter is intended to explore Naruto's maturing consciousness, although he didn't fully realize yet what he really wanted. I patterned this chapter to that scene in The Last that marked his emptiness despite all the attention he was getting from the village folks. I really felt that it was the moment when he finally realized what he was missing. I mean, with his reaction and all and the way he looked at his mom's scarf.

And that angsty Hinata musings, it was my favorite part, to be honest. Although, it was a bit of a torture though. TT-TT I feel like it's just being realistic that she would somehow feel that way. I mean all of those who has been in an unrequited love would surely get the feels. And because I love you guys, we'll have more of that coming!

Again, if you have prompts, suggestions or any ideas just bring 'em down here!

Your Quirky Novelist  
Fern~

* * *

CHAT TIME!

J. D: I'm glad I delivered it well. There's more Hanabi and Naruto interactions to come so need to worry though ;)

Tiramisusu: Thank you so so much! It's so heartwarming that I managed to pull some emotions with my writing. TT-TT.. I never really thought I'll get to be that effective. I think we're twinsies in the way we think. ^~^ I really think that my author alter-ego was bit peculiar! /

RavenShadow, itsxoi, Hinatalover4ever: Thank you so so much for your consistent support! There are still more chapters to come just for y'all

maquina19: HAHAHAHA! I re-watched those episodes just for this one!

kayna96: He's such a precious little baby, right? I can't wait to write him transition as a man though.


	9. strange

**secret lovers**

After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto's huge crush on Hinata gradually surfaces and the whole village of Konoha knows it…Well, aside from him. Chronological One-Shots / Post-War / Pre-Last / Contains references from Hiden novels.

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.

* * *

 **entry nine**

prompt

Hinata started helping Naruto with his studies under Iruka-sensei's supervision.  
Naruto realizing that his friendship with Hinata is _stange._

* * *

/strange/

unusual or surprising in a way that is unsettling or hard to understand

* * *

 _"Uzumaki Naruto! I, the Sixth Hokage, hereby grant you the rank jounin of Konoha…That is what I'd like to tell you, but there's something you must complete before that…"_

Stock of books appeared before him.

 _Pfft!_ As if he would be able to recall any of it.

To be fair, Naruto wasn't exactly dumb. Let us say that academics wasn't exactly his strongest suit and this Philosophy, Psychology and Rhetorics and why was he even studying them again?

Were you going to really use this stuff in practical terms?

What did these things have to do with being a Hokage?

All those stuff were practically irrelevant and he still didn't understand why did he have to study these when he should be focusing on learning new jutsu instead?

Well, that's more applicable and rational, right?

Oh Kami! It was boring. It had already been few months since Kakashi-hokage-sensei came up with the bright idea and Iruka-sensei decided to help and personally instruct him with his studies, but it felt like a year. Plus, writing with his left hand wasn't exactly easy. For months, he'd been trying to do things all by himself, but there were just those stuff that he couldn't do alone.

Outside the birds chirped merrily. The sun was thawing what's left of the previous season that it didn't even look like it snowed.

His mind wandered off to what other fun things he could be doing if the odds were just different.

Hmmm…. He could enjoy training Konohamaru with the other technics that can be done with Rasengan. And then, they'll have ramen afterwards, which reminded him that Kiba challenged him to an eating competition. In speaking of Kiba, he wondered what was Hinata doing, he had to show her what progress he had made with just his left arm.

Yes, that's right!

If he managed to write legibly using his left hand, he now has another thing to show to her.

"Naruto!" Iruka-sensei called as he approached from the blackboard to his direction.

"Iruka-sensei,"

"I would like to congratulate you for your quarter report." He said as his student's eyes sparkled in success and started shouting for joy. "Yes, yes, as I thought you would behave like that,"

The blonde then excitedly bombed his teacher questions, while enthusiastically jumping up and down, "Hmph! I told you I can do it dattebayo! Does this mean I'm going to be a jonin now? What's next am I going to be trained as the hoka-"

"What I mean was I'm congratulating you for your consistency."

His energy was drained a little bit. Well, consistency seemed to be a positive word. "Well, it doesn't matter at least I'm getting there -ttebayo!"

"Oh no! No, Naruto. What I really meant was I'm congratulating you for your consistency in failing."

Naruto was taken aback momentarily. He couldn't believe, he couldn't believe-

"How could you kid like that Iruka-sensei?!"

Iruka just pinched the bridge of his nose, while thinking of a way to explain the matters to his student, "You see, Naruto. I really don't know how to explain that you need to give importance to these subjects to become Hokage. Shikamaru won't be able to assist you for now as he has to help Kakashi in diplomatic missions. And all there's left was me and I am already doing my best, but it seemed like none of these lessons was going through your head."

The student fell silent for a while. He was trying but, "I don't really see the importance of this Philosophy stuff as a shinobi or whatever."

"See! Naruto, our subject right now is not Philosophy it's Psychology!"

"I don't know! What the hell is the difference anyway. Well, yeah, the spelling. I get it!"

Iruka paused for a moment and examined his student. He was standing with a slumped shoulder, hand inside his pocket, head was lowered down and he was sporting an evident pout.

He sighed. Naruto was still Naruto after being the hero of Konoha. It was a good thing and there were also apparent changes in his behavior like he would just choose to daydream than butt in with non-sense remarks, but Iruka knew that he had to mature in vital aspects. He had to develop and he had to start now. Naruto was already seventeen and it would only be few years before he should be developed into a fine young man that the Yondaime, his father, could be proud of. And what kind of teacher was he if he couldn't guide his growth.

Right now, Iruka was wondering how could he, for the very least, jumpstart his student's journey to maturity. Reluctantly, he released his student, who in every way, was in no mood to continue the lessons.

Feeling a bit despondent, Iruka stood by the swing, where he usually saw the young child back then when the whole village still used to criticize him.

He drew a heavy sigh.

Naruto really carved his own path to his dreams now. It's an open secret among them ninjas that Kakashi would sit as the Hokage only to train and pass the title to his student. Now, it would only be a matter of few years before Naruto would become the Hokage and the first step to the transition must be through him.

Well, if his student can do it, he can as well, right?

He just needed some unexpected way to encourage his unexpected student to study.

Yeah, but what would that be though?

Iruka started walking to the Training Grounds as he tried figure out what would enlighten Naruto to give the subjects some importance.

"Our team can no longer have an alone time now, you idiot!" The Inuzuka's voice caught his attention and he glanced towards the shinobi's direction, not shocked to find that he was, again, bantering with Naruto. However, Iruka was a bit interested as the fights between the two can get humorous at times.

"Shut up you, dog face! I'm not talking to you." The blonde threw back, but he instantly turned away and faced the giggling Hyuga with his cheeky grin.

"Look Hinata!" Naruto said as he showed her a notebook, "I can draw now with my left hand dattebayo! Look at here, that's Kurama then these are the other stuff and look! Right there! I tried to draw you as well."

Hinata blushed at the thought that Naruto drew a somewhat mini version of herself. But, she scrapped the thought away, because he drew many other doodles as well, including a cup of instant ramen.

"Show off!" The brunette muttered, as Shino added, "You must be forgetting that I'm here," but went unnoticed.

"I did that during Iruka-sensei's lectures on those boring subjects."

"Naruto-Kun! That's-"

The blonde chuckled quite guiltily. "Don't worry, don't worry. Next time! I'll just try to focus on writing and I'm going to show it to you, Hinata! I'll write all that notes in that darn boring book -ttebayo!" Naruto proudly proclaimed.

"Okay, Naruto-kun. Just write notes alright?" She said softly.  
 _  
Hold on! What did Naruto say?_

Iruka suddenly felt the light shining through him. His prayers must have been answered.

"Your stupidity makes me sick! Whatever you do, you still have one arm, so don't act so cool and tough as if you will impress Hinata with that!"

"You talk too much for someone who takes a bath with his dog, bastard!"

The fight went on and soon the blonde summoned his clones and the brunette prepared with his dog-nin, while the dark-haired girl stood watching and giggling.

Hopefully, the gods were with him in this uncanny plan. Iruka admittedly knew nothing of this kind of things, but if what he read from his silver-haired friend's books were somehow right, his plan could probably work.

Before he left the now crazy yet petty battle between his two notorious students, a sudden presence made him stop and quite weirded out at the same time.

Sai. He was sitting on a sturdy branch of tree with a sketchpad and paintbrush in hand. He never became his student, but he was the new member in Naruto's team and he heard a lot of stories about him, especially those that involved nicknames and studying people carefully.

"He has, recently, always been like this with the Princess after all." Sai flashed him with his signature stiffened smile as if he knew exactly what Iruka was thinking.

* * *

Iruka made sure to give Naruto a small pep talk before he entered the classroom for their next meeting.

"A classmate dattebayo?"

"Yes, it would be a great help for you, Naruto."

Naruto pouted and looked away. He couldn't understand why did he had to have a classmate with all honesty. Did he also want to become a Hokage like him as well?

Upon entering the most dreaded four walls, the shinobi was greeted by a familiar face.

"Hi-Hinata?" He asked, shocked yet happy to see Hinata as his classmate.

"Naruto-kun," she greeted with a sweet smile as the blonde sat beside her.

"You-you've come to save me here dattebayo?!" He said and ran up to her, grabbing her arm in excitement.

Hinata blushed at his actions, but find it hard to explain things to him, "About that Naruto-kun…"

"Naruto, Hinata would be filling in everytime Shikamaru wouldn't make it to assist you with our lessons." Iruka-sensei informed them as the dark-haired girl gave him an apologetic smile.

Naruto's shoulders fell off and he heavily sat on the chair beside Hinata, "I couldn't believe this. How could you this to me, Hinata?" He reacted animatedly that made the girl laugh softly.

"Naruto-kun," she said while softly laughing.

"There you go, you're laughing at me." He said and gave a pout afterwards.

"Naruto, you should know that when it comes to studies Hinata was a forerunner in your class back then. Her grades came in close competition to that of Shikamaru, Sasuke and Ino." Iruka thought about this seriously. He even searched for his students' records to check the stats. The result made him wonder why Hinata and Naruto weren't even in the same team when the two would definitely complement each other really well. The Hyuga girl was excellent in everythinng Naruto failed and his blonde student was great at one thing Hinata failed, _Positivity_.

This news delighted Naruto for a moment, but his reaction went a downward slope.

These academics were not his game and Hinata was an A-Grade student, while he was a big failure back then and even now. He didn't want to disappoint her yet how could he do that when he still didn't know why he had to study all this shit?

Hinata knew that look. Although there were times wherein he would try to hide it, these were the moments that Naurto-kun needed to be encouraged. She knew how he preferred action than sitting down in a classroom and how he'd rather remember things by relating them to events in his life. And she knew that he was having a hard time right now.

"I'm here to help you, Naruto-kun. So don't worry, okay? I-I believe in you."

Her sweet smile at him made him reciprocate the expression. However still a bit embarrassed by his lack of knowledge, he rubbed the back of his head, eyes chinked in his usual way, "I don't know how to say this, Hinata, but, uhm, I don't really know much about these things. Heck, I don't even know why should I study these."

"I understand that you might not yet grasp the importance of these subjects, but soon I know you will. I believe in you Naruto-kun and I will help you. We can do this to-together."

Yes, that's right. He will show her that he can and make her proud. He always wanted to make her proud and he'll continue to do so in his studies, even if he still didn't know why was he so motivated by that thought.

"Thank you, Hinata, for standing beside me up until now." Naruto said, while he hoisted his fist, feeling the determination.

The blushing girl, being reminded by the bond they had during the war, was further moved to help the blonde with his studies. She put her hands down the desk and stood up, "Yes, Naruto-kun, because I never go back on my word."

"That's right, Hinata. Let's do this!"

Iruka just scratched the non-existent itch on his head as he watched his students' dramatic display of encouragement. As he began the discussion, he noticed how the two had an uncanny understanding. Hinata was quick to pick up Naruto's frustration and she had a way in explaining the lessons to him. How was she doing that? No one could learn. But being able to hold Naruto's attention and comprehension for that long, Hyuga Hinata must be an expert.

"Re-reward system?" The blonde asked the dark-haired girl.

"Hmmm… You-you love Ramen right, Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded in response and she continued, "And whenever you are in a tiring mission or feeling a bit down, you'll just think of ramen and it will light up your spirit, right?"

"Yes! Yes! And so…"

"And a reward is something that you look forward to and-or feel delighted about which means that for Naruto-kun…."

"For me… then ramen is a reward!"

"Exactly, then the reward system is…"

"Ah! Ah! I got this. I believe, I got this! The motivation I'm getting from the ramen is the reward system dattebayo!"

"Right! That's right Naruto-kun, the reward system is about the reward, how it motivates you, the kind of motivation you get from it and the choice we make because of it."

"Ah, so that was it. It was like Kakashi-sensei and his Icha Icha books, although I didn't really see what's to look forward about it and how does reading a boring book like that could be motivational."

Hinata, knowing what the books were all about, was a bit taken aback. "Uhmm…Tha-that's…Maybe we can have another example like…"

"I know! I know! Must be Sakura-chan to Sasuke. I-Is that a…" Naruto rubbed his chin in deep thought as Hinata tried to figure out how to properly cite examples.

"Well, I-I can't speak for Sakura-chan, but what I know is that rewards come in different forms. It could be through an activity like cooking, knitting or singing. It could also be through something. It could also be through a place. And…" She paused for a while, voice going softer while she fiddled her fingers together, "It-it could also be through someone or somebody."

"Somebody?"

"Yes, maybe just like Naruto-kun to the village or being the Hokage?" Hinata stated in question-sounding manner for she really wasn't sure if Naruto-kun was still motivated by that.

"Well, about that. Being, a Hokage, yes. Plus, I'm really happy that the village is nicer to me. It's just that there's this something _strange_ that I couldn't point out to, uh," Trying to veer the frustration away, he chuckled and asked, "Well, I think, let's just talk about you Hinata. What's the reward for you? Something like ramen for me."

"W-well, I like Zenzai and cin…" She trailed off, averting her eyes from the sight of the energetic blonde.

"Oh! I like Zenzai too!"

"Yeah, but I don't think that it's like your ramen for me."

"Then, what's yours, Hinata?"

"It's k-kind of s-strange, Naruto-kun, because…" _It's you._

"I understand, Hinata. Uh, what about this Dopamine thing?"

Iruka-sensei cut his question, saying that he wouldn't get what it was anyway and proceeded to give his own examples and with the next topic. The discussion was beginning to have a life. Naruto's behavior around Hinata made him pay attention more. Iruka noticed that he'd keep himself awake, whenever the discussion was getting sleepy and Hinata was there to back the topic up with some stories to keep him from falling asleep.

Perhaps, a lot of things happened during the war. Iruka hadn't seen them this close all throughout their academy days, for the knucklehead always had his eyes set towards Haruno Sakura, trying to pull-off pranks just to catch her attention. However, Naruto's determination right now was a bit different from how he wanted to please the pink-haired girl. It seemed that, now, Naruto was inspired to be the best that he can be. Even if he still couldn't quite understand what the discussion was for, he was trying and Hinata's presence was a big factor for the motivation. Iruka took note of the grin Naruto gave the shy student when he answered a question correctly. It was as if he was seeking her acknowledgement, which she immediately gave through a demure thumbs up.

As promised, Naruto took patience in writing the notes legibly with his left hand. He told Hinata the about it the last time and even swore on writing the boring notes. However, he couldn't help but feel conscious around her. The way she'll highlight the books for him, her stories and ideas. He just liked all of it! Like, how something so boring like this could be so fun with her? If he only knew, he could've seated next to Hinata during their academy days, which reminded him…

 _Why weren't we close back then, anyway?_

Soon, Iruka called it a day with a great deal of relief evident on his face. _He was making an improvement_.

"Hey Hinata! Where are you heading?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"I'm heading home."

"Are you going to do something?"

"Hmmm… No-Nothing really."

"Is it okay if we study more?" He was flashing that trademark grin he always had that made Hinata quite flustered.

"Ye-Yes, tha-that would be okay."

Iruka didn't miss it. For the first time, he saw Naruto willing to study extensively. Well, he also didn't miss the side glances Naruto was giving Hinata in between lessons and those side glances contained a sly smile.

Who knew what Naruto was thinking?

* * *

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!" The blonde summoned clones as Hanabi lunged forward with her byakugan ready.

Naruto surely got the storm with him when he entered the calm and peaceful Hyuga compound. At first, he was in awe to see how grand and massive the manor was. No wonder why Hinata was called, Hinata-sama all this time. That made him wonder if he should call her such as well.

Perhaps, some other time he'd ask her.

"Ugh! Not again!" The brunette Hyuga grunted while her opponent followed her neechan inside the hall.

"Hanabi, I'm sorry. Naruto-kun and I have to study." Her sister said as the blonde laid out his stuff on the table and began sitting cross-leggedly. The younger Hyuga pouted and stuck her tongue out to the blonde, who just scratched the back of his head apologetically.

"Hold on, neechan! You promised to cook some afternoon snacks for today."

"Yes, I remembered. Don't worry I will prepare some for us."

"Oh! You go ahead, Hinata! I'll start with writing notes for these pages first, so we can head straight to discussion after you cook -ttebayo!"

"Okay, then, I'll head to the kitchen. Hanabi, make sure Naruto-kun is at home, okay?"

Her younger sister proudly announced, "Don't worry, neechan! I got you covered."

"Yeah, just don't mind me, Hinata!"

As soon as her sister proceeded to the kitchen, Hanabi sat facing the blonde with a mischievous grin on her face. "Are you sure you're here to study?"

"Eh?! What else should I do here? Your home seemed so quiet and kinda' boring. Although, I really admired that you have your own training grounds and training hall in here. Plus, the ambience is really good for some meditation."

"Pfft. Oh, really? You sure you're not here just to hang out with my sister a little bit longer?" He dry gulped at her comment and his fingers flinched, surely Hanabi didn't miss that.

 _Got 'ya!_

"Well, I love hanging out with Hinata! She's really fun to be with."

Hanabi tapped her fingers on the table, while she rested her chin on her other hand. "So?"

"So, what? Huh?" Naruto just tilted his head in confusion as Hanabi sighed her lungs out.

"We've got a long way to go." She muttered, while the blonde started jotting down notes. _Hmph! If not only for my neechan…_

Naruto couldn't believe that he was writing down notes. Back then, he was just so lazy to do so that had him sleeping during the class, but right now he just couldn't believe that he can do it. Well, Hinata must see the improvement in his penmanship using his left hand. He promised her that. From all of that though, he still was not able to fathom where was the determination to make Hinata proud of him coming from?

It was not long enough before Hinata entered the hall with a cooked meal in tow. She placed it atop the table and the blonde's senses immediately caught up with the delicious aroma of the dish.

"This is Yakisoba, Naruto-kun." She informed him after noticing his dumbfounded expression on the dish. He looked at her with those blue eyes, with her not knowing it is filled with admiration. Not knowing that, at that moment, he was wondering how amazing she was.

She didn't seem to notice his stupid stare, but her little sister did and she didn't even know how to feel about it. Happy, because her neechan was already being noticed by the boy she admired for so long. Annoyed, because the said boy couldn't notice that he was already admiring her sister.

Her neechan sat beside him and he still had the dumb look on his face, wide eyes and parted lips, while looking at her sister. Her sister started giving him some food on his plate, but he just looked at her as if his soul was fleeting.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun? You-you don't seem well."

He was jolted at her neechan's question and started to move frantically. His nervousness was apparent to the younger Hyuga. "I-I-I'm really okay. I guess I'm just hungry that's all. I mean you do cook really well and it's amazing actually. You're amazing!" He word-vomited that made the heat on Hinata's face spread like wildfire across her cheeks and left him speechless for several seconds.

Hanabi quickly cut through their awkward stare-fest and the three of them quickly began eating in silence.

Naruto confidently took out the chopsticks showing that he could already manage eating on his own. Hanabi, seeing the lack of progress between her neechan and that stupid Naruto decided to take matters on her hands. As he was about to bring the noodles for consumption, the younger Hyuga lightly bumped the table with her knees causing Naruto to drop the noodles he carefully stuck on his chopsticks back to his bowl again.

He looked at Hanabi, confused. He knew she was just acting like she didn't know what she did. Naruto was about to call on her, when Hinata asked him, "What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

"Ah! It's nothing -ttebayo!" he responded cheerfully as he got few noodles in between his chopsticks and started to lift it up, but another bump rendered him to fail.

He snapped his head up planning to ask what the hell was wrong with Hanabi, when she immediately caught up and retorted, "Maybe _niisan_ 's hand is already tired of writing."

Naruto was about to protest, but Hanabi continued, while twirling her kunai around her index finger, "I think you need to help him eat, neechan."

He thought over the idea quite carefully before speaking this time. He glanced at Hinata, whose cheeks were dusted with pink. He was used to see her blushing like this after all the time he spent with her. It was something that he found weird at first, but now, it was something that made him chuckle inwardly.

"I-I'll help you." She said as she grabbed the bowl in one hand and the chopsticks with the other. Naruto faced her, but he suddenly felt the impulse to avoid her gaze.

She lifted the chopsticks towards his direction, but their cross-sitting position made it hard for her to avoid spilling the food. "Neechan, I think you should move closer."

Hinata gave her a sly glare before doing so.

"Closer, neechan." Hanabi said in a sing-song manner and Hinata made sure that her little sister got the message clearly by giving her sharp side glance.

Hanabi, getting the sense of defeat, stood up and went near the two. "The space is still far away, you should really move closer."

That's it! Hinata knew what her sister was setting them up to tease her with Naruto-kun. And as she was about to call her on it, it was the boy who moved closer to her. She looked at him disbelievingly and, as if everything was on slow motion, he raised his head to meet her eyes with a smile slowly forming on his face.

Her world stopped. She had never seen him smile like that before and Naruto had different smiles. The cheeky smile, the proud smile, the embarrassed smile, and many others that she witnessed. But right now it was, _strange._ She had never seen that smile from him. Not when she looked at Sakura-chan, to Sai-kun, to Shikamaru-kun or just basically to anyone. However, it was a smile she was familiar with, but it wouldn't be possible that he did so because…

Hinata shook the thought away. She was daydreaming again and jumping into conclusions.

Hanabi saw that look on Uzumaki Naruto's eyes, his smile and everything about it. Silently, she slid open the door and went out. She suddenly find it so difficult to breathe. She saw that look on the knucklehead's face on her sister's magazines, by the way the authors described how a man looks at his woman in her sister's books and by how the films showed it. Before, Hanabi used to laughed at how ridiculous it was, kept on believing that it wasn't true. But that look on that stupid blonde's face said it all, and he gave that to her sister! She bit her lower lip trying to fight her tears from falling.

She could feel it.

Her neechan's slipping away.

It was bound to happen.

She's going to lose her.

She's going to lose her to him.

Nevertheless, she wanted her neechan to be happy. All this time, it was very rare to see her smile, but that idiot was obviously making a difference. Not just to her sister, but also to the dull silence of their clan. Ever since he came here, even if it was just for few hours, Hanabi didn't feel alone in being the one lacking cool, calm and reserved nature in their family. At least, she didn't have to act composed while he was here and soon the compound will get used to him and probably will never notice her mischievous nature.

Yes, that's right! Plus, her neechan and that boy were really interesting together. She swore on playing a big part on bringing them together and she wouldn't back down. But before Hanabi walked away to study more stuff in her room, she could not deny the feeling that there were several byakugan watching her sister. And that was the day she knew, that she wasn't the only one interested.

* * *

"Wow! This really tastes great dattebayo!" Naruto complimented as Hinata just finished feeding him with a bowl of Yakisoba that she prepared.

Deep inside, Hinata was very happy. Recently, she was blessed to have moments like this with Naruto-kun and how she wished they could continue to get closer and get to know each other more. Being with him, made her feel like it's okay to be herself. It's not that she wasn't comfortable being with her teammates, but being with Naruto-kun was a different kind of happiness and she knew the reason behind it.

"Th-thank you, Naruto-kun." She said, trying to be more confident by starting to look at his face. Right at the corner of his lips, she noticed a stray cut of cabbage. Without giving any thought, Hinata wiped away the residue with her curled index finger.

Her skin lightly touched his lips.

Naruto's breath was caught in his chest. The mere contact sent shivers running down his spine. His mind going blank for a second.

This feeling.

Ever since the war ended, he'd been getting this feeling from her.

It was something he couldn't explain, yet it didn't feel unfamiliar.

It was just there.

It felt good, it felt right.

He wanted to hold her hand and feel if it would be there again, just to check. Without a doubt, he did so. Naruto held Hinata's hand that was now resting on her lap. Her heart jumped and her gaze shoot up at him, confused at what he did. His clueless eyes were telling her that he didn't know as well. Naruto wanted to ask her, if this weird yet happy feeling was normal. If it was real and if she was getting the same too. Because he had never felt such way and he didn't know how to identify it, it was…

" _Strange_ …You-you are sort of strange, Hinata… I mean, uh," He panicked knowing that he was not sounding the way he must sound. On one hand, Hinata couldn't help but feel a bit down. Did he really find her…

"No! No! What I mean is I couldn't call you a best friend because it's for Sasuke and Sakura-chan and it's just different. I don't know you-you are sort of a-my strange friend that is. Strange in a good way! Like, uh, what word could that be?" Naruto glanced at the table beside him, there laid the open notebook to where he was writing. "S-special! That can be right. Right, Hinata?"

 _Special?_

She could feel the drumming of her heart getting louder and louder. _Could Naruto-kun be…_

"Then you're like a special kind of friend to me, Hinata –ttebayo! But, err, isn't that all friends are special? I don't know, but it's just different. This is so strange…" Naruto continued with an incorrigible mumbling, certainly feeling all confused with what was happening. The same could be said to Hinata, who was lost in her own thoughts as Naruto-kun was not only holding her hand right now, he just said she was special.

"S-special?" She asked almost breathlessly, while the blonde chuckled his usual way.

"Well, it's strange, huh. Yeah, special..." Naruto didn't know why he was feeling a bit embarrassed by the word special. I mean Hinata was his friend so something must not be wrong about it. It was just that she's his _strange_ kind of friend and up until now he was slightly bothered as to why.

"W-well, Na-Naruto-kun is s-special too." She said, red-faced and avoiding his dumb-founded stare.

Naruto felt happy when she said that. It was as if he was being rewarded. It was one of the nicest he'd ever felt about and it put to rest all of his confusions. _Well, if Hinata thinks so too, then I think there's nothing wrong with what I feel._

"Neechan!" Hanabi entered and soon the scene dawned in her.

That Naruto was holding her sister's hand and he looked like he just woke up or something and her neechan! She was red as the carnations in their garden.

 _Damn it!_ Did she get in the wrong time? Were they finally happening?

"Ha-Hanabi!" Her neechan called out of a panic and the younger Hyuga noticed how she immediately pulled her hand away from the blonde's grip.

 _Hmph!_ Realizing that there was still no progression between the two, Hanabi didn't pass up the opportunity to tease her sister, something that she found to be amusing and really fun to do lately. "You sure, you two are studying?"

"O-Of course, dattebayo!" Naruto said as he had awoken from his trance and started preparing the books for discussion.

Hanabi sat right beside her sister, "Right, right." And whispered clearly into Hinata's ear, "You sure are studying each other quite diligently, isn't neechan?"

* * *

Hi everyone!

Thank you very much for the 100 Follows! The success of this story is not entirely because of me, but also because of your love and support!

I know it has been awhile since my last update, which was last two weeks ago. I've been busy with my participation in Hinata Week 2018 on Tumblr . If you want to see my output, you can see them in my Tumblr. Plus, I will also be uploading here in the fanfics I submitted for the event.

In this part, I already decided to start the shift in Naruto's perspective about Hinata and his confusion about it. We got to read less of Hinata's thoughts, because I really want to play with how Naruto's emotions come to surface.

I also geared Iruka-sensei's POV and include Sai's growing curiosity about Naruto and Hinata's relationship—I think with his reaction during the Last, he was quite familiar with what's happening between the two. Plus, we have another of Hanabi's angst moment, which still exists even up until Naruto Shinden.

Moreover, news for everyone—Naruto Shinden will be animated! And, if you've read the novel, it has some major NaruHina in it. (The Honeymoon, Hinata vs Hanabi, Naruto remembering Hinata through Himawari's smile…)

Again and again, if you have any prompts in mind, please feel free to drop 'em in and I'll fulfill them maybe in this story or in another! ^~^

Your Quirky Novelist,

Fern~

* * *

CHAT TIME!

the death bringer779, Hinatalover4ever, Splaaash-attack and RavenShadow: Thank you for your unwavering support! Your feedback really mattered a lot, it certainly keeps me goin'!

AmethystQtpie and Project-amakura: I'm really touched that I was able to stimulate such emotions from y'all. TT_TT

Itsxoi: No, it's not bad to like the angst. Me too, I'm so in touch with an angsty Hinata, but it will be more interesting to have an angsty Naruto, right? Yup, he's slowwwwlyyyyy on his waaaayyy. He sure is taking his darn sweet time.

Tiramisusu: Awww~ Likewise, I'm really excited to read your reviews. It's heartwarming find out that you think the story is a worthwhile read. I'm really happy to know that I'm mainataining the balance here since the story was about to transform in the next chapters and I still want to have that mix of fluff and perhaps a bittersweet angst. 'Til next chapter, twinsy! (Reminds me, I'm gonna check out your Tumblr) ^~^


	10. insecure

**secret lovers**

After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto's huge crush on Hinata gradually surfaces and the whole village of Konoha knows it…Well, aside from him. Chronological One-Shots / Post-War / Pre-Last / Contains references from Hiden novels.

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.

* * *

 **entry ten**

prompt

Now that the war was over, Naruto and Hinata must face another challenge in their lives, adolescence.

* * *

/insecure/

* * *

Naruto couldn't feel so delighted. He was glad that he was successful into talking Sasuke's case out of the council. Well, that's all thanks to Shikamaru, Hinata and Iruka-sensei's effort in guiding him. That damn, Rhetoric, sure had an importance, after all!

The teme just left the village for some atonement and Naruto felt the needed that his friend might need a reminder that Konoha's doors will always be open for him by returning his hitai-ate.

He sighed, but as he did, an eager Konohamaru and his team caught up with him.

"Niichan! I've told you about this kore."

"Uh, not now? I don't know, Konohamaru, but your project doesn't seem to fit me dattebayo."

"Well, you're the only one I can rely on, niichan!" The brunette kid muttered as Naruto surrendered,

"Fine! Fine! But just for an hour, okay?"

They walked along the village street as Naruto stopped at the sight of his teammate.

"Sakura-chan?"

She lifted up her head, blush evident on her face, "Naruto…"

* * *

"Ah! Hinata seemed to be blossoming lately, eh? Just in time for spring?" Kiba retorted, making his teammate blush with his compliment.

"Why? It is because…"

"Yeah! Yeah, Shino! It was all because of that stupid-looking Naruto, who is looking more stupid, whenever he sees our Hinata!"

"That's not what I'm about to say…"

"Kiba-kun! Tha-that's not it!"

The leaves were now evident on the branches of the trees, coloring Konoha with a brand new shade. Gone were the days when they have to wear extra article of clothing just to keep them warm. _Springtime_ had come and its manifestation was just beginning.

Team 8's briefing with their current Hokage, Kakashi (who was still unsure about taking the position although his face was quite blatantly etched on the Hokage rock), just finished and they will be sent to search a missing person who belonged to a powerful clan for next week.

"Well, he said he'll be returning, right?"

"Yeah, Shino-kun. He'll just be dropping by to return Sasuke-kun's hitai-ate back before he leaves the village."

Kiba scoffed and prided, "I don't really think you must go back there, Hinata. My senses can smell he's just near, so… Ah! See! I told you, in speaking of the devil, he's just right there. How about we surprise him, huh? Don't ya' think, Hinata? I wonder if he'll scream like a girl."

"Kiba-kun!" Nonetheless, Hinata's complaint was remained unheard as she was dragged hiding in a corner. They couldn't see him, but they could eavesdrop and he was with Sakura.

"Wait! I think Ino's somewhere here too?" Kiba informed them with Hinata ready to leave the scene, until their words started to mince her.

"I know that you have loved me ever since. I just realized that maybe…maybe we could try?"

 _Sakura-chan?_

"I-I couldn't be any happier."

 _Naruto-kun…_

Drowning her teammates' voices in the background, she ran away. Just far away from them. Where there was air, though she could hardly breathe.

That was all she needed to hear.

She didn't even need to see them. Just the words they professed to each other were enough to wake her up from her petty little sweet dream. A dream, it was all a dream.

His eyes, his smile and his gravelly voice would only remain as a dream to her. How could she not, when it felt so surreal and good? Naruto always made her feel like that. Out of many people in the world, he was the first to believe in her. Never, ever in her life did someone make her feel strong, important and worthy. She thought he was the exception, not thinking that he was just like that to everybody else.

She loved him, she truly did. It was a pure kind of love. Something that didn't demand reciprocation Although people may mistook it as unhealthy obsession, little did they know that for her entire life she never felt special until he cheered on her amongst the crowd. Until he believed in her when no one else did. He showed her that she could still walk with purpose. He showed her that it was still possible to smile even if nobody cared.

He made her believe.

Sadly, it was because it was just him. Nothing more, nothing less.

Sasuke-kun left the village now and who knew what happened?

All this time, Sakura-chan loved the boy. But Naruto-kun was also easy to love, and Hinata knew that he would search all over the town just to be with Sakura.

Stupid, stupid, stupid Hinata!

In her mind, she pictured her pink-haired friend and her blonde dream.

They looked good together.

Tears fell from her eyes, trying to force a smile on her face.

It made sense. Sakura-chan was confident, beautiful and a strong kunoichi, whom everyone in their village admired. It just made sense that she would be perfect for the brilliant hero, who brightened up the whole of Konoha.

He deserved someone like her. Someone who was unafraid to fight for what she really feels. And she was not her.

But she had to be happy for them. They were her friends.

She had to accept that Sakura will be the one to hold his hands. She will be the one their friends would tease with him, saying he finally got the girl he's been chasing after.

Then, he would buy her flowers, her favorite food and would tell everyone stories of how beautiful and strong she was. He would show the whole world just how much he loved her, because she was his dream and there wouldn't be a single day that she would feel neglected, because he'll always make sure she's special.

When the day went by, she will be the one to kiss him goodnight. She will be the one to live her dreams. Hinata's dreams.

And then for Hinata, she will be drowned on the background amidst it all. Waiting for someone to love her just as much as she loved him.

Truly, purely and unconditionally.

Wondering how long will she wait as though no one could replace him.

* * *

"W-What's with you two?!" Ino angrily shouted as she went out from hiding at a corner, eavesdropping all throughout the whole ordeal.

Sakura, blush now dissipating, answered her with a sigh, "I-Ino? Well, I surrender. This knucklehead has been trying so hard already-"

Naruto turned, rubbing his hand at the back of his head, "Uh, yeah, yes. I guess I didn't' get that quite right. I know!"

Kiba, furious at the stupid blonde's comment, revealed himself with Shino, "Just, you, shut the hell up! I know I'm in no position to say this, but I'm keen enough to smell your own bullshit, you, pathetic idiot! ! For these past few months, I thought, I thought that you and… Forget it! You don't deserve that kind of love!"

The loud-mouthed brunette then suddenly noticed a few audience, namely Konohamaru and his team, "The hell?! I couldn't believe this! You even get your own documentation team to record this crap?!"

"Cut! What's wrong with you all? The scene is now going great and now you made it all appear scripted kore!"

"W-Wait, scripted?!" Kiba and Ino simultaneously erupted, shocked and confused at the young boy's complaint.

"Hey, niichan! I thought you hired these two. How come they aren't oriented? Too bad the scene they created is already effective!" Konohamaru demanded, annoyed.

"Ahhh, about that, errr…"

"I really think that won't fit our topic after all. We are supposed to show this at the orphanage. Seriously?" Moegi interjected.

Meanwhile, as realization hit Ino, she sighed and turned to Sakura,

"That explains everything. I thought you two were really going on about it. I didn't really mean to intrude with what's between you guys, but just earlier you were gushing about Sasuke-kun poking your wide as hell forehead like it was the most special thing in the world, then now I'm going to see you like that with Naruto. I just couldn't help it. Well, anyway. I couldn't believe I participated in this kind of weird thing."

Sakura, on the other hand, released a heavy breath and slumped her shoulders forward, "I just could'nt not do it. I reluctantly accepted this idiot's bet that Sasuke-kun would not allow me to come with him. In exchange, I have to participate in this video thing for the children at the orphanage. I was about to knock him off but he guilt-tripped me with his nindou."

The blonde girl faced the younger ones with much pride and determination, "Well, if you want a better actress, you should've gotten me instead! This billboard-brow surely has no talent aside from punching people in their faces!"

"Hey! What's wrong with strength you Ino-pig…" The two girls fought in the background. On one hand, pissed, but fazed Kiba stood agape, still deciding what to do with the situation and just in time, it was Shino who voiced out his frustration.

"You see, we have a bit of a problem here. Why? It is because Hinata…"

Both girls stopped at bickering and Sakura immediately dropped Ino's collar-off with a grim expression starting to form on their faces, "Hinata!"

Actually, they both didn't hear Shino's words before that, but by just the mention of her name, the two kunoichi identified that a big misunderstanding had been created.

Both of them had been supporting their shy friend all along and even developed several plans behind her back in order to create a moment for Hinata and Naruto to be together.

Sakura was the one more passionate about it as she could reflect her sort-of unreciprocated love for Sasuke-kun to that of Hinata's genuine affection for the still childish and oblivious Naruto. She couldn't just stand that she'd be the reason to cause her friend's faith to waver or even hurt her in any way. She almost make a big damage before and she was not planning to cause anything like that anymore.

"Yeah, where's Hinata? I left to go find Sasuke after she tied my hitai-ate. I was looking for her until Konohamaru bothered me."

The said boy and his gang just watched the exchange with a freaked-out look on their faces, Shino just remained stoic, while Kiba, Ino and Sakura both turned their heads on the blonde's direction.

* * *

"Well, Mirai is asleep now. I can feel that she's not the real reason for your visit." Kurenai stated, placing cups of tea for her and her former student.

Silence laid flat between them. Hinata just stared blankly at her cup of tea.

"Kurenai-sensei," Hinata muttered as she called out to the person, whom she considered as a mother after all that happened around her life.

"Hmmm... By looking at you, I could tell this is about a certain blonde boy."

The young girl just gulped dryly, giving away the information to her sensei through the quietness.

"I understand, Hinata. I am right and it's all about that dreamy boy, isn't it? Ah, young love, fragile, fickle and difficult to understand. Intense and overwhelming emotions." Kurenai finished with a humble yet prim smile. Memories of the past appearing before her eyes.

"I remember back then, it was the same with Asuma. We were really close friends and I started to harbor a different kind of feeling for him. He didn't notice that at first. He was the Hokage's son and he had a lot of admirers surrounding him as well. I couldn't avoid but feel confused and frustrated. There was a lot of questions and the emotion got only stronger, because I was not able to fully express it and show it. Then the more we became closer, the more I wanted to hear him say the words I've been longing for… I thought it would be right, but it wasn't."

Kurenai took a sip from her cup of tea as she further relive the past with her deceased beloved husband.

"It wasn't, Hinata. There came a time when we were both so near each other. In his eyes, I could see sincerity and it was as if the world was pulling us close together. At that moment, I felt scared. I felt scared that he'll tell me he was feeling the same way, because…I wouldn't believe him. Not because he didn't show me, but because I realized that I wasn't ready for that and he wasn't yet either."

"Kurenai-sensei…" Hinata tilted her head up and serenely looked at her former teacher.

"I was relieved when he got flustered and laughed his embarrassment away. Love, Hinata, is not about finding someone who completes you, it's about having someone who complements you, someone who will fit who you are not with what he is."

Hinata tried to unravel the message beneath Kurenai-sensei's words. The older woman seemed to notice this leading her to guide Hinata's head above her shoulder. Right at the spot, her student gave in and cried her heart out, pouring all the stirring hurt inside.

"You and Naruto are both so young. You still have a lot more to discover about yourselves outside the war. I bet he was just as confused as you are."

She stayed at her teacher's arms, washing down all the thoughts running in her mind. Silent water runs deep and the same can be said to Hinata. Her calm and unassuming personality had won a thousand rejections and degradations form other people and especially her father.

But this.

This was something new to her. Although she wasn't really expecting him to return her feelings, she never thought it would be like this. And it wasn't because he finally found another nor was because Hinata thought Sakura-chan was better, it was something else. And that something else certainly was the essence behind Kurenai-sensei's message.

After regaining her composure, Hinata got conscious and took awareness of the time and started to make her way to farewell.

"Thank you, Kurenai-sensei. I know I took your time and-"

Her teacher waved off, "No, no, anytime, Hinata. Anytime, I'll be here for you."

The young girl gave a curt bow and proceeded to depart until her sensei stopped her.

"Naruto..." Hinata stopped at Kurenai's word, "He dropped by with Kiba and Shino a while ago. He was looking for you. Well that kid, he seemed to be angry, sad and nervous all at the same time."

"Oh," Hinata paused for a moment before she continued, "Thank you, Kurenai-sensei. I'll bring something for Mirai-chan next time I'll visit."

Hinata subconsciously avoided her usual path going to home. Her head was tilted down while she walked and missed the beautiful sun that was about to set, until she bumped her head. The scent was familiar and a loud bang of nervousness dropped against her chest.

"Hinata! Where have you bee-"

Though her eyes couldn't betray her, she forced a smile and turned to him, "Congratulations to you and Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun!"

Tears were now triggering to fall, but it was cut by the blonde's aggressive denial.

"No! No! It's not like that at all -ttebayo! Ah, err, it was actually for Konohamaru's project and he wanted to experiment with his new video cam thing. So! Be-between Sakura-chan and I... There was nothing! Nothing between us!"

Naruto had been vocal about his admiration for his teammate ever since he was younger, but there was something about Hinata's presence now that made him clarify things a bit desperately.

With the truth now vivid before her, Hinata gave into the weight of her knees and sat down on the grass. But before she wash herself with relief, she must ask him one thing. Although she wasn't known to be bold, she knew it was something necessary for her to ask.

"But you love Sakura-chan, right?"

Quite taken aback, he muttered back, "Yeah, but-"

"She loves Sasuke-kun." She said it calmly, but deep inside she was beginning to hurt.

"Mhmm," It was a tone in agreement and Hinata could see sadness in his expression through her peripheral vision. She took a brave inhale and started to stand up, but he sat beside her.

"When I was younger, Sakura-chan was the prettiest girl I knew. She liked Sasuke. Well, why the hell did everyone liked that teme? But among everyone, she was the most determined to be acknowledged by him that's why she stood out, that's why I felt we were the same and that's why I liked her."

Hinata just sat there frozen. It hurt. Everyone in her shoe would hurt to hear this. Self-torturous, yes. But perhaps, she needed to know this, she needed to hear the truth. Hinata may love Naruto deeply, but after all the desertion she had undergone with her family, she would not stand to be a substitute for someone else.

"A lot of things happened and the more I noticed their growing closeness to each other. Time passed and Sasuke left the village. It hurt me, but it hurt her the most and I just know I must bring him back. Years gone by and I trained with Pervy-sage and she's the only girl close to me. I convinced myself that I have to prove and make her see that I'm better than Sasuke. Then, the village started to acknowledge me and even her..."

Naruto looked at the horizon. The sun painting its ripples with orange and yellow hues.

"Then, she told me she loves me. I thought it was just a joke. I kept on asking why did I think it was just a joke. If I was younger, I would totally fall for that. But I saw right through it and I realized that something's changed."

The blonde must have realized that he'd been telling her a lot already and got agitated. "Ah! I-I'm so sorry, Hinata. I didn't mean to bother you, uh, it's just uh, I find it comfortable talking to you, being like this, and, uh,…Never mind! Never mind at all!" He looked at her searching, if everything's all right with her.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun," she needed to hear him out for her peace of mind anyway.

Naruto sighed and continued, "Actually, I was genuinely happy for the both them and that's the point! I should feel hurt, right? But there's nothing, none. Everytime Sakura-chan rejected me, there's just that. I grew out of that feeling and all's left was nothing…Nothing. That's why I know there's something missing."

Hinata noticed his crestfallen expression.

"If there's anything, that's…I'm _insecure_. I wish I could feel...Just how it feels like. I wish I know." He, then, turned sullenly dreamy, "Everything, you know. Even the ache?" Naruto pouted. He was certainly being uncool in front of her.

The pale-eyed girl was left speechless. How odd was it that he wanted to feel what she just felt a while ago? Now, she remembered his troubled childhood. The lack of love, acceptance and acknowledgment.

This was what probably Kurenai-sensei's message was about.

 _Discovering other parts of ourselves._

"I see…" She muttered, not knowing what to feel.

Naruto chuckled nervously upon seeing her reaction, "Well, yeah, I still love Sakura-chan, but it was different! I just couldn't pass up with the opportunity to embarrass her sometimes and it's sort of became a habit."

Why was he explaining like this?

"But it was really different! Different from how I saw that look on kaachan and touchan whenever they remember each other. Although, I've met them for only a short period of time, what they had…was really different. Ah! Tch! I really wanted you to meet them. I'm sure they will like you -ttebayo!"

She blushed at his eagerness to meet his parents, no matter if it was no longer a possibility. There was also a part of her that felt relieved as she still got chance to, at least, let him know how she felt when she's finally ready.

All of a sudden, she remembered how pathetic she overthought, tapped her forehead repetitively and sighed. "Silly, I'm very silly."

"Yeah! That's right! I've been looking around Konoha for you dattebayo! I told you I'll be coming back, but you were gone in a zap when I returned." He complained and pouted, leaving out the part that he was subconsciously anxious that she might have misinterpreted that scene with Sakura-chan, which lead him to evaluate his current sentiments towards his teammate.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Naruto-kun I..."

"It's fine, it's fine. Shino already explained it to me, uh, by the way!" He said as he reached out to her a can of Oshiruko. "Sakura-chan told me that you might be having _a moment._ And I thought that _moment_ thing isn't really nice. I saw this Oshiruko on the vending machine and remembered you liked it..."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head habitually, "I couldn't afford a zenzai, but it's similar so..."

She returned the can to him and stated, "You-you don't really have to, Naruto-kun."

"Ah, it's no good, huh?" Naruto's smile fell. He just wanted to cheer her up with all his best intentions. However, in its naive and simplest form, she unknowingly rejected him and he didn't feel great about it.

Hinata, as emphatic as ever, noticed his glumness and it was just in her nature to never let the people she considered as precious to feel neglected. "I-I think it would be nice if we would have a drink together."

Naruto instantly lit up and pulled out Gama-chan, unfortunately he didn't have enough as he already used his penny to buy instant ramen for dinner.

"Hi-Hinata I..."

She was giggling at him and stood up, approaching the nearest vending machine. "It's fine, Naruto-kun. I could buy one for myself."

And there, there's something about her statement that made her feel like she was getting close to what Kurenai-sensei was talking about.

In the end, Naruto's protest didn't reach her and they both ended up sitting and watching as the moon take over the sky. He told her how Sasuke blushed, when he thought no one was looking, before leaving Sakura-chan and how he convinced the reluctant Konohamaru to cast Lee instead. They shared a few innocent laughs. She shyly met his stare and he absent-mindedly snuck several side glances at her.

Hinata drew a heavy exhale. She never thought growing up would be this tumultuous. She never fully unraveled her sensei's message, but in time, just as Kurenai-sensei said, she will.

On the other hand, Naruto looked at the space on the grass where they were seated. He, then, looked at her-she was smiling peacefully at the sky. It was so serene that he was guilelessly moved into closing that sweet little distance between them—arms now touching each other.

He turned his focus into the sky, staring and admiring the moon as his head only remembered her name.

 _Hinata._

"Y-yes?" She looked at him with tilted head, leaving Naruto flustered.

"O-oh! What! What?"

"Y-you called out for me."

 _I said that out loud?_

* * *

Hey guys!

This was such a tough chapter to write, seriously. The flow, the direction, they weren't easy. Plus, the reasoning, I tried my best to make it as frustrating as how teenage love should be. Knitting all of these together in a manner that will make sense was quite a challenge and I just hope, (cross-fingers) that I did so properly, if not excellently. (Not really hopin' here)

I wish I didn't get you confused, but this chapter was more on my own take centralizing Hinata's character development.I tbelieve that it was just reasonable that she mature first before him sooo...

It's common for people with an unassuming personality like hers to doubt whenever someone actually reciprocated their feelings. Because, yes, unassuming, as the word itself describes. But during the Last movie and novelization, she's quite the girl certain of her decisions and, though a bit surprised, was confident when Naruto confessed. So I figured, some psychological progress might have developed in between and yeah this was how I put it as a writer belonging in the field of social sciences.

And that explanation between Naruto and Sakura, it was a bit difficult to establish, since the anime imposed a very competitive nature when it comes to Naruto's love interest. But the manga, it's pretty neat and it made sense although I really think they intentionally make NaruHina subtle to provoke more audience participation in creating their own interpretation (just like this fanfic xD).

Just like always, thank you so so so so much! Again and again and I'm jotting down all that prompts so keep 'em coming. Ciao!

Your Quirky Novelist,  
Fern~

* * *

CHAT TIME!

Tiramisusu: Wow! I really love long posts! Anyway, I have an 18 year-old sissy too that's why a Hanabi-Hinata interaction was not really hard for me to write. And thank you so much for your very supportive comments as ever!

It always frustrated me that Hinata always fainted at Naruto's sight at first. However, as the story progressed, even in the SD, Naruto's persona from dorky to charming changes whenever he had something good to say about her. Like, even the voice and all, so.. Dammnnn? He was that thickheaded?!

kayna96: Whew! I just realized that my sister was like Hanabi, since the interactions I patterned with her. HAHAHA!

Titania of Fairies: Trueeeee! I only find the film acceptable when I read the novelization and Hiden novels.

Oshietenaruto: I just made one of them a bit closer in this chapter, but surely the next one was sort of a leap, so kinda' fluff maybe.

Unipei: Thank you so much! I'm really trying my best not to bore you with the slow-burn and all.

J. D.: Hiashi! HAHAHA! Not a fan of the dude, but he seemed to be a very interesting one to write.

Itsxoi: Ha! Jelly Naruto chapters are all coming really soon, so hang on!


	11. bet

**secret lovers**

After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto's huge crush on Hinata gradually surfaces and the whole village of Konoha knows it…Well, aside from him. Chronological One-Shots / Post-War / Pre-Last / Contains references from Hiden novels.

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.

* * *

 **entry eleven**

prompt

Their sensei made a bet on whether who would be the one to profess first between the two

* * *

/bet/

an act of risking a sum of money on the outcome of a future event

* * *

It was a warm summer night when they agreed to meet.

Team 8 volunteered to look after Mirai, so that Kurenai can attend this get together. Meanwhile, it was Kakashi's first social night-out since becoming the "Hokage", a position he was still trying to deny. Much to Tsunade's, relief, she would be getting a break from the hospital and her other duties.

And because it's summer, the kids were on vacation leaving Iruka-sensei vacant. Gai, on the other hand, was already adept at utilizing his wheelchair and this would be a first for him as well.

The savory aroma of their ordered dishes surrounded the air as their glasses were filled-up with Sake.

"Ugh, can you quit the 'I'm not yet the Hokage' thing Kakashi. They already have your face on the monument. Do you just expect them to wipe it out that easily, once you just suddenly decide against the position?" Iruka commented that made the silver-haired man sigh.

"I'm not really certain about this. I'm still taking over several matters at hand."

"Hmmm… How about the brat?" Tsunade asked as she downed her alcoholic drink.

"Well, his studies are faring well, and upon Shikamaru's request, we have started to introduce him to Hokage duties by giving him some scrolls and paper works to file. His diplomatic skills have also improved. I believe it is evident during his efforts to redeem Sasuke from the council." Kakashi reported casually.

"Well, I guess you, Iruka-sensei and Shikamaru have been dealing with a lot lately, but you don't look too stressed out at all compared before." The godaime said with a curious tone and drank another of her sake.

Kakashi, not knowing how to explain without sounding like his pink-haired female student, rubbed his nape embarrassedly. "About that..."

And it was his brunette friend who came to his rescue, "I actually counted Hyuuga Hinata in as well everytime Shikamaru would be sent on a mission. Surprisingly, Naruto behaves well around Hinata. He's starting to learn some etiquettes and formal speech through her."

"What a good strategy Iruka-sensei! Hinata's upbringing and knowledge is truly a big help for the boy and her reserved nature must have been influencing Naruto in one way or another." Gai said affirmatively, remembering how wise and dignified his deceased student was. _Neji._

"I think it's not only Naruto who has been influenced. Hinata is getting more confident these days. Must've been because of the same reason." Kurenai interjected and took a sip of her tea.

Iruka sighed and nodded in agreement.

Gai scoffed and stared down Kakashi, "Oh, the wonders of youthful love, isn't that right Kakashi?"

In return, the silver-haired man immediately waved-off embarrassed and said in the middle of chuckle, "I don't really know anything about that!"

He was lying and everyone knew that.

"Oh, really, Kakashi? Is that why Shikamaru was always on diplomatic missions recently?" Gai argued trying to grill his rival.

"Oh, so that's why Hinata is vacant of missions lately." Kurenai commented that made the man in-question inwardly blame Sakura for whatever pressure he was experiencing.

Chuckling quite stiffly, Kakashi retorted, "It's not like something can happen at all."

Iruka and Kurenai instantly scowled at him with an incredulous look on their faces.

"Naruto might be slow in learning these academic stuff and might know nothing about girls, but he's a socially-open kid." Iruka commented defensively and Kurenai followed,

"We all know that Hinata is a sweet girl and she…" The raven-haired woman hesitated, until it was Tsunade who continued,

"And she admired the brat since I could only remember when."

Kurenai nodded in agreement and Gai added, "I also heard news that the war brought them closer."

The blonde woman closed her eyes in a pleasing manner as she recalled the dear moments with her passed beloved, "So they aren't together yet? I thought Sakura told me that during Pain Hinata…"

Kakashi closed his eyes, trying to analyze the situation until he remembered that event with Naruto and the priestess, Shion, "You know Naruto, Tsunade-sama…"

Iruka abruptly defended, "The war followed shortly afterwards. I don't think he can process those things easily, given his upbringing. Even I, still don't know much about these things."

Shizune butted in and interjected, "I heard from Sakura-chan that she and her friends are planning to get those two together. They were really hands-on, I guess."

"So they think those two are unsettling too, huh? Well, who wouldn't be? Just hearing stories from Sakura was enough to make me feel bothered." Tsunade chirped tipsily as she swung her bottle.

Gai rubbed his hand on his chin, "Yeah, I've been seeing Naruto hanging out a lot with Team 8 recently. I really thought that in this springtime we'd get to witness a blossoming love!"

"But Hinata-chan is really shy." Shizune sighed.

"And Naruto…" Kakashi murmured with a shake of his head.

"Well, we might not know the odds. Hinata is getting more expressive lately," Kurenai added as Iruka rebutted,

"And Naruto is naturally outspoken."

Tensed silence followed afterwards. All of them, with the exception of weirded-out Shizune, watched each other like an enemy on the battlefield, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Since the war ended, things had been getting quite dull and stagnant with the villages already maintaining their peace and although they weren't really into meddling with their former students' lives, there were times when they couldn't help but argue on their hypotheses, especially during a night-out like this. Right now, it was Uzumaki Naruto's love situation.

Tsunade chugged her sake and heavily placed the bottle on the table, "I think the question here is not whether they will or will not happen. Their friends are meddlesome enough to wing over. Let's quit dancing around!" With groggy eyes, she spun the empty bottle.

It had begun.

They gulped in nervousness with a bit of excitement. They must be all buzzed to agree with this kind of set-up, but they couldn't help but feel exasperated as well.

Naruto was forthright, truly if he wanted to say something he would say it right away, especially if it really meant something important, however the boy was as dense as Earth and it might be obvious for everyone to see that he's taking an interest towards the sweet girl before he even does. On the other hand, we have the shy and unassuming Hinata, who loves the boy since she was a child, but still can't regain the courage to profess to him.

Both personalities were quite frustrating to tie together, but once linked it was a right kind of balance like Yin and Yang. However, these two needed an intervention and the question of who's going to cave in first was nerve-wracking.

All their eyes watched the bottle warily as its spinning gradually slowed down and pointed at…

The blonde woman laughed loudly. "And who would've thought it would be me? Anyway, I was the one who started this in the first place." She settled down and rested her chin on top of her curled fingers.

 _So who would be the first one?_

* * *

Tsunade thought carefully of what she knew of the two. Since she was still busy examining the brat's prosthetics and training Kakashi as her successor, she got little to no time to have substantial basis aside from the events at the hospital and stories from Sakura.

However, from a woman's perspective, she knew ever since, that the affection her apprentice held for the brat was just the same as how Tsunade valued Jiraiya. And it was different with Dan. The way he complemented her. The way he served as the quiet wind to her tumultuous storm.

Just like the gentle Hinata and the rambunctious Naruto. Tsunade never really saw the boy calm down without the use of coercion or reprimand from her or from Sakura, until she witnessed the soft-spoken girl did so without any effort in many circumstances, which reminded her of that one night a few days after the war, while the brat was still at the hospital…

Sakura was reporting Naruto's consistent nightmares and the older woman decided pay him a visit. The room was dimly lit by the moonlight and not a single sound can be heard. However, as soon as she was near Naruto's room, she could hear frustrated mutterings.

Tsunade hurried, however she stopped and hid quietly at the door frame.

Hyuga Hinata, with traces of tears on her cheeks, moved from the chair beside the window and sat on Naruto's bed.

"N-Neji… Wait, stop!" Naruto morosely pleaded on his sleep as the girl shed a tear, which she immediately wiped away.

Tenderly, she cupped his cheek. "It's okay. Everything's going to be alright." She forced out, trying to fight her tears from falling.

Tsunade looked closely as Naruto's disgruntled mumbling stopped and he muttered,

"Kaa-chan…"

Hinata smiled, tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear and leaned in closer to the boy's ear, whispering something that made him calm down. And from what Tsunade can make out of it, she knew it was those words the girl couldn't say when the boy was awake.

Tsunade smirked.

She believed in the strength of the girl's affections and she knew that Hinata just needed a time to sort things out and gain the confidence. As a girl, who knew love that, at least, was what she could tell.

* * *

"I'll go for Hinata!" Tsunade said proudly, although she knew she was bad at gambling.

Kurenai smiled delightfully, while the others nodded their heads in consideration.

The bottle was spun again and all of them stared at it in anticipation except Kakashi, who was in deep thought.

"Iruka-sensei!" The blonde announced as soon as the bottle pointed out the brunette.

* * *

This must be a tough choice. Iruka inhaled deeply. He needed an evidence. He wanted to believe in his student. He wanted to believe that Naruto can do it himself, that he would man up and actually realize his own feelings without the girl's confession.

Recalling all his interactions with the two during their classes,

Naruto was naturally energetic, but it was different around Hinata. His smile was gentler, he looked more comfortable and his eyes lingering whenever he'd look at her. Iruka wasn't really paying attention at it before, but now that he was placed in a position to choose, he must assess their every interaction.

The side glances, the way he called out her name, the way he beamed at her, the moments when he would just fell silent whenever she would tell him something amazing. He never saw Naruto acting like that in front of Shikamaru nor towards his teammates as well.

Ever since their class started, Iruka sensed that there was something special about the shy girl that he couldn't really figure out until they talked about the situation a while ago.

Then, he remembered the last time he ate ramen with Naruto…

"Hmm… So is our Hinata on a mission?" Teuchi asked behind the counter.

"Yup! I'm still about to show her my progress with my left hand."

"Awww…It must be boring without her here, isn't it? How about you go here for ramen when she returned?" Ayame teased as she served their bowls.

"Of course! Of course dattebayo!" The blonde said dreamily.

"Wouldn't you miss Hinata's care when you already get your prosthetics, Naruto?" The girl asked now without a trace of joke, while Naruto stopped from slurping his noodles with a pout started to appear across his face.

"Well, I couldn't heavily rely on Hinata always and I don't really like worrying her so, err, uh… Plus! I really miss being right-handed –ttebayo!"

Iruka could feel the sincerity in the blonde's words, however he didn't miss the sadness that came with it. At first, he thought it was because of the boy's concern of burdening his friend, but seeing things a bit clearly now, he realized that Naruto would actually feel just as how Ayame stated it.

Looking back, things started to get its color now, of how Hinata brought out the best in Naruto. And if he would tell his student's life like one of the stories he discussed in his classes, Hinata would be one of the vital factors that drive his development.

Consequently, he was brought back during his most recent encounter, when he told Naruto that he passed for the Quarter and impulsively hugged Hinata—squeezing their cheeks together causing the poor girl to blush deep red. Good grief, she didn't pass out, but from the looks of it she was about to.

Yes, that's right. Naruto's impulsive and if he really find out or realized something, Iruka knew that the boy will react or even act out immediately.

Although Iruka's familiar on how gullible Naruto could be, he must trust on how much he knew the boy. He was unpredictable. And if there's one thing unpredictable in the scenario, it was if Naruto would profess first.

He already made up his mind.

* * *

Iruka sighed. "I think we all know that I'm going for Naruto."

"Actually, no." Kakashi commented, "If you focus closely on Naruto, you'll know that he was-"

"Whatever, Kakashi. I know Naruto enough to go for him." To be honest, he was a bit reluctant, but this was just a friendly bet anyway.

Kakashi was about to add something when Iruka started to spin the bottle again.

"Wow, we've got a close fight in here. 1-1 for Naruto and Hinata." Shizune stated as the bottle chose its next victim.

Tsunade beamed as soon it stopped. "Looks, like I have another on my team now!"

Kurenai smiled as she was sure she was going to put her trust on her student.

* * *

Kurenai had been hearing different stories from her team about Naruto and Hinata's budding friendship. She had also seen the two while grocery shopping or as she went to take her daughter for a check-up. The most recent she'd heard of the two was during Team 8's last visit.

It was just the mid of summer—a few weeks ago, when Team 8 paid her a visit. They helped keeping Mirai entertained and aided her with some of the household chores.

Mirai was asleep, when they all decided to eat dinner. They shared few stories and Kiba shred his new discovery.

"Ah, Kurenai-sensei. Haven't I told you that Hinata here has been asking Naruto out?"

The pale-eyed girl blushed and choked on her food. "Tha-that's not true! What are you talking about Kiba-kun?"

"Kiba, Hinata didn't exactly asked Naruto out, because she asked them at her home."

Kurenai looked at her student, who was frantically denying everything, "It wasn't like that, Kurenai-sensei! N-Naruto-kun asked if we could study more so…"

"So you bring the stupid boy to your house. Way to go Hinata!" Kiba teased, which earned him a glare from the girl.

Their sensei laughed at them softly and asked, "So Naruto was invested in his studies now, isn't he?"

"Why? That's because Naru-"

" _Pfft_. That idiot just probably want to spend more time with Hinata." Kiba remarked followed-by Shino's complaint.

"That's not actually what I'm about to say. Naruto was always encouraged at Hinata's presence, that's why."

"Nah, he was just actin' tough around her. That's it. And our Hinata here is using the opportunity to ask him out."

"It's not a date Kiba-kun, besides it was just in my home-"

"No, Hinata. What Kiba meant was the time you treated Naruto for ramen, when he passed the Quarter."

"See, Hinata was getting the bravado now and that Naruto was acting like a chic being treated with ramen."

At that moment, even though Hinata couldn't speak in embarrassment, Kurenai saw that she was getting happier as days passed. And one day, Kurenai knew that the girl would actually realize that at some point her teammates were right. The boy she was admiring for a long time was beginning to see her in a different light, if she'd only believe that she was actually earning it.

* * *

"I will, of course, go for Hinata." She declared as they spun the bottle, which chose Kakashi.

He gulped heavily and thought of an excuse to be exempted but their looks on him told him he couldn't escape out of this. He was the one arranging their schedule anyway and it was all because he was conniving with Sakura.

"Let me think about this for a while can I?"

* * *

Intuition or Intellect? That's what Kakashi kept on asking himself. He always knew that his hunches were right and his hunch was telling him to go for Naruto even if it seemed odd.

Why was his guts telling him so?

Well, his former student was a stuttering blabber mouth. In one way or another, if Naruto would feel something about Hinata, Naruto would let it slip from his mouth considering how reckless he can be in letting out details. And with the amount of time the two were spending with each other plus the efforts their friends put to get them closer, Naruto will eventually realize what he felt for Hinata.

That, was what his guts were telling him. If he was to follow his intellect, it would be the other way around.

It was evident that the once shy girl, Hinata, was starting to be more expressive. He knew of this one summer afternoon, when he was reading and installment of _Icha Icha_ by the lake and saw the two talking to each other.

"A picture?" The blond asked with his high-pitched voice as the girl nodded,

"Yes, Naruto-kun, if you don't mind. I got this new camera they just released and-"

"Of course, I don't mind Hinata!" Naruto announced and Kakashi noticed Hinata inched closer to the boy as they took the photo.

"What will you do with that Hinata?" The blonde curiously asked as they sat on the grass.

The quiet girl blush and softly stated, "I will treasure this, Naruto-kun."

If he would follow his intellect, he would opt for Hinata. She was aware of what she felt, had already tried to tell him about it and was constantly being more assertive.

* * *

"What now, Kakashi? You're making us wait just like your residency as the new Hokage, when we know you'll definitely not choose Naruto." Tsunade announced as the silver-haired man chuckled embarrassedly.

"Well, you're right, I guess."

"So there it goes, 3 for Hinata and just Iruka-sensei for Naruto." Shizune informed them as Gai scoffed.

"Well, if Kakashi, my rival, goes for Hinata, I'd definitely go for the other option! I'll vote in for Naruto."

The rest sweat-dropped at his competitive nature, but little did they know that he had a further reason for his choice.

* * *

It was during their team's training with Team 8 and Naruto when Gai first saw the boy got jealous. Gai knew that cliché scenario from the novels he shared with Kakashi.

Lee was convincing Hinata to be their new member on behalf of Neji and being the kind girl she always was Hinata replied,

"I know how much you value Neji-niisan in your team. That's why I think his place is irreplaceable even if I would to take it. But don't worry, Lee-kun, I will support you and Tenten-chan like a teammate from now on."

The boy was delighted to hear this and gave the girl a friendly hug as tears fell from his eyes, when the blonde separated the two away.

"There's really no need for hugging dattebayo!" Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's hand and distanced her from Lee.

The latter curiously looked at his other friends and they gave him a knowing look. Soon, understanding came across him.

What followed was the Inuzuka's comment, which made Gai's speculations true. " _Tch._ No need for hugging, but he's holding her hand."

Kakashi thought it was just because of their rivalry, but he never knew that Gai got something up his sleeves.

* * *

"So 3 for Hinata and 2 for Naruto." Shizune announced as they all nodded in agreement, when Tsunade made her declaration.

"I'll bet on behalf of someone."

They all turned to her with curiosity as who else would dare hop on their bet.

"To make things even, I'll bet for Jiraiya. I know he is no longer here, but if he was, he would definitely believe that his student will man-up and be the one to move the relationship further, so I cast Jiraiya's bet on Naruto."

All of them agreed on this bittersweet reality, if Jiraiya would be there, they knew he would be choosing the same option.

"Let's reconvene again, once the two have finally gotten together to decide what we are going to do with our bets." Kurenai suggested.

"It's going to be a long time." Tsunade sighed.

Their evening was continued by more arguments about the two, about their own relationships, Kakashi's denial in his position and just everything they needed to catch-up to with the war and all.

Kakashi sighed as he exited the restaurant, thinking to himself that perhaps he drank a bit more than necessary to be included in that bet or even about the decision he made.

"Oh there, you are!" He heard the familiar voice of his blonde and boisterous student ringing from somewhere near.

"Naruto-kun?" It was Hinata's.

"Sakura-chan told me you were from Kurenai-sensei's place to look after Mirai-chan."

"Yes, that's right."

"Are you tired? Are you hungry? Do you want ramen?"

The girl giggled and said, "It's late at night now Naruto-kun, I should be heading home."

"Oh, okay then. Say, do you eat ramen for breakfast, Hinata?"

"L-Let's just grab ramen for breakfast tomorrow then Naruto-kun."

"That would be great…"

The volume of their voices minimized as they walked head-on leaving Kakashi with regrets.

He must have known, his hunches were always right.

* * *

Hi guys!

The previous chapter was kinda' heavy, I know and here's this chapter to lighten things up. Thic part was inspired by Sakura Hiden, Naruto and Hinata were already dating during that time and Sakura mentioned that their teachers were arguing about the two when their relationship came out. So it was just my headcanon that they were actually already tackling about this even before the two got together.

Again, thank you for your earnest reviews. They really matter as they helped me improve tha story as it progresses.

If you have, prompts, etc, or anything you wanted to discuss, just drop 'em in.

Your Quirky Novelist,  
Fern~

* * *

CHAT TIME!

RavenShadow: Yes, I love rollercoasters and I just realized that I am fond of fluctuating emotions through your comment.

Titania of Fairies: Thank you so much for the constant support!

itsxoi: IKR! There are times that I just wanted to cry. I really framed so that you guys would think how Hinata thought it to be and that chapter was really intended to start her path to strength.

Hinatalover4ever: True~ I think misunderstanding was one of NaruHina's biggest dilemma before they got together because damn Naruto can't identify things out and Hinata can't say how she feels yet. This really brings me back to that scene in the Last about what Hinata thought of Naruto's scarf.

risingdaydreamer: I have to thank you for bringing that prompt in. That really made me thought hard, but it was fun to conceptualize how to deliver it. Sad to say, I might not include it in this work, but I will be making a one-shot about it in due time, perhaps when I touched down the part wherein they are already together.


	12. tanabata

**secret lovers**

After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto was gradually falling in love with on Hinata and the whole village of Konoha knows it…Well, aside from him. Chronological One-Shots / Canon-Compliant / Post-War / Pre-Last / Contains references from Hiden novels.

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.

* * *

 **entry twelve**

prompt

She planned to tell him how she feels, but a realization stopped her; there's something more.

He didn't know this kind of feeling he had for her and it somehow got even stronger.

* * *

/tanabata/

the meeting of two distant stars separated by the galaxy

* * *

The clouds passed by across the sky as the humid air blew her hair back. Hinata was silently admiring the beautiful flowers she grew over springtime. She watered them with love and shone her own kind of sun for them to grow strong and beautiful.

Out of all the flowers that grew in their garden this year, they were the ones that reminded her of him. Their color was the same as his blonde locks. They were quite puny, but there's some kind of brightness in them that made her smile. Their scent was that of honey and orange blossom—a sweet and sour kind, tangy and happy. _Yellow Acacia._

Ever since Hinata knew that Naruto loved the flowers she was bringing him during his hospitalization, she promised him that she'll bring one of the flowers from their compound once they grew in perfect shape. Aside from that, she caught him admiring the greens and blossoms at the compound during their study sessions.

Softly, she picked a batch of the flowers and sighed heavily. In the coming two days would be the _Tanabata_ Festival. The festival of the stars, the festival of lovers finally finding their path to each other and Hinata was planning to tell Naruto what she felt all these years.

Again, for the second time. However, this time, she would no longer expecting her death nor not hearing his response.

This time was for real.

She wanted to attend the festival with him; they would be writing their wishes of love on those colorful papers with hopes of them being together, they would play those games together and most importantly the fireworks—she would share it with him and him with her. And for her to achieve all that, she must power up and invite him now before he even planned on going anywhere else.

And if he rejected her…

Well, she had always prepared herself for that. She might just probably spend the festival inside her room, trying to piece her heart back together and trying to accept that there must be stars that were never really meant to meet.

"Hinata,"

"Otou-sama," She greeted back with a curt bow to which her father dismissed.

"Are you heading for a mission again, neechan?" Hanabi asked.

She nodded her head in refusal as her father followed-up, "Your recent mission has taken a toll on your byakugan. You should be more careful on using them now."

"Thank you for your concern, otou-sama, Hanabi." She bade as she exited her home very nervous to the bones.

With a very fond gentleness, she cradled the flowers in her hands. She really put her heart into them. In the duration of their growth, she became their mother. And to simply put it, the patience, care and love she poured on them was a covert message of unrequited love from her to him.

Konoha was already starting the preparation for the festival and this year was ought to be grand as this would be the year that they will be celebrating in pure peace. People, all from different nations and villages started to gather in order to witness the said event.

Hinata was nearing the Ichiraku Ramen stand when she was mentally practicing her confession, blush covering her cheeks.

 _Naruto-kun, all this time I've been watching you from afar, and I've always, always._

She pinched her eyes closed and scolded herself over and over. In her ear was his voice echoing…

 _Just a friend…Hinata, just a friend._

Although she told herself that being rejected by him would be okay, it wasn't going to be, because in her heart she was never sure if she could love another the way she loved him.

No! This shouldn't be. Her resolve was firm. Positivity might be too hard in her dire situation, but she never backs down.

 _I love you Naruto-kun!_

In her head was his smile—that sweet smile he always had. With eyes full of admiration and sincerity, he would tell her…

 _Hinata, I love you…_

Her face instantly reddened, but it didn't last long and she immediately paled. Her heart beat dropped in an uncanny way. She opened her eyes and found him loudly talking with the customers at the shop.

 _W-What if he indeed does?_

Why was her heart scared? Why was she frightened that he might reciprocate the love she had for him?

Her foot stepped backward. This uncertainty…

It was true that when she professed her love for him during Pain's assault, she was not really expecting to see another day. It's true, what they say, that love casts out fears. But this time was different, it was not her fear of rejection that was causing her to be indecisive.

It was something else.

Seeing him with sheer naivety and lightheartedness was stopping her from confessing to him. And when he stood up and got out, plenty of girls started shouting his name and went towards his direction, seeking for his attention. A lot of people clung to him now, probably from different villages as well—judging from the symbols on their hitai-ate.

More of the crowd approached coming from her direction, one of them bumped into her causing the flowers in her hand to drop on the floor. She watched as some stepped on it.

Numb, she felt numb. Forget about the confession. Forget about the festival. She was dumfounded and before she knew it, she stooped to pick the flowers up—droplets of water started falling on the flowers. She looked up to find the sun brightly shining, she touched her cheek, realizing that it was her crying.

Hinata never felt this way before. She had never seen such a big crowd circulated around Naruto either, but that very view, it made her feel like miles away from him.

She didn't want to stop him, to hinder him. That was his dream anyway. She was truly happy for him, but the uncertainty that nagged her earlier was a newfound emotion she never thought of ever.

What if he truly loves her? Why was the thought of it scaring her? Why did the picture of him with such crowd terrify her more?

"Hinata!" Immediately, she stood up, startled by the voice that called out her name.

"We have to hurry up now. Why? Because the hokage called after us for an urgent mission."

She wiped away the tears and faced her teammates. Perhaps, she needed this mission.

"Let's go!"

* * *

 _On this coming year, may my love reach you wherever you are. My heart has been yearning for you all this time. The next time we meet, I hope you're yearning mine._

The pink-haired girl gleamed as she wrote down her wish of love on a colored paper.

 _Sasuke-kun…_

Although, he won't be able to attend the festival with her, Sakura could still hang her wish with hopes it may come true. She would just look up at the sky wishing that he was also seeing the same fireworks on the other side of the world. She turned up above the sky watching the bright sun make its way. _Today's the festival._

"Hey Sakura-chan! Are you even listening?" Her blonde teammate asked that irked her at some point.

"Don't disturb me idiot! I'm in the middle of writing my wishes of love."

He downed his serving of ramen before replying in return, "Come on, and let me read it! I'm sure that's for me." She immediately hit his head.

"This is for Sasuke-kun not for you. I thought you know that already!"

"Fine! Fine! Why so serious dattebayo?"

" _Pfft._ You're just like that because you don't know how it feels to be separated from the one you love and you're just simply enjoying your clueless love."

The blonde's face fell, but he gulped the sadness away. "I don't even have a love life and why are we even talking about this stuff –ttebayo?" The blonde retorted preparing for an attack coming from Sakura as he noticed her frown, when their other teammate approached them in a hurry.

"Sakura!"

"Sai!" The two called out.

"There's an emergency at the hospital. You are badly needed." Sai informed her side-glancing at Naruto.

Sakura took it that it must be something that must be kept from the idiot, thus she abruptly laid her money to pay the bills of both their ramen.

"That's for yours and mine. Order another one and don't follow me. This must be critical." Sakura said, leaving hastily with Sai.

"Team 8 arrived just now. The other two were slightly wounded, but Hinata-san…"

Sakura doubled her pace. Hinata was in trouble. "Is that why-"

"I was informed that the last time Hinata-san was heavily wounded, Naruto threw a terrible fit."

The kunoichi recalled that event with Pain and how Naruto transformed—showing his six tails. She understood, she clearly did. She didn't know how her friend looked right now, but if she was in a bad condition, she didn't think that Naruto might see her right away.

Reaching the emergency room, she was greeted by Kiba and Shino. She glanced the one laid on the bed—it was her, she was covered in soot, but several wounds were blatant under it. Sakura immediately looked after her.

"This crazy one right over here. We told her to stand back, but she still went after that jar. That house was burning down, she almost burned with it." Kiba said with a heavy tone of frustration.

Shino sighed and explained, "Why? Because that jar contained all the money the old woman and her granddaughter saved. Hinata thought that they would be homeless because of the fire, so she couldn't let them be penniless at the very least."

"Even so! That was just mo-"

"Kiba, Hinata is a kunoichi. She did what she thought was good and I have no doubt that she will come back alive. It's just that this time her byakugan was overused. It is because she had been extensively using them these past few missions."

The Inuzuka scoffed in defiance, "Come on! She was out of her element this mission. Something must have happened between her and that stupid-faced Naruto!"

"Well, Naruto was surrounded by different kinds of people since the preparation for the festival started." Sai added, leaving Kiba all the more annoyed.

"She's fine. The wounds are not that critical. Her heart beat is also stable. But her byakugan, as you say… She was strained. I remember this happened to her before and she was treated at her home." Sakura informed them to be followed by Kiba's protest.

"She told us to bring her here, when she was still conscious. I respect that so just let her stay here." Shino nodded in agreement.

"I understand." Sakura said with a frown, "Well, I'm afraid she had to stay here for several days and she won't be able to open her eyes yet."

"That means… the fireworks…" Shino muttered.

"Sadly, yes."

They all stood in silence for a while. Hinata must have been looking forward to see this festival. They remembered Neji saying that the fireworks display was her favorite. Too bad. It was just too bad that this happened to her at the same time again.

"Well, you two have to go now. She needed to rest. We'll prepare her room immediately so you guys don't have to worry. You can visit her later on if you want."

The two agreed as Sai escorted them outside the hospital discussing that the hokage might need to see them afterwards.

Sakura looked at Hinata. She couldn't help but feel bad for her friend. They even set-up an intricate plan in order to get her and Naruto to watch the fireworks display without anyone's interruption, but this incident…

"Sakura-chan…" Hinata softly held her hand as she whispered her name.

"Please don't tell Naruto-kun."

* * *

 _Tanabata_ was an elaborate festival of love-filled with colorful montage. Lanterns were all set-up and displayed along the streets of Konoha as the people, couples to be specific, hung different colored papers with their wishes of love for the coming seasons ahead.

It was a well-celebrated event. After all, this was just once in a year when two lovers, separated from each other, would come and be united again.

Legends had it that the deity Orihime fell deeply in love with the deity Hikoboshi that the two wedded instantly and their conjugal bliss caused them to neglect their duties. This angered that bride's father and separated the two and was only allowed to meet once a year during a midsummer's night.

Two star-crossed lovers and a night when love prevails.

The Star Festival. _Tanabata._

* * *

Her father and Hanabi visited her as soon as they reached the news. Her father even scolded her for insisting that she would prefer to stay at the hospital to avoid causing inconvenience to the clan, since everybody should be enjoying the festival.

Although Hanabi was strongly against the idea, she sensed that her sister wanted to be left alone.

As the day came to an end, she was trying to veer her head away from wrapping around the idea of what a wonderful night this would be.

Her flower, that tarnished Yellow Acacia, somehow she felt happy that she gave it to the little girl during their mission.

It was only the moon illuminated her dead silent hospital room, regardless as amidst it all she was not able to see.

Not that she was alone. Kiba and Shino paid her a visit. Asking her what exactly ran around her mind to risk her life for that jar or money. However, she apologized and told them that she needed some rest.

Crying, she felt the pain in her eyes amplified, but it could not outweigh the kind of pain her heart bore. Tonight was supposed to be fun. It was the festival after all. Their friends were gathered to enjoy the games, the program and, of course, the fireworks display. Sadly, she wouldn't be able to see any of it. The sting in her eyes prohibited her from opening them up.

If she'd only been careful, this wouldn't have happened.

But she knew it wasn't because of that. There was other reason that despirited her. Her mind wandered off to the thought before she went on that mission.

 _Naruto-kun you… you are no longer alone now._

He already got everybody, the village, their acknowledgment. And there she was, left in the fragments of his past - just the same girl hidden in the shadow, watching his back.

To say that her world only revolved around him, was untrue. Hinata knew with all her heart that Hanabi needed her, her team cared deeply for her and there were so many people, who truly held her dearly.

But why was this hurting her? Why was this ache even more powerful than Pain's rods pierced through her chest?

No, it was not the lack of confidence talking nor was it her fear. It was the realization that he now had everyone else, everything he could ask for.

Wasn't this the reason she'd been supporting him all along?

He already achieved it now. Her job was probably over. Soon, he'd become the Hokage, a fact that had been cemented since Kakashi-sensei accepted the mantle.

His future was now bright, clear and certain. And as his world was getting bigger, her space in it was getting narrower.

How was it possible to hope and not to hope at the same time?

Perhaps, she couldn't step behind that tree after all. And there with her heart, in his story, she'll forever remain-stuck in watching the little boy from afar.

But Hinata knew that she cannot remain as one in her own chapters.

She gripped the fabric of her clothes right above her chest.

She loved him.

But that was not the reason she was hurting.

She was hurting, because above it all she'd seen him conquer his dreams and she was left not knowing what to do. It's more than keeping up with him. It's more than her eagerness to stand and walk beside him. There was something more.

Somehow, the deafening silence of her hospital room voiced out her heart's burden. Knowing that she wasn't really ready to let him know how she truly felt all this time.

A few days ago, she was about to tell him how she felt. However, seeing him surrounded by a lot of people made her spirit to waver. And it wasn't her esteem taking the detour, it was uncertainty, the unpreparedness-the feeling that she might get lost. The feeling that, although she wanted to be with him, she still did not want to end up chasing after a daydream.

 _Chasing_. Something salty got caught up in her throat. All her life Hinata believed she was never good enough and it was Naruto, who first believed that she was strong just as she was. She didn't want to become one of those people, who just admired him because he became the hero of the war.

She admired Naruto when he was nothing, when he was alone. That's a different thing.

Throughout the years, Hinata was not really expecting him to notice her. She was ready to accept that he didn't feel the same, she was ready to remain as his friend. She understood that the least she could do was to let him go.

She was ready for that. But she wasn't ready at the instance that he would tell her that he loves her. For she had prepared herself to be rejected by him all this time, that she wouldn't believe it if he would tell her that he feels the same way.

She didn't want him to love her just because she loved him. She wanted to be loved for who she truly was and because that was what he also felt, because that's what she deserved. What they both deserved.

Perhaps, this was what Kurenai-sensei was telling her. This was her message.

Hinata needed more time. They needed more time. To discover other parts of themselves that they still had to know yet.

She liked to believe him, when he'd tell her how he felt and she wanted Naruto to believe himself as well.

She needed him to discern the reality of his feelings-that if he loved her, it was not because she was the idea of the love he wanted to have, but because she was the one with whom he wanted to share the love he'd been saving for all his life.

A tear escaped her aching eye. She just hoped, she could only hope that when the time comes it would be her, that she would be the one.

 _Is this how love feels like?_

 _Like a star,_

 _light glistening,_

 _dusting the night with its marvelous scar._

 _Like a star,_

 _million miles away,_

 _we're several aching light years afar._

 _When will we meet in this vast galaxy up high?_

 _When can we conquer the solstice nightsky?_

 _When can we cross this sweet distance apart?_

 _When can I say that my feelings have truly reached your heart?_

* * *

He was worried.

Naruto couldn't, for one second, appreciate the joy and the excitement in the festival.

Before the festivities started, people not just from Konoha but from different villages as well started to greet him. They asked to take a picture with him, to have his signature and other things he should be enjoying, but he simply couldn't bring himself to do so.

It was sad. All the prizes he saw in the carnival games reminded him of her. That cute little bunny stuffed toy, that toad plushie, that Oshiruko in a can. Most importantly, he wanted to spend the festival with her.

A lot of unfamiliar girls were asking to join him, but it was off. He decided to be with his team, but Sakura-chan's admonishments and Sai's bastardous remarks couldn't help to get his mind off the gutter. He was troubled deep inside. That familiar chakra, he couldn't feel it around and it was worrying him. A festival like this, she should be here. Lee, Tenten and Sakura kept on telling him how she loved the fireworks. But he couldn't grasp where she was.

Anxious. He was getting anxious as time stretched.

His anxiety doubled when he saw Kiba and Shino-straight sullenness plastered on their faces.

And where was she? She's not with them!

 _Something must have happened to her._

Dread befell him when they informed that she would be staying at the hospital.

God, they didn't even need to finish what, how and why. The details were never important. Naruto stormed action first before his head worked.

He wasn't fond of the idea that she was in trouble, in danger or anything. Just anything that will remind him how he almost lost her.

His quiet anguish drowned down the crowd, who sought his attention.

In that moment, they didn't matter.

She was not fine, she was in the hospital and for days, he was not seeing her.

Emotions stirred in him-that distasteful blend of apprehension, worry and anger.

Enabling Sage Mode, he ran searching for her.

He didn't know exactly why but he had been extra conscious of her well-being or her emotions or just basically her ever since that grim moment with Pain happened.

No! His anger reached his heart when he almost thought she died.

It must have been even before? But when?

It didn't really matter, the important thing was he should get to where she was and what?

Talk to her?

No, just the sight of her alive and doing well would be fine. Just that hope that she's okay.

Right there, as he trailed down the hallway of the floor on where he felt her residing, he paused.

An eerie feeling was beginning to grow on him.

 _Will she be alright?_

Silently and almost tentatively, he opened the door to her room.

It was dim, with only the moonlight's gleam lampshading the darkness of the confine. It was only shadows he could see.

Until, he looked closer.

There, she saw her. Walking closely beside the wall with her hands trying to touch their way to her bed. Medical bandage was wrapped around her head covering her eyes.

He could only imagine what could have happened to her. He didn't miss the ruins evident on her hands the last time they met.

And the tears.

The dried-up tears that stained her cheeks.

Without a second thought, he went to her side-draping his only arm around her, guiding her to where she was aiming to go.

She flinched immediately.

Hinata knew it was him.

His warmth was embracing her and it felt so comfortable.

It was magical.

It was surreal.

She knew she must learn. Centimeter per aching centimeter, she must teach herself.

Because this feeling.

This suffocating feeling of loving someone when you know you were not yet ready.

"It's me Hinata. Don't worry. "

Naruto was expecting her to calm down, but she didn't. She inched away from him without a word and started to make her own way to her bed.

She almost tripped.

He caught her.

She removed his hand on her shoulder managing to get where she wanted to be all by herself.

All by herself. Yes, she must get through this all by herself.

She was avoiding him? This was so unlike her and it bothered him a lot. The fatigue evident on her face and that sorrowful expression were foreshadowing that she was not well.

She sat down-the sound of the bed's creaking filled-out the room.

Naruto didn't know what was happening. Her strange behavior was constricting his breathing in a very displeasing manner. He sat beside her on the bed and faced her. The light painted her face with a lonely shadow and he saw through the emotion it painted.

"Are you hungry? I can get some food foryou, you kn-"

"I'm okay, Naruto-kun. Y-you should be enjoying at the festival. I'm sorry. Please, you don't have to… "

"Hinata, what are you talking about? I'm here because I'm worried."

He held her hand.

She took it away.

"You… You don't have to feel obligated."

Along the corner of her eyes, pooled the tears she'd been trying to keep at bay. Her voice quiet and sounded muffled.

His eyes widened and throat dried-up. He wasn't angry. He wasn't insulted. He was hurt.

"Do you… Do you seriously think that way?"

"I don't want to keep holding you back. I don't want to hinder your happiness just because I am burdened. I don-"

"Enough, Hinata. Please…enough. You were never a burden. You were never stopping me. It was you, who was always pushing me up,"

He took her hand again. She was struggling to pull away, but the more she resisted, the harder he kept her.

"Hinata, it was you who stood by me during the times no one dared to. It was you and always you. Sometimes I wonder why. Why do you have to be… You just have no idea…You have no idea how much I keep it… How much it matters."

She felt selfish. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know how she really feels yet she felt like she took it out on him. She just didn't want him to bother just because he felt he was in debt.

"You don't owe me anything, Naruto-kun. You don't have to-"

"I don't have to repay you. I don't have to feel obligated. I don't have to do this because I owe you a lot. Is that what you're thinking?" His voice was low and almost choking. An apparent trace of anguish laced the question.

She softly sobbed, nodded in response and pleaded, "Yes, please. Go and have fun. It's okay. I'm going to be okay." Although sadness was crawling down her cheeks, Hinata still tried to give him an earnest smile.

"Is that what you really like?"

"..."

Naruto rested his chin above Hinata's shoulder and wrapped his arm around her frame. He sighed at the very instance he held her. She froze at his embrace.

For her, it was a mixture of her buzzing mind, panic and confusion. Why was he drawing so close to her when she just told him to leave?

For him, it was a comfort like no other.

"What if… I wanted to stay, Hinata? Can I… stay?"

"Huh?" She gasped out of disbelief and confusion.

"I can't really enjoy the festival at all. There's a lot of people swarming around me and I just can't really be myself. Besides, I really keep on worrying myself about you, so even if I go back, my mind will never leave this room."

She gently pulled away and said, "I'm sorry. I made you worry."

"You should be. I've been super worried about what happened to you then you're just going to be so stubborn and push me away! It kinda' hurts dattebayo."

Tears kept falling from her eyes and he ran his fingers, wiping them away. His hand then squeezed her cheek.

He chuckled grumbly and said softly, "Geez… I was just kidding -ttebayo! Shhh...Hinata. You don't have to be sorry. See, there. You're crying again. I don't really like seeing you cry. I feel that somehow it's my fault. Well, yeah, it was."

His husky yet calm voice was echoing lowly between them.

She was about to protest and say something but he covered her mouth with his hand.

"I know. I know, Hinata. You're going to say that it's not, but honestly, I was the one being such a big dummy here. So once and for all, Hinata, I am here, because I don't want you to be alone, for I know how it feels like. I am here because you are important to me, because I care about you. I want to stay here, because I wanted to and because, with you, right here, feels comfortable."

"So, can I stay here? With you?"

Her world stopped. The beating of her heart matched the drumming at the festival. It was ringing in her ear, overwhelming her. She gripped on the sheets of the hospital bed.

Nervous. Happy. Mixed-feeling.

She nodded without a word as he removed his hand from her lips and placed it atop her shoulder instead. Her face just a few inches away from his. He left a small distance, he could feel her breathing on his lips, the sound of it drawing him nearer.

That's when he felt it; the anxious throbbing of his heart.

Frightening. Overpowering. Unsettling.

A sweet stranger, a sweet ache building in his chest. That unfamiliar emotion. The one he always had with her. It was stronger than it was before.

"Hey, what's this Hinata?"

He breathed out. His words felt like a warm tickle of air on her lips.

The faint silhouette of two people with little distance apart painted the silence of the dim room.

"Whenever I am with you…

 _I get this intense feeling in my heart."_

She froze. Those words…

"Naruto-kun…"

She paused.

A while ago she made a promise to herself. A promise she would keep. That's why Hinata knew better than interpret Naruto's words in the way she would. Because she could feel it. She could feel that he was a stranger to this kind of thing. She knew that he didn't know what that meant.

Heck, she didn't know how it really was for him either. She didn't know if what he said meant the same thing as what her mind and naive heart was telling her.

Right now, they were close, so close to each other. And even if it was just as a friend, the fact alone that he wanted to stay with her, made her happy. That's what mattered.

"I feel the same too."

Her voice, such a promising whisper, but to him it was powerful, it felt like a soothing song.

 _She feels the same too…_

The exploding sound of the fireworks played a beautiful music.

He didn't know what to feel, but there was a big thump in his chest that was making him nervous and agitated. The sound of the fireworks outside was the same as the sound of a heartbeat. Or was it his heartbeat?

Like a candle, he was instantly lit up. He suddenly felt full of life, inspired and empowered.

How was it that she always do that to him?

He didn't get this stuff towards any other; neither from his other friends nor even Sakura-chan can make him feel that way.

It was a sweet kind of torture, it was just that he could not point a finger on to what exactly it was. It was something he couldn't understand. And at some point it was kinda' scaring him, this feeling of not knowing.

But it didn't matter, because whenever he was tired, troubled and unwell, she was the one who could keep him going.

And he _loved_ it. He _loved_ it about her.

Multi-colored madness casted a beautiful spectacle on the shadow of her features. His eyes searching her own under the bandage. How he wished he would see the sublime play of colors being reflected on her eyes.

 _That would be wonderful,_ he thought.

What would he say? He must say something. But he didn't know what it was. _Hinata…_

"I want you to put your head on my shoulder." He said recklessly. Flustered, he guided her head to rest atop his shoulder.

She was a bit shocked at his action and quite puzzled at their proximity.

"I-I mean you must be tired so…" He muttered in a panic. He inwardly scolded himself and chose to be silent instead.

Silence wrapped them, but he completely forgot about the fireworks and all as he surrendered in this warm kind of torturous feeling.

Although they were at the hospital, she never smelled like one. She was that sweet kind of scent as he nuzzled that fuzzy spot at the top of her head—his lips touching her hair and he liked how everything felt. His eyes involuntarily closed comfortably, satisfyingly.

 _So close,  
he didn't know what to feel,  
as the emotions blinded his eyes._

 _So far,  
he had his star in his arms,  
yet he failed to realize.  
_  
 _When will the beating of his heart echo through the night?_

 _When will he finally see the light?_

 _'Til that snowy night in December,_

 _when he had to fight to the moon and back for her._

* * *

Hey guys!

My NaruHina one-shot collections is already out it is **_eclipses_** _._ If you're interested you can check it out.

So yeah~ I was smiling as I finished this because! Because! This is my favorite chapter so far! I had fun writing this, I loved writing this above the other chapters and this, I guess, is the part wherein I was finally in-tuned with my original writing voice. I just love this so much. It even took more than a month. I started writing the complicated and dramatic part last December. The idea, the development changed, but one thing never did, the very spirit of how I wanted it to be. Gawdd, I just love this chapter.

If you would notice, I also changed the blurb/tease for the story aligned with this chapter. I think because this is where Hinata's feelings matured. Plus, this is where Naruto started to fall in love. Like that line about intense feeling, if you are familiar with it, that was Hinata's line to Naruto before he fought Neji. This was probably the time she started to fall in love with him. So right, I used the same line for Naruto to say to echo back a certain event in the manga/anime.

Plus, I also took note of your fondness to see more jelly Naruto! Well, I'm starting to write some bits of it now s hold on, he will show up along with that dark side of him, because I really want to see how that bad boy version of Naruto interact with our Hinata.

Again, for prompts and any suggestions, topics, etc. I'm all ears!

Your Quirky Novelist,  
Fern~

* * *

CHAT TIME!

haisesunflower, Jazzmeene, Rosedove: I know you'll love it guys. Just give me a few more weeks, and I'll serve you a chapter or maybe chapters of jelly Naruto.

oneklm: Imma take note of that ;)

itsxoi, unipei, kayna96, Titania of Fairies, RavenShadow : Hahahaha! I was inspired by a fanfic I knew although the betting there was just a small part and for a different reason and of course Sakura Hiden. HAHAHAH. That Kakashi bit was a spur of the moment thing. Hahaha. I never thought it would come out good.

Hinatalover4ever and J.D.: IKR! This is probably the difficulty of being canon-compliant. I hope ican keep up with the pace and not end up dragging the story. I'm really trying. Hahaha like I really wanted them to be together, but I wanna stay faithful and all… Damn, Naruto! Why did it take you 2 effin years!?

Tiramisusu: Warning : This reply's gonna be loooong, so if you're not tiramisusu and ain't interested in a discourse, escape.

Disclaimer: I love Naruto as a character, like seriously. I grew up with him, he's like a childhood friend, so whatever analysis I put into this it is with good faith. Plus, a perfect characterization is perfect because it's imperfect.

Okay, whew. Here are my few cents on your previous musings, which I divided in to three. There are just things left unexplained and here's my opinion. (Basically me, psychoanalyzing characters, geez I'm a big nerd):

Central idea: As a character, Naruto had a recurring mechanism, which he declared to Hinata before he was set to fight Neji and that was _Avoidance Coping_. Like, masking his weakness and acting tough to show it didn't exist, etc. (Sounds a lot like Boruto towards Naruto, guess the child really took a lot from his dad though)

Hinata's confession and Naruto's non-response.

What bothered me was the way they (everyone working behind) left this hanging like, uh, whuut? I will be kicking things off straight to the point.

Fact: Men's dominant perceptual sense is their vision

When Hinata confessed to Naruto he was presented with two realities:

1 Visual - Blood dripping from her forehead and her body being tossed mercilessly and being pierced by Pain's rods

2 Hearing – Hinata's sacrificial speech and supposedly her last words and Pain's declamation about love and hatred

Out of the two, what probably bore into Naruto's mind was what he was seeing, which was the image of Hinata being whipped up and down and dying before him, which would consequently lead him to block all the events from that moment. Again, _Avoidance Coping._ Perhaps, that's why he never really recalled it even to his mom and dad. Pain's assault was a PTSD trigger to him same as Neji's death (Damn, those Hyugas do give him cardiac arrest.) However, her words might've subconsciously reached him as Naruto became interested about love—even asked his mom about it and outright rejected Sakura, quickly seeing through her deception.

How did the genjutsu scene fixed this: If we take the _Avoidance Coping_ theory in, the genjutsu placed Naruto in an unavoidable situation, giving him time to view Pain's assault in a different angle and was able to compartmentalize Hinata's confession of love from that of her dying image. (In the last frame of the genjutsu scene in the film, Hinata was shown standing in the middle of the snowy path repeating her lines. Just her without the blood and all.) In both novel and film, this was the part wherein he realized that her love was different from all the love he knew of. (Still, their lack of explanation is not justified)

Naruto's Awareness about Love

Maybe I think minimalistic, but for me it was a serious case of Stage 4 Friends to Lovers + Analogy.

Friends to Lovers – In real life, in movies and in films, it's just difficult to identify that you're already harboring a different kind of affection for your friend. Same goes for NaruHina, in my opinion, both of them think that they only see each other as friends making Naruto more oblivious to his feelings for her. There are few things to make one realize though, some of which are: if he finally find out she loves him that way and if he would lose her. Both happened to him. But I'll take the first one: If someone told you he/she loves you but you dont reciprocate it, what would you feel about it? Possibly, we'll feel thankful, but that's it. Naruto, being the cool guy already, received a lot of confessions which he turned down (in the first part during the film). Sakura confessed yet he turned it down and based on his words, he was probably quite insulted by what happened. But when it's Hinata, he was happy, the film showed this, the novel stated this. You'll be happy when someone loves you because you also feel the same like c'mon! I hope you're getting my drift. Like it was totally obvious in the film how giddy he was towards Hinata.

In the novel, it was expounded on how happy he was with her. That was the time he realized he was feeling too much to keep it in.

Analogy - Naruto confused his love for ramen and for Hinata, probably because of what ramen meant for him. Ramen echoed acceptance and warmth for Naruto. Overtime, he only wanted ramen and yeah it was his life. Some may think it's unreasonable to compare a person with a food, but we at times associate people we know with things. Their like symbols that remind us of them, same with Naruto. The warmth he felt with ramen was as close as what he felt for Hinata, it was home. It was just that he was a stranger to this emotion that he thought it was just like that until he dug deeper himself and found out that that kind of emotion when related to a person was actually love.

SAKURA JOKES

TBH I felt the same way as you at certain point until! I read several discords in Tumblr. Hahhaha.

1 The rivalry thing isn't a crap. It was true. Never did I read or watched Naruto said I love you to Sakura without the mention of Sasuke's name. It was always, "I love Sakura-chan that's why I'll prove I'm better than Sasuke." Uhm, okay Naruto...So Sakura or Sasuke? (lol just kiddin)

Sakura reinforced that to him acknowledging that Naruto loved her but his love for Hinata was different. Naruto didn't get hurt that much when she rejected him, but he was broken when Hinata left him. (I honestly love that part tho)

2 Yeah, that scene with Minato vexed me UNTIL I reread and watched the anime. Shortly after, before Minato dissipated Naruto laid out the three taboos of a shinobi: Alcohol and Girls, he said he didn't know much. But his mom told him to find a girl like her, Naruto was like: Uh, err about that... Then he went to say that he'll try his best and swore that he'll become the Hokage. In the anime, he just skipped that part and dodged the topic, Avoidance Coping. Lol, the look on Minato's face during his hesitation said a lot in the anime plus Naruto's voice it was on-point that he was sad and confused at it and almost appeared he was lost (anime) . That scene superceded the Sakura joke as Naruto was serious already.

Even in Hiden novels Naruto was still kidding around Sakura and dodged the Hinata part of the conversation again, Avoidance coping, but it was stressed that he was joking with her. I think it's out of a habit like your rascal little brother trying to piss your ass off. Their interaction in a Hiden novel seemed like that, I think it's in Shikamaru Hiden.

I agree with you the movie seemed corny to me at first until I read the novel though I enjoyed Naruto's sweet torture when Hina left him in both. When he said, "Then for Hinata I also..." t'was the time he was starting to open up his eyes. Then he became more awkward yet touchy around her. I think this was the part when he became aware of his usual actions towards Hina. Usual, because Hinata seemed to be accustomed to him already she was no longer blushing that hard nor stuttering and even accepted his every move to flirt. On one hand, Naruto wasnt used to himself, it's stupidly and adorably funny.

I suggest you read chennyeo's post abt this, if you haven't already and rewatch Minato's last goodbye with Naruto. Some really good doujin can help too.

I'm a NaruHina fan since 8 y/o so I was overjoyed to know they got together. I'll discuss more as the chapters go on as the future ones are trickier to write. Surely, your prompt was noted. I will definitely update everyone once that oneshot I was talking about was uploaded, but I think I will time it with this story for flow's sake.

Again, tysm! For your long and lovely review! I always love long and thought provoking ones! So don't feel bothered about it. It's fine! ,


	13. gardenia

**secret lovers**

After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto was gradually falling in love with Hinata and the whole village of Konoha knows it…Well, aside from him. Chronological One-Shots / Canon-Compliant / Post-War / Pre-Last / Contains references from Hiden novels.

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.

* * *

 **entry thirteen**

prompt

It's his 18th birthday and a time to visit certain people.

* * *

/gardenia/

a dainty, white flower;  
a message of secret love

* * *

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

It was becoming a normal trend for his life now. He had been receiving a lot of presents from different people he never really knew.

When he was still Naruto the homeless demon-child or whatever, no one really even paid any attention to him. Ha! He was even an omen that must be avoided.

Before, shop owners would kick him out of their stores, saying that he was bringing bad luck to their profit.

Now, he got free stuff from them and they would even ask him to frequent their stores.

Before, the passersby and the bystanders would distance themselves away from him and would tell him just as how awful he was, a demon, a nuisance, society's basic garbage.

Now, they looked at him with such admiration. They even asked for his signature, and to have a photo with him. He was now being hailed as a hero, an inspiration and a role model for everyone to look up to.

Things drastically changed for him and the village ever since the war ended. And it was not that the he was being such a brat about his current status in their village, sincerely, Naruto was thankful above everything else.

He didn't condemn how the village saw him before from what he was presently. Instead, he saw those as stepping stones. They taught him humility, they taught him how it felt to be at the lowest ring of the society, that he never wanted anyone to ever experience what he had.

Whatever he was right now was all because of the trials, hardships and uphill mountains he had to face.

When he was still an annoying little boy, he thought that gaining the village's respect, was his ultimate goal-that it would make him feel fulfilled. And he already achieved that, even without being a Hokage. On top of that he was seen as a hero. It wasn't even part of his dream, but he exceeded the expectations.

 _Thankful_. Yes, he was sincerely thankful.

However, amidst all the piled-up gifts and the prestige recognition, he was still Naruto and nothing really changed. His world still felt like a shallow sea, his home still didn't feel like a home and his heart was still half-filled.

Standing before the entrance of his apartment, he leaned on the door and exhaled heavily. He never desired solitude as much as how he did at this moment.

"Naruto," a voice came from the outside.

"Thank God! Someone I knew - ttebayo!" He hurriedly opened the door and saw his pale teammate.

"Well, since it's your birthday, I've been tasked to fetch you. We're going to your ramen place. "

As expected, he jumped and down in excitement. It had been a while. Kakashi-sensei was too busy being the "coy" Hokage, Sakura-chan was running around stuff at the hospital and Sai was always out on missions.

In no time, probably due to his excitement as well, they reached Ichiraku's. There he saw his team-the nearest thing he knew of family and he couldn't help but feel happy. Yamato-sensei was already seated, Sakura-chan was whispering something to Kakashi-sensei and there's a cake on top of the table.

"Woah! Is that cake for me?"

"Who else Naruto? " Sakura remarked in her usual bullying tone, but gladness was evident on her face. "Happy Birthday, idiot!"

"Happy Birthday Naruto!" The rest greeted as he expressed just how much he appreciated everything.

They caught up with each other as they waited for their bowls to be prepared. Talking about how busy yet boring their current routines had become and laughing off Naruto's perception about being a Hokage.

He still didn't get the cruel part yet. Kakashi thought to himself.

"Gahh! All the missions I was getting was fixing these darn paperworks in your office, Kakashi-hokage-sensei." Naruto complained that made the silver-haired man a bit embarrassed and waved-off,

"It's not really official yet."

"Eh? Oh kami, here we go again with this. You're still saying that Kakashi-sensei, although your face is already carved on the mountain." Sakura remarked with a sigh.

Sai, who had been contemplating all this time finally spoke, "Oh! Is Hina-"

Their pink-haired teammate immediately nudged him and went to whisper, "Still on a mission."

"Oh I see. I see. That's too bad." Sai acknowledged as Kakashi-sensei nodded in agreement.

With a tilted head, Naruto was about to ask what's going on until Teuchi broke in and announced, serving the blonde an extravagant bowl of ramen,

"For my favorite customer… There you go, my boy. A celebratory ramen for your 18th birthday!"

Naruto's mouth quickly watered at the sight of his celebratory ramen. Ribs! It was that especially dipped ribs this time!

"Thank you, ochan! I can't believe this!" He said ecstatically and started to munch down his favorite food.

Ramen, it was the only flavor his tasting palettes ever had when he was still considered a nobody in the village. It was ramen that filled his empty stomach, and he never thought that it would be ramen that will fill his then empty heart.

He ate it everyday, everytime. His heart knew no other food than ramen. Some may say it's irrational, but it was his first taste of ramen that he felt like he was just an ordinary child. It made him feel just like a normal boy, not a demon, not some catastrophe and not a monster. It was ramen, the first real food he actually ever had.

Most importantly, the wonderful memories he made in his life happened with a bowl of ramen. He could still remember the first sip of that warm broth, when he also first met ochan and Ayame-neechan. Then, the bowls he had with the original Team 7, with his comrades, with his newly gained friends and so much more! Naruto didn't have a formal home, but somehow in this ramen stand, his heart belonged.

Whenever he was tired and deflated from a very complicated mission, just the sight and aroma of ramen brought him back to life. That cute yet very tasty chasyu made him forget about the worries in life. Ramen energized him. It made him feel like he's home. How simple-minded of him isn't it? But it was his simplicity and child-heartedness that gave him the courage to smile, even at the toughest of times.

"Wow! I just couldn't believe it. You're 18 already. Who would've thought?" Teuchi said with nostalgic tears forming at the edge of his eyes.

"Ah! You're a young man now, Naruto. Which means…You'd soon be bringing here a girlfriend!" Ayame commented that nearly choked Naruto out.

"W-What the hell are you talking about?" The blonde asked quite weirded out.

Sakura was about to throw in something sharp, but she preferred to shut her mouth up instead, thinking that Naruto might use her as a scapegoat again to dodge the topic.

"Well, you know… You are now known as a hero, isn't it just right that the hero finally gets his princess, huh Naruto?" Ayame teased, to be followed by Teuchi,

"In speaking of princess, where is Hina-"

Sakura abruptly signaled the old man.

Hinata was supposed to go home last night, but due to certain changes, she might get back to the village a little late. Informing the birthday boy that something went quite wrong with the kunoichi's mission, may not be the best one to do, since everything was still under control.

Sakura awkwardly brought back the topic, "Okay, so a princess, huh? Let's just get back to it, Naruto."

The blonde stared at her for a while, keenly scanning her features. His eyes didn't miss every corner of her face, making her a bit uncomfortable and self-conscious.

"Meh, you're so far from being a princess, Sakura-chan."

 _Cha! You knucklehead! If it wasn't only your birthday, I would've!_

Sakura swore. Naruto might be very dear to her, but she was sure as hell that she could destroy his face!

"So Naruto, what type of girls do you usually find attractive, huh? We have a lot of patrons here and you might not know, we could have found the perfect girl for you." Ayame asked slyly.

"Eh!? I just turned 18! What's the connection –ttebayo!?"

Aside from Sai, they all sighed exasperatedly, but the young brunette's spirit never wavered.

"Do you prefer shy girls with long hair and hime bangs? Or how about the timid, and innocent-looking ones with porcelain skin? Perhaps, a girl from a powerful clan? I'm pretty sure we know someone from those categories."

Naruto burped loudly. "Man, that was great! Thanks for that ochan! Now, let's go to the cake!"

They all sighed again, except for Sai who was counting how many of those did he have to watch out for. So far, apart from Sakura who already did thrice, they already sighed twice. _Interesting_.

Soon enough, the gathering was over. Kakashi-sensei brought Yamato-sensei with him back to the Hokage office to discuss some matters, while Sakura-chan was hurriedly called by someone from the hospital to do some necessary rounds.

Naruto couldn't help but feel thankful for the time they have imparted although he knew their lives were pretty much occupied unlike his. The loss of an arm made him not qualified yet to do his usual missions. Instead, he was stuck with Shikamaru and stack of paperworks.

"You don't seem happy, Naruto." Sai pointed out as they chose to traverse the less-crowded path.

The blonde immediately panicked at his question. He was about to deny, but he couldn't lie to himself.

"Well, the village treats me a lot better now. I supposed that makes me happy? "

"Based on what I've read, you can be thankful but not feel happy at the same time."

 _Thankful, but not happy?_ Was that what he was feeling right now?

He just sighed loudly at Sai's sharing, hinting his teammate that he needed to expound the idea.

"Well, it says there that you may truly appreciate everything you've been receiving in life, but you would still feel empty."

Naruto just scoffed. How would being thankful not enough to make you happy? Well, he's happy right? Is he?

"And by happy, what I meant is _purely happy_."

"Purely happy?"

"Well, yeah. The book came from Sakura, so there's a lot of embarrassing stuff in it. But it stated there, that being purely happy… It makes you feel like your heart is full. _Like there's nothing in the world you could ever ask for."_

The blonde fell silent for a while. Sai might be miscalculating a lot of things, but he surely hit the bullseye on this one. Naruto always felt that straight-up hollowness from within. He started to realize this when he saw his mom. He might get the success, the respect and the glory, but he still won't be able to piece himself altogether.

Unlike other people, Naruto knew that he couldn't complete himself alone. And that deep inside, he was still missing something else, but he didn't even know how to fill it, because he didn't even know what it was.

"I hope that clear things up."

"Yeah, thanks. It did, a bit. Hmm… by the way, where are the others? "

"Hmmm… I believe that Team 10 with Kiba and Shino just went out for a mission this early morning, while Shikamaru, Hinata-san and Ino are still out on a mission. In speaking of, I should head on to meet Shikamaru, they must return by now." Sai said as he made his way.

"See you around and thanks again!" Naruto bade as he ran off, deliberately choosing to take the empty streets.

Atop the Hokage monument, he went. And finally found peace just on top of his father's head. Like this, he felt so close to him, no wonder why this was his favorite spot after all. Although his birthday signified the end of the war as well, people of Konoha decided to not celebrate it as a festival. This was to honor the death of their loved ones who fell into their demise during the war. Rather, this day was being celebrated in solemnity and peace.

With a deep exhale, he closed his eyes and went Sage Mode, closely feeling his surroundings. It was just a shortwhile before he moved and identified his target.

He roamed the streets in a haste, avoiding the stare and attention of the people that might recognize him and would stop him along the way. He was planning to go somewhere else. It was not because it was his duty, but it was to pay his honor and earnest tribute.

He deactivated his Sage mode as soon as he reached the quiet haven-the sound of the green grass being swayed by the wind was playing like a calming song, matched with the clarity of the tranquil blue skies.

"Hinata," He called out with a humming voice.

"Oh," She looked at him and gave a vibrant smile.

"So I see… flowers." The blonde muttered, looking at the white Lilies as his heart jumped at the sight of it. Out of nowhere, he looked back and forth the white Lilies and Hinata, he didn't know but there's something about it…

"Well, that's one of Neji-niisan's favorite."

"Neji liked flowers?"

Hinata giggled softly and confirmed, "Yes. Secretly, he did." Slight sadness coated her voice, recalling how her Neji-niisan would love to sit at the balcony watching the flowers in their garden as he sipped tea. It was one of the few moments, when Hinata saw the gentleness in his face.

"Well, sorry about that Neji. I didn't know you liked flowers. But even if I did, I still find it weird that I will give you one. I know you will find it odd too -ttebayo."

The timid girl chuckled at his remarks. It felt like Neji-niisan was still with them by the way Naruto-kun talked to him.

"Hey! You know what Neji, Hinata here is super awesome dattebayo! You should see how amazing she is with Taijustu now. I know she is strong since then but I never truly experienced it firsthand until she air-palmed me in the face-"

"Tha-that was an accident, Naruto-kun! I'm sorry, I got carried awa-"

"Nah, don't be sorry, Hinata. Neji here is truly an effective teacher after all. Tsk! How much I would love to kick your as- Anyway, anyway, anyway. Do you know that I've already been inside the Hyuga compound? Damn! You guys didn't tell me that it was that cool there. However the people are a bit creepy, though aside from Hanabi, she was really fun although a bit bratty just like Konohamaru."

Hinata gave a faint laugh at his rumblings. Being with him like this with Neji-niisan, somehow made her feel like he's a part of their family.

They talked some more, with both of them trying as much as possible to infer how Neji would've reacted if he was still with them. It's heart-warming how the tears they poured the last time they've been here were replaced by light-hearted laughter and wishes.

They paused for some air.

Hinata felt deeply grateful and happy. She'd only wish that Neji-niisan already found his peace up above.

Naruto felt like he should be thanking Neji for something more. Not just for laying his life for him as a comrade, but also for something else he still could not fathom. In his head echoed his last words as he died in his arms.

 _Hinata-sama is willing to die for you…_

They sat still in quietness for several minutes. Until, they both felt like it was time for them to go. He helped her get up, holding her hand in the process-she felt the strange electricity that came with it and reflexively pulled away immediately, her fingers started fiddling along the strap of her sling bag.

They stood by the grave, internally bidding him goodbye.

Neji, thank you. It's to you I'm very thankful of and I feel like I owe you more than just my life.

They started walking, wrapped around the peace and the quiet of the memorial park. Naruto kept at glancing Hinata's way, trying to measure her up.

"Uh, Hinata. Today is, uh... Today is… You know what today is right?" He asked her a bit sheepishly.

He felt so selfish to demand Hinata to remember his birthday, when he can even barely remember hers. Well, it was snowy during that evening, so that must be during the Winter.

 _December! It was December!_

Hinata looked at him speculatively and gave out a cute laughter. "About that Naruto-kun… "

He raised his head and looked at her expectantly.

"Today was the day we won the war right?"

The blonde pouted and rubbed his nape, hiding his dismay. 'Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Did she really forget about my-

"I was really supposed to be home last night, but something went a bit wrong with our mission-"

Instinctively, he grabbed her shoulder and examined her dramatically.

"Are you okay? Aren't you hurt? God! I was so stupid! I didn't even consider-"

She reassuringly took his hand away. "Naruto-kun, I'm fine. I'm fine. It's just that Shikamaru-kun and Temari-san had an encounter along the road."

He sighed in relief. _Thank god. Thank god._

The shy girl just laughed at him sweetly. They strolled around quite awkwardly for a while, with Hinata waiting for his next words and Naruto trying to figure out a way to stretch time, until he remembered something.

"Oh Hinata!" He said as he took her hand and led her somewhere.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"I want you to meet them. I'm sure they'll like you dattebayo!"

 _Them? They'll like me?_

She looked at their intertwined hands, remembering that moment during the war. Then her eyes landed on him. She noticed how she almost look up at him now. He got taller and the fit of his orange-collared, white shirt couldn't hide the breadth of his shoulders. He was also starting to lose certain chubs along his jaw.

She blushed.

He looked a bit stronger now than before. He was becoming a man.

She bit the inside of her cheek.

What was she thinking?

However, his tight grip on her hand was making her feel fuzzy. His hand-it was rough and callous, but it was warm and her hand felt so little against his.

They stopped by two graves. She looked at Naruto and he had with him a longing yet genuine smile.

"Touchan, kaachan, I want you to meet Hinata dattebayo!"

Her eyes widened for a short second and she instantaneously bowed down her head.

"Nice to meet you, uh, Minato-san, Kushina-san." She greeted reading the names carved on the stone plates.

Naruto couldn't prevent that light tickles in his chest. How wonderful it would be if his parents were actually alive to meet her?

He was certain that they will both like her. He was so much like his mom, so he was sure that she would greet Hinata ecstatically. She would bombard her with embarrassing questions and she would tell stories about him much to his humiliation. He could imagine his mom squeezing Hinata's cheeks, because she would find it a bit puffed. His dad, although not big on personality, would probably ask him how did he make friends with Hinata and will warmly welcome her.

"Ah, it's Kakashi-sensei's efforts that had their graves in here since touchan was his sensei. We were supposed to visit later, but I cannot wait to show you. Before, I didn't really get to know who my parents were. Now, I'm glad I could get to visit them even just through here."

"Naruto-kun," she murmured his name as few droplets of tears fell from her eyes.

"Anyway!" Naruto segued noticing that he was already making her cry. "See, Hinata here is a bit delicate. She cries easily, but that's just because she's really kind dattebayo!

"Ah, she's a bit quiet and calm just like touchan though, but she's very strong, just so you know. And it was also Hinata who saved me many, many times already. Plus, she was really smart!

"You must try her cooking as well. They are really great! Kaachan, you would definitely love to cook with her!

"She's a bit odd to explain, but if you ever get to meet her cousin, Neji, up there, I'm sure he can tell you how precious she is. So please watch over her, just as how she watched over me. Because Hinata here is always by my side."

He said, glancing down on their joined hands. Just like during the war. In his heart, that moment will always remain symbolical.

Her eyes widened and a blush never left her face, but she regained her stature at an instant.

"Minato-San, Kushina-san, I'm very pleased to have this opportunity with you. N-Naruto-kun grew up as a very strong person and he was getting even stronger everyday. And it wasn't because of his jutsus, it was all because of his spirit to never back down. Thank you for gifting him into this world. For me, he's more than just a hero, but he also became my inspiration. So there's no need to worry, we will be watching over him as well."

Even if Hinata had such a frail and silent voice, her message came vivid to Naruto. And just like before his fight with Neji and practically everytime he was around her, he felt revived, like nothing was ever above him and he can do everything.

A tear escaped his eye and he hurriedly looked away, concealing from the shy girl.

 _So not cool…_

He swiftly wiped it away, letting go of her hand in the process.

Forget about her not remembering his birthday, her enlightenment alone was the best present ever!

They stood in comfort with Hinata trying to picture Naruto having his parents with him- a complete family, all in all a bittersweet dream. Naruto was internally telling his parents stories he was a bit embarrassed to let Hinata hear.

The air softly blew and a fragrant scent came across. His attention was caught by a beautiful white flower, swaying below his kaachan's grave. He watched as it broke from its stem and flew away. With no effort, he caught it. It looked elegant yet simple at the same time and it gave off a very calming scent.

Naruto looked at Hinata, whose attention was still on the graves.

"Hinata," he called out, with his arm a bit stretched, giving her the flower.

Her cheeks were tinted light pink. She flustered, not expecting him to be giving her a flower, asking herself where did he get it from.

"F-For me?"

With eyes pinched closed and a delighted grin etched on his face, he nodded in affirmation.

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"Well, it's cute… kinda' reminds me of you."

He just grinned at her with that child-like grin.

She looked at him quite dumbfounded as he rubbed his cheek absent-mindedly. "Anyway!, We must get going. You must be hungry, it's getting late -ttebayo!"

He started walking, but she didn't move.

"Naruto-kun," she called him, "I-I well… "

He looked at her a bit puzzled, "What is it Hinata?"

She pulled a brown bag from her sling bag and slightly shoved it onto his chest. With a bowed-down head, she shyly greeted, "Happy Birthday Naruto-kun! I-I didn't forget… I-I was just teasing you, so… "

"Woah! Is that true? You remembered?! Hey… " His reaction turned mopey. "So you were teasing me all this time, huh Hinata! Tsk, I never thought you could be so mean like that. "

"I-I-I-"

"I'm just kidding - ttebayo! So what do we have in here-" He broke the paper bag in excitement and, on the grass, dropped a premium cup ramen. "Wait! Hell no! I can't believe this. Thank you so much Hinata!"

"You're welcome, Naruto-kun and happy birthday again."

Naruto kept on blabbering on how excited he was to try the imported ramen once he gets home. Hinata then offered to place the cup noodles for awhile,

"For safekeeping, Naruto-kun."

He happily obliged. "Let's protect my birthday ramen -ttebayo!"

They both laughed afterwards, while she placed the ramen back inside her sling bag.

The two walked back, enjoying the play of light as the sun began to set.

Before Hinata's eyes, flashed the memories she spent with her Neji-niisan. She couldn't really pull it off without crying. A bold step forward. Just like what he said and she will forever bear that in mind.

On one hand, Neji's last words still bothered Naruto. They said that a person's last words were their dying will. He knew that Neji stated such during the war to remind him of his responsibilities and the many lives he had at the weight of his shoulders. But he somehow felt that there was still something more…

 _Hinata-sama is willing to die for you…_

He looked at her-her face radiating such purity and serenity like the lily on Neji's grave and the white flower she was holding, the one that swayed from his kaachan's grave, which he gave her. He gazed upon her hand.

How would it feel to hold it again?

Impulsively, he held her hand.

She gasped and suddenly looked at him.

He gulped at the sudden realization of what he just did.

"Well, uh, I just remembered the-the chakra transfer thing we did during the war and… I" He closed his eyes and composed himself, "I just want to know how it feels like again, since I was so focused to fight against Obito and Madara, I didn't really get to-"

"It's okay, Naruto-kun."

She calmed her beating heart and he was trying to figure out what he was doing.

"Na-Naruto-kun has… Back then, you have a very warm chakra. Even just by holding your hand like this it still feels…comforting."

He was quite taken aback by her, but soon a smile came across his face, "Same here, Hinata."

Naruto confidently walked beside her, recalling everything that transpired that afternoon and _it was like there's nothing he could ever ask for._

* * *

The fog filled their views and they all gathered around for a Yakiniku. Tenten was solo in calming down Lee and Gai-sensei as she internally cursed Neji for leaving her alone in handling the two. Shino, with Shikamaru and Choji, was busy catching up with their former senseis. On one hand, Naruto was bickering with Kiba from their height up to how frequent they take a bath.

On a little spot at the corner of the room, was Sai sketching something or maybe someone.

"Hey, Sakura." Ino called out her friend in a whispering manner and pointed out her finger on Hinata, who was seated across Sai. "Has someone else been seeing Hinata lately?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Look at Sai's drawing and just look at her closely. She's holding a flower."

The pink-haired kunoichi's eyes widened as she saw the girl in question holding a beautiful white flower, while her dainty little fingers marvel its petals. Her eyes and smile showed tenderness and fondness.

"Being a florist myself, I knew what that flower means, Sakura. It's…" She came near her ear and whispered.

Suddenly, Sakura felt a bit nervous and sad at the same time. She looked back and forth at Naruto and Hinata with worried eyes. She turned into Ino and she knew that they were both getting the same hint…

They definitely need to act before it's too late.

* * *

Hi guys!

This chapter's a bit light, well not so light, because even if it's not angst we have Minato, Kushina and Neji and they just know how to pull the veins of my heart in all its weepy glory.

Plus, yeap, that flower on Kushina's grave, the one Naruto gave Hinata, it was gardenia. I meant not to say it, because as its meaning says, message of secret love. And yeah, I don't want to say outright, but the imagery, it was somehow Kushina who wanted Naruto to give the flower to Hinata. Just to explain things. Plus, Ino and Sakura fussing over who gave Hina the flower was part of the secret thing, so yeah.

And there's a small bit of Sai's line about purely happy. I believe I made an indirect correlation. I hope you guys, found out.

I have uploaded, the one-shot that I have promised and they're very much related to this. It's **_Neji's Greatest Gift_** and **_The Lily_**. If you're wondering where they are, they are inside **_eclipses_** , which you can find on my profile. *wink* *wink*

And wow! Thank you so much for the very positive response toward the previous chapter. That was an experimental one and I wrote the poetry parts at the airport so… Plus, I know, it looked like the last one but it isn't, since I uploaded an update. I know you are awaiting the jelly Naruto part, but I'm still on the process of writing him rn and currently enjoying it.

Next update will be a fun one! None of you requested it, but I am liking the way it goes. Don't want to spoil, so I guess I'll leave you 'til next update.

Again, for further prompts, comments, discussions, just hit below!

Your Quirky Novelist,  
Fern~

* * *

CHAT TIME!

Han: Woah! Hey there, buddy! Thanks for leaving a note, though we're just talkin' about headcanons in the discord. HAHAHA!

Titania of Faires: Huhuhu thank you so much and you even posted twice!

You're a keen one and I like it. Some don't notice the little parts I place in the parts. Sometimes, I placed them to develop something already and thank god you've noticed! TT~TT

I really thought that in those 2 YEARS, Hinata must've tried to confess to him you know, but I just thought that something went wrong? Gawddd, can this story be canon? HAHAHAHAHA… TT~TT… I could only wish.

MrAwesome8: If time, will be with me, I have plans to continue until they were dating. Perhaps, not the same title anymore, I mean different installment, but yeah. The prompt was noted! And it was a very precious one! God, I already imagined what would happen. (I have an almost similar headcanon that I will soon update here)

Meliansama: OMG! I hoped you didn't walk that far! Tthank you so so much. I really love the right blend of angst, drama and romance as well. (I was a huge fan of friends to lovers trope, that's why)

raider of d lost soul: Thank you as well. I really didn't know that this fic would not come as trashy since some reader here from fanfic told me once that this was unbearable to read. HAHAHA! TYSM for the encouragement!

itsxoi: I really want Naruto to feel the struggle of love so yeah there's more swirling of emotions coming!

Unipei: HAHAHA! Thank you, not just for appreciating the work, but also for reading the analyses. HAHAHA! It was our attempt to breathe reason.

risingdaydreamer, oshietenaruto, kayna96, Rosedove: My warmest thanks, really. I really love dthe previous chapter, it was my fave SO FAR. But I guess, my mind was cooking up this another idea to surpass it. (Gawdd, why was this a lot better than my Wattpad story? HAHAHA)

Tiramisusu: OMG! Are you fine already? :O

I really treasure your reviews here, because it's making my work sound like it makes sense, although it's just a fanfic. Huehuehuehue (cuz I don't know if I should laugh or cry)

TBH, hahahahaha. When I read your review, I wondered if we have the same mind, because your review foreshadowed this chapter. Like, the Neji and the hand hold thing. Damn!

And yeah, same with POV more focused on Naruto, if you would notice I was starting to transition the POV on him. The previous chapter really intended to mark like Hinata's maturity, so less of her already and more on how Naruto faced his adulthood struggles.

Considering, that I have finished this two days ago. I SWEAR! Your clairvoyance is as good as Neji's! (If you don't mind me asking, are you a Hyuga? *gasps*)

Well, def not the last chapter! And! Yup, they didn't kiss. I'm really religiously being canon-compliant. I'm just makin' you all nervous or whatnot. Hhahaha! Although, idk, since I'm into subtleties…

Moreover, thank you very much for your thought-provoking insights. They really help me shape the characters in ways that the creators lacked to portray. *eherm*

Kishi was right from the beginning. It was his choice to have Hinata and Naruto together since Pain, but it was the producers who prolonged the wait and I don't really like to justify their lack of portrayal. Since, ugh, whyyyyyyyy!

HAHAHAHA!

To put on a light note, I think Naruto can't differentiate love in general? IDK, it just appeared that way. They just stressed it on ramen, ugh!

Hmm, I guess his crush on Sakura was because she's more like him? Y'know loud, colorful and strong? Idk, based on my personal experience, I used to like someone just like me, until I got embarrassed for even liking him! (Oh, god. Just thinking of it, makes me wanna throw up and hide my face.)

I think Naruto can recognize who's pretty or something physical that is. TBH I found Sakura to be the prettiest when I was younger as well. (Yknow pink, long hair and all) And Hinata can be mistaken for a boy. (Im really sorry baby Hina) I just thought of this since he knows the sexy jutsu! So yeah, hahaha!

Plus, Sakura got the reputation and at that moment Naruto was this fame-whore idiot, so being with her means being the leading man of the best girl during their genin days and stealing her away from the coolest guy? IDK, huhuhu. All in all he was an immature brat.

Come to think of it, I just realized that when they were younger it was Sakura and Sasuke on top of the class like having them together would make the perfect couple. They were the popular kids and yeah. But after the last or maybe even before, the spot went to Hinata and Naruto already. Like in this extended chapter, some people called them the hero and the princess and kept on saying how perfect they are. Even when Boruto's in school already, the beautiful mom was Hinata as commented by Boruto's classmates, and of course, we all know that Naruto was being admired as the 7th. I read that from a novel, I just forgot which. HAHAHA!

I was a bit shookt as well to see Hinata so comfortable around him while he does all that flirty shtuff (yes, the sh is intentional) the same way he breathes oxygen and that's exactly what motivated me to write this in the first place. HAHAHA!

Well, that's true for me, I'll also know if something is attraction already. I just don't know how guys fall oblivious under it. *sighs* But I knew a few friends, who are attracted with guys like Naruto, those guys who were seeking attention already and are treating you special, yeah? But still no words or confessions, like really? HAHAHA! I'm still bothered, because watching them frustrates me. Maybe, I'll use that frustration to frustrate y'all as well. HAHAHAA!

But all in all, it was a bright idea to incorporate, on why was he not getting it like what's stopping him or something. Hmm, I'll keep that in mind! HOHOHO! Thank you very much!

I really love the long reviews, since I'm more social like this. (I'm sounding a lot like Pan-Pan from WBB already)


	14. teammate

**secret lovers**

After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto was gradually falling in love with Hinata and the whole village of Konoha knows it…Well, aside from him. Chronological One-Shots / Canon-Compliant / Post-War / Pre-Last / Contains references from Hiden novels.

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.

* * *

 **entry fourteen**

prompt

Team 8 has a new member, and well.. Kiba was quite reluctant about it.

* * *

/teammate/

someone who got your back through thick or thin

* * *

There were many people he considered as treasures in his life. Well, aside from his equally boisterous mother and sister, that was. Yup, his friends went in the roster of the list as well. But there's also his teammates.

Ride or die, they held onto each other like family. It was even safe to say that they were all brothers from another mothers now, if you know what he meant by that.

There's Shino, and being Shino meant saying stuff that sometimes caused him too much information he never really needed. Well, it's okay to agree that sometimes he had a point. Well, that was just sometimes! At first though, he really thought that the guy's bugs would not be good for Akamaru, but in due time they learned how to settle.

Then the shy and a little bit weird Hinata, was like the _eye of the storm_ of their team when they were younger. She was kind and she always brought their team in peace, when he and that mysterious-eyed Shino would get into meaningless bickering. He didn't know but he and Shino were always compelled to protect her back then. But now. Ha! Hinata was still timid and all, but he couldn't help to agree that she had this bad-ass side to her. She improved a lot, that he could say. Eventhough, there were still things that never seemed to change. Like that...

 _Naruto-kun_

Oh God. Before, she would always say his name like a hopeless kitten waiting behind a tree. Hmm... Come to think of that, she said his name less now.

Tch! That's right! Might've been because the stupid-faced blonde was hanging out a lot with her recently.

Needless to say, Hinata didn't seem to pass out around Naruto anymore, the stuttering had also been lessened and she seemed to giggle more openly nowadays.

Naruto and Hinata...

He sighed at the thought, but he couldn't help the little smile to form on his face.

 _They're getting really close, huh?_

As an Inuzuka, he was known to be very keen in details and _that_ Uzumaki Naruto was not exempted.

He knew when that stupid Naruto would ' _intentionally_ ' brush his hand against Hinata's whenever the two would walk side by side. Okay, fine. He was not actually certain if Naruto was actually doing it intentionally or not, but come on!

Just hold her damn hand, idiot!

And whenever they would all train together, Naruto would have that dumb look on his face while it's Hinata's turn to fight.

And how could he miss Naruto's proximity on Hinata's face whenever they would talk. Had someone not really thought that wussy any sense of personal space?! Good lord! He was just praying that Hinata won't faint, but their girl was tougher now. He scoffed at the thought on how she would act casually at Naruto's ' _advances_ '.

Tch! _Advances..._ he scoffed inwardly.

 _As if that knucklehead knows how to advance!_

And when they were laughing... _that_ Naruto would instantly turn to Hinata as they shared the laughter and the giggles, when it's them, the whole of Konoha 11 minus 1 in the room!

They both surely know how to make the people around them invisible and it's making all of them very uncomfortable. Just imagine what kind of tension they brought into the room when they're together.

Surely, he couldn't blame Hinata. Everybody knew how she felt, well not unless you're that damn bastard Naruto, whose head was the thickest in the whole Konoha!

Now, thinking of it all sure made him annoyed. Don't get him wrong. He was not vexed that they were finally getting closer. Ever since during the war, he was beginning to smell a juvenile kind of connection between the two. But good grief! They were in their late teens already! As young adults, they must rage with hormones and all wound up in impassioned desires, definitely not Naruto's teeny-weeny glances. He was very sure that the Pervy Sage could not rest in peace while watching his student succumb to nursery levels of treating a lady, especially to the one he's interested in.

Out of nowhere, the blonde's voice echoed in his head, saying how ridiculous Ero-sennin's books were and considering them boring.

 _What a wussy? Such a big damn wussy_. Sometimes he wondered why he even marked him as his rival.

But it wasn't only him who was getting the frustrations from the situation, but their friends as well. And he put all the blame to that Naruto!

The annoyance was now very apparent on his features, which caught the attention of his teammate.

"Still infuriated because you can't figure out how to beat Naruto?" Shino asked as they both walked along the streets of Konoha. The dusk was casting a play of shadow on their faces.

"It's not all about that! And no! I'll have his ass served on our rematch!"

"But I'm still right, it's still all about Naruto. Why? It's because you're wearing that ridiculous-looking face, which you only have when you're annoyed at him."

"Of course, of course! He is my rival, isn't he?"

"Rival? Well, if you think of it more carefully, Naruto is acting more like a member of Team 8 recently."

 _Naruto, a member of Team 8?_ He immediately grimaced. His team was his own. Not any others!

"What the fuck are you talking about, Shino!?"

"Why? It is because he would suddenly appear before and after our missions most of the times."

That made him recall that incident after their crucial mission that happened lately.

* * *

It was high-noon when they got back in Konoha. Eventhough they looked like they failed the mission due to the soot that covered their faces, it was duly accomplished.

"I really think we should have stopped to wash our faces before coming home," Hinata said softly as she darted a concerned gaze back and forth her teammates.

"Come on, Hinata! We all know you wanna get home fast as well. Huh? Isn't it?" Kiba leaned closer and whispered, "Don't you wanna hang out with Naruto?"

"Kiba-kun." She said firmly with that slight snob-face she was starting to develop.

"Well, Kiba here is excited to go home. Why? Because the limited edition beef jerky is only available until today." Shino interjected until a rustle of air swept certain leaves before their faces.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted as he grasped the poor girl's shoulder.

"Easy, Naruto. You're just inches away from each other. There's no need to shout." Kiba scolded.

The blonde perused her carefully, searching for any wounds or injuries. "Are you okay? Do you have any wounds? You don't look fine."

Hinata just muttered words of reassurance to him, but neither of it was heard by her other teammates.

Shino was still contemplating about the fact that, after all they've been through, Naruto still didn't pay him any attention. While Kiba...he was a bit taken aback by the idiot's change of tone and voice. His _rival's_ show of maturity slightly threatened him.

"Then why do you all look so terrible dattebayo?"

"Oh, this is just soot, Naruto-kun, someone thought we couldn't sense through heavy fog." She explained smiling earnestly at him.

"Really?" Naruto said a bit suspicious as he gently wiped with the back of his hand some traces of soot that was covering her face.

His eyes were focused intently on the movements of his hand on her cheeks as she just stood clueless and frozen.

Shino was studying the gesture nonchalantly, and Kiba...

 _That's it, Naruto. Just a few inches...Damn it! Just kiss Hinata!_

"There you go. You look less messy now, Hinata." Naruto said in low-pitch, looking so serious.

With a wicked grin on his face, Kiba had his thumbs-up ready for the knucklehead as he signaled _go_. However, Naruto just stared at him with a tilted head and remarked,

"Eh? Don't tell me you want too, Kiba. No way! Clean up your own face -ttebayo!"

Kiba's expression fell dejectedly.

 _I can't believe this._

* * *

"For Hinata. He was around that time because of Hinata." He said as he took a forcible bite of his beef jerky.

"Note, he was always around recently. Aside from that, he was also starting to do some Team 8 duties." Shino added, trying to make his point across Kiba, who still liked to deny every fiber of the thought.

"Huh?! What Team 8 duties are you talkin' about? As far as I know, apart from Shikamaru, we're the only ones taking care of Mirai and there goes that-"

"That is whenever we'll send-off Hinata on her solo missions or to that of with the other team. As I've observed, it's a gesture only Team 8 does. That is because no other team send their teammates off whenever they would go to a solo mission or will be sent without the presence of another teammate. "

"Hey! The last time I was with Ino and Choji, no one of you sent me off!"

"Why? Because Hinata and I were on a mission even before you set out on your own."

"Then there's the last time when we didn't even get the chance to see you off."

"That is because it was an emergency and I had no time to inform you."

KIba concentrated on this point Shino had informed him of. In a sense, he was a bit right. Team 8 was the only team that would send-off each other whenever they would be apart from their team. Memories of him getting either Shino or Hinata late, because he slept-in, forgetting that one of them had a mission apart. And those bento Hinata would make them, whenever she was free of time and wasn't included in their missions. Indeed, that was a careful observation on Shino's part.

He looked down at Akamaru as he petted him. _Seriously, Naruto was doing that with us already?_

He couldn't really fathom when, until he heard Lee's voice from afar. That bushy-brows sure got the energy even at this hour!

In speaking of bushy-brows, that brought him to the time when...

* * *

It was a gloomy afternoon when Hinata was about to set out on a mission with Team Gai. Ever since they offered Hinata Neji's position on their team, they-mostly Lee-were deliberately asking joint missions with Team 8. It was just recently that Hinata was the only one to join their team as he and Shino had to go on a different one despite his protests against it.

Upon seeing their shy teammate before the Main Gate, he immediately called out, "Hinata!"

"Hinata!" Another voice joined his. He swiftly turned his head on its direction.

"Naruto?"

"Oh, Kiba! You're here?" Naruto asked with his usual energetic self.

"No, I should be the one asking you that. Why are you- Oh, I see. Hinata, huh, Naruto? Sending off your girlfriend before her missio- Hey! Where are you going?" He shouted as they headed towards the direction of their teammate.

"Y'all, take care okay?" Naruto relayed to Hinata and the others as she curtly nodded in reassurance.

She then turned to her teammates, passing over words they usually told each other.

"I'll contact you once I get back to the village. Don't worry Kiba-kun, I won't forget the premium beef jerky you're asking me to buy and Shino-kun I'll try to find the book along the way, if we have time."

The two gave her extra precautions and specifics for the things they were asking her to acquire for them as usual.

"Hinata! We have to go now." Tenten called, which stopped Lee and Naruto from their hyperactive ramblings.

"Okay," she voiced out as she went near her teammates and shared a group hug as Lee's remarks on Tenten was being heard on the background, "We should do group hugs for our team too!"

Kiba turned his head towards the direction of Naruto, watching him watch their team spirit. The blonde's interest to join in was very apparent. However, Kiba made a mental note, that it might not be the group hug Naruto was actually interested about.

Hinata then turned to Akamaru. She stooped down to hug and pet the ninken, giggling while doing so.

Then she looked at Naruto, who was waiting for her intently. She stood up and went near him, her head a bit tilted down per her usual ways.

"Uhm, I better get going now, Naruto-kun."

The blonde just rubbed the back of his head and said, "Well, yeah. Uh, be careful."

They both stood there in silence, comfortable for them but awkward for everybody else-exchanging quiet glances as they mimicked how each other shifted weight, swaying a bit backward and forward, back and forth.

Kiba slapped his forehead in annoyance. He couldn't do this anymore. Without a word, he pushed Naruto and Hinata reflexively caught him, causing the two to embrace each other.

"What's that for -ttebayo!?" Naruto angrily questioned as he picked up on his feet, however not unlatching onto Hinata.

"Stop beating around the bush and get it over with!" Kiba stated through gritted teeth.

"Hands-off now, Naruto. Your time's up. You're getting us late." Tenten reminded as she sighed at the sight of her two too much naive friends. The shy Hinata and the clueless Naruto. How frustrating.

"He just have a hand, Tenten!" Kiba teased as the blonde scowled at him.

The three set out on their mission as they kept on waving their hands in farewell.

"See you around!"

"See you around!"

Both Kiba and Naruto said at the same time, causing them to exchange dagger-like glares you can almost see a lightning bolt in between.

"We should be heading back, because it was about to rain already." Shino reminded his bantering friends.

"Oh, hi Shino! Uh, you guys wanna have some ramen?"

"Whatever." Kiba muttered with a roll of his eyes as Shino sulked over the fact that Naruto just said 'hi' to him when he was there all this time.

* * *

"I can't believe this!"

"You should."

"H-How can you be so cool with this?! I mean we're like the original Team 8! Now, we have an idiot for an honorary member!" Kiba complained and frustatedly asked his teammate.

"To be honest, upon initial realization, I was as equally bothered as you are. However, when I see that it's making Hinata happy and a lot more like herself, I came to accept it."

"Tch! You're just saying that so easily, right Akamaru?" He asked his buddy to which the ninken barked in return. Consider that an agreement.

"Isn't this what a teammate should be, Kiba? Isn't it that we should be happy for each other?"

"Yeah, right, Shino. I got your point, but it was still a bit bothering to accept."

He sighed.

Take a look at it. At first, you would never thought that Naruto and Hinata would have chance to be together. Hinata was very shy to the bones and cannot even coherently talk to Naruto. Naruto, on the other hand, was always annoyingly chasing around Sakura despite her blatant rejections. It was like a dizzying merry-go-round. Surely, the two of them happening was almost impossible.

It's just an unexpected twist of fate that they both seemed to be inevitable now. Naruto was already considered a hero. As much as he tried to avoid that fact, his rival somehow deserved the credit. Therefore, there shouldn't be any reasons for the Hyuga clan to shun him as Hinata's suitor, if ever. In terms of their kekkei genkai, there's no doubt that Naruto could protect it. He didn't declare him as his rival if he was just an easy-peasy. Then Hinata, like who the hell would think Hinata was undeserving.

He scoffed at the thought.

She was even too good for him at certain angles. Yes, she was shy and quite hesitant, but their girl was a keeper!

They both would soon come together and it's unavoidable. Otherwise, he would beat the shit out of the knucklehead's ass if he would even try to settle for a random bimbo fangirl of sorts.

Tch! After all his public display of affection...Okay, that must be an exaggeration, but whatever. And all the heavy tension he was causing them! He better own up to her!

"It just came to me that back then, Hinata was always brooding and withdrawn. Seeing her being cheerful nowadays is surprising. But it's not actually unthinkable since she's hanging out a lot with Naruto these days. I just don't know if his personality is contagious or he's actually making her happy." Shino reasoned.

"Meh, I think that they totally clicked. Naruto has been talking often about Hinata recently. Even if, it's a about a simple food or something that will suddenly remind him of her and those things are really out of the blue. But looking at it more closely, he talks about her as eager and as frequent as how he eats ramen. That bastard. Doesn't even know other types of food!" Kiba said as followed by Akamaru's bark.

"Well, I don't think you're berated at all."

"How could you say that?"

"You're smiling."

Kiba immediately wiped the smile off his face and gave a sheepish scowl. "Fine, fine. It's not actually a bad idea. Hinata is our teammate so I wanted her to be happy, besides Naruto was the one who was always down for a prank with me back in the Academy. Don't get me wrong! He's still my rival, I have marked him and that's it!"

"So does that rivalry include Hinata?"

"No way! I know hella' better than that idiot! And Hinata's like our teammate, our family. I could've made a move on her already if I really like."

"So that confirms my conclusion. Do you happen to be pissed-off because you also wanted to get a girl as well?" Shino asked him, making his eyes twitch dramatically.

"I can't believe you're asking me that when you know I can get any girl I like!"

"I don't believe the same." Shino retorted.

Suddenly, a voice called them out as they crossed the opposite side of the street. Akamaru perked up and turned around. "Kiba-kun! Shino-kun!"

"Oi, Hinata!" Kiba returned, while Akamaru ran towards the girl asking to be petted.

Kiba looked at his teammate and his ninken, appreciating the fact that he belonged to, what he believed, the best team in Konoha. Well, a lot of people were saying it was Team 7, but come on! None of Team 8's members did anything terrifying to the village plus their team always worked well with the other teams. That's what he called true individualism and teamwork at the same time and you'll only count Team 8 for that.

"Hinata, what happened? You seemed to be bruised." Shino asked, catching the attention of Kiba to examine his teammates face.

"Uh, about this. Well, I tripped while we're heading towards the woods." Hinata answered and stood up, facing her teammates.

"How careless, Hinata? What's the byakugan for? Nah, I'm just kiddin' I know you wanted to get home immediately for _certain reasons_."

Hinata flushed a bit as she inwardly wanted to reply to Kiba. _That's not about that._

But she didn't do so, since she was a bit tired to respond.

"Oh there you are! Hinata!" A familiar rough voice caught Kiba's attention.

 _Naruto_

He turned to look at his teammate and a bright yet mischievous idea came into his mind.

Grabbing a topical antiseptic from his side pocket, he poured some of the content on his finger and applied a portion of it on Hinata's bruise. He made sure to choose the one at the corner of her lips. While doing so, a Cheshire smirk surfaced his features.

Hinata was taken aback by his unusual show of care, especially since Kiba, out of all of them, thought that wounds only make a shinobi stronger.

With a swift movement, Naruto coercedly grabbed the tiny bottle out of Kiba's grasp. "You're doing it all wrong dattebayo!"

"Ah, since when have you become a medic-nin, Naruto?"

"Since when have you, Kiba?"

Kiba couldn't avoid the wide grin on his face. _It's working._

"I was doing it first!" The brunette fought as Naruto grabbed Hinata's wrist, tugging her to his direction.

"Who cares? You're not doing it right anyway!" The blonde fought back, but he was instantly pacified upon looking at Hinata. With a cool and steady voice he asked her, "Hey, what happened? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, well... I tripped along the way." She murmured with her eyes trying to avoid his.

Naruto then started applying the medicine on the affected area and said, a bit sweetly, "That's so silly, Hinata. You have the byakugan yet you still tripped."

Shino, "..."

Kiba, "..."

Akamaru, "?"

As soon as the blonde was done, Hinata drew a heavy exhale and Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Fine! Fine! You two do whatever you want. You might as well kiss her bruise to heal it faster." Kiba advised with an underlying smirk and Naruto acknowledged. Meanwhile, the realization of what her teammate suggested sunk into Hinata.

Her wound was just at the corner of her...

"No! No! No! I'm sure that's no longer necessary. I'm okay!" She stated in a panic.

"You sure about that Hinata?" Naruto asked her and she immediately replied with a soft defiance that only she could do,

"Yes!"

The blonde was a bit stunned by her show of aggressiveness, which he found amusing.

"I-I-I'm sorry, but I have to head out to report. I'll just see you around, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Naruto-kun." She bade after she gave each one of them a courteous bow and hurriedly went off.

They all stared at her, still trying to absorb what did just happen. Kiba gazed upon Naruto and sighed. _Looks like this can't be avoided._

Well, Naruto wasn't entirely that awful. There were many times when they get along really great, add the fact that they both have the same sense of humor and they were both amazing when paired together. Akamaru seemed to like him too. Must've been the canine kinship.

Since he believed that he was Team 8's acting leader, he felt that it was just right to formally, although he was a bit hesitant about this, accept Naruto as their ghost member. _Temporarily._

"So Naruto, wanna get some of your ramen, since you're going to ask us anyway?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, sure!"

The three strolled towards Naruto's usual ramen stand. It was starting to dim, perhaps they'll just have the ramen as well for dinner.

"Well, baachan said my new arm will be ready soon. I'm so excited for it dattebayo!"

"Of course, you'll show it off to Hinata." Kiba remarked as Naruto just nodded joyfully.

"Ah, so you and Hinata are being chummy-chummy lately, huh?" Kiba teased as he nudged him with his elbow. He specifically used that word since it sounded appropriate for Naruto's kindergarten flirting skills.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" He returned with a tilted head and it was Shino who answered,

"I think what Kiba was trying to say is that you and Hinata are getting _friendlier_ with each other."

"Friendlier?"

Shino sharply breathed, "Getting to know each other in deeply."

"Well, yeah. You could say that."

"Which means... That you _like_ Hinata." Shino inferred, while pushing the bridge of his glasses up his nose.

"Well, yeah! I like her ever since -ttebayo!"

Shino was about to say something, but Kiba stopped him, putting a hand atop his shoulder and shaking his head in a surrendered manner.

For years Team 8 had been together, it was always Shino who was silencing Kiba up. It was only a rare opportunity like this, when the event turned counterclockwise. Deep inside Shino was a bit distraught. He knew nothing of these things, but Naruto and Hinata... If they keep running around each other like that, one of them might get left behind.

Their story might unfortunately go with...

Hinata, who failed to say.

And Naruto, who failed to realize.

He snapped himself out of his thoughts and sighed. Now he got it. This must be what their friends were worrying about.

* * *

Hello everyone!

I know you were expecting jelly Nards, but, ughh I want it to be as awesome as possible so it's still cooking.

Hooray for Tiramisusu for taking the slot as the 100th review! I really love reading your reviews, guys! And swear! It didn't bother me if it's long as I love reading and I love knowing your thoughts not just about this work, but also about the ship of the anime in general. I'm really touched to have reached this milestone considering the number of chapters I have updated.

This chapter is basically about Team 8! (Basically, _Teammate_ rhymed with Team 8) Yaay! My fave team next to Team Gai! Why? It is because I think that they were tactical and they work really neat. Like in films, they were the bounty-hunters who would lurk in the shadows and would give you a clean death. (Mwehehe)

Kiba is the initial point in this because he had been a loyal NaruHina shipper ever since along with Kurenai-sensei. I consider him the pioneer even before Lee and Sakura (Chunin exams). It was just sad that it wasn't him who hooked them up during The Last. Nonetheless, I think he did more of the winging before the moon mission. Plus, I really think that Sakura needed to get the two together without putting her own interest to show how much she's grown and matured (Because before, she would wing the two just to get Sasuke) mehhehe.

Your prompts are well-noted! So keep 'em coming because I'm lovin' it!

Again, for sugar, spice and everything nice just drop 'em below!

Your Quirky Novelist,  
Fern~

* * *

CHAT TIME!

Haisesunflower and Guest: Yes, exactly the point! I couldn't really blame Sakura for beating him sometimes. Naruto was always running around. I would love to add his POV on why soon. Yes, got that prompt and excited to write it mwahaha! I think they just got the new mission gear very close to the last, since Naruto couldn't seem to wash himself off of how Hinata looked at it.

Rosedove: Since it means _secret_ *wink* *wink* I wanted to make it a bit controversial for the two gossip queens of Konoha. Yeah, jelly Naruto is coming. I'm really sorry! I'm really finding the right time to place it in the narrative.

kayna96: It means _a message of secret love._ It's the _gardenia_ on the title. Hehehe. Sakura and Ino are alarmed thinking that someone else was admiring Hinata other than Nards.

Itsxoi: I'd really love Hinata to meet Naruto's parents. Ii think they would really love her. Kushina will most likely think that if they'd have a daughter that would be someone like Hinata, because Naruto was like her already so if they will have another one it might've been someone like Minato. HAHAHA! I was actually planning to make a bonus chapter about Sakura and Ino investigating who, but hihihiihi, I better just leave it hanging.

xianiaHarMione: Thank you very much! I really think that NaruHina before the last was pretty darn cutesy hahaha. Ii think thing got a little frisky between the two when they started to mature (maybe new mission clothes, hair everything)

tiramisusu: You're not crazy okay? 'Cuz if you are, then I probably am too.

I take the fact that Kishi said that Neji's death brought them closer. HAHAHAHA! I think this could be a great start to somehow elaborate on it. Your rhymes reminded me that I should do Killer Bee as well. Gawdd, I better re-watch to get the character right. (Mental note to self: Rhyming words must be hella' corny to fit his POV)

Moving forwardddd

 _Kushina: So you're the girlfriend he keeps talking about, right?_

 _Hinata: G-Girlfriend?_

 _Naruto: Kaa-chan! Stop scaring Hinata –ttebayo! Ah, Hinata! Don't mind what kaachan tells you._

 _Kushina: You still talk about her all the time, Naruto._

At one point, in my original draft he actually remembered the birthday, but uh…. I'm not convinced that, at this point, he actually would.

Exactly! I want Kushina to be the 'wingmom' even if it's in a spiritual sense. So having a gardenia on her grave only for Naruto to give it to Hina was like a push to his son, like "Go, give her this idiot!"

I know that episode as well. Damn, SP! Damn, why? You just ruined it. Anyway, Nards said there, "That's why I'm going to prove to her that I'm better than Sasuke." It's a very childish outlook on love, really. Such a dummy, Naruto! I still don't like the fact that SP did that that way. Yep, don't bother to watch those stuff they feel squammy.

(I'm really sorry baby Hina.) I really thought she was a boy and Neji's a girl. HUHUUHUHUHU! But then I learned she was a girl then I found her cute during the chunin exams. (Yeah, I recognized her the same time Naruto did)

It's okay. I'm a major stalker as well sometimes. Yeah, I like PanPan, he's so extra. HAHAHA! No, I love them all! Hehehe! I still watch cartoon at this age and thinks it's cool. I don't give a damn. (Yyeahhhh, imagine me with a straight face and sunnies on)

Awwww~ Thank you for considering this worth your time for a long review. I really loved thinking and pondering about your comments and all. It warms up heart. *sobs*

Tbh, Naruto POV was quite difficult to do. It's very tricky not to go overboard yet reasonable at the same time, while staying religiously canon. Good thing, I've read enough romance novels to know how to handle characters like him. Gawdd, before I could finish a whole book in half a day. (Those were my book reviewing days back then *still on-hiatus now, cuz of this*)


	15. suitor

**secret lovers**

After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto was gradually falling in love with Hinata and the whole village of Konoha knows it…Well, aside from him. Chronological One-Shots / Canon-Compliant / Post-War / Pre-Last / Contains references from Hiden novels.

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.

* * *

 **entry fifteen**

prompt

Naruto's new arm is ready, however he's not in the mood for it. The village's princess was about to get married and he thinks it's not right.

* * *

/suitor/

one who courts a woman or seeks to marry her

* * *

Ino was supposed to be with her for their lunch out with Team 10, but she was badly needed at the flower shop. Since they still lack one to attain the promo discount, Sakura just decided to invite her available teammate.

"I thought this was going to be a date Sakura-chan." Naruto teased, while they were waiting for their sizzling meat on top of the hot plate to be ready.

"In your face, Naruto. Besides, you know that I will be waiting for Sasuke-kun."

"Why wait for him, eh? You should have just followed him around."

"He told me that I'm not involved with his atonement." _I guess he was trying to keep me out of harm._

"Who cares what that teme says anyway? Where's the spirit Sakura-chan? You should just pack-up and go after him dattebayo!"

"It's not that easy, idiot!"

"When you want something, you should go for it!"

 _I wish it would be that easy._ Sakura thought with a heavy sigh.

"You're the one to speak, Naruto." A cocky tone barged in, making their heads turn.

"Kiba, Shino!" Choji called out as he moved a bit, offering a space for the two.

"Well, we have a mission, but we decided to stop by after seeing Choji eat that smokin' beef." Kiba explained.

Naruto turned his head with eyes looking past behind their two newly arrived comrades. Sakura didn't miss that gesture and she knew that Kiba didn't as well, causing them to share a knowing smirk.

"Ah, so you're looking for Hinata, huh, Naruto?" Sakura asked and nudged, a bit teasing.

"Well, she's stuck in the Hyuga mansion. _Attending to some suitors._ " The Inuzuka quipped, enough ulterior motive included.

''Suitors?" Naruto asked. He didn't know but the word didn't sound very appealing at all.

"You see." Shino said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Hinata is about to turn eighteen and she came from a powerful and prestige clan that's why a lot of other clans and families from different villages affiliated with the Hyuga came to Konoha in order to ask for her hand."

 _It was Winter, her birthday was Winter._ Naruto remembered, looking at the sky while small trickles of snow were already sprinkling Konoha.

"To make it simple, those dudes are parading their asses around Konoha to marry Hinata." Kiba explained, knowing that Naruto didn't quite understand Shino's language.

 _Hinata? Marriage?_

. But to whom? He didn't get it. Why did she have to marry? Wasn't it too early?

Naruto knew he was stupid, but he also knew what marriage was all about.

 _I mean, we just started to hang out lately and...the war just ended and_... His brows pinched tightly as he pouted.

Would she agree? Was this all true?

He sat there in pure puzzlement as his friends watched his confusion.

Choji didn't really like to meddle with this kind of stuff, since he, himself, wasn't all too familiar with it. However, Naruto and Hinata seemed to bother him a little. Growing up, he knew that the two were both lonely kids and he also could see that they could be happy in the company of each other. Unfortunately, Naruto and Hinata were both very... _awkward_.

Nevertheless, there was something upsetting about Naruto's reaction on the news he just heard. His face was completely blank compared to his usual animated self. Perhaps, it wouldn't be bad to give his pal a little nudge?

"My mom says that going after a girl is like cooking a fine steak. If you simmer it for too long, you might lose its tenderness."

It's Choji's simple way of telling his buddy to make a move now, before things get quite complicated for him to do so, but...

"Eh?! I don't really know how to cook, Choji."

All Choji could do was sigh.

"Hmm, I guess you don't need to worry anyway, since Hinata cooks really well. Man, she really nailed that Gyudon the last time."

"Yeah, Hinata's really a great cook -ttebayo!" Naruto mused, but was suddenly weirded out, "Hey, how did you know that? When did she give you one?"

"N-No! It's Shikamaru's! I just got curious so I took a piece out of it." Choji explained as soon as he sensed the accusation hidden under Naruto's tone.

"Shikamaru?" The blonde asked incredulously.

"It was nothing, Naruto! She gave all of us one when we came to babysit Mirai." He explained in the middle of a frustrated chuckle.

Why the hell were they being defensive about this?

 _This is troublesome._

Kiba and Sakura were both speculatively looking at Naruto, who seemed to be sizing up Shikamaru and Choji.

"I have to go now, Naruto. I remember that I still have to help the Hokage for his upcoming visit to Suna." Shikamaru bid.

"Suna... Oh, I see! Good luck with Gaara's sister then!" Sakura threw to Shikamaru with a teasing wink, which confused Naruto more.

"Huh? What does Temari have to do with Shikamaru?" Naruto asked really weirded out, while Shikamaru just shook his head as he went out of the restaurant.

 _Really troublesome._

Not long enough, Choji followed suit and bid his farewell, leaving Shino, Kiba, Sakura and one troubled Naruto.

 _Suitors, huh._

Shino was just eating his meat, thinking that they still have a mission to attend to after this. Kiba and Sakura were both just staring at Naruto, who was staring at his food. _Ramen!_ He suddenly wanted ramen, it's ridiculous.

Kiba scoffed and suppressed a laughter. He was about to open up his mouth and throw in something unintelligent, but Shino stopped him upon seeing that Naruto was shaken out of his element.

"Uh, Naruto. Let's talk about your new arm, shall we? It'll be ready in a few days, so you should be annoyingly excited about it." Sakura tried to lighten up, seeing that Naruto looked like a broken toy.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I can't wait for it! I can't for it!" He said, flashing his smile, but they knew that he was still out of himself. The verbal tic. He's missing the verbal tic.

They all ate in silence with Kiba trying to take the conversation into a lighter phase by talking about his recent misadventures.

As soon as they finished and got out, Shino and Kiba hurriedly set off to their mission, leaving Sakura and Naruto alone.

Sakura felt bad, thinking that they overdid it this time. Perhaps, it was Kiba, but she was playing along with it and even enjoying Naruto's unexpected distress.

 _Who knew that he would be affected this much by such rumors?_

Normally, Naruto would joke around her saying how this was like a date between the two of them. Normally, she would hit him because he was being stupid.

Sakura sighed.

She was about to speak up to ask what's happening, but the situation didn't get any better. What Sakura thought to be Kiba's plain and petty gossip was... _true_.

"Have you seen that young daimyo from the neighboring village? Isn't he handsome?" A shop-goer shared to the vendor as she paid her dues, "Ah... How I wish I was the Hyuga Princess when I was younger."

Sakura quickly turned to Naruto, who was looking at the two ladies who were chatting.

After a few steps, they heard squeals from the young ladies walking across the street. "I've heard that a certain daimyo's son is the best candidate!"

"But they're all so dreamy!"

Sakura gulped big time. "Gossips sure are everywhere, right Naru-"

However, she was instantly halted when they walked past the street where the Hyuga compound was. Even from the distance, young men and some of their companions were gathered, appearing sophisticated and full of grace.

 _Oh, so it was really for real after all._ And there's not even a single exaggeration about it.

"I think we should head to the hospital to check out your new arm."

Naruto faced her with a grin that didn't even reached his eyes, "Okay, let's go!"

* * *

With a heavy draw of breath, he sat cross-legged before his table, while carefully balancing the cup ramen filled with hot water.

Three minutes. He had to let it simmer for three minutes.

For the whole day, his head was screaming out...Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Although he'd love to eat at Ichiraku's, his body didn't feel like it wanted to. Even if he just annoyed Sakura-chan for the whole day, he never felt this exhausted. Somehow, he just wanted to stay inside his apartment.

Peeling off the top cover of his cup noodles, he wafted the savory aroma of his meal.

 _What if I'm not a shinobi?_

He split his chopsticks and dug into his noodles.

What if he was a son of a restaurant owner? Not just any restaurant, but an exclusive one where esteemed people dine.

He paused and looked around his apartment. Clothes were hung everywhere, empty cups were all over, his bed was unmade, his fridge - though without opening - was empty.

He ate some more aggressively.

What if he was a wealthy businessman's son?

He took the last slurp of his ramen, stood up and threw the emptied container in the trash bag.

Since when did he even learn to throw the garbage properly?

He turned off his lights and sat heavily on his bed as if putting all the weight of the world in it. His eyes irritably wandered around his messy apartment.

He laid down and covered himself with his blanket. Damn! When was the last time he replaced it?

How he'd wish someone would do it for him. Or even remind him that he should. Someone, just someone!

Looking into the night sky through his window, he wondered. What if?

 _What if I'm a daimyo's son?_

He smacked his head in annoyance.

 _What am I thinking? I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage -ttebayo!_

He wanted to be Hokage and he'll be Hokage. That's for sure!

He hugged his pillow tightly. He must sleep. Crazy thoughts were entering his mind. He must, at all cost, just sleep it away.

 _"Oh, she must be a great young lady for all the charming, intelligent and fine young men to gather and ask her to marry."_

He twisted.

 _"Have you seen that handsome young man? They said he's the heir of their family's huge network of businesses."_

He covered his face with his pillow.

 _"Can you believe it? They said that a Lord came all the way from the nether regions just to pursue the Lady Hyuga!"_

He flipped and turned around, unhooking the sheets from the corners of the bed. He squeezed the pillow on his head just as tight as how he shut his eyes.

"Argh! Sleep! Sleep -ttebayo!" He muffled through his pillow, bellowing his frustration away.

 _Just close your eyes, Naruto! Tomorrow's gonna be a new day!_

Indeed, the sun shone brightly for Naruto the next day. He pranced around the streets of Konoha early in the morning. A wide smile never left his face.

He's gonna have a new arm! The operation will be done the next day and he just couldn't wait to share it!

Sakura-chan and Sai knew it first, of course. He already passed by and let Iruka-sensei know about it. Konohamaru was on a mission with his team, so he wasn't able to inform them. Team 10's done, as well as Team Gai. The only ones left were Team 8, but Kiba and Shino were on a mission.

Ah! Of course, he didn't forget, he's just saving her for the last. _Hinata!_

He immediately lit up at the thought and searched around Konoha in a haste. A sunshiney grin was very apparent on his face as he looked for her. He just couldn't wait for her to hear this!

Since he lost his right arm, it was Hinata who aided and took care of him. Just the thought of it made him all fuzzy in the inside and more excited to find her.

"Oh, Naruto! You already passed by the third time this day." Ino stated.

"Yep, I did?" He answered, while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hmm… It's Hinata, isn't it?"

"How did you know? Oh, never mind. Yeah, I was looking for her, but I can't seem to find her."

Ino was about to smart mouth him about Hinata, but Sakura had already warned her about this.

"I'm sure you can find her." She told him as he just chuckled in response.

 _Well, he could use that Sage Mode thing._ Ino thought, but shrugged it away.

Definitely, he should just go Sage Mode and track her immediately, but something at the back of his mind didn't like the idea. A queasy and nervous feeling that if he might found her at the Hyuga compound again, she must've been entertaining those _visitors_. A thought he'd been blocking from his head for a while now.

He didn't like how that felt.

High noon came and he felt exhausted and cold at the same time. The snow surely fell often this time.

"Oh, same order for you, Naruto?" Teuchi asked behind the counter.

"As usual, occhan!" He replied and greeted his other friends afterwards. It was Team 10 with Sakura.

"I just came here to give you your precautions before your operation tomorrow." Sakura informed him as soon as he sat down.

"Pfft! That was so not nice of you, Sakura-chan. Are you an original member of Team 7 or not?"

Sakura just rolled her eyes at him as she ignored it and proceeded on lecturing him about his upcoming operation. Their orders soon arrived and he quickly indulged himself with it.

"Ah, so Naruto. You're going to have a new arm! I'm sure you have to tell Hinata about it." Ayame opened up as he nodded in response with a mouth full of noodles.

"So have you already found her, Naruto?" Ino followed-up.

"Haven't yet!" He said in between of chowing down his ramen.

Ayame carefully restocked the chopsticks and teased, "She is in the Hyuga compound. You can go there and maybe line up as well."

He instantly froze and stopped from eating for a beat.

His moment didn't take long and he proceeded on slurping his ramen not uttering a single word nor giving them any muffled reply.

"You know, Naruto, Hinata is turning eighteen, which means that she's already at the right age to marry." The brunette softly explained as she worked with the ramen.

"What does that have to do with being 18 dattebayo?" He queried frustatedly.

"We're adults, idiot! This is adulting and face it!" Sakura answered with her usual berated tone.

"Ha?! So does that mean that she has to get married this early? Why not 21? 24? 29? I don't know, why not later!?"

Ino stood in disbelief, "Huh?! Just how long would you even get it, you, dumbass!"

"Hurry up, Naruto. I heard that her suitors are all lined-up there until tomorrow. But you don't need to worry, since I'm sure you've got your express pass." Ayame quipped.

 _Tomorrow?_ But tomorrow was his procedure!

Naruto snapped. "I don't get it! Why would you dip so low to even consider those rumors. And besides, not one of those guys even deserve her!"

They all settled and listened to him as he spoke, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Those guys, it doesn't matter how rich, known or even powerful they are. The hell I care! What do they even know about her? They are unworthy of her. She's very kind and strong at the same time. She's selfless and amazing and they don't deserve her!"

"You, Naruto. Why not you?" Ayame asked, which took him aback.

 _Me? Why not me?_

What a silly question! She deserves far better.

He didn't even know how to really grow-up. He didn't even have a decent and neat home to shelter her. Although he thought that she deserves more than wealth, he knew that Hinata was worthy of a comfortable life. Her kind was not meant in his squammy apartment.

What were they even thinking? What was he even thinking?

Actually, it didn't matter. Because at the end of the day, he believed that it should be Hinata who'd make the decision. That if she would ever get married, it would be with someone her heart truly desires. As Naruto's pulse quickened visibly on his neck and as he bit the inside of his cheek, he could only hope that whoever that lucky bastard would be, he would treasure her. Or else, he swore, he could break the bastard's face.

He finished his ramen in one down. As soon as he opened his mouth, the next words he muttered left his friends at Ichiraku's frozen and staggered. Immediately heading for his search, he left his friends gaping.

Naruto didn't know, but he felt the need to see Hinata as soon as possible, forgetting to take the less crowded road, something he instantly regretted as some people tried to stop him to greet and another thing…he heard while he passed by a shop, "Have you seen them? They all look good with her!"

He clenched his fist.

"Ah, a Hyuga wedding will definitely be a wedding of the year!"

His face flushed. Their rumors went on and on making him more agitated to find her urgently. Now! As in now!

 _Hinata..._

Tightly, he gritted his teeth.

 _"Naruto..."_

The voice within him called, snapping him out from his overwhelming emotion.

 _"Kurama..."_

 _"Watch your temper, you're losing it. Don't tell me those bastards will get the best of you now, Kit. Man up and stop being a wimp."_

Before he could even process his bijuu's words, Naruto's attention was caught by a feather-like voice. His head abruptly turned to its direction.

 _Hinata!_ A smile of relief resurfaced on his features with his body moving on its own.

However, upon seeing her... his face fell. His knees felt weak, like he just wanted to put all the weight of his body on them and kneel.

She was there, smiling softly at the ground as four expensive looking boys hovered her. They were all wearing clothes he couldn't even afford to buy.

His grip on his fist got tighter.

They might all look great with her, but that's not about that! He might be stupid, that he could admit, but for all he knew, marriage was not about a transaction or whatever. It's more than that! _More than that._

His vision went blurry and a certain dizzying buzz kept lulling himself away.

Clutching his shirt just right on his chest, he walked away with his head dipped down.

 _This._

This was the same feeling he got when he thought Pain had killed Hinata.

"Naruto!" He tilted his head up, upon hearing his name.

"Sakura-chan?" He murmured.

Sakura wasn't used to him looking this dejected. As a teammate, she already considered Naruto as her family and she knew that his energy was always on full-force. Seeing him like this only made her feel like she had to do something about it and she somehow knew the reason behind all of this.

 _"Ahhh, Hinata said that I really did well today -ttebayo!"_

 _"Damn, that crab miso was just super amazing...Oh, in speaking of amazing! I trained with Hinata and Bushy-Brows this morning, and you know what, Sakura-chan? Hinata, she's just so amazing! I really couldn't believe she pulled off that new jutsu!"_

 _"Kiba told me that Hinata must be back in the village two days ago. I wonder what happened. Tch! When will my arm be ready, Sakura-chan?"_

Hearing his friend's voice in her head, a bittersweet smile appeared on her face. Dense _! Why do you have to be this dense, Naruto?_

"How about let's postpone the operation, huh? What do you think about it?" Sakura asked, hoping that a chance will be restored in him.

Naruto seemed to consider the option for a while, but when they both heard and saw Hinata with certain guys from a distance, he sighed and resigned, "I'm fine with whatever, Sakura-chan."

Lack of hope was blatant on his tone as he walked away with slumped shoulders and crestfallen face.

Sakura knew that Hinata was just being hospitable with these boys. By the way Hinata smiled, Sakura knew that it didn't reach her heart in the way Naruto could make her do.

She believed in Hinata. She knew that her friend will not just give up that easily, because that's Hinata's nindo. _That's it!_

"What's with that face, huh? Where's the spirit Naruto? You should just get up and go, idiot! Isn't it that when you want something, you should go for it?"

"Sakura-chan, I…" He looked at her and flashed a smile, "I guess I'll just see you tomorrow."

Naruto dashed away leaving Sakura speechless. That's as far as she could go. She took a long draw of breath and looked at the opposite direction, where her shy friend was.

 _If she only knows…_

 _"I guess you're right about that, Sakura-chan! I really sorta' kinda' like being with Hinata –ttebayo!"_

 _If she only knows everything…_

* * *

Only the sound of the hammer hitting the nail filled his apartment. He didn't get it. He didn't get any of it!

 _Why does Hinata have to agree with all of this?_

 _Didn't she know how ridiculous that is?_

He stood up forcefully. It was as if a dose of four cups of instant ramen wasn't enough. Oh, come on! Why was he even fixing the cabinets of his apartment?

Keeping his tools away properly, he grunted.

What's happening to him?

Walking towards his room, he sat down heavily and shook his head, beads of water from his newly bathed strands sprinkled his sheets.

 _Why the hell Hinata?_

Exhaling hard, he laid down and tightly hugged his pillow.

 _What's wrong with you?_

Stupid! He was being stupid! It's not her fault. She had no fault.

At the distant night sky, his mind wandered. He just…wanted her to be by his side when his new arm was ready. He just wanted her to stand by his side…maybe just like during the war.

He looked at his only hand.

The droplets of water from his sink were playing a beat, lullabying his eyes to close.

 _"Naruto-kun…"_

 _Hinata…_

The soft breeze of air whispered softly against the strands of her hair. They were seated on the grass at his favorite training ground. That's right, Training Ground 3. This was where Team 7 had their bell tests, this was where Hinata lightened his spirits up before the Chunin Exams and this was where they usually train and chill out together. Perhaps, same as now.

 _"Hinata…"_

She smiled sweetly at him as she raised her hand, feeding him with a slice of cake. He opened up his mouth and willingly accept it, feeling very giddy. _So warm._

 _"Did you bake this? It's so yummy!"_

 _"Yes, Naruto-kun."_ She said and closed her eyes, a very satisfied expression came across her face. _"That's my farewell treat to you."_

 _Farewell treat? What's happening?_ His face immediately fell.

 _"Naruto-kun…There's a young clan head, who wanted to marry me…_

 _He has a large and cozy estate beside the sea…_

 _He is so handsome…_

 _The way his eyes sparkle, he looked so manly…_

 _And mature…_

 _Most importantly…_

 _He has a right arm."_

 _What's happening!? I don't get it._

 _Why?_

"Why?!" He screamed as he was jolted up from his slumber. He looked at his right and ascertained that he still didn't have his right arm back.

 _What a dream!? What a very weird dream!?_

His hand went to touch his cheeks, they were burning. His chest was heaving as he tried to catch up with his breath.

His eyes widened as he realized that it's already past three in the afternoon. He slept that much! Must've been because he found it so difficult to sleep last night. Add the fact, that he took time fixing his cabinets.

He should be having his operation by 10 A. M. Sakura-chan must be really mad at him at this rate! He stood up, got ready and scurried off in a panic.

He looked at the mirror and sprinkled some water on his face.

 _Wake up! Wake up!_

His hand clutched the sleeve of his missing arm. _That dream…_ He better damn get his right arm!

As soon as he got out of his apartment, he leapt from roof to roof. _Sakura-chan and Granny will surely kill me dattebayo!_

However, his sense of smell was very particular with the aroma of his favorite food, making his tummy groan in dissatisfaction. _Whatever…Ramen! Ramen, first!_

Man, he was starving. He missed eating his breakfast and lunch, surely it felt so long since he last ate at Ichiraku's, eventhough it was just yesterday.

"Ochan! Miso, Chashu Pork Ramen here!" Naruto announced as soon as he found his spot.

"Ah, the usual order of course! Comin' up!" Teuchi acknowledged.

"Nii-chan!" Konohamaru called out as he joined his stand-in big brother.

"Sup, Konohamaru!"

"Today is your operation, right? Why are still out here eating ramen kore?"

"Come on, I'm hungry! I'm sure I need to eat before the operation. Besides, I woke up really late and was actually late for it anyway. Sakura-chan must be really mad at me now, so why not make the most of it."

Ayame placed his bowl before him and he immediately took a slurp, "You sure are hungry aren't you? Why didn't even visit last night for dinner?"

"I fixed my cabinets."

"Huh? What came up kore?" Konohamaru asked and Ayame added,

"Did you just randomly think of doing that?"

"Hmmm…I don't know." He answered, while eating his noodles.

Several women entered the shop and started placing their orders. At first, they were talking about basic girl stuff like fashion, make-up, etc. However, their interaction started to rub him off. Just by hearing _Hyuga,_ he knew what they were talking about.

They all adored the privilege guys saying how handsome and charming and whatever it was! It's very annoying. He would be having his new arm today and that's it!

"Did you hear that the Lord and Lady Hyuga will now be choosing the groom this sunset?"

 _This sunset?_

He immediately looked at the afternoon sky. His eyes were refocused on his ramen. But who cares! He sighed sullenly. He suddenly didn't feel like eating.

"You can take the chashu, if you want, Konohamaru. I better go now!" He said, leapt away and headed off to the hospital where his procedure would be done. In his mind, he kept on muttering, new arm, new arm, new arm.

Upon reaching the entrance of the hospital, he hoisted his fist and grinned. _Finally, a right arm dattebayo!_

However, as soon as he took a step forward, he hesitated. It was as if he really wanted to do something...else. Well, he just wanted Hinata to…

But she had those _suitors._ Those fancy guys. Soon enough, she'd marry. He couldn't just bother her and ask her to be present whenever he wanted to.

Well...He sighed. Never mind.

Out of nowhere, a kunai stopped him. It had a small charm attached to the handle.

"Oi, nii-san! Care for a special mission?"

"Hanabi?"

The young girl crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

* * *

Hanabi, together with Naruto, walked along an alley covertly. She knocked four times at the gate and it opened, only revealing a glimpse of the person behind.

"Ko-san, I have him." Hanabi whispered and gave the man behind a wink. The gate opened for them and they went in.

"What are we doing here?" Naruto asked, not having a single clue.

"I just gave you a backstage pass, aren't you going to thank me for that?" Hanabi rebutted, but it didn't really clear any cloud for him.

"Hanabi-sama, you should know that you shouldn't really wander around the village-"

"I know, I know. Don't worry about it, I'm all fine. Besides, I'm with Konoha's _hero,_ Uzumaki Naruto!" Hanabi assured and teased.

"Hehehe, there's no need for that." Naruto embarrassedly rubbed the back of his head, until he jolted from the realization on why was he in the Hyuga mansion, "I still can't get what is this all about? I still have to get my new arm at the hospital. Sakura-chan and granny-"

"Eh?! You're sure that's what you wanted to do, nii-san? I saw you hesitated at the entrance, plus you could really help me with this, so just follow."

Naruto was about to refute her, but he gave up and just complied. He guessed this was what Shikamaru ought to be _such a drag._

They hid behind a door looking at the eager suitors as they drank tea, converse and some were playing Shogi.

 _They look too well-kept to even know how to handle a single punch._ Naruto scoffed inwardly.

"What am I supposed to do here?" He asked with an apparent annoyance.

"That guy over there. He was smart, but thinks he's smarter than my sister. Those two, I don't think they'll give nee-chan enough freedom. All of them, they were too fashion-forward for my sister, they didn't even have a good sense of humor."

Hanabi noticed the depressing yet idiotic snarl that Naruto was wearing. _What a very stupid face!_

She grabbed Naruto's wrist leading him to the garden. The slob kept on groaning his protests as she rolled her eyes at him. How could she do this? Her father kept on telling her not to mind her sister's engagement as he got it all planned. Sometimes, she just had a bad feeling about their father's plan.

She simply didn't want her nee-chan to marry those unappealing guys. Kami, they will bear their kekkei genkai. By tradition, this was something that Neji-niisan must fulfill, and Hanabi was freaked out about it, certainly if Neji-niisan was alive he would be totally against it as well. Talk about fate.

However, affiliated clans were informed of his death opening up a spot for her neechan's hand to be at stake. Their clan trusted these families and they were all very well-secured to keep and protect the byakugan. But her sister was a Main Branch family member and previously the heiress! What were the elders even thinking?

Hanabi knew that she had to abdicate this. She couldn't just marry a random clansmen or merchant. She'd rather go solo, if that couldn't be prevented. She already voiced out this concern to her tou-san, but he just acknowledged.

They stopped after Hanabi inspected the place. _Clear!_

Hyuga Hiashi saw the exhaustion in his eldest daughter's eyes. She was diligently being hospitable to them as usual. She deserved a break and rest. She was talking to a certain heir when he was about to call her for some tea, when he saw his youngest daughter and Uzumaki Naruto threading toward the garden.

With light steps, he followed the two as curiosity would have it.

What would Hanabi have to do with the boy?

For years, he knew that Hinata, his eldest, was disobeying her guardian, her governess and him for watching the boy from afar. Although the council thought she was too timid, Hiashi knew that Hinata wasn't as docile as they thought she was. She was even more stubborn than Hanabi and she would definitely do something if she really wanted to.

Moreover, he knew how much his daughter admired that once detested boy. Not long, they both earned respect and honor as time went by. He didn't really know how they associate to each other, but he knew that her daughter's interest was still incomplete. Though, he bore in mind everything the two shared during the war and the constant visits of the boy in their abode.

"They will marry her off to someone else!" Hanabi scolded.

Hiashi stood behind a door, quietly looking after the conversation.

"I get it! I get it! Okay?!"

"Why are you angry?" Hanabi provoked.

"I'm not angry! It's just that none of those stupid-looking guys deserve Hinata!" Naruto aggravatedly stated.

A brush of air made his features turn solemn and they both stood there in quiet for a moment as it seemed like he calmed himself down. He breathed out, quite resigned, "She deserves to choose her own happiness. She deserves better."

Hanabi remained in silent, examining him as he sat on the grass, looking reminiscent.

"When Pain attacked the village… You should…you should see how cool and brave she was. Hinata was the only who dared to defend me. No one even did. No one, but her. She was there willing to risk her life for me, when everyone stayed back. That's why…" He clasped his shirt, "When I thought she…"

Naruto gulped and shook his head, "She was always beside me, standing by me through the thickest of times. She's always there."

He glanced upon the sky and perked up, "She cooks really great and she's really fun to be with. I know that sometimes she's only laughing at my jokes, because she's being kind. Ah! She's the kindest person I know! She's supportive, awesome and very strong. She's just so amazing and there's still so much more –ttebayo! That's why no one deserves her."

"Even you?"

Naruto winced and looked away. For a brief second, he drew a breath and stood up.

"Eh, someone like Hinata? Meh, she'd just probably think of me as a friend dattebayo!" He affirmed ever so foolishly.

Hanabi's mouth hang open. It was also the same phrase he answered Ayame, which shook his friends out at Ichiraku's the last time.

The young Hyuga then aggressively struck him with her palms as he tried to dodge her. "That's for you being stupid!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto asked animatedly as Hanabi kept on attacking.

"So you're just fine with that even without trying?! You said that none of those guys deserve my sister, so are you going to leave it like that? You're just going to let her marry someone who is unworthy of her! Isn't it that you should just aim to be better and never give up? Where's your word, Uzumaki Naruto?" Hanabi scolded him as he stopped.

The young girl withdraw her assaults as she watched realization dawned to Naruto.

"Hanabi, thanks. I get it now!" Naruto ran past her, approaching the direction of the hall where her neechan was, but he returned back.

"Okay, uh, what am I supposed to do?" The blonde asked as Hanabi face-palmed.

"Redeem my sister and that's it!" The brunette stated confidently with a mischievous smile playing across her lips. _Finally, nee-chan! Your heart may now rest in peace!_

Naruto lit up as if there's a lightbulb that turned on in his head. "Gotcha' I will redeem Hinata and encourage her to fight for her own freedom. Thanks for that, Hanabi!" _If it worked on Sasuke, I'm pretty sure it will work with Hinata too!_

Naruto kept telling to himself that that's the reason why, but of course there's something more deep inside. Something more that he was avoiding adn running away from.

Hanabi's eye twitched. _Seriously?_

Well, whatever.

Naruto headed towards the hall where they last seen Hinata, while Hanabi was trailing behind him.

"Hanabi…" _That voice._

"Otousan…" She saw her father, shaking his head, signaling her not to follow the boy.

"B-B-But-" Hiashi looked at her sternly and she obeyed. _Pfft…_ She really wanted to know what would happen!

Nevertheless, much to her luck, they both followed Naruto anyway. It was just that she was demoted to watching instead of meddling.

A young gentleman arrayed in an expensive robe, tall enough to tower any lady in the household and good-looking enough to match the sophistication of the Hyuga manor, stood before a kimono-clad Hinata under the dusk sky at their patio.

 _Just how many layers was he wearing? It's ridiculous!_

"Hinata-sama, has anyone tell you…" The young man's hand lifted up reaching for her face. Hinata stood still. None of her suitors were this forward, it's not like she was afraid of it or whatnot, it was just a bit surprising…

A swift movement slapped the young man's hand away as Naruto came in between them.

"What do you think you're doing to Hinata?!" Naruto beratedly asked with creased brows.

"Naruto-kun?" She whispered, aghast at his sudden presence.

"Do you know this _boy_ , Hinata-sama?" The young man asked.

"Uh-uh…"

"Yes, we're friends and what's it to ya'?" Naruto proudly announced.

The young man mildly scoffed, " _Just friends."_

Hinata felt like she had been hit by a boulder of rock upon her head. _Just friends…_

"That's why I'm here." The blonde said with such conviction; without reservations, he grabbed Hinata's hand and firmly held onto it.

 _N-Naruto-kun?_ She looked up at him, his face was filled with so much determination.

 _Could he be?_ A little blush formed across her cheeks as he gripped her hand tighter.

"Hinata…" Naruto said almost sounding frantic, "Though I already told you this many many times, I want to say it all over again. You are strong. Your heart never gives up in carrying all the burdens you have to endure. You just fight and fight, and never giving up. Just like _our_ nindo, Hinata…

"Please, don't give up." He turned his back against the young man and faced her, looking intently at her pale eyes. "Even though I don't have a decent home, I don't belong to a prestigious clan... God, I don't even have a family… Come to think of it, I don't even have a goddamn right arm. Hinata, although I have nothing, I will never give up on you."

A rustle of wind passed by, leaving everyone who heard astonished including Hiashi and Hanabi.

 _Who knows that the slob can be romantic? No wonder why neechan fell for him._ Hanabi thought.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata's breath hitched, while her head was spinning. Confused, questioning, disbelieving. However, at the pit of her stomach, it was a feeling too warm to deny.

"That's why you shouldn't also give up on your own choices, Hinata!"

 _No wonder why they call him that._ Hanabi thought in addition and slapped her forehead. _Wrong, so wrong._

Realization came into Hinata, which made her drew a heavy sigh. She thought that was it. She thought it was going to be that easy. Even if she was slightly disappointed, she couldn't avoid the small smile forming on her lips to be followed by a soft chuckle. _Oh, Naruto-kun._

"Naruto-kun, I know. I will never give up, so don't worry about me, okay?" She looked at him and gave a reassuring smile.

"Hinata…" Naruto muttered.

"You-you've probably heard the rumors."

"Yeah…"

Hinata sighed. She, then, looked straight at him and explained, "Naruto-kun, although it's a tradition that I choose a suitor as I'm about to turn eighteen, otou-san has renounced it upon my request. It has been just a year since the war ended and our village is still recovering. As a kunoichi, I still want to wholeheartedly fulfill my duties."

Naruto exhaled in relief upon hearing her.

"I hope that cleared things up. That's why Naruto-kun has nothing to worry about. You shouldn't work yourself this hard, especially since your operation will be tomorrow." Hinata worriedly told him off.

"Huh?" The blonde was puzzled. He was sure, his operation was today and he just freakin' ditched it. Damn! Sakura-chan and Granny would totally knock him dead this time.

"I was actually about to set off, but Sakura-chan dropped by this morning to tell me that she has moved your procedure tomorrow."

 _Sakura-chan?_ Somehow, he felt like he should pay for her ramen the next time they will dine at Ichiraku's. Or maybe, not. He forgot he just had enough in Gama-chan. But surely, he felt he must thank her. He didn't know, but he was deeply and truly happy, it was like a big slump was out of his chest.

"Hehehe…" He chuckled, scratching a non-existent itch on his cheek. "I definitely need to get ready. Ah, I think I must go get dinner now."

Hinata beamed at him, but stopped and remembered, "Oh dinner? Do you-do you wanna stay here and…Have dinner?"

"Here? With you? Really?"

She nodded her head in response, "Mhm, hmm…Of course, I want Naruto-kun to be strong and ready for his operation tomorrow, so I think a great meal could be a big help. Naruto-kun…I…

I will be there, okay."

Naruto got flustered and mused out without even thinking, "T-thanks, for being beside me always. Well, yeah, that would be so cool. I couldn't wait! So dinner! I'm sure it's going to be a great meal, since everything I ate here really tastes amazing, especially when you're the one who cooked them. Uh, I think, I really think that when I finally have my right arm, I will surely miss y-"

He was halted halfway from his rambling as her lighthearted giggles rang in his ears. Something inside his chest snapped and it jolted him, it was a beat, rendering him dumbfounded.

Hinata, regaining her composure, earnestly asked out, "Uh, Naruto-kun, w-what were you saying? I'm sorry, you will surely?"

Naruto gulped and looked down, "I-I forgot. It's just that you giggled and then I already forgot what I was saying."

He raised his head as she gazed upon him, their eyes met sharply. By reflex, she turned below and stared at her feet, while he sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

 _Oh, god. Do they even know that everyone in the Hyuga compound was watching?_ Hanabi's face contorted. The fancy-mouthed daimyo's son from a while ago was casted out as she was so sure that the Hyuga clan was thrilled by what they were witnessing.

It had just been recently that her clan was starting to get pretty laid back. Hanabi didn't miss her neechan's name in their gossips along with the Uzumaki Naruto's, Hyuga ladies were squealing, Hyuga clansmen were admiring their combination during the war and the elders were reminiscing their past.

And now, they have another great chapter to add for their entertainment. Hanabi snuck a glance at her father. He was still wearing that never-changing stern face. Was he also secretly enjoying this just like the others or was he seriously examining them? Oh, who knows. If only her byakugan could know what the he was thinking.

Her attention refocused on her fidgeting sister and the chuckling Naruto, not knowing that they were being watched by those around them.

 _Is this what love is like?_ Like, having your own bubble when you're both together? Like, there's nothing else in the world matters? Hanabi smiled at the sight of her sappy sister, the thoughtless blonde boy and their awkward situation. It's silly, but she somehow wanted to feel it too.

* * *

Hello everybody!

So this is the beginning of jelly Naruto's emergence. I was actually about to write how full-blown jealous he was, but I decided to spread jelly Naruto in the chapters to come.

So about Naruto fixing his cabinets…It wasn't just a filler that I added. It means more. During the Last we knew that Naruto loved Hinata subconsciously and Naruto fixing his cabinets was a subconscious act of him trying to fix his apartment out of his insecurity, because he wanted to, at least, have a decent home she'd be comfortable with. I don't really like saying things outright because actions and symbols are more meaningful, but I guess the coming chapters we'll have more of his subconscious actions.

I also incorporated in this chapter the idea that one of the reasons why Naruto also wasn't able to distinguish his feelings for Hinata was because at some point he placed her at the pedestal like she's this unattainable girl in his head and it just ridiculous that she'd fall for _someone_ like him. Like that's how much he adored her that he even considered her too precious for the likes of him. I hope you're getting the drift TT-TT. It's not a healthy outlook nor a mature one, I know that. But we're just getting started with Naruto and all his juvenile musings.

And MrAWESOME8's prompt was "sort of" granted. I think it would be really awesome, but I'm saving the one-on-one talk when we get to the part where they're already together.

For any prompts, suggestions, thoughts and anything under the friggin' sun, just drop 'em below.

Your Quirky Novelist,  
Fern~

* * *

kayna96, Rosedove, fanofthisfiction : I'm glad you all did. It was also very fun to write! Kiba, for me, was one of the legendary wingmen.

Jazzmeene: Aside from this chapter, you'll see Jelly-Naruto more! HAHAH so hang tight!

Oshietenaruto: That's the big idea actually! I really love team 8! HAHAHAHA! I think Naruto will cluelessly do it though. HAHAHAHA! Meh, he should've just kissed her.

Itsxoi: I'm very glad you liked the chapter! HAHAHA! It was super fun to make as well, I really enjoyed it no writersblock or whatevs. The rookies are surely cooking up that big plan by now. But we all know they'll fail anyway. HAHAHA!

Guest: I've seen doujins where Naruto will just butt in the middle of Team 8 hahahhahaha I think he really was an honorary member

Fernandesfabine: Thank you soooo much! I really watched serveral Naruto episodes just to make sure I'm not OOC and things feel organic as possible.

Tiramisusu: IKR! Kiba was this super loyal, protective tsundere character in Naruto, who insults Naruto but also consider hims as a friend, I think his character was really fun and easy to write for me! I enjoyed his roasting.

I actually left it hanging if he was really going to kiss her wound, really open for interpretation. But yeah, I think with a big perv that he was, he would not consider doing it for the "sake of healing" the wound faster and Hinata would totally have gotten her big cardiac arrest.

WELL, I LOVE RAMEN TOO DATTEBAYOOOOO! Okay, okay, this is not paid but I really luuuurrrveeee ajisen ramen. HAHAHAH I tried others, they were pretty fine. But holy dang, RAMEN is expensive. I also order up addtl chashu whenever I'll buy ramen cuz chashu is cute and delicioussss!

Yes, I remembered that scene! Naruto was damn stupid, really! I actually have a crazy funny plot for it hahahahha!

Trueee the games are super NaruHina just the tagteam name tho even if they're still far from being hubby-wifey they were "secret lovers"

Yup, skip the fillers. I've watched them and it's very toxic considering they're not even canon.

Oh god, we're somehow the same. I stood firm against my dad in the career path that I really wanted to take y'know. I could really relate with Hinata and just as how depressing it was to be considered incapable especially by your own family (tho mine was not as far as this one), although I also understand that it was her dad and it's gawddd complicated af.

Yup! Because Naruto was unpredictable I changed the tone of this chapter thrice to match his thinking. Gawwwd….This was really meant to be angsty, but Naruto can be angsty however it's not also a full-blown one. The dream he had was supposed to be an angst but I re-wrote it hahahaha and made it more Naruto by making the dream weird and confusing. HAHAHA! I hope it worked well.

AWWWWW….It was just a Naruto and Hima moment thou, but Hima was so Hinata….Huhuhu and Nruto was such a dorky dad it's too cuute.

YEAH! Work is a big bummerrr… I was losing my social life because of it. Good thing I could still squeeze in some spare hours to write thisss. (Too much s sounds like Orochimaru)


	16. greedy

**secret lovers**

After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto was gradually falling in love with Hinata and the whole village of Konoha knows it…Well, aside from him. Chronological One-Shots / Canon-Compliant / Post-War / Pre-Last / Contains references from Hiden novels.

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.

* * *

 **entry sixteen**

prompt

He was lost at the mixed emotion he was having when he just simply wanted to see her.

* * *

/greedy/

wanting more and more of something

* * *

His eyes shot open and his hand went atop his chest. Up and down, up and down. He was heaving again. His eyes even felt like he didn't get enough sleep.

He turned and saw the piled-up boxes of gifts that some of the villagers gave him. So this was his life now, huh?

It was very cold, quiet and hollow. He could only see the shadow etched on his ceiling and he could only hear the soft howling of the wind outside through the little spaces of his closed windows.

For the past years he had the Pervy-Sage with him. He had him to share this cold and stark season. He could still remember how they would bicker about his Icha Icha novels.

He sighed on the bittersweet memory.

When he was gone, Sasuke emerged and his months revolved around redeeming him.

Now that everything was already fine, he had to return back to his normal way of life, which meant this. Being stuck in his bleak room.

He exhaled as the droplets of water from his faucet filled his hearing. _There it was again._

Annoyed, his attention went to the view of his window. It was all white, blank and empty. His eyes darted at his right hand, staring at his prosthetics intently.

He was honestly happy when he got his new arm. He even shared it with his friends and it felt like a celebration and all. However, as the days passed by, he started feeling something wrong.

Tighter and tighter, he hugged his pillow.

It felt like he was squeezing his brain dry and it was starting to make his head hurt, especially at times like this, when he was left alone at the dimness and quietness of his room.

The loss of his right arm was something he never wanted, but it somehow paved as a way for him to get to know his comrades more, especially Hinata.

 _Hinata._

It was the thought of her again.

He could still remember the bento she would cook for him, the progress he would report to her and all the care she had done for him that no one else in his life had ever given willingly. She was truly kind and he would forever treasure everything she had done for him.

When he had just his left arm, she was always right beside him. She was his right hand, an extension of himself in many ways. And somehow when he gained his new arm, he felt like he lost something. It felt like something suddenly went missing.

Lately, Kakashi-sensei started to give him more missions than what he was receiving when he was still one-armed and his friends were on their own as well. Come to think of it, it's not also helping that Sakura-chan was fussing over Hinata's suitors, whom he thought were undeserving, it was just triggering something very unpleasant. Truly, he believed that Hinata deserved the best that's why he also wanted to encourage her to fight for her own choice, but he was well-aware of her strength and he knew that she would stand firm to take her fate in her own hands.

That was what he was sincerely feeling all this time along with a new emotion that came with it, which he was trying to sleep and eat away.

 _There was something else._ There was something alarmingly new.

And he was deeply upset about that and it was starting to brew in him. He felt bad and guilty.

Yes, guilty.

He felt guilty for getting annoyed whenever he wanted her around. He felt guilty for feeling that there's still a lot about her that he wanted to see. He felt guilty when he still wanted to get to know her more. He felt guilty because he still wanted to hang out more. More and more and more. Everything they shared over the course of a year felt insufficient and he just wished to be friends with her, stay just like that a bit longer and he was feeling really guilty about it.

The bitter feeling multiplied when he started having his new arm. It was as if she let go of his hand and he had to reach for her at a distant. He didn't know why he felt that way.

He already got the admiration of the village yet he still wanted more?

He was mad at himself for feeling something so selfish like that, for wanting something he thought was so wrong. He couldn't fight it, but he couldn't also fool himself. He knew it, he was being _greedy_.

He'd been masking everything with his usual playful nature, trying to play it cool, acting like he heard nothing, because he felt so stupid for not knowing what to do. At the end of the day, he'd always end up wearing the idea that ramen and sleep alone could drown his woes away like a steel scabbard. It worked everytime though, so he didn't really bother.

Hinata was his friend, he tried to reason himself. A very precious one in a weird way, probably just as weird as her. It was a fact that he acknowledged and it was fine. But this selfish emotion, it was making him feel like he was holding her back. He felt like he has no right nor was in any position to feel this way. It was sick. And it was the root of this distastefulness that was seething inside him and he was ashamed of it. Ashamed to demand from her unreasonably.

Whatever he was feeling...

He shut his eyes tightly.

It was demanding. Taxing. _Greedy_ , it was very _greedy_.

And he didn't even know what to do with it. He didn't even know what it was to begin with.

And no matter how he'd tell himself to stop, he was still wishing...he was still wishing to see her…even just for today…hopefully.

* * *

Particles of snow were falling atop the tip of his nose as he looked up at the gloomy sunset. It was Winter already and the village was about to celebrate the Rinne Festival. It was supposed to commemorate their deceased beloved, but Naruto was wondering what the gift-giving was for.

Never mind.

Before, he wasn't even aware of the said festivities since everyone loathed him yet at present, he was now receiving several gifts from the villagers.

Strolling along the street, he became aware of their presence. In speaking of _their_ , he meant the squealing girls with age same as Konohamaru's.

He sighed. He didn't really get them.

With heavy shoulders, he went to the training grounds, Training Ground 3 to be specific. This was where he became a Genin and where Hinata gave him a pep talk before he set off to fight Neji.

He smiled at the memory and prepared himself to train. Well, it was snowing heavily, but he thought of nothing to do. Maybe, he'd just do some routines to practice his newly attached arm.

Doing several punches, he wasn't able to imagine it without the bandage. To be honest, he wasn't a fan of its appearance.

 _43, 44, 45, 46, 47…_

It was pasty and it looked like he killed a white Zetsu and attached its arm to be his own. Living with it, was sort of weird.

 _48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53…_

At first, he had to focus on moving his fingers, it wasn't difficult though, but he needed to re-master the several hand-skills a shinobi must know and he must also regain that swift coordination.

 _54, 55, 56, 57, Hinata?_

Naruto stopped from his training. From not so far away, she was walking while hugging her bag.

 _What was she doing?_

He followed her a bit covertly, sneaking little glances behind the trees. A soft chuckle somehow escaped from him by the way Hinata walked from his view. _Weird and funny._

Maybe because of the thick snow on the path she was trailing.

"Hinata!" He called out and approached her direction with a wide smile present on his face.

"Naruto-kun?" She said, turning around to face him.

"Sup?" He didn't know but seeing her somehow lifted off some heavy air from his chest.

"Oh, I delivered something for Mirai-chan." She explained with gaze not meeting his. Across her face was a natural blush due to the cold weather.

"Would you mind if I walk with you?" He asked and she nodded in return.

Their stroll was wrapped by comfortable silence. They both appreciated the feeling of having someone to walk with in this kind of season. For Hinata, she was now walking side by side with her Naruto-kun. The person who inspired her and touched her life. He was the one who enlightened her to like herself even more. For Naruto, he was with Hinata. That alone meant a lot.

Hinata suddenly stopped from walking. Naruto looked at her, puzzled.

"Uh, Naruto-kun, I, uh, just remembered something in this exact place."

The blonde looked around and in his eyes appeared a short-haired girl, hiding behind a wooden training pole. She looked hesitant like always, but he knew she meant well. He knew she was someone he could trust. Someone like him. He could feel that.

" _In my eyes… you're a proud failure! When I look at you, I get an intense feeling in my heart… Because you're not perfect… Because you fail… you have the strength to get back up… Because I believe that is what true strength is."_

"Yes, Hinata. I remember. I remember everything."

He could still remember the painful blows Neji delivered against Hinata during the Chunin Exams. He could still remember her shaking hands as she was trying to get up, her pained and bruised face, the blood she coughed and the struggle in her eyes. Everything, he could still remember everything.

Watching their fight was perplexing and demoralizing, but Hinata conquered it. She stood up and fought in spite of everything.

"R-really?" Hinata asked, not exactly expecting him to remember.

"Yeah, of course! Moments like that I kept it all locked up in my heart -ttebayo!"

Hinata blushed harder this time, for the record it was the temperature and Naruto's effect. She smiled sweetly at him. That really made her happy and it was evident. Naruto didn't know but the sight of her looking like that made him turn his head away.

Forming a small pout, he interjected, "Don't, don't tell me you haven't remembered?"

She giggled and playfully rebutted, "I think I was the one who stopped by first, Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, yeah, gee...I was just teasing you." He chuckled sheepishly.

Hinata tuned and proceeded on walking, but Naruto was left standing still. His words during that day... They were still echoing.

 _"I may appear strong to you, but...that's because I act all tough because I am so frustrated from always failing."_

 _Why do I...Why do I feel like I'm still running away?_

All this time, he thought that after the war, he would be prepared to face and enjoy a normal life. But somehow, why did it feel like he was still masking a certain part of himself that he couldn't fathom. Why did it feel like he's missing something? Something that even the acknowledgment of the whole village could not fill. Why was he feeling this?

Naruto stole a glance at Hinata. Her eyes were very gentle and her smile was so peaceful and serene.

"The day, I fought with Neji…you were there right, Hinata?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I wasn't able to finish your fight that day." She sighed and looked at the ground, "I passed out, because I... I had a cardiac arrest."

Naruto's eyes widened for a while. This was something he never knew of. "Oh, is that so, Hinata? I didn't know that happened to you. It's too bad I wasn't even able to visit your or something. Gee, thank god, you were fine."

"Yeah..."

He glanced upon the sky with a very reminiscent look blatant on his face. "Well, just being here takes me back to the memories. Who knew that years have passed already since then?"

Cold air whistled in between them as she let his words sunk in. He had moments when he would recollect about the past, but they were never as mellow like this.

"That fight against Neji...it was the first time that I actually fought for someone other than myself..." A bittersweet smile started to form on his feature, then he looked past behind the wooden pole as if the little girl was still hiding behind it.

"It was the first time I felt like I'm fighting with someone... it was as if I was fight with you by my side. It was as if it's _our_ fight. Maybe, that's why I felt so strong, because… I could feel that you were beside me."

He looked at her and finally, his sincere and heartfelt smile reappeared on his face. While, along the edge of her eyes, pooled the tears she was trying not to cry.

"And all throughout that time, I was never alone."

That's right. From then on, Hinata was always by his side. Yet deep within, there's a part of him that was still asking, yearning, demanding for more and he wasn't even strong enough to bridle it. There were times when he was being _greedy_. But it couldn't be, right? She was his precious friend. How could he be like this?

Hinata knew there that there was something bothering him. His hand was clutching the fabric of his shirt and his eyes were down-casted. Somehow. He looked like the Naruto-kun just as how she saw him back then, right at this very spot-lost, disturbed and uncertain.

"Naruto-kun," She called out, getting his attention, "Do you...want to take a seat with me for a while?"

He curtly smiled and walked beside her until they found a small bench where they both sat peacefully. She looked up at him. The gap between their heights was getting a bit wider now than the last time she observed. However, his eyes were just as before when they looked very troubled.

Hinata knew Naruto. She knew that if something was bothering him, he would voice it out in his own way that's why she didn't feel like she was in the position to ask him about it.

She opened her bag and pulled out a brown paper bag. "Naruto-kun, you…you can have this one."

He looked at her querulously, "What is this for, Hinata?"

"Well, the Rinne Festival is approaching and my birthday is about to come in a few days, but I won't be here for any of that since I will be out on a mission, so that would be my small treat for you."

"Oh, thanks! So, you won't be here for your birthday, huh?" He said in disappointment.

"Yeah,"

"Well, that's fine. Ha! I'm quite sure that your birthday next year will be special dattebayo!"

"Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"So, what do we have in here?" Naruto opened the bag and he was welcomed by a warm and sweet aroma.

"That's _Anman,_ Naruto-kun."

His face immediately lit up upon knowing. Oshiruko was one of his favorite that's why it wouldn't be a surprise if he'd also like red bean paste-filled steamed buns.

"You made this?"

She smiled and nodded.

Naruto seemed to realize something and rubbed the back of his head. "It's your birthday and, uh, I don't even have anything to give you. Hmmm…you seem the type to like cute things."

"Huh? How do you say so?"

He sized her up while tapping his index finger on his chin. "Well, it's just that you're the one who made this _Anman_ , right?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, and to be honest…" He took a peek inside the bag and smiled cheerfully, "They look cute –ttebayo! It's like everything you do look cute. Like that _Onigiri_ you gave me and Sakura-chan. Oh, plus that mini-cake, how could I forget. It was just so _you._ "

Hinata blushed at his words.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. Don't let it out for too long or it will get cold. It is best eaten warm."

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Well, I still don't have anything to give you though." He pouted, which made her giggle.

"It's alright, Naruto-kun. I understand and it's not even my birthday yet."

Her expression shifted when she noticed his faraway look. It seemed like he couldn't take the worries away from his mind and it appeared like he was struggling to carry the weight of his problem on his shoulder.

"I may appear strong to you, but...that's because I act all tough because I am so frustrated from always failing. That's what you told me, Naruto-kun, before you went to fight against Neji-niisan. That Naruto-kun, he looked so lost and vulnerable. And somehow…" She met his illustrious eyes, "After a long while, I see him again."

He gasped and turned to the ground, while she smiled sweetly yet painfully. She hesitated, but for all it's worth, she tapped his cheek just like during the war.

"You could really see right through me, huh?" He chuckled tentatively. "Well, I just feel like I'm such a big idiot you know. It's like I know nothing at all. I thought that, after all that I've been through during the war, I'm fine enough to face the world. I just…I just never thought that there are things, new things, and all I can do is feel them without even knowing what they really are at all."

"It's okay…It's okay to feel clueless and lost over something you've never even felt before."

That's what she felt when she fell in love with him. Those three years, only the thought of him was all that she had. She trained and trained hard to ready herself for his return yet no one really prepared her for it at all. She was too young to tell it was love, to even know how to handle it and he was not even around the village that time.

However, when she jumped right in front of Pain she knew it was certain. She loved him and not even the thought of death could scare her. Her love for him casted out all her fears and finally realizing how true it was only set her free, made her feel happy, and brave enough to accept that he won't feel the same, brave enough to face her end, brave enough for anything.

He touched her hand and held onto it firmly. "Hinata…"

She may not know what it really was for him right now, they might be on an entirely different plane, but she knew how it felt to be always hesitant and uncertain, to be lost and confused.

"Everybody gets scared of new things, Naruto-kun." She looked him in the eyes as she bit her bottom lip, attempting to hold back the tears. "Especially when they feel so strong that you can't help it." _And eventhough I know I'll just probably get hurt in the end, until now, I still let myself…Naruto-kun._

He closed his eyes. There was a lot of emotions stirring inside him-emotions that he felt even before, emotions that were very new, emotions that were too hard to understand, emotions that were too overwhelming for him to face. However, amidst it all, the touch of her hand and the warmth of her presence beside him magnified that familiar intense feeling in his heart. That intense feeling that felt so warm, it washed all his fears and worries away.

 _"Because you're not perfect… Because you fail… you have the strength to get back up… Because I believe that is what true strength is."_

 _One day, Hinata, I'll stop running away. Once and for all, I'll get back up, I'll surely know what this is and I'll face it._

Looking at her, he noticed the tears threatening to fall from her eyes, gently, he wiped them away. "Don't worry, Hinata, I'll definitely conquer this. It may not be right now, it may not be easy, but certainly I will."

"Naruto-kun…"

"Thank you." And even if he felt this was still not enough, this was all that he could earnestly give and he meant it from the bottom of his heart. "I may be Uzumaki Naruto, but I still have nothing. Nothing at all. All I could give you is… myself. That's why, Hinata, never forget that I'm here for you…always."

"You are more than enough, Naruto-kun." She was happy, _genuinely_ happy. Because even in this little way, she got to express the overflowing feeling in her heart, it didn't really matter if he didn't get it the way she meant it.

The sudden sound of the bristling leaves made them glance up above. The sun was starting its descent as the moon made its appearance, conquering the sky. Half moon. Although it was only at its partial, its light was powerful enough to provide light in a cold and dark night. Soon enough, it would show at its fullest.

Admiring the picturesque view, they both let out a sigh. Realizing that they both gained the same reaction, they abruptly turned to each other and laughed heartily.

Silence followed after they got the laughter off their system.

With a sweet smile, he slowly turned to her. Looking straight at her through his lashes, he rasped out, "Hey."

How did that sound come from him? Shocked. He was shocked. He cleared his throat. Something must be stuck along the pathway.

Her heart jumped at the very instant she heard him. It sounded so deep and gravelly.

They both got flustered.

"I-I guess we should get outta' here. The wind is getting harsh in this area dattebayo." He said, avoiding her sight, embarrassed that he was acting all strange.

She nodded and he stood up, offering his hand to her. "Let's go!"

She took his hand and stood beside him.

He chuckled sheepishly.

Under the bright moonlight and wrapped by the cold breeze of Winter, they walked together.

"Back there," He started, "We acted kinda' silly, eh?"

"Huh?"

"You know, we're like in 'Sasuke mode'."

"Sa-Sasuke mode?"

"Yeah, dark, emotional and all." He laughed mischievously.

"Naruto-kun!" She scolded playfully, covering her lips with her curled hand to stifle her laughter.

"Geez, he's not here Hinata. You don't have to be scared, I'll protect you anyway –ttebayo!"

She glanced down as bright pink shaded her cheeks.

 _Why was she smiling like that?_

It felt funny, weird and cute all at the same time.

Oh, come on! He was feeling all sorts of things again.

But this time…they all felt good.

As they trailed through the snowy woods, a certain memory gradually resurfaced through Hinata's memory.

This place.

This was where Naruto-kun first saved her. This was the place where she first saw his determination. This was where she started to want to get to know him. That boy with the red scarf.

His red scarf.

It was torn and trampled because of her sake.

That's right. In some way, everything came back to her.

That day of the Chunin Exams. It felt like she was still the girl hiding behind the wooden training pole, too hesitant and shy to come out, but she knew she had to step forward.

 _Soon, Naruto-kun, I'll stop hiding. Once and for all, I'll stand and face you. It may not be right now, it may not be easy, but I will. That's for sure._

"Hinata…" Naruto called out, getting her attention.

She hummed in response.

"Hmmm…have you ever felt like liking some…something so bad?"

"Huh?"

"You know, like everytime you feel so low you just want to see it. Like when you feel so bad just the thought of it is enough to brighten you up. And everytime you are without it, you'd just feel like you're missing something. I mean like, you're just searching for it more and more and more." He sighed. "I'm probably not making any sense here."

"W-What is _it_ , Naruto-kun? The thing, you're talking about…"

Jolted, he was jolted. "I, uh, that thing I was talkin' about. It was, uh, actually. R-Ramen, ramen dattebayo!" His head told him so, but deep down his heart it was really her.

"Oh." Hinata muttered and was followed by her cheeky giggle. _Oh, Naruto-kun._ "Of course, it was okay. It was fine. We all feel that way towards something that makes us feel good, happy, warm and comfortable..."

Even if it still felt like his questions weren't fully answered, it was somehow starting to make sense now. At least, he didn't feel like loathing himself over it anymore. After all, he knew he was still powerless over this emotion.

"Naruto-kun, we all feel that way towards something we really like, something we really love..."

 _Hinata…_

 _If…if that's so then…_

" _Can I have_ ramen with _you_ tonight, _Hinata_?"

* * *

Hey everyone!

To start, I really didn't tie the loose ends intentionally for the previous chapter. It's common for slow burn romance to encounter this sort of commotion, especially when the other character was being too out of it. I really needed to do such for development purposes and for future reasons, especially when I get to the part wherein I will insert excerpts from the Canon novels. (You see, in novels, they described his obliviousness in a very 'vexing' way as well). So please please bear with me as I really have something in store and yes, I was aware of what I was doing.

Next, would be this chapter. I know reminisce and all! The greedy part was complex and it wasn't written shallowly. It's actually meant to empathize with someone who was getting the wrong idea about what he was feeling because he had never felt this way before, he had no one to show him what it was like because he grew up alone and man, the boy couldn't understand himself and it's cracking his nerves up, it's frustrating! TT-TT More importantly, he couldn't fully express himself, and for someone whose character was very assertive, this was something very difficult.

And besides, this was teenage love we're talkin' about. It was meant to be somehow heartfully insecure and clumsy. This chapter was very close to my heart (aside from tanabata) because of the complex emotion and the unsaid thoughts and yearning. Naruto's innocence in this chapter can also be considered as a build-up on why was he so devastated when he thought Hina left him. There's nothing harsher than knowing you have the opportunity to say something a lot earlier only to lose it because things became too late for you.

Then for my writing style, I don't know if you guys found me weird, but I don't use quirky for nothing. If you love reading, one of my favorite authors is Rainbow Rowell, and yes I'm talking about eleanor & park. If you know that book, I love it so much. The writing style was also eccentric it even had a three-word chapter, but for all it's worth it was perfect! Yes, I love it, because that book and I, we just vibe.

Again 'til next time!

Your Quirky Novelist,  
Fern~

* * *

Komorebi-chama: OMG! You are very touching. TT~TT Hahaha tbh I didn't even think that the previous chapter would be a fave chapter. But yeah, I've got to admit that twas a hard-write chapter since I have to make things make sense and step up my game a little since fluff was just getting redundant. Even I, am getting bored of writing fluff fluff fluff, but it doesn't mean I'm gonna stop ofc we gonna have some more of that but we have to mature the story as well.

YES AND YES! I am unashamed to proclaim that I have read that doujin. It was actually my favorite! Not because of the R18 parts, but because of its depth. It was really a coming of age doujin of how Naruto was trying to keep up with adolescence and with his growing feelings for Hinata. (Gawdd, if someone would think low of me because I read such, idk cuz I'm so legal and I even write semi-lemons so meh) It was really good and realistic for boys his age. I love the complexity of his emotions there and I made it as a basis of his unaware and subconscious love here.

P. S. I did a shannaro pose when I read your review hahahahha.

Pisces146: Grammatical errors were probably one thing that I acknowledged even at the start. Sometimes, it was intentional because of my writing style. Sometimes, it was because of my situation, I have work and grad school, thus I could only write in the middle of work, while commuting from work, during lunch time, before I go to sleep and sometimes while I'm lined-up at the grocery.(Hokage Naruto is definitely my spirit animal) Writing the story and updating it give me an emotional outlet and an avenue to relieve my stress. I know that your advice would truly be helpful, I just hope that I have the right mental state to actually make it happen.

And thanks! I was really looking after the pacing since the period was kinda' long and yeah I really look after the characters to know if Im doing them justice.

J. D.: Yeah, I still have a year to cover hahhababa. Damn. It was long right? Sometimes, I just wanna get to the part wherein they're finally together, but... The new mission clothes and stuff hahahah I still have to tackle them. Anyway we're halfway through and def getting there.

Raider of d lost soul and MrAwesome8: Awww~ Huhuhuhu...Idk but I felt the need to pull some strings and a little question and frustration would be necessary for the previous chapter. I was aware that I didn't tie up the loose ends in that chapter since we even ended with Hanabi's observation and no single thought of what Naruto was even thinking about everything that transpired. Others saw right through my low-key way of explanation, like giving scenarios of him avoiding using Sage mode, him being annoyed at a single question, him being irritated at the rumors and immediately ran off to avoid hearing them, etc. Those were like really subtle so it was just a bonus if you were able to patch things up together, but if not, it's also really okay, since I think that annoying feeling of "Why wasn't he even getting this even just a little bit!?" to linger a bit more, would be necessary so that this (new) chapter could make more sense. (Hopefullyyy) Plus, I really aim to trigger emotions from the readers to know if I'm really getting it. (Huhuhuhu hopefully I'm making sense here and hopefully you got what I meant cuz I'm writing this omw home TT-TT)

Hehehehe... Anyway, I'm glad you both still like the story. Thank you so so much!

Oshietenaruto: Yess! Yess! We're near! And damn! They're just so precious Im gonna ugh! I stan more sunshine family goodness!

risingdaydreamer: You super duper got it! *big wink* Yeah, that cabinet part. I just imagined him doing it irately and so damn annoyed at the world in general cuz he didn't know what to do with what's bothering him.

I actually hesitated about describing him as a toy hahaha yknow some might not get it right like the one from my earlier earlier earlier chapters hahhahaha, but I told myself that I should stop playing safe and be more forward about my writing. Good thing someone gets it. Hahhaha!

Im so excited to write that show-stopping kiss in the moon. Sasuke sure got the best view with his dojutsu.

Yeah, originally the dream was angsty, but meh it was too much roller-coaster already. I just felt like not having his other arm made him feel even more insufficient than he was, aside from the fact that he viewed himself undeserving.

I was beaming with pride while writing his somehow confession scene.. 'Cuz twas just swoon super swoon

Tbh, the original plan was to have Naruto sneak inside the manor, but I thought twas a big move for him. Boy, he needs intervention cuz even in the last, it took him a genjutsu and Toneri just to realize. Yeah, I thought of them meeting halfway cuz that will be romeo and juliet kind of cute, but I kinda feel like Hinata should sit pretty on this one. My girl needs her comfy moment. Hahahah. I rly made sure twas Hanabi who became the intervention this time since it was her to begin with during the last.

Cmon, my man Hiashi was a mean father. I knew that and I aint stanning him for that. But even when I was younger, during Naruto the first part, I was wondering why was he not even doing any measure to keep Hinata away from watching Naruto. I knew he knew cmon he had the byakugan. Plus, I really knew that he knows about Naruto's parents and their motivations. That guy, was a low key naruhina shipper.

This one was pretty messy because it was a blend of jealousy, confusion and insecurity. Later on, we'll get him jealous when he actually felt more confident about himself and more assertive of his unexplored feelings.

Kurama must be frustrated as hell. Hahahhaa.

Awwww thank you so much! Mehehehe, fbh I was laughing while writing Choji.

haisensunflower: Yup, thinking of himself as unworthy was a bittersweet thought. It was probably one of the reasons why he couldn't figure it outright.

IKR! GAWWDDDD! I'd pay for more Uzumaki Family moments! Please moreeee

Rosedove: Hahahaha! Trueee that dream sequence was the last minute idea I didn't regret on doing. Hmmm... When I wrote tanabata I aimed it to close Hinata's part. Perhaps, we'll get her thoughts but those were just the remains like what we have in this chapter. Then it was the start for Naruto to undergo the romance fiasco. His was a bit complex since the explanation provided in canon wasn't really full-blown. So through him, I'll explore the totality of teenage love, eherm, shucks I sound too cheeshyy. I think his actions were dictated by his subsconscious since we wasn't really totally aware and knwoledgeable of his felings for her? IDK Subconscious was pretty difficult hahaha*sigh* I think I already needed sleep. Hahahhaha! Silly me!

RavenShadow: Thank youu for enjoying the roller-coaster ride of the previous chapter!

kayna96: Trueee! I actually I felt like that was also one of the reasons why he had her as off-limits in the romance department of his life. I really have so much heart for him. He's been through a lot.

Tiramisusu: OMG! Thanks a bunch for that! I just saw many Ninja Storm walkthrough wherein they really acted that way making the people around them feel uncomfortable. Shikamaru to be specific! HAHHAHAHA!

Through, god. I don't even have my own lovelife, but I'm simply so hooked with them.

TBH, I had a crush on Sasuke when I was younger but as time goes by I couldn't help but find Naruto to be super cute. IDK seeing him makes me happy, perhaps that was what Hinata was feeling all this time. Guess, I'm just as weird as well.

Awwww~I'm sure the game would be awesome it has alot of NH moments in it!

Yeah, same, my dad puts pressure on me like I'm the next Hokage or something hahaha. He actually wanted me to be a politician so... HAHAHAHA! Sorry dad, I want to be an analyst.

RAMEN is life! Try adding up chashu, they're really cuuute and I lurrve them!

Yeah, I wish they hire me too! HAHAHAHA... gonna spoil everyone with Canon ships and family moments to blend in with all the action.

Trueee...Himawari was Hinata's fulfillment! They're just sooooo ugh! Fluffyyy... I just really hoped we got to see a lot of those moments. The creators should know that these parts were also vital to get the audience attention for long.

Gawdd~ That scene also showed how Boruto acted as an admirable big bro for her and how much Naruto needed to do to actually keep up, but nonetheless his children love him to the bones. I really think that the Hyuga genes are strong in Boruto, since they are the ones being a bit of a tsundere. Boruto reminds me of Neji when he was helping Hinata in the shadows. HAHAHAHAH!

It's heartwarming that you're still finding time to read this story and write a review. TT~TT Really gives me energy to make room to update in spite of my grad school and work. HAHAHAH!


	17. spring

**secret lovers**

After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto was gradually falling in love with Hinata and the whole village of Konoha knows it…Well, aside from him. Chronological One-Shots / Canon-Compliant / Post-War / Pre-Last / Contains references from Hiden novels.

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.

* * *

 **entry seventeen**

prompt

It's the start of the first season, a start of a new beginning.  
*Excerpts from Kakashi Hiden (direct Viz translation) are enclosed in [/]*

* * *

/spring/

the season of new beginnings

* * *

Naruto was upset and it was about the fact that he was not included in that airship mission in Land of Waves.

 _Damn!_

There were reasons why Kakashi-sensei left him alone in the village, he knew that but still... How could he miss so much of what was happening? Back then, he was the number 1 ninja to be deployed for such missions and now he was being left out.

Before his birthday, he was sent out to the Land of Waves with Sai. He was still one-armed back then but he managed to make seals with having just a hand. That was also the first time he got to know of the airship. He and Sai were the first ones among Konoha shinobi to be informed of such innovation. And now, and now, everybody was able to see it except him.

Well, there's no point sulking since it had been done already and his heart was already damaged.

One good thing though, a few months before, Kakashi-sensei already accepted the mantle that he was stupidly refusing, as his face was already carved on the rock and he had the robe already.

 _What made him do it though?_

It was like a light bulb turned on inside his head. A while ago, someone came to his sensei's office to deliver a letter and it seemed like it was that lady warden in the Blood Prison. He'd been hearing teases from Guy-sensei about that woman named, Ko-Ka-Ka... _Kahyo_ , that was.

A mischievous smirk appeared on his face. Surely, he got a brilliant idea up his sleeves this time. Kakashi-sensei still hadn't given them any treat for his official Hokage-ship and he still had to make him pay for leaving him behind.

"Shikamaru! Choji!" His two friends turned their heads toward his direction upon his call and they both greeted back.

They were all heading off from the office and about to go for a lunch-out.

Naruto beamed as he found the perfect timing. "Do you want free ramen dattebayo?"

* * *

Ino leaned forward and looked intently at the biscuits Hinata was fondly staring at behind the bakeshop's window. "Hmmm... What's that Hinata?"

Hinata bit her lower-lip as she knew where this conversation would go." Uh, uh, this is... "

"Or rather, for whom is it for?" Ino asked arching a brow and grinning playfully.

 _Geez..._

Sakura leaned in as well and whispered, "Oh, you wanna buy those for _him_ , isn't it?"

Hinata turned pink and flustered. "Th-that's!"

Yes, she was already pretty confident around him these past months, but she was not used to talking about this too much. Her friends, specifically Sakura-chan and Ino-Chan... Eherm, most especially Sakura-chan... were pretty persistent about pushing her to Naruto. They would make embarrassing assumptions about their relationship and more. What she felt to be uncomfortable about the most was their dreamy theories about her future with Naruto. She was uncomfortable about it as she also couldn't keep but imagine all those stuff happening between them.

Like the last time, they mused about what _boyfriend_ _things_ he would do on a date or even in a relationship. Well, the two agreed that all Naruto could do was to be funny. Sense of humor was appealing, but there was a limit according to them.

Deep inside, Hinata knew that they didn't know the other part of Naruto-kun that he was showing to her. Hopefully, it wasn't just her hazy judgment though, but she somehow felt special because of that. She didn't know if it was only her perception of him, but everytime he would speak to her, he had that soft eyes and gentle voice. Oh, there was that swoony tone.

At that moment, a very giddy smile was sure blatant on her face, however her friends' laughter cut through and broke her thoughts.

"Oh, Hinata, of course we know!" Ino said.

"That's why we're here!" Sakura added.

 _Why do they look choreographed?_ Hinata inwardly wondered, but she discarded the thought away, since they always looked that way. They always looked like they were hosting a dating talk show of sorts and her life was the central episode.

"How about we go have ramen with him, huh?" Sakura said, wagging her eyebrows.

"And then, we're going to talk about his type of girl..." Ino interjected.

"And your type of guy..."

"Then perhaps what he thinks about you..."

"And what you think about him..."

"What you think about each other!" The two said in-sync and clasped their hands together with excitement evident on their faces.

Hinata gulped dryly as she thought just how bad the idea was. Yes, she talked about herself to Naruto before but it was never about how she felt for him or anything under that premise. Plus, she really believed that they were just imagining what it would be like for their own romances. She thought that those kinds of questioning would not fit Naruto-kun's straightforward personality either.

"I-I don't think that's-" Before she even finished her protest, Naruto's agitated voice broke out.

"Oh, in speaking of the devil." Ino whispered mischievously.

"Sakura-chan! Ino!" He called out running towards them with Shikamaru and Choji following behind him.

"Hinata? You're here too?" Naruto's face lit up and he went beside her.

"Can't you see her, yourself?" Sakura sarcastically rebutted as she pushed Hinata towards Naruto.

"Sakura-chan," they both called out on her brute force.

Sakura sighed half-annoyed, half-embarrassed.

"A-Anyway, aren't we going to ask _him_ something, Hinata?"

 _A-Ask_? Hinata froze at the pressure being put on her. They didn't even plan this. Why so sudden? To be honest, she thought that the idea was horrible.

"Ah, Hinata!" Shikamaru called out, while pulling a small package out of his pocket. It was covered in pink wrapper with an adorable yellow bow.

"Shikamaru-kun..."

"Shi-Shikamaru?!" Both girls reacted.

Shikamaru approached Hinata and gave the item to her, Naruto's eyes not leaving his raven-haired friend all throughout the interaction.

"Ohh..." She voiced out, while gently clasping the small package between her hands. "Thank you. I'll take care of this."

Shocked, Naruto sharply turned to Hinata.

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head and said, "I hope that's cute enough. I'm not really good with that kind of stuff."

"Don't worry, Shikamaru-kun, as long as it is from your heart..." Hinata assured with a sweet smile.

Naruto daggered at Shikamaru as he watched him shrugged his shoulders in the middle of a chuckle.

"What's going on here, dattebayo?" Naruto said, pulling off a ridiculous pout.

"Huh?" Hinata and Shikamaru reacted. On the side note, Shikamaru was sure that Naruto was not just looking at them, rather he was also _glowering_ at the pretty present on Hinata's hand. However, he wasn't sure if Naruto knew how preposterous he looked like right now.

Sakura and Ino were both intrigued and anxious at what was happening. _Something cute? Why would Shikamaru give Hinata something cute? What about his Temari?_

Choji, on the other hand, just grabbed open his chips and started munching. Usually, he would just find a way out of this situation, but Naruto offered him free ramen so he would patiently wait for that.

"Ah, it's none of your business, Naruto. Let's get going to that free ramen of yours." Shikamaru answered, ignoring his troublesome hunch about their scenario.

For a beat, Naruto's eye twitched. _N-None of my business?_

Somehow, he was feeling like it was his business. _Pfft_...

Now, he was certain that he was feeling quite irked and he definitely must get that free ramen from Kakashi-sensei.

He glanced sideways and saw Hinata's gentle features and a little smile involuntarily appeared on his face and in some way, the sight of her also calmed him down. However, his face fell upon seeing Shikamaru's little present.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked, looking up at him. He was abruptly shaken upon seeing her concern, making him flash a reassuring grin.

 _Fine…_

"Right! So I was thinking..."

[Kakashi sat down at the base of an enormous maple tree. It was warm for March, and the sunlight pouring down from the leafy treetops above his head was enough to make him sweat. He pulled a letter from his breast pocket.

Kakashi opened the letter folded in four.

 _Dear Sixth Hokage,_

 _I hope you have been well. I—_

"What's this?" Guy made a show of his surprise. "Why, if it isn't the sixth Hokage Hatake Kakashi sitting there."

Kakashi cringed.

"And that letter..." Guy pressed toward Lee's ear with a stage whisper. "That Kakashi, while I was off fighting to save the lives of the passengers during that thing on the Tobishachimaru, he was shamelessly carrying on with an enemy ninja woman."

"So what everyone in the village is saying is true then," Lee whispered, equally dramatic. "I won't grow up to be an adult like that. Guy-sensei."

"You two..." Kakashi folded the letter and slipped it into his pocket. "How many times do I have to tell you it's not like that with me and Kahyo?"

But Guy and Lee ignored Kakashi and began doing single-leg squats. Kakashi stood up and quietly departed the scene.

The next time he tried to read the letter was in the storefront of the tea shop. He ordered a cup of matcha, and while he waited for it to be brought to him, he opened up the letter from Kahyo.

 _Dear Sixth Hokage,_

 _I hope you have been well. I—_

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei!"

Shifting his gaze, he saw Shikamaru and Choji make their way leisurely into the tea shop.

"What are you reading Kakashi-sensei?" Choji asked, crunching away on potato chips. "Oh! Is it maybe a letter from that woman you abused your authority to make yours?"

"Make mine? Hold on a minute!" Kakashi hurriedly stuffed the letter into his pocket. "You still seem to have the wrong impression. That was my first job as Hokage. I definitely would not abuse my authority."

"C'mon, don't go saying that, Choji," Shikamaru jumped in. "I mean, Kakashi-sensei's long past thirty. No big deal if he has a woman or two."

"No, I'm telling you—"

"That Kahyo person was pretty, after all." Choji. "Older, but still."

And then the two of them stared at Kakashi, grinning. Kakashi paid for the tea without drinking it and put the shop behind him.

As he walked along the village's main street, villagers came one after another to say hello. Although once he had passed them, he could hear giggles and snickers.

 _This is weird._ Kakashi thought, thoroughly self-conscious. _How does everyone know I got a letter from Kahyo?_

He walked a little farther and turned off onto a path with no one on it. He then looked both ways to confirm that there was no sign of his ridiculously persistent comrades, and yanked the letter from his pocket once more.

 _Dear Sixth Hokage,_

 _I hope you have been well. I—_

"Take a look at that."

"Grinning, indecent."

Turning in the direction of the voices, Kakashi spied the faces of Sakura, Ino, and Hinata peering out from above a wooden wall.

"Ah!" Kakashi was startled out of his wits, and the letter danced up from his hand. "Y-y-you—where did you come from!"

"Look, see how flustered he is," Ino said. "It's because he has impure thoughts that he's getting that flustered."

Sakura turned her eyes on him as though she were looking at something filthy.

"So the rumors are true then?" Hinata said. "Kahyo's chasing Kakashi-sensei in exchange for him giving her the post of master at Hozuki Castle?"

"O-o-of course the rumors are not true!" Kakashi yelled. "Who on earth is saying such baseless things?!"

But the girls weren't listening anymore. Whispering among themselves, they chirped and tweeted like three sparrows: "What? Really?" or "I can't believe it." or "That far already?"

Kakashi started walking again.

Apparently, the only place he could maintain his privacy was the office of the Hokage. He returned to the main street and trudging along, came up against a bit of a crowd. On the other side, someone was calling out in a high-pitched voice.

The people gathered there burst out laughing.

"I honestly saw it with these very eyes!" In the center of the circle was Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei was writing a letter, ripping it up, writing a letter, ripping it up. I mean, that was totally a love letter dattebayo!"

Kakashi stared.

"Dunno if he's gonna be okay as the sixth Hokage like that!" Naruto raised his carefree voice. "Nah, I won't say he's in love, but, you know, it's a serious illness. The other day, right, he picked a flower, okay? And he did the whole loves-me-loves-me-not thing, pulling the petals off one by one -ttebayo!"

"So it's you." Eyes glittering, Kakashi pulled himself to stand tall behind Naruto. "You're the one telling tales about a bunch of half-truths?"

"Huh?" When he turned around, a distinct shade of fear rose up in Naruto's eyes. "K-Kakashi-sensei! W-wait, I can—"

"What on earth is this about? What are you doing?!" Kakashi brandished the fist he had dropped on Naruto's head. "I might not be so forgiving this time!"

"It's just, I mean..." With teary eyes, Naruto rubbed his head as he made his appeal. "I'm the only one left out here. Everyone else got to fight at Hozuki Castle. And I was just hanging out in the village when you were almost dying, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Naruto..."

Naruto rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry for hitting you," Kakashi said. "And we hid it from because you have to take care of this village for me if anything happens to me."

"I know that much. Geez."

"Aaah, this guy seriously can't take a joke." Shikamaru and Choji came over from the other side of the street. "This idiot's telling all his tall tales, but no one seriously believed any of it."

Choji nodded.

"That's right." From the opposite side of the street, Sakura and Ino came along with Hinata in tow. "We were all just teasing you a bit. Kakashi-sensei."

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" Hinata offered Naruto a hand and helped him to his feet. "Hitting him over a thing like this. Kakashi-sensei, that's terrible."

"What? But Naruto there—"

"Naruto's hurt," Shikamaru said. "You're the Hokage, you should know that much at least."

"Well, it's all fine and good to say that—"

"I think you should apologize, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura and Ino said, sharply.

"It was just an innocent prank, after all!"

"Aah, fine!" Kakashi finally shouted. "I get it. I understand. What do I have to do for you to forgive me?"

Naruto and Shikamaru exchanged looks and grinned.

 _Dammit!_ The instant he saw that, Kakashi knew that he had fallen into a trap. _These kids got me!_

"To heal my damaged heart," Naruto said, "the only thing that works is ramen!"

Everyone there held their breath and waited for Kakashi's response.

"Fine, fine." Kakashi could only throw up both hands and assume a posture of surrender. "How about we all go grab some ramen right now?"

"Yay!" A cheer rose up. "All right!"

"Told you it'd work!"

 _Honestly..._ In his heart, Kakashi shook his head. Abruptly, the ridiculousness of it hit him. _I'm the Hokage now, but I still do the same things. Every day, I eat, I sleep, I worry about stupid things. My job is to make sure these kids have as many days as they con where they can be idiots like this._

 _Right, that's it, isn't it...Obito?_

And then he chased after his students gleefully headed to one of their favorite pastimes, the sun pouring down on them all.]

Naruto rubbed his index finger under his nose and exaggeratedly open the curtains of Ichiraku's. "Ochan! It's Kakashi-Hokage-sama-sensei's treat today! Bill's on him dattebayo!"

Kakashi entered the shop embarrassedly raising his hand up.

"Oh, if it isn't our Rokudaime Hokage-sama!" Teuchi and Ayame welcomed him and his students.

Naruto was intending to sit beside Kakashi to continue his teasing about that Kahyo woman he was exchanging letters with.

Sakura and Ino, on the other hand, had their intention to sit Hinata beside Naruto. As soon as they stepped inside the shop, Sakura pushed Hinata, however Shikamaru cut across causing the two to bump into each other.

Ino threw Sakura a glare that was blaming her brute strength for their plan's failure.

"I'm sorry Hinata. Didn't see you there." Shikamaru apologized.

"It's okay, Shikamaru-kun. It's by accident."

Naruto snapped his head toward the two's direction. He didn't know Hinata and Shikamaru were this close. Well, they both were his precious friends. He held high respect for Shikamaru, he's been one of the people who befriended him even from the start. Hinata…in his heart he had a special place for her—there's just so much about her for his head to even figure out at one sitting.

Kakashi observed where Naruto's attention flew, taking a glance at the exchange between Shikamaru and Hinata. Somehow he can picture Obito in him. Naruto always juxtaposed Obito in many ways. Now he was reminded of that expression on his teammate's face everytime he would fret over any guy because of Rin. The realization made him smile underneath his mask.

Hinata and Shikamaru started to take their seats.

Naruto stood up.

Ino called out, "Shikamaru."

The subject person turned his head. His eyes looked at Ino and at Sakura, then he gazed down at the shy Hinata and upon at Naruto, who was now standing up for certain reasons.

Shikamaru sighed heavily. He knew what Ino meant, she got that across without any jutsu and that's certainly a Team 10 thing.

He sighed heavily and without a word, took the stool on the other side of Kakashi.

With hidden motives, Ino clutched Hinata's shoulder and positioned her on the seat next to Naruto. "There, there... Let's go settle down, shall we? I guess it's my cheat day today since it's a treat from our new Hokage!"

Their orders were soon asked and prepared.

Shikamaru was talking with Choji while Naruto was still bantering with Kakashi-sensei. Hinata remained a silent observer as Sakura and Ino whispered something to each other.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Hmmm…I'm right, right Hinata?" Naruto asked in between his slurping.

"Uh, huh?"

"That one would only get mad if it's true –ttebayo!"

Kakashi deadpanned. _Oh, he was still going about Kahyo._

Sakura, being one of Konoha's gossip kunoichi, got curious about what exactly they were talking about, especially since it was something concerning their Kakashi-sensei. "Anyway, what is about Naruto?'

"Well, I just said that he was writing a love letter there's not really a bad thing about it right?" The blonde explained.

"Yeah, and you also said that that I picked up a flower and said loves-me-loves-me-not thing. Isn't that right, Naruto? Do you really ever get to see me do that, ever?"

Sakura scoffed and laughed out with Ino.

"Seriously, Naruto. That's how you think what a person in love does?"

"Ridiculous!" Ino added.

"Well, that was just a joke dattebayo." He actively protested.

"Oh, was it really?" Sakura teased, arching a brow at him.

"Out of many things you'll think of, you chose those stuff. How…How romantic!" Ino sarcastically commented as she laughed with Sakura.

Naruto pouted. They were being mean. To be honest, he thought those stuff were truly silly, but he also thought that they would be cute.

He glanced at Hinata. His look was seeking for a reaffirmation, but he couldn't seem to penetrate her sight as she was busy eating her ramen.

Hinata was definitely in her dreamworld, imagining how it would be like if Naruto-kun would think about her while pulling the petals off the flower. She wouldn't mind receiving a love letter from him as well. In her mind, she was squealing and screaming like a basic academy girl.

Sakura put her arm around Hinata, who lifted her head.

"So tell me Naruto, who are you thinking about each time you'd pull those petals?" Sakura dared with a mischievous smile evident on her face while Hinata turned her head down, all reddened.

Shikamaru and Choji just ignored everything that was happening, Kakashi was secretly enjoying the events that were unfolding before him, Ino was impatiently waiting and Naruto thought the question was super ridiculous.

"What a stupid question dattebayo!" Naruto said with a sharp movement causing some of the noodles to slip from his chopsticks.

Sakura prepared her fist, but she halted. By reflex, Hinata grabbed a tissue and wiped away the noodles that slipped on his chest.

"Oh, thanks." Naruto said, quite entranced.

Hinata immediately took her hand away and clasped it on her chest. "W-Well, th-that's…No worries, Naruto-kun."

Why was she stuttering like crazy again?

Perhaps, it was all because of the eyes she could feel on her, on the both of them actually.

"Yeah, my right hand is still sloppy at times." Naruto scratched a non-existent itch on his cheek. "It didn't feel like my right arm and all, but it was fine. I could sure do a lot of things with it already! It had been months now but I guess I should practice on my chopstick-skills dattebayo."

Hinata chuckled lightly and nodded her head. "I'm sure you would soon get the hang of it, Naruto-kun."

"Thanks, Hinata! You're very supportive as ever." Naruto downed his ramen and let out a contented sigh. "How 'bout we train together today? You know, 'cuz you're just so awesome with Taijutsu! The last time, I was there just so you know, when you kicked that swindler's ass -ttebayo!"

Hinata blushed tenfold and muttered a shy gratitude. "Th-thank you. Naruto-kun is…awesome too."

"Hehehe…right!" He said, putting down his chopsticks. "But you're just as amazing, Hinata. That's what I keep on saying and thinking about dattebayo."

Kakashi formed a small smirk while Shikamaru and Choji were both hiding their frustration by pretending that they're just eating their ramen. Sakura and Ino could not conceal the small yet sweet smile of victory on their faces. At least they were getting somewhere.

Hinata's cheeks flushed and she averted her gaze from his eyes. She knew her heart would not cooperate well with her if she lingered long. Naruto didn't knew but her reaction caused a slight pinch inside his chest. It was as if he wanted to see it more and more and it made him grin and he was unaware of it.

Regaining her composure, she looked at him through her lashes. He met her simple glance and they both smiled looking at each other. He had that stupid look on his face, while she had her signature shyness.

Their exchange of glances took a bit longer than necessary thickening the air around the people surrounding them. It was only Shikamaru's dry cough that cut the two's sticky gazing and as soon as their eyes frantically broke apart, long and heavy draws of exhale were heard around the shop and they all came from their companions.

Ayame, who was recently busy helping her dad didn't miss what happened. She could still see that dopey grin on his face. _Pffft…_ She saw that kind of expression from some of their male patrons when they were…

"Spring is totally arriving, isn't it?" Ayame said, while roaming her eyes between Hinata and Naruto.

Ino immediately picked up the set-up and questioned, pretending not to know what the statement meant. "Spring is arriving? What does that mean? I don't know."

Sakura figured out that dramatic look on Ino's face and stared at Naruto intently, making sure her voice was clear enough. "Ino, how could you not know what it is? It simply means that love is finally blossoming, isn't that right, Naruto?"

Naruto just stared at her emptily then slowly turned his gaze towards Kakashi's pocket and forth on his face. "Oh, you mean Kakashi-sensei and that Kah-"

"I'm leaving. I still have a lot to do at the office." Shikamaru abruptly stood up. His action alone was a silent testament of how he'd had enough, because _man_ , that was just so frustrating. Choji, who just felt the same, followed him afterwards.

Soon, they all departed from the ramen shop and headed their own ways. Sakura and Ino would head off for a meeting and Kakashi should resume his work at the Hokage office.

"So Hinata, what Training Ground should we go for our training today?" Naruto asked, the sun intensifying the brightness of his aura.

Hinata smiled merrily and answered. "The third, I guess."

"The Third then!"

* * *

It was evening already when they finished training. The street lamps lit their path as they threaded the streets of Konoha.

Hinata wanted to ask if Naruto still wanted to go grab some ramen, but she thought she was being too forward about it. Avoiding to fidget her fingers, she placed them inside her pockets.

She should at least try asking, right? It was no big deal, they were friends, isn't it? Oh, she could use that as a dare! She gathered enough breath with an inhale and-

"Hinata!"

Flustered, she abruptly pulled out her hands from her pocket. There on the floor, dropped the cute present Shikamaru gave her earlier on.

Hinata started muttering several words, but they weren't reaching Naruto in any way. His focus was on the gift and gift alone. How could he forget?

He was super cheerful this few hours he spent with her alone, then that thing showed up. He watched as Hinata picked it up and wiped several dust or dirt from it, cradling it dearly between her hands.

His eyes narrowed at the present, "So you really treasure that thing Shikamaru gave you, huh?"

She smiled and said, "Yes, I do."

Well, that sealed it then. He huffed, put his hands inside his pocket and proceeded on walking.

"This is for Mirai-chan."

He headed back and walked beside her. "Really?"

She nodded curtly. "Well, Mirai-chan and Kurenai-sensei went for a vacation out of the village and I would be sent on a mission near their destination, so I volunteered on giving this on behalf of Shikamaru-kun."

He felt so relieved that his grin couldn't even hide it.

"N-Naruto-kun." She called and he looked at her. "I'm glad that you…You seem very happy today."

"Right! I'm very happy dattebayo!"

Hinata giggled and thought. _Must've been because of the free ramen._

As they continued walking with nowhere else specific to go to, they passed by Ino's flower shop. Naruto slowed down and his eyes examined the flowers available. He looked at Hinata and admiringly noticed her little smile.

And it was like his feet moved on his own, he entered Ino's flower shop.

"Oh, Naruto! What brings you here?" Ino greeted as she wrapped a bouquet and gave it to her other customer. "Hinata, you're here too!"

"Ino-chan." Hinata returned standing behind Naruto.

Ino eyed Naruto speculatively as he had the clueless look on his face while staring at a flower. "That pretty red flower. It's _Tsubaki_ , a red camellia, Naruto. Do you like that? I am very sure you are staring at it."

Not knowing what he was actually doing, he just gave Ino an exasperated smile.

"That flower is usually used in ceremonies, particularly wedding. It also represents the coming of Spring. So do you like that?" Ino asked and Naruto just stared at her blankly.

Sighing, Ino glanced over at Hinata, who was looking at the other flowers. She covertly snipped a red camellia and handed it to him, making sure Hinata didn't notice. "There you go, clueless boy."

"W-What? Uh, Ino?"

"No need to pay. Just make sure you won't do that stupid loves me-loves me not thing. That flower is really pretty and pricey."

 _Geez, she's not over that?_ Naruto sweat-dropped. "Thanks."

With the pretty red flower in his hand, he exited the flower shop and Hinata followed suit.

He looked at the flower then at Hinata. His faced scrunched as if he was trying to check something out, until he nodded and smile.

"Uh, Hinata…"

* * *

It was absolutely a paperwork-filled day for Kakashi. But, of course, there's nothing an Icha Icha novel could not destress. Strolling under the moonlight, he thought of reading his favorite novel. Reading, well, in speaking of reading…He still hadn't read the letter sent by Kahyo.

He took the letter and unfolded it.

[Somewhere, a nightingale sang.

 _Dear Sixth Hokage,_

 _I hope you have been well. I am always pressed with the everyday  
business of work, but as the season shifts each day to spring, I carry out my  
duties with a peaceful heart..._

Spring had arrived.]

He smiled as he looked upon the trees. They were bare before, but now they were regaining their colors.

Not from afar, his attention was grabbed by a familiar voice. This time it almost sounded whispery but it was still loud enough for Kakashi to hear, or perhaps it was just his strong sense of hearing.

 _Naruto._

"Uh, Hinata…"

From a short distance, Kakashi saw the grinning blonde boy, innocence still laced his blue eyes, as he put a red camellia in the blushing girl's hair.

 _Indeed, Spring is just around the corner._

[Please see the A/N for Kakashi Hiden explanation.]

* * *

Hello everyone!

My bad for the late update. I was about to upload this, but then I contemplated if I should remove a certain scene. Did I remove it? I won't tell. Hehehe.

Since we're months away from our destination, I suggest that you guys read the chapters keeping in mind _The Last_ , since that's our direction especially the previous chapter, this one and the others that are about to come.

 **Previous Chapter:**

TBH, I don't think Naruto was being greedy at all. (Like wow, I just said he was during the previous chapter.) Yes, for someone who cannot understand himself, he might think that way. Perhaps, he wanted to express how really felt but thought it was something like being greedy and suppressed it. For all we know, he was just longing for her and found the feeling/idea a stranger. And Naruto, associating that "something" he really likes and loves with "someone", confusing ramen with Hinata, was that last scene right there. I left Hinata's answer to his ramen invitation all to your imagination. ;) And that anman sure looked delicious. I just hoped that Naruto ate it and he didn't treasure it on his keepsake or something.

 **This Chapter:**

 _Kakashi Hiden_ , as I've mentioned before I'm gonna go down with excerpts. And here are some of the implications of the novel that foreshadowed what's about to come (canonically):  
 _*Spring is coming_ was a connotation of blossoming love. Most likely, it meant the things that were about to unfold since this happened during the year of _T_ _he Last._ Some say, it was Kakashi's romance, but we knew he remained single up until Boruto (or maybe he was just being sneaky).  
 _*A nightingale sang –_ Nightingales commonly sing during Spring with males being the ones who usually herald at night and their singing signified that they are finding a mate.

Regarding what I did in here… If you search for the flower that Naruto put in Hinata's hair (tsubaki/red camellia), you'd know what I did there! (I'm excited to see who figured it out *cheshire grins*) It was pretty easy.

Again, til next chapter and oh! Keep the suggestions/comments, etc. coming!

Your Quirky Novelist,  
Fern~

* * *

CHAT TIME!

risingdaydreamer: True... TBH, I'm not really planning to directly address/resolve his angst. I think The Last pretty much summed it all up, and I think I will be covering up until they got together. Officially.

I know right! I realized that it's awesome to have him confess his love for her thoughtlessly just like during the Chunin exams when he said he likes people like her.

Trueee... And perhaps that's why he mixed ramen and Hinata all together.

Hahahhaha! That question just showed that he is confusing something for someone. Im glad it worked. The anman! Hahahhaha I left that out for your imagination, but I think Naruto treasured it so much that he had upset stomach because he had eaten it spoiled. That's just for me. Hahahhahaha.

IKR! I love those scenes. I could totally watch a shoujo OVA of Naruto if they would only make one. But meh, it was way past due.

Yup, I updated late this time. Mehehehhe...

Rosedove: It's good to hear that my work could actually make an impact. Tbh, after so many times I went over a chapter while writing it, I would eventually get desensitized. Hehhehehehe. I guess that's how it goes.

kayna96: OMG! TYSM! SUPER HAPPY YOU'RE STILL LIKE IT! You're one of those who were there from the start.

MrAwesome8: Yup, I know it's frustrating! Even Shikamaru was frustrated! Hahahhaha! Surely, I'll take note of that. ;)

raider of d lost soul: Nah, it's okay. I sometimes like to know what you guys really feel while reading the story. Recently, I've been in the nostalgia mode so I brought a little one in the previous chapter.

YUP! HA! You got that about ramen and Hinata! I just think that since they (creators) used the fact that he confused her love to that of ramen, I might as well establish on that ground and that little question right pretty much encompassed it all.

It's really touching to read that you still like the story. I'm not really expecting this to be so lit and I just really wanted to outpour my ideas about the ship, because I just love them so so much. And yep, things are burning slow, but we all know Naruto flew his way after the Last. Like man, they got married right after two-three months way to go Naruto! Hahahahah!

tiramisusu: Hopefully, the greedy part of him was understood not just literally, because there's just a lot of thought into it! TT-TT Since you asked for more of it, I'm taking it that you belong to the ones who got the context.

Now I'm feeling really bad for updating late! Hahahahha! But srsly, thanks a bunch! I'm really passionate about writing and it's my first time to conceptualize this deep and mature and it's even a fanfic! Hahahhaha!

See! Darn, right! That doujin hit the feels! Hahhaha... Ahhh so you read adult novels huh? (Judgey look) Nah, I'm just kidding! I read too actually. Idgaf if it's in public hahhahaa! I'm done with C. Grey (I love his character devt tho) some of my fave authors is Lauren Blakely and Alice Clayton for Wallbanger. (IDK if you read the likes tho) Kakashi is just my spirit animal rn. Hahahha!

TBH, I found Naruto cute as the story progresses and damn both he and Hinata glowed up as young adults. I really did a double-take when I saw him in The Last, I was like, woah! Naruto? Hinata? They both have that 'power couple' vibe going on with them.

Truee! They have that vibe in the game wherein they'll just stare at each other and it goes like this:  
Naruto: "…"  
Hinata: "…"

Like whattt? Hahhaha

OMG but Im not Japanese hahahha and it's like 0% happening. Sadly. Huhuhuhu.

TBH, I love how Boruto started to mature as the story progresses. He's just a caring big bro and that's it people. Those who can't get why he's rebelling against Naruto should be thankful because they have their parents' time solely for themselves. I totally feel him. I think Boruto just mirrors the Asian society, since it's common for our parents here to go abroad and provide for the family and yeah it's part that sometimes one might feel neglected. Sighhhhhssss.

Himawari is just hearts hearts hearts all over! I wish they have more moments like , give me a Naruto Family sitcom and I'm 100% they'll earn more than they are already doing.


	18. care

**secret lovers**

After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto was gradually falling in love with Hinata and the whole village of Konoha knows it…Well, aside from him. Chronological One-Shots / Canon-Compliant / Post-War / Pre-Last / Contains references from Hiden novels.

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.

* * *

 **entry eighteen**

prompt

He could feel the abnormal heat exuding from her; immediately, worry washed over him.

* * *

/care/

feel concern or interest; attach importance to something

* * *

The sun poured generously and the birds' merry chirps with the soft and mild breeze of Spring, surrounded the halls. It was the time of the year when the whole Hyuga compound's beauty was at its finest with the blooming cherry blossoms coloring the manor in pink.

The Hyuga Clan had been pretty lax lately. The absence of complicated missions and clan affairs gave them time to relax. Some of the clansmen were training, some of the ladies were speaking with the elders, their clan head was peacefully meditating inside a hall and their Lady Hanabi was reading a magazine in her room. All in all, it was a quiet afternoon for the Hyugas until unexpected knocks and a high-pitched voice caught their attention.

Their heads all swung to the direction of the gate.

 _Uzumaki Naruto._

* * *

It was a successful retrieval operation in the Land of Lightning. They did not only obtained the scroll from a library that was caught in the landslide, but they also managed to save some of the people who were trapped. Probably, because of the joint efforts between Konoha's best tracking team with Sai and Naruto.

Usually, Team 8 alone could handle this kind of mission by themselves as this was their expertise, however Kakashi hypothesized that they might not only be retrieving a scroll, but they might also be saving several lives, which Naruto could be of great help. In addition, the Land of Lightning was several miles away from Konoha and it would only be Sai's Ink Birds that can transport Naruto in case of emergency.

Unfortunately, it rained along the way back home, soaking all of them. They all stopped over to dry their clothes, but the stubborn and conservative Hinata desisted from taking off her jacket and assured everybody that she's going to be alright despite Kiba's nagging, Shino's disappointed sighing and Naruto's gentle reprimanding.

Riding on Sai's Ink Bird, Naruto kept on peering over at Hinata, who was seated behind him, to check on how she was holding up. Yes, they were ninjas and they fought tooth and nail despite any storm, however he didn't know why but he really felt troubled.

Naruto turned his head to get a glimpse of her for she suddenly clutched on his shirt. He noticed that her head was swaying lightly. He shifted and clasped her shoulders. His eyes widened and worry laced his features. She's warmer than usual.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" She murmured, struggling to open her eyes, but she could not control it. He touched her forehead with the back of his hand and softly cupped her cheek. She was feeling cold and he could see it, feel it, making him tightened his grasp on her arms. Her lack of usual response only signified that she had lost consciousness. _This is bad._

He was scared and angry, all at the same time.

"Sai!" Naruto called out as his teammate looked at him, finding out a new expression he had first seen from Naruto.

* * *

All of the Hyugas' attention turned toward the gate where that high-pitched voice of Naruto was coming from. Their clansmen on-duty needed not to inform them that it was indeed the jinchuriki. They all had their Byakugan and could clearly check out for themselves if they wanted to.

Quiet gasps were heard as soon as the gate slowly opened. There, stood before them was Uzumaki Naruto with fierceness brandished on his face while he carried their unconscious Hinata-sama like a princess.

"Hinata-sama!" Ko approached the two.

"Hurry up! She's sick!" Naruto informed worriedly.

With haste, Naruto along with the other clansmen, brought Hinata to her room. If it were way back then, they would have retrieved Hinata-sama from his arms, but things were different now. Naruto was a familiar visitor of the compound and a common topic among the Hyugas.

Footsteps from the outside of the room could be heard as Naruto laid Hinata down in her bed.

"Onee-chan!" Hanabi called out, immediately nearing her sister's bed. "I'll help in changing her clothes."

The young girl looked at their clansmen and at Naruto, whose presence were not called for in the situation.

Naruto waited outside Hinata's chamber, agitatedly tapping his foot and chewing his lower-lip. "I kept on telling her to dry her clothes! She's just stubborn, so stubborn dattebayo!"

The surrounding Hyugas just kept their mouths shut. Normally, no one would dare talk that way to their Hinata-sama, but Naruto's dynamic with her was pretty complex. It was apparent that even though he sounded angry, worry and concern never left his features.

The Hyuga members suddenly stood upright, which got Naruto's attention. He looked around him and saw the others bowing their heads. From the opposite side, he saw the Hyuga clan head walking in their direction.

Hiashi silently assessed the frantic Naruto. He was taller than the last time he'd seen him. Take that preposterous orange tracksuit and Naruto was every bit, a man.

The stoic clan head stood before the blonde. Naruto kept on peering over at the people beside him, turning his head from right to left, right to left. _What to do –ttebayo!?_

Should he also bow before him?

 _Damn!_ Even though, Naruto fought closely with him during the war, enough for him to call Naruto first name basis, the confused boy still didn't know what to call him.

 _What should I say?_

Naruto gulped dryly.

Hyuga-san? Hyuga-sama?

 _Damn it! They're all Hyugas!_

Meeting the clan head's gaze, Naruto stood stiffly and was tentatively bending his head with one eye slyly peeking at the man's expressionless expression.

 _Hi…Hi..._

 _Hinata's dad?_

For several reasons, he was sweating and feeling nervous like crazy as if he was placed in a very damning position.

Luckily, Hinata's father raised his hand in refusal of Naruto's gesture. The man sighed heavily and advised Naruto, "Forget about it."

Naruto exhaled in relief too loud for those around him to hear, which triggered some to form a smile on their passive faces.

Hinata's father then turned to a female Hyuga member. Naruto wondered how the Hyuga woman even knew what the clan head was thinking. He didn't even say a thing nor his features changed in any way.

"Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama caught a fever and collapsed. It was Uzumaki Naruto who brought her here in the compound. He was carrying her. Hinata-sama was in his arms and he was very worried about her" As if taking the knowing glares her relatives were giving her, the Hyuga woman stopped talking and bowed reverently.

The clan head looked at the spaced-out Naruto and the blonde was immediately snapped out.

 _What?_

Was he expecting him to say something?

"Uh…uh.." Naruto voiced out and scratched a non-existing itch on his cheek.

 _How did Hinata manage to understand them?_

A male Hyuga leaned closer to him and spoke lowly. "Hiashi-sama wanted to know what happened."

"Ah, ah, that's it! I get it!" _Pfft._ Like how would that even differ from his last reaction? Like how would he know what they wanted him to do, when they didn't even say a single word. Then they expected him to pick-up their knowing expressions, which were not changing at all on his perspective.

"Yes, Naruto. I want to know what happened to Hinata." Hinata's father finally spoke.

Back in the days, the Hyugas didn't really mind if one must have to endure illness and pain. It was part of their clan's way of life. However, since the war ended, they seemed to put the lesson Neji bequeathed them into their hearts.

"Ah… Well, we have this mission in the Land of Lightning. It was successful!" Naruto started rubbing the back of his head. "But it rained and it drenched all of us. Hinata refused to dry her jacket. Tch! I was very persistent on telling her to dry it up or she'll get sick! But she's just so stubborn dattebayo! Keeps on saying she's a shinobi and it's just little rain, whatever."

"How about her teammates? Were they not able to talk her out of this?" A concerned Hyuga male, who looked very familiar, raised up. It was Ko, but Naruto could barely remember his name as well though. They all looked almost alike and for him it was only Hinata who appeared unique.

"Well, it's Hinata and when Hinata speaks, we just listen." Naruto said sounding defeated, while the Hyugas were trying to digest the information he gave about their Hinata-sama. "She can really be scary dattebayo."

All of their heads snapped at Naruto. The world's strongest shinobi found their Hinata-sama scary. Just how scary the gentlest Hyuga could be?

Most of the Hyuga clansmen acknowledged and believed Naruto. They saw how their Hinata-sama took the frontline and led the shinobi alliance during the war. They all fell in awe at her skills and will. She had been a common topic even after the war was over. News spread about her successful missions, catching fugitives after fugitives and attracting people not just from Konoha to respect and admire the Hyuga.

The door of her room opened and Hanabi, together with Natsu, came out.

"Onee-chan is all settled now. We already changed her clothes." And Hanabi made sure it was that cute nightgown. It was not only comfortable because it was made with cotton, but it was also stylish-it's long-sleeved and pink, which made her nee-chan looked like a doll.

"I'll be taking care of nee-chan now!" Hanabi announced, earning a questioning look from her father.

"Ah, Natsu. Didn't you have some other chores to do?" The young girl quipped, while giving her governess and knowing look.

"Y-Yes? Hanabi-sama." Natsu weakly affirmed and quickly addressed Hiashi and Hanabi.

"You," Hanabi called out, looking intently at Naruto. "I'll be needing you. Help me out with onee-chan."

"Definitely!" Naruto replied without any hesitations and swiftly went inside Hinata's room even before Hiashi would even allow it or say any word about it. Guess he could not do anything about the situation now.

Hanabi just smiled at her father and shrugged her shoulders rendering Hiashi to sigh and leave.

"It was nee-chan who takes of me whenever I have a fever like this." The younger Hyuga informed Naruto, who was seated at the edge of Hinata's bed. "Didn't she also take care of you after the war?"

He looked at Hanabi. _She was right._

Hinata took care of him when he was still an amputee. Hinata always looked after him. She always cared.

"Didn't you tell nee-chan to dry up, at least? Did you even care?" Hanabi was being protective of her sister. She just wanted her to be happy, but this stupid blonde boy was still riding in a rocking boat. Sometimes, the young girl was still thinking if he even deserved her nee-chan.

Naruto gulped dryly. Hanabi was scolding him and she had a point. He felt bad, because he was feeling like he could not even do a single thing right for Hinata, when everything she did for him was just perfect.

"I know. I did, but it wasn't easy. As if I could just rip open her jacket just for her to take it off -ttebayo!"

 _What did he say?_

Hanabi shrugged it off, upon seeing Naruto's reaction, she realized that he was as serious as she was when it comes to her nee-chan's well-being. He was wearing that lost puppy kind of look on him and no matter how Hanabi thought it was dumb, she could feel his sincerity.

 _His hand…_

It was on her nee-chan's.

Hanabi felt a light pinch inside her chest. Aside from her and Neji-niisan, she never really saw anyone cared about her nee-chan.

Several tears were starting to pool along the edge of her eyes. That Naruto, he deeply cared about her sister and she could feel it.

Dry coughing, she picked up the basin filled with iced-water. "Would you mind checking out nee-chan's drawer?"

Naruto stood up and went to where Hanabi was pointing him at. "Here?'

"Yes, we will be needing a towel."

He opened a drawer and grabbed a white cloth. Realizing what he got, his face reflexively blushed and quickly threw the item away in panic.

 _T-That was Hinata's…_

"What? Don't tell it's your first time to see lady's underwear?"

"I-It's not! But it-it's Hinata's and it's just different. I would not want to-"

Hanabi was hiding her mischievous giggles with her hand. "Why? What's wrong? Mind you, onee-chan is well-endowed, just so you know."

This made Naruto glimpse over at Hinata from head down to her blanket-covered body, absent-mindedly gulping. He snapped out of it. _This is wrong!_

What was he even doing? Why would he wanted to see her-

He pretended to be serious. "Which one here, Hanabi?"

 _Kill joy._ She thought. "Top right."

 _Hmph._ Her sister would surely kill her, if she knew that her sweet heart, Naruto, had finally seen and held her dainty underwear.

"Here." Finally, he got the right one, but he could not help his eyes from stealing glances at the white underwear. It looked so innocent. It was pure white, adorned with a light pink lace. _It does fit Hinata._

 _Shit!_ He slapped himself away from the sight of it.

"Here's how to do it, okay?" Hanabi interjected, while immersing the white towel in the iced-water and squeezed it afterwards. "Take this."

"You sure about this?" Naruto asked as he claimed the cold, wet towel from Hanabi's hand.

"Are you doubting me?" Hanabi folded her arms. "I've never done this before but I saw nee-chan did a lot of times already. Just trust me with this, okay."

Naruto sat at the edge of the bed and Hanabi stood beside him. "There, gently wipe using the towel."

The blonde started with her face. He suddenly found it hard to breathe, brows furrowing further. Her lips, they were paler than usual and they were also quivering. The sight made him bite the inside of his cheek.

Going down on her neck, she was sweating and feeling cold at the same time. Her breathing was heavy and it looked like she was heaving. On top of that, the abnormal heat of her body was emanating and he could feel it. His hands trembled as he wiped using the towel.

 _Hinata..._

Hanabi could see the distress and worry evident on Naruto. His hands were shaking and he looked so troubled.

With several moans of discomfort, Hinata got up fast. Hanabi knew that signal and immediately picked up an empty pail on the ground beside the bed. She neared it forward her sister and Hinata vomited badly. Beads of tears formed on her eyes and the choked-out sounds she was eliciting was crushing Naruto deep inside.

Hanabi didn't miss it when a tear fell from Naruto's eye and him wiping it away rapidly with his arm.

It was just a fever. It was normal. But that was for Hanabi. It was different for Naruto, who had never seen Hinata struggling like this. No one cared for him as he grew up, so fever was just a passing thing. But Hinata…She was just so kind, gentle and caring. He couldn't just bear to see her like this.

She was suffering and for several reasons, it was breaking him within, tearing the insides of his chest.

It was Hanabi, who handed out Hinata some water and a medicine. She placed her sister back to sleep with her nee-chan just too dizzy and out of her mind to even know what was happening. Covering Hinata with the blanket, Hanabi suppressed her tears.

 _Nee-chan..._

Hanabi looked at the shock-stricken Naruto. His expression didn't make her feel any better. She kind of sensed that they were getting the same amount of worry over her sister and it made her want to justify that it was okay to look so mopey like Naruto.

 _Nee-chan must be really strong for her to endure this._ Hanabi thought. As she mentioned, it was her sister who always took care of her whenever she was sick. For her nee-chan to withstand this shared kind of ache, with a comforting smile never leaving her face, she must be really strong.

Two knocks from the door jolted them both and Hiashi certainly saw the terrified look on the two's faces.

His face fell.

"Hanabi, you have to get to the study hall now. You have several subjects to learn today, have you forgotten?" Her father strictly advised her.

"Otou-san, nee-chan is-"

"Now, Hanabi."

The young girl pouted and looked over at her sister then at Naruto.

"Naruto," Hiashi called out and this time Naruto knew what it meant even without further words.

He looked at Hinata who was still struggling in her sleep. He still couldn't take to see her like this. But Hinata helped him rise up when Neji died. Hinata cried, when she saw his lost arm. Hinata was there when he was having troubles at the hospital.

She was always there for him even though he could see that his pain was also causing her ache. She was kind, she was gentle and she was everything else.

Hinata cared. Hinata endured. Hinata was strong.

 _Never give up! That's our nindou, right?_

So he should not also give up on her as well. Even if seeing her agonizing like this was breaking him internally, he knew he must endure it. This was the time she needed him and he knew he wanted to be with her, to take care of her. That's right. He wanted to take care of her. No matter the pain, he would share it with her.

"Right, I'll take care of Hinata."

Hanabi saw that impassioned expression in Naruto. _That's right!_

She must not also waver, not now when her nee-chan was going through a hardship.

Hiashi stared at him for a while, but Naruto had that persistent light on his face and the older man knew he couldn't talk him out of this in any way. Acknowledging that fact, he nodded and soon left the hall with Hanabi in tow.

"I'll join you in a while. _Nii-san!"_ Hanabi bid, winking at Naruto and earning her a questioning look from her father, who rarely changed his expression. _Nii-san?_

All Hanabi could do was chuckle.

With all honesty, Hiashi didn't know what to do with Naruto. He was sure that the boy was not knowledgeable enough when it comes to these things, however there's a part of him that didn't want to dismiss him from the Hyuga household. Hiashi could not find any rational reason for that and it was uncanny for a man who prioritizes reason over anything.

Naruto sat beside Hinata on the bed. He watched her painful whimpers as she shuddered and trembled from the cold.

"Hi-Hinata!" He called out as she sat up, gagging.

Grabbing the pail, he assisted Hinata. He held her hair up as she retched, gently rubbing circles on her back after she finished.

"Here." Naruto gave Hinata her half-filled glass of water.

Her body gave up and its weight leaned on him. He cradled her while looking at her flushed features. His fingers swept away several locks of hair away from her face and he leaned his cheek on top of her head.

"You'll feel well, Hinata. I'll make sure of that."

He laid her back in the bed and he somehow felt her shiver when they parted. Worried, he warmed her up with the blanket, however her lips were still blatantly quivering.

"Oh no, Hinata. I got you, okay? Just hold on. Wait up."

With sharp movements, he searched for any blanket, jacket or just anything that would warm her up. He was rattled and he knew it. He must keep calm. _Damn it!_

Finally having found a comforter, he immediately added it to her blanket along with the other few jackets he discovered.

"Hinata…" He whispered her name as he encompassed her into his arms, used himself as an addition above the many layers he set to keep her warm. He clung tighter, trying to bring her more warmth despite the covers that distanced them apart.

Leaning his head, his ear was right at the spot, where he could clearly feel her rising chest and hear her beating heart underneath the soft layers of warmer. That was the time he figured out that he'd been tired, because after all that happened during their mission, he finally felt what true comfort was like enough to lull him to sleep.

* * *

The Hyugas were known for their keen sense, especially through their kekkei genkai, the Byakugan. They were known for being stoic, composed, mysterious and reserved. As one would think, the Hyuga mansion was a scared and respected Zen. Perhaps, something that a lot of people would consider boring.

Boring, yes. Even some of the Hyuga clan members, including certain elders, were bored too. There was just too much tradition to adhere to. But since the kidnapping of their Hinata-sama, the mansion was filled with novel-like occurrences.

Ever since she was younger, they were tuned-in on her life. They even knew that she was watching the disdained jinchuriki since she was just a little girl. They witnessed how the two cousins mend their broken bond and created a stronger one. They were updated when she risked her life for the Uzumaki boy with Ko leading the discussion.

It was then, when they started weaving their theories about the two to spice up their lives. Besides, who wouldn't be fascinated when Hinata-sama and Uzumaki Naruto's world were now getting smaller and smaller. And as each day passed by, silent news crawled across the village, not long enough the two's budding relationship had become an open secret.

It was a surprise when the elders gave no qualm about the situation at all. They just stipulated that as long as the Byakugan running in Lady Hinata's blood could be nurtured and protected, they had no objections to any probable union.

Nurtured and protected.

Uzumaki Naruto was the strongest shinobi in the world aside from Uchiha Sasuke. No show of power was necessary, one ask and Naruto would be granted with their Lady Hinata's hand, if she would allow it. Of course, it was a common knowledge that their Hinata-sama had been holding earnest and unconditional affection for the shinobi. As they all perceived, they believed that it would only be a matter of time.

"Haven't you noticed? Hinata-sama is getting more beautiful these days." A young Hyuga girl shared, while she was slicing some vegetables. "She's even prettier than those models in the magazines."

Another girl leaned in and added, "Must've been because of the village hero!"

They grinned and smiled widely, hiding their squeals internally.

"While I was about to serve Hanabi-sama's snack, I accidentally peered over _there._ " An approaching Hyuga girl whispered to her other relatives. "If I saw it right, _he_ was hugging…Hinata-sama."

The ladies blushed and giggled secretly, pretending to be in their passive façades.

Dry coughs shook them and they all immediately stood up.

"Hi-Hiashi-sama!" They all greeted in unison, which he dismissed.

"Hinata might be awake by now. She needed to eat. Is her porridge ready?"

One of the girls came forward and ascertained. "It might not be as good as how Hinata-sama usually does it, but her meal was all set, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi with Ko and a few of the Hyuga girls were on their way to deliver Hinata's food to her room, when a Hyuga elder halted them with a greeting. "Ah, for Hinata."

Hiashi and company responded with a slight nod.

"Do you have some prepared for Naruto too?"

The clan head fell in silence. He knew it. They were watching. Perhaps, based on what he had witnessed from the exchange between the young Hyuga girls, the whole clan might be watching.

"Yes, we also did."

"The cherry blossoms sure are in full bloom now, aren't they? A matrimony in this time of the year would totally be perfect and memorable, don't you think?"

 _Matrimony._ Hiashi just quietly stared at the elder. There's something else that he had yet to disclose. He looked up above and sighed in relief at the sight of the sun. Recently, he'd been dreading and avoiding to see the moon.

"Spring had already arrived and hopefully it also arrived in the Hyuga." The elder nodded in farewell.

 _But before Spring, there's still Winter._ Hiashi thought and it was something that made him feel disconcerted.

* * *

Hinata woke up in perspiration. She felt softness all around her as she tried to release her hand from the cocoon of blankets and warmers. Above her chest, she could feel something heavy. With eyes barely able to open up, she threaded her hand and found her fingers running through strands of hair.

She tried opening her eyes even just for a little. It was blonde.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" She whispered. "Naruto-kun?"

Upon hearing his name, Naruto awakened and immediately met Hinata's gaze. He hovered her, placing his weight in his hands beside her head.

"Hinata…" He called while his eyes searched hers.

"This must be a dream." Hinata murmured sounding defeated, a small smile forming on her flushed face.

Naruto remained speechless, his eyes still glued on hers.

"You're crying again?" Hinata said with parched voice, as she placed her hand on his cheek. "Stop crying now, Naruto-kun. Don't worry, I'm here, okay? I won't hide anymore, so you won't be alone."

Crying? Why would he cry? He wasn't crying.

Tears fell on her cheeks and Naruto noticed that they weren't hers. They were from him. That was the time he knew that he was indeed crying.

He caved in and gripped her hand.

He couldn't play tough any longer.

"It's because of you, Hinata! I am worried sick, you know! I am hurting whenever I see you suffering like this! Whenever you throw-up or shiver or whenever I'll see that you're in pain, I couldn't just bear it dattebayo! I'm just trying to brave. But deep inside, when I see you struggling, it was as if I was feeling your pain ten times more."

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry too." Tightly, he cushioned Hinata back into the covers, burying his face on the heaps of warmer. "Get well soon, okay? Just get well soon."

There, he held her cocoon firmly adding his own warmth into the layers.

From the outside of the room, some of the Hyuga girls instantly wiped away their triggering tears and Ko who couldn't avoid the bittersweet smile on his face. Hiashi, who witnessed everything, stared at them stunned. It was very unusual. But from the start, the presence of Naruto alone in their manor was peculiar to begin with.

Hiashi signaled them to postpone, realizing that the time was not appropriate.

* * *

Opening her eyes, she felt the heaviness in her lids. Somehow, she felt like she had a rather odd dream, but couldn't remember it. Realizing that she was seeing the ceiling of her room, Hinata abruptly sat up. She was on a mission then it rained. Ahh, she remembered, she fainted and caught a fever.

Oh, anyway it was just a fever. She already caught it many times. There were moments when she would just sleep it away until she had enough energy to go and drink a medicine and cure herself. And then, there were times when Neji would help her.

She exhaled sadly at the thought. _Neji-niisan._

Removing the pile of warmers that enveloped her, she stood up and noticed that she was wearing her cute night gown, which she kept in her drawer, unused.

Walking towards the door, she heard voices.

 _Naruto-kun?_

"Be careful, we're going to feed this to nee-chan." Hanabi scolded.

"Yeah…" Naruto affirmed and said, "Hanabi, I'm glad you're here."

"Huh?"

"Well, I just think that Hinata always looked after me and the people around her. She was always worried about others even before herself. Hinata is the most caring person I've ever met. Sometimes, it made me think if there's someone out there taking care of her despite all the kindness she has for others?"

Hanabi felt a little bit guilty. There was a point in time when she tried to stop caring about her sister.

Hinata smiled a little. It felt all too bittersweet that Naruto was here thinking of her, but she knew she musn't think too much of it. This might be another dream.

"I'm just so happy that you're here for her, Hanabi."

"Fine! Fine!" Hanabi tried changing the touchy subject. "Besides, you're here for her too, right? Let's just go and wake her up."

As Hanabi turned around, she saw her sister standing at the door frame with that fairytale look on her face. " _Pfft._ This is not a dream, onee-chan."

"Hinata! Why are you standing dattebayo! You should just remain in bed and rest."

"I'm sorry." She whispered. However, as she turned around, she saw her white panties on the floor.

 _W-Why is that-_

Hurriedly, she grabbed her underwear, dove into her bed and hid the article of clothing.

 _D-Did Naruto-kun see this?_ She hid her face under the covers.

Naruto followed after and positioned himself at the edge of her bed. Hinata sat up when she saw the bowl of porridge on his palm. She tried to get the bowl from him, but he refused.

"Ahhh…" Naruto voiced out.

"W-What?" Hinata panicked and blushed.

"It's my turn to feed you –ttebayo! Don't be stubborn now and just let me do this."

Blushing, she complied. After several servings, she got used to him feeding her. She was really feeling a lot better.

"Is that what you usually wear at home?" Naruto asked with his eyes skimming over Hinata's night gown.

She covered herself by reflex, going shy all over again as she averted her gaze. "N-Naruto-kun…"

He gave her another spoonful, but was not able to take his eyes off from what she was wearing with a hidden side glance. For some reason, he was feeling that the air was getting quite thick.

He continued feeding her until their eyes met and they both smiled at each other.

Out of nowhere, behind Naruto, entered Hanabi who got Hinata's dolls in her hands. It was the dolls Hinata made with her own hands taking in the form of herself and Naruto. And Hanabi, feeling the need to add mischief, played with the dolls, bumping each other's faces like they were kissing.

From the other end of the manor, several female Hyuga clan members were giggling and blushing lightly. And as soon as the elders and some of the clansmen heard them, they knew it was _about it_ again. Another interesting chapter to add to their story.

However, on the patio, stood Hyuga Hiashi, who was worriedly looking at the rising moon in the dusk sky.

* * *

Hey everyone!

So whoosh! Another long chapter with 5,158 words in counting! I just noticed that I write long chapters when the Hyugas are involved. I tweaked how their dynamic played here, since the Hyugas were rarely given focus as a clan. Like we didn't see much of them. I just think that after the war and all, most of them are NaruHina fans as well.

OMG, we're nearing. Like super since we're more than half already Huhuhu. Suddenly feeling SepAnx over this.

 **Previous Chapter**

So I only had a few input for the previous chappie since we have a Kakashi Hiden excerpt into it. Furthermore, it was more of a foreshadowing of what's about to happen in the coming months. And the _tsubaki/_ red camelia that Naruto put in Hinata's hair was the same flower Hina had in her hair during their wedding ;) (The Last Credits)

Plus, it was another jelly Naruto moment with Shikamaru hahaha! And that scene from Kakashi Hiden where Naruto spread that Kakashi did the loves me-loves me not thing. HAHAHA! It just showed how sappy he was in terms of romance.

 **This Chapter**

This was obviously Hyuga-centric. I believe that since Naruto and Hinata got married after having dated for only 3 months or so of dating, the Hyuga clan didn't give them a hard time into it. In fact, Naruto and Hinata even had a grand wedding. So it must be something that was addressed earlier, even before The Last happened.

Plus! Oh Hinata was sick! Yeah, I didn't focus much on their feeding scene since I'm planning to do a lot that kind of attack on future chapters. (Probably when they got together?)

Again, thank you very much for your undying support! Sometimes, your suggestions really helped me in filling out better scenes. For prompts, suggestions or anything under the blinding sun, just drop 'em below!

Your Quirky Novelist,  
Fern Risher~

P. S.

Next chapter's exciting! (I'm really looking forward to it)

* * *

CHAT TIME!

RavenShadow, ahu & maquina19: Thank you so much! Just know that I also look forward to writing the chapters as well and your reviews always motivate me.

Kawaiihinahime08: I JUST ADORE YOUR COMMENTS EVERY CHAPTER! (Reminds me of my wattpad days) hahaha)

Yeah right! I have this headcanon that Naruto was a very jealous guy during his loverboi stage by loverboi stage I mean the Last phase. After what happened with Toneri and all. Hahahaha! TBH, take out the fillers they anime created, NaruHina is so official. It was just Naruto whou couldn't see it.

hinatamyqueen: I have plans to continue after the Last! (Hopefully, the odds are with me though.)

thantam123 & Splaaash-attack: OMG you both commented cuute and it was just suuper cuuute!

raider of d lost soul: HAHAHAHA! I haven't read the entirety of Kakashi Hiden as well, I just picked the Naruhina moment, because I think it was pretty independent and tied it in this chapter. The timeline as well, I used Kakashi Hiden as a basis, so it's canon that Naruto was still on his orange track suit up until now. AHAHAHA!

Hmmm….haven't watched that arc with Yukimaru yet hehehe. But the flower, if you would have time to check it out, as I explained it was the one Hinata's wearing during their wedding. ;) (The Last Credits)

Yup, I was not consistently watching Boruto either for certain reasons. (I'm busy) HAHAHAHA!

I've read those already! It was just sad that Love and Water was not yet completed. TT-TT But it was a wonderful AU.


	19. embarrassing

**secret lovers**

After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto was gradually falling in love with Hinata and the whole village of Konoha knows it…Well, aside from him. Chronological One-Shots / Canon-Compliant / Post-War / Pre-Last / Contains references from Hiden novels.

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.

* * *

 **entry nineteen**

prompt

This was hard. No matter how much he knew he should stop, he liked it and he couldn't even bring himself to despise it.

* * *

/embarrassing/

causing a feeling of self-conscious confusion and distress

* * *

Taking in the scent of the morning dew, Naruto tried stretching his arms. To some extent, his back kinda' hurt from his supine position. Oh, right. He must be on a mission. He rolled to his side, remedying his dilemma.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. Wide and white orbs welcomed him.

 _Hinata?_

With flushed cheeks, she smiled at him fondly. The sight of her blushing and fumbling at her lavender jacket made it hard for him to breathe.

And as if she knew what he was feeling, Hinata rested her hand flat on his chest. Even though he was not standing, Naruto placed his hand on her waist for leverage.

He just woke up and was greeted by a sugary smile from Hinata. It was an unlikely morning greeting but he liked it.

She inched near him and he gasped. He peered down at her and spaced out as he watched her eyes closed.

 _She might still be sleepy?_

He moved closer and did the same.

It felt warmer that way.

The next thing he knew, he was playing something plump with his lips. It was wet and just as soft. He got curious and ventured some more, his hand on her waist pulled her even closer to him, finally tightly encircling his arm around her.

Hinata moaned.

Naruto partly opened his eyes.

He kissed her and he was still kissing her. And damn! It felt really good and he just wanted more of it as he squirmed around her, feeling restless.

He shut his eyes and his hand flew to cup her cheek, bringing her face nearer to his, deepening their kiss.

His lungs were running out of air. He didn't know what to do anymore. They needed to separate. As soon as they did, he caught up with his breathing, while he stared as she inhaled and exhaled through her parted lips with glassy eyes and red cheeks.

 _"Naruto-kun..."_

Realizing what just happened, he sat up immediately. His chest rose and fell intensely. His hand wiped away the light sweat on his neck and the drool on the corner of his mouth.

He looked around and found out that he was in his own room and there was no sign of Hinata being there.

 _Good grief._ Naruto sighed. Another of that kind of dream.

However, as if remembering something, he smacked his forehead repeatedly.

 _Damn! Damn it!_

He looked down below at his shorts. And yeah, right. Here it was again. It seemed to be uncontrollable these days. All thanks to that stupid-mouthed Sai!

With haste, Naruto went to the washroom and swooshed some cold water on his face.

It was never like this, until that mission happened. That's when he recalled everything again.

* * *

The last time he saw Hinata was during their previous mission with Sai a week ago. Their destination was pretty cold, cracking her lips causing the lower one to bleed.

"You're bleeding, Hinata."

She touched her lower-lip with the tip of her fingers, "I guess I'll be just fine, Naruto-kun."

"You sure?" He asked, placing a hand on her upper-arm. Hinata nodded by way of response.

And just like a creepy ghost, Sai went near him.

"Do you know what vampires do when something is bleeding?" His teammate whispered in his ear. "Based on what I've read, they suck the blood out of it."

Naruto looked at Hinata's bleeding lips.

 _They suck..._

He watched as she pulled her lower-lip in...

 _the blood..._

And sip in the trickles of blood.

 _out of it._

His fingers twitched and he gulped dryly.

In his head, a lightning bolted. Something inside him had awakened and it felt like he was sailing into dangerous tides, somewhere beyond wholesome and friendly boundaries. Tremors ran through his body. He felt nervous and it was scary yet it felt so good that he liked it. Damn it! What was this? He couldn't even fathom.

Did he just... Did he just... Did he just think of...

 _They suck the blood out of it._

He went red and in a snap, he rushed towards the nearby lake and relieved himself with cold water.

 _Damn you, Sai!_

* * *

Yeah, that must be it!

But that was a week ago and he never dreamed of Hinata for the whole duration of their mission nor even immediately after.

It was just these past few days.

He lightly banged his head onto his sink.

 _Why? Why -ttebayo?_

Ero-sennin must be punishing him. But why? Why Hinata? She's inappropriate for this and he felt like he was abusing her or something. She was just precious and not meant for that kind of things.

He dreamed of kissing Sakura-chan before.

But they were never like _that_!

These dreams with Hinata felt action-packed and all too real, and something from his down under was reacting very actively whenever he woke up.

He glanced over at the pillow he victimized, suddenly feeling really sorry for the poor thing.

 _Tch_! If Sai, didn't bring up that horrible kind of idea...

Never mind.

After changing his clothes, he quickly went to his favorite place on the planet, Ichiraku Ramen. Just in time, his teammates were coincidentally there as well.

Naruto tried acting normal. He exchanged the usual pleasantries and ordered his favorite, but someone really had to bother with his whole act.

"You're acting weird, Naruto." His pink-haired teammate commented, while he tried to discount his dilemma away.

Oh, hey. Nope. He was not good at lying at all.

"Well, uh, Sakura-chan..." He started out in a whisper. "I have a bit of a problem."

Sakura just nodded her head, hinting him to continue.

"It's Hinata..." He gulped a thick slump in his throat. "I dreamed of kissing her."

Her face fell in a dead-pan for a while, but soon she erupted in a fits of laughter, slapping the counter as she did.

"Hey! Stop that, Sakura-chan! I'm really bothered dattebayo! Don't be like that!" He complained and from his reaction, Sakura saw he was being serious.

 _Oh._

"Well, you have dreams of kissing Sakura before, isn't it Naruto? So there's nothing to be troubled about, since kissing looks like a recurrent dream for you." Sai reasoned out, trying to ease away his worries.

"Since the war broke out and all, I haven't been dreaming of Sakura-chan or anything like that at all!"

"Maybe because you've kissed her already, right Sakura?" Sai said with a forced smile earning him a punch from the kunoichi.

"That was CPR! Besides, that was during the war, there's nothing romantic about it!"

Naruto mused. "Ahhh, so that was CPR?"

Sakura prepared her fist. "Don't you ever-"

"It felt like you're choking me or something." The next thing Naruto felt was the strong impact on his head.

His face turned serious then and Sakura sure noticed it.

"Why feel bad about dreaming you're kissing a girl? Isn't that a good thing?" Sakura tried to lighten up.

"Well, Hinata is different. She is gentle and so kind. She's like that one thing you don't want to drop or it'll get broken. I don't know. Dreaming of her like that...is just so _embarrassing_."

Sakura was baffled. Naruto, the inventor of the filthy Oiroke no jutsu, a big perv and the Ero-sennin's true disciple, was bothered over dreaming about a simple kiss. _Well, Hinata is different_...

"Thanks, for a great meal!" Naruto exclaimed, bidding his goodbye. "Ah, see you around, Sai, Sakura-chan!"

For once, he was not on a mission and can finally catch-up with Konohamaru. He was prepping him on what other cool skills they needed to improve on. Konohamaru kept on blabbering about his new mission and how the rasengan was the one that successfully did it for their team as they headed off to Training Ground 3.

Passing by a wooden training pole, he somehow remembered a little girl hiding behind it. "Say, Konohamaru, would you like to do Taijutsu for today?"

Testing out his Taijustu skills with Konohamaru sure proved that they both gained massive developments, but it was him who gained more. And as Konohamaru pointed out, his nii-chan was way more incredible now compared with the last he remembered.

Soon, Konohamaru was called by Moegi and Udon for a mission, leaving Naruto all alone at the training ground.

With a deep inhale, he sat down under a tree and stretched his arm. Recently, he found arm stretching to be quite uncomfortable, especially somewhere around his shoulders. Naruto looked at the area and found out that he slightly ripped his mission gear when he extended his arms. It was only small, so he did not bother much.

He leaned his head on the tree behind him. Maybe, a rest wouldn't be bad.

Trying to catch a nap, he thought, what if he'd try to think of Sakura-chan instead?

He closed his eyes and saw his pink-haired teammate, blushing at him with that doe-eyed-kind of look.

 _"Naruto..."_

She sat beside him and placed a hand on his chest.

 _I guess this wouldn't be bad_. He thought and dreamed of kissing Sakura-chan before, maybe sometime after he returned to Konoha from his training with the Pervy Sage. His dreams of her felt just how a dream should be like, because he knew and felt they weren't real.

Her face inched closer and she kissed him. His hand went atop her shoulder as his fingers threaded along the strands of her long hair.

 _Long hair?_

He pulled away for a while. Hazy, those pale eyes made him hazy.

 _"Naruto-kun..."_ Hinata said with cheeks so red. _"I-I'll help, Naruto-kun. I'm the...only one who can...right?"_

He just stared at her until he muttered under strained breath, _"Yeah..."_

Mindlessly, he brought her closer to him, positioning her on the gap between his parted legs.

He cupped the back of her head as he kissed her like she was something he'd been longing for in a long time. His hands were restlessly gripping her lavender jacket, until they decided to slide under it.

An 'eep' sound startled him and his eyes flew open.

He was heaving and sweating again, but his dream looked like it was not over yet. Hinata...she was blushing and fumbling her jacket right in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry. I guess I disturbed your sleep." She said, while looking at the ground.

He let out a sigh. _Thank God._

"H-How long have you been here?" He asked, making sure that everything was indeed a dream.

"Not long! Not long!" She said, her hands waving in defense. "I just got here."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. It was a big relief.

"I'm sorry. I woke you up."

 _She's really very kind, huh?_ He thought with a smile forming on his face, finally softening up from his tension-filled dream.

"No, not really."

She looked at him and smiled. "Hmmm...it really looks like you were having a sweet dream, Naruto-kun."

 _You don't even want to know, Hinata._

She giggled. "I guess you dreamed of eating ramen."

He gulped and chuckled embarrassedly.

No, his mouth was not busy on ramen, it was _very busy_ on something else.

Suddenly, he became quiet. He never felt as tensed like this. One moment, he was dreaming of kissing... No, scrap that out! Making out with her under this very tree. The next, she was real and was giggling and smiling at him comfortably without even knowing what kind of role she just played in his lewd dream.

This situation was not easy. His dream felt too realistically good for him to feel 100% guilty of it all. Guess, he was really a pervert after all.

With a worried look, Hinata extended her arm forward, touching his torn mission gear. Realizing where her hand was at, Naruto sharply flinched away.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" She asked with earnest concern, while fumbling at the zipper of her jacket.

At the zipper of her jacket.

At the zipper of her jacket. His eyes stared blankly at the zipper of her jacket.

What's beneath that jacket?

Mesh shirt. Her mesh shirt.

Was it really just her mesh shirt?

His eyes squinted.

What did he just think of?

"I-I think I might need to go, Hinata." He stood up, almost tripping. "I'm really sweaty and all -ttebayo. It's really getting hotter these days, ain't it? I guess I needed to take a bath. See ya'!"

With that, he stormed off to anywhere. Probably, somewhere he could find and regain his cool.

* * *

Looking past his open door and through the subtle light from the streetlamps outside, he made out a figure approaching his bed amidst the darkness of the night. There, she positioned herself on the other side.

 _"Naruto-kun…"_

It was a plea.

 _"I should stop."_ He protested. _"This is wrong."_

 _"Naruto-kun…"_

 _"Is this okay?"_

She nodded.

 _"Hinata…"_

She mewled and moaned, encircling her arms around him.

 _"Naruto-kun…"_

 _"Hinata…Does this feel good?"_

 _"Naruto-kun!"_

He was damn close!

"Hinata!" Jolted, he woke up. He glanced under his blanket and dread befell him.

Messy. It was a messy dream and he made a big mess on his bed. It was a bloody mess!

His dream...It just got graphic, even graphic than his pin-up magazines!

He never ever had this before. Oh no!

 _And Hinata..._

He slapped his forehead. God, how awful! Embarrassing! It must've been because of her jacket yesterday.

Naruto watched as the sun rose up. He immediately stood, took a cold bath and rushed to Granny Tsunade as soon as he finished. He'd just deal with his bed covers later.

"Baachan! Baachan!" Naruto exclaimed from afar.

"Wow! You woke up this early in the morning."

"I have a problem dattebayo! Please tell me you're not drunk." He sat down on a chair, while Tsunade inspected something in a petri dish.

"You! I'm not! Make sure this is worth my time, brat."

"Baa-chan," He said, glumly. "I'm serious, okay."

His tone convinced Tsunade to believe him.

"I-It's... I've been having dreams recently and..." He gulped, face bushing. "They were not ordinary dreams...t-they were..."

Tsunade looked at him impatiently, getting him flustered. "I dreamed of having s-"

"I got it! I got it you-" Tsunade waved off while stifling a laugh. "And you went to check-up with me because you think it's a medical condition? Oh, kami! What did Jiraiya even teach you."

Naruto just tilted his head, questioning.

"It's okay, Naruto. It's part of growing-up and all. I'm sure most boys your age and even younger have been through that."

"I-It's different dattebayo! At first it was just kissing then, then it went that way and when I woke up..." He hesitated for a while. "There it goes, so-something j-just...It was messy and..."

"Listen up, it's normal and it's not a medical condition!" Tsunade placed her hand on his forehead in exasperation. "I can't believe this. So this is the reason why you can handle that Sexy Jutsu of yours without getting so affected by it yourself. All this time, you only know it by how you see it in your filthy magazines, but never really get to feel it just as close as your recent dreams. How innocent."

Tsunade guessed that the journey the boy had with Jiraiya was full of peeping at women's bath, studying women's figure and looking at explicit materials, but he seemed to miss out teaching him about the sensations that might come with those. By sensations, she meant the mature ones and not the petty idea Naruto had.

Knowing Jiraiya, he might've tried. Knowing Naruto, he might've considered it irrelevant and insisted on learning a new jutsu instead. Tsunade could never blame Naruto. She knew that he prioritized eating, missions and training above all else, so he had no time to really know himself outside of that premise.

Then there's the war...She could definitely understand him for that.

"It means that you are maturing, Naruto. You're growing-up, unless you don't want to."

"Well..." He stood up, really troubled. "What should I do?"

Tsunade shrugged a shoulder. "Iruka-sensei has a class about it later. Knowing you, you might have cut or slept your way through it while you were at the Academy. I suggest you sit-in."

"Thanks, baachan!" Naruto said as he set off.

 _Time flies, isn't it?_ _Your student... He needs you right now. How I wish you were here._

* * *

Sai, standing at a corner of an alleyway, was jotting down notes of his observations from the passersby. He just found out that when someone gets suddenly so flustered in front of the opposite sex, the person was manifesting a significant kind of interest. From somewhere, an orange clad shinobi he knew so well was sprinting at high speed.

Curious, he caught up with him, thinking that his teammate might be in trouble. When Naruto informed him that he was heading to the Academy to sit-in in one of Iruka-sensei's classes about growing-up, Sai immediately decided to tag along. Anyway, it would be a great opportunity for him to study Human Psychology and Naruto.

As they hurried towards the Academy's direction, Naruto swayed around so sudden.

"What's wrong, Naruto? Here's the way to the Acade-"

"Oi Naruto!" Kiba called, with Shino and Hinata behind him.

Naruto stopped in his tracks, looking like a thief caught in the middle of stealing.

"Naruto-kun"

T-That voice.

He heard that in his dream. Just like that.

Naruto shuddered and his heart dribbled inside his chest that he could hear it in his ears. H-He was nervous. His heart, body and soul were not yet ready to face Hinata after what they both did in his dreams, especially the most recent one.

Breathing through his mouth, he slowly turned to her.

"H-Hi-Hinata..." He said, almost running out of breath. Hinata was sure Naruto looked like he just saw something terrifying.

He wished he would just pass out and let the earth swallow him whole.

Naruto dry coughed and snapped himself out. "H-Hey! I-I needed to attend to something 'kay? See ya' around!"

Fast. He ran fast.

Flustered. Sai recalled how Naruto acted.

Opposite sex. He glanced slightly at Hinata.

The pale guy just nodded like he found out something very useful and soon followed his teammate.

"That's weird." Shino commented.

"Even weirder that our Hinata?" Kiba nudged the girl.

"Kiba-kun!"

* * *

The class went by with Iruka-sensei discussing the changes and transitions a boy would go through as he was about to shift into a man. Naruto listened very carefully, since he seemed to fit the bill perfectly, especially during the topic of those _weird and messy dreams_.

Thank God, it was normal!

Sai enjoyed the class a lot. He thought that it was very applicable for someone like Naruto, who was in the cusp of maturity. Well, Sai had some personal learnings too, he just won't tell anyone about it though.

"So you're here, huh, Naruto?" Iruka-sensei greeted him as the boy approached him.

"Yeah..." Naruto avoided his teacher's gaze. "Granny said this will help me."

"Why? Do you have a problem?"

Naruto finally understood. His Oiroke no jutsu and the repercussions attached to it. At first, he thought that the interest would only sprung out of the lady figures. But there was so much more. Never did he know that it would lead to something like this, that it could feel like _that_.

"Is it okay to _dream_ of someone Iruka-sensei?"

"Well, of course! You'd often dream about someone you have been getting along with a lot." Iruka blushed a little. "Perhaps, someone you've been missing or thinking about quite frequently."

Naruto sighed as his shoulders sagged.

"About those dreams you were discussing earlier..." Naruto lowered his head and looked at the ground. "Well..."

Iruka froze. Never did he imagine that he would have a talk with Naruto about this kind of sensitive topic. He thought that with all the perversion Naruto knew and discovered, he would have answers regarding these things just by himself.

"It's just normal to have such, Naruto, especially now that you just turned eighteen. Though you might have missions here and there, your mind now is free of critical problems, so it has more time to focus on yourself."

Naruto had that look of a lost child in the middle of a busy road with no one else even dared to help him. He looked just like when he was still a very young boy, the very young boy Iruka had come to spiritually adopt.

"Hey listen," Iruka sighed and said, sounding empathetic and comforting; sounding like how a father should be. "I know it's difficult. I know you're confused, but it's okay to not understand everything by now. It's okay to not fully know it all. Soon in time, I believe you will, just like I did. I've been through that, okay? And I was just also alone, it was hard, but I did it. Just know that I'm here, Naruto. I will listen."

Naruto took Iruka-sensei's words to heart, brightened up and gained his spirit. "Okay, okay. I sort of got it now!"

"Why? Don't tell me you're excited to have those for that dirty jutsu?" Iruka joked, making him shiver.

Scratching his cheek, he embarrassedly admitted. "I just did, actually."

Iruka-sensei was shocked. All this time, the dream Naruto was talking about was _that_ kind of dream.

"Is that so, Naruto? Then you might start to appreciate Jiraiya-sama's books now, since you're already at the proper age."

"Kakashi-sensei!?" All of them was shocked to see the silver-haired man perched on a branch of tree. "W-What are you doing here -ttebayo!?"

It was Iruka, who explained for his approaching friend. "Well, we're about to discuss the upcoming Chunin exams."

"I highly suggest you start with Icha Icha Paradise." Kakashi continued the discussion as a matter of factly. "It's about two young lovers who are both new to adult love."

Sai took a mental note to see the book for himself. However, there's something about the book's synopsis that caught his attention. "Come to think of it, she is growing-up as well."

 _She?_

"With the right outfit, she even looks better than the models in your magazines, Naruto." Sai continued. "That's why you are probably dreaming of her."

Naruto grabbed Sai's collar. "You! Never ever talk about her that way again!"

The blonde infuriatedly bolted out of the room.

He soon found his cool as his day went with him training and eating with Konohamaru. However, at the end of it all, he had to go home all by himself.

Roaming his eyes around the pink cherry blossoms that covered Konoha, he remembered how seasons had changed and passed.

Before, they were stark white and covered by snow and now, they were blooming, blossoming.

Take a look at it, even Konoha was changing. They already have those phone thing which he didn't even bother using yet and there were several establishments that were more upfront and forward compared to how they were made before the destruction caused by the war.

Season had changed. Konoha was developing and so he was too.

He smiled as he gazed upon his father's face on the Hokage rock. Although he's grateful of his life now, there were times when he still wished that he had a father who would guide him through this. Well, he could only imagine what it was like.

To be honest, he didn't know that growing-up could feel like an internal battle.

He sighed and went to his bedroom to change his clothes, when he saw several books atop his bed. He was a bit mortified. What would he do with them? Should he read it again? Would something change if he does?

They were not ordinary books. They were the books Ero-sennin wrote.

 _Icha-Icha..._

Naruto knew that there's just only one person who could do this. _Kakashi-sensei!_

 _"Ah, I guess you're still too young to appreciate."_

That's what the Pervy Sage told him whenever he would complain that training was more fun than his stupid and boring books.

It was boring before.

But now, even a single page made his heart race than ever that he dropped the book in panic. He hated to admit it, but Kakashi-sensei was right, it was full of passion. But he stopped there. It was overwhelming.

* * *

 _"Naruto-kun..."_

 _"Hinata, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."_ He said, sympathetically.

 _"Y-You don't want me here?"_ She asked with those eyes. _"You don't want to see me? To… To be with me?"_

He didn't move nor say a thing.

She embraced him with her cheek pressed against his chest. _"Even just like this, Naruto-kun?"_

 _Please..._

He hugged her tight. _"Just like this."_

He felt her and the more that he did, he just wanted to feel everything. Feel the softness of her skin, hear the breathless gasps and moans and more. More of this and more of that. Until, they both get _there_. Right _there_.

Naruto opened his eyes. The ray of the blinding sun received him in the morning as he sat up. He looked at his side feeling sorry for the pillow he'd been defiling all this time during his sleep and feeling sorry for another messy sheets.

He checked with himself if everything was just a dream again.

Days had passed, and it's not like he had those messy and embarrassing dreams every night nor every sleep, but it's close to say that he did often. And even so, everything still felt so real.

And it was always with Hinata.

But he learned to deal with it and most of the times, accepting his dreams made him even comfortable and relieved.

Embarrassing, right? Maybe he'd keep this dirty little secret to himself.

Though he felt truly guilty at times, he couldn't bear to lie to himself to say that he was entirely sorry.

It was just so good it couldn't be bad.

How could something you know to be wrong felt this right?

But Naruto knew so well, that if there's one battle he couldn't win, that would be against himself. He would rather be honest with himself that _this,_ he couldn't control it and there's a part of him that liked it. And it's there. Sometimes he was troubled that _he_ was getting stronger and there's no one around him, no parents to walk him through this.

It was safe to say that he was a bit afraid.

 _"I know you're confused, but it's okay to not understand everything by now. It's okay to not fully know it all. Soon in time, I believe you will, just like I did."_ Iruka-sensei's words echoed within him and he somehow felt reassured.

Naruto was aware that he didn't completely understand everything that was happening to him right now. Adulthood was pretty frightening anyway. However, it didn't mean that he'd stop here, he knew that he must ride the tide and use the time he had right now to discover himself more.

 _One day..._

He believed in that day. In that day, he would patch all these things up together; he would fully understand why there's a hollowness that resided within him and what would fill it.

 _One day..._

* * *

Naruto exited Shikamaru's area after a scroll session with him. His friend told him that knowledge about this stuff was very necessary as the future Hokage. It was a bit boring but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

Right there, from the small gap between the main office's doors, he saw _her._

 _Hinata…_

Recently, he was busy and she was too.

The last time he saw her, he ran away like fool. Would she think him weird? W-What if she'd never talk to him again, because he was acting really odd lately?

He shook the thought away.

Hinata was never like that!

Naruto flashed a bright and sincere smile when Kiba and Hinata finally went out of the office.

Yes, those dreams were really embarrassing and all, but he wouldn't let them get in the way between him and Hinata.

"You're here too, Naruto?" Kiba asked as a form of greeting.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed as he approached them, specifically her.

"Naruto-kun," she returned cheerfully.

He really wanted to talk to her. There's just a lot that he wanted to share. "Do you-"

"Do you want to have dinner, Hinata?" Kiba asked, mischievously. Hmph! No one would ever ignore him even that Naruto in front of Hinata. He won't let that dumbass away without pissing him off a little.

Naruto's face fell. That Kiba! What a really great timing for him!

"About that, well…okay." Hinata informed.

Now, he had to deal with Kiba when he wanted Hinata's undivided attention all to himself.

"Then go have dinner with Naruto, then." Kiba teased, seeing that he inflicted the right amount of damage already.

"That's!" Hinata scowled at him.

"Yeah, Hinata," Naruto was indeed wearing that shit-eating grin. "Let's go have ramen together, would that be okay for you?"

* * *

Sakura, who was about to buy something at Ichiraku's as a treat for Ino, witnessed something at the shop that caused her to change her mind.

 _Naruto…_

 _And the way he looked at Hinata._

She just chose to let them have their moment for she knew that her presence would only disrupt their bubble.

Sakura had been wondering since her last interaction with Naruto. Being a big pervert in every fiber, Naruto couldn't realize that his dream of kissing Hinata would mean that he's attracted to her.

 _Hinata is different. She's like that one thing you don't want to drop or it'll get broken. Dreaming of her like that...is just so embarrassing._

After everything she just saw and heard, Sakura finally got it.

The affections Naruto held for Hinata was beyond understanding why it was her who appeared in his dreams. It's more on why she shouldn't have. Naruto knew that he was a pervert, or else he wouldn't go big on that sexy jutsu. Dreaming about Hinata like that only made him feel like he was subjecting her in that kind of embarrassing thing. And Hinata was just too precious for that.

Sakura sighed. Then that means, it only made things harder for Naruto to know.

She knew how complicated love felt like and for someone like Naruto who didn't have any formal home, he was probably so confused all this time that he was coping up by relating the love he was feeling for Hinata with something easier to grasp. Perhaps, something like his devotion to ramen.

And if Sakura was right, her fears were finally happening. Naruto revered Hinata so highly or he thought she was just very kind that the idea of her loving him was a line he was avoiding, hindering him to explore and understand his own feelings, stocking them up inside his mind and always overlooking everything.

Of course, Sakura knew that Naruto loved her, but it was different. It was not like _that._ He never gave her those eyes. She saw longing in Naruto's gaze as he looked at Hinata. She knew how that look felt like as she'd been feeling the same all this time for Sasuke.

Naruto had done so much for her and she could only pay him back by helping him achieve his dreams.

 _It is love, right Naruto? Aside from being the Hokage, Hinata is your one true dream. You want to be with her, isn't?_

In her mind, there's only one way to make him see; to make him realize.

Naruto had to know what Hinata feels for him all this time. That would be the key for him to open his eyes and made him understand.

But Sakura was in no position to tell him this, she didn't want him to realize his love for Hinata just because she said so.

That's why she would help Hinata. As a dear friend and as someone she could relate to very well—falling for the guys who couldn't even realize the love they had.

 _Hinata, I will help you. I will help you both._

* * *

While settling at Ichiraku's, Naruto shared to Hinata the developments he had with his Taijutsu and how his training with her contributed to the said improvement. He also told him about Konohamaru's mischief and how he felt about it. Hinata just giggled, saying that that's also how she was like whenever Hanabi would tease her.

He always felt so comfortable and at ease whenever around her. It's funny, how his shallow stories became meaningful with her.

Just as he was about to ask her of her recent mission, sudden curiosity stopped him.

Her face was hidden from him behind the curtain of her hair. He just wanted to see her.

Time seemed to slow when he tucked several strands of her hair with the other end of his chopstick, gradually revealing her flushed face as she modestly slurp her ramen.

His heart stopped beating as she slowly turned to him, meeting his stare.

He'd been hanging out a lot with her lately, he'd been thinking about their interactions often as well. He just enjoyed being with her and when she's away...he just wanted to see her. Naruto didn't know much about growing-up yet, but this feeling he was having right now, there could be only one word for it.

"I miss you, Hinata."

Silence.

There was silence.

Hinata was in awe, she…she didn't know what to make out of it.

Naruto felt liberated, somehow something from inside of his chest was let out.

"I just realized that it feels really good having you around."

Ayame accidentally wounded her finger while slicing garlic.

Teuchi was trying to keep his tears at bay.

"Naruto-kun…" She didn't really know what he truly meant by that. Whether if it was only just as a friend or whatever, Hinata was happy. She was happy to know that somehow she was important to him. She was just so happy that the tears in her eyes can't stop falling and her heart felt like it was about to overflow.

"Wait! What happened?" Naruto panicked and clutched her shoulders. "D-Did I say something wrong?"

Hinata wiped away her tears and gave out a sincere yet shy smile. "No! No! I was just so happy that it overwhelmed me."

"Sheesh, you…" He ruffled her hair affectionately. "I'm happy too."

After all, Hinata was Hinata. In the waking world she's his precious friend, someone he respected and took care of very significantly. Someone he just treasured very much.

Hinata was different from his Dream Hinata.

As far as his awareness knew, Dream Hinata was just a creation of his perverted brain, probably because of the amount of time he spent with her and the amount of time he was spending just thinking of seeing her.

But in the deep recesses of his mind, Dream Hinata was the product of his profound attachment to her; his longing to remain with her always; to have her as someone he could talk to after long missions; to feel her because he wanted her that close. In the _very_ deep recesses of his mind, the parts of himself that he still hadn't known yet, Dream Hinata was more than just an image during his sleep, rather Dream Hinata was his heart's cherished wish.

* * *

[This entry has a companion read in _eclipses, Weird Dream_ (M, Romance)]

* * *

Hello lovely readers!

I know all of you want Naruto and Hinata to be together already, but this is canon-compliant, folks. I don't really want to rush 2 years' time. (But I really want to get to the part where they are already together as well! Yet I feel sad that this is about to end. TT_TT)

Moreover, you guys know that I'm a subtle writer, because I just want you to feel than know. I want this to be an experience. You might say that this is just a fanfic, but if I do something I make sure I do it well, because that's my ninja way! (xD)

 **Previous Chapter**

I'm so happy that you guys picked-up the subtle cues that Naruto was starting to be conscious around Hinata, especially with her developing 'sexiness', which led to this chapter! I made a lot of connection to The Last through Hiashi, when he was getting frantic over seeing the moon and the mention of matrimony, because it all equates to Toneri. (It was subtle, but if you guys noticed it. HAHAHA Easter eggs for you!)

 **This Chapter**

Yup, this chapter was inspired by Shimoyake's doujinshi, _A Bittersweet Dream._ (It's R18! Hehehehe...)

I would just like to echo my 15th and 16th entries ( _suitors_ and _greedy_ ). This chapter pretty summed up what he was feeling all those times. We really need to show his development by becoming aware that there were things he didn't know yet and found his resolve to know them by acknowledging that he had to start growing-up, facing whatever changes that may come with it.

Plus! He was starting to become more comfortable with what he feels for Hinata. Sakura pretty much explained why he was so clueless about this all. Yet again, I intentionally didn't resolve anything, because Naruto realized everything during The Last. (We all saw this.) You guys might wonder why he didn't recognize his "physical" attraction for Hinata given his dreams (TBH he actually did! It's just hidden in plain sight, because it's cheap to say it directly), I actually explained it through Sakura and Naruto, just pay close attention to it. I believe you'll get the hint why. ;)

I also threw a lot of foreshadowing directing us to The Last and Naruto's wedding. (Gosh, I'm excited to know who can actually point those scenes.) And a very tricky foreshadowing for the next chapter. It's there already!

Again, guys! Thank you for your warm support. Just drop everything in!

Love lots!  
Fern~

P. S. If the baddies attack again, let's just give them something nice in return. How 'bout we start with _positive_ _reinforcements_ by commenting our Top 1 NaruHina moment in the show. ;)

* * *

BirdieWolf15: That trollolol, though, I can only imagine! But I'd rather imagine Naruto and Hinata during that night of Parent and Child's day.

Oneklm: I'm faithful to the canon so huhuhuhu during The Last. We're getting there and I'm half-hearted TT_TT. Same! I didn't think Hiashi will go easy on Naruto, but while writing I conceptualized a beautiful headcanon that made me cry and I just pushed through with this for future uses ;)

xianiaHarMione: Thank you so much! Aren't they the cutest? They always belong to the lists of cutest couples.

Rosedove: We're nearing the mission clothes phase. We're nearing The Last. We're nearing the end. TT-TT My heart is breakingggg. TT-TT

JD: The creators really left the Hyuga hanging just right there. HAHAHA! Yeap that was a misstep on my part, like who the hell reads at Thursdays?! HAHAHA!

Guests: Thank you so much! They need attention.

kawaiihinahime08: I can't guarantee that I won't overdo it. MEHEHEHEHEHE! *evil laughs*

xxrisxx: It was so damn slow right? But I somehow feel like we're parting ways already.

RavenShadow: I know right! Who would doubt his love for her! He might be buffering at times, but his heart was just so pure for her.

Ahu: Don't worry! HAHAHA! I didn't even read it. LOL. I'll just double up my NaruHina dose.

Itsxoi: God, yes! It's approaching. THAT DAY IS APPROACHING. I also love to build them up really slowly until Naruto's head cracked up during The Last. Yeah, I believe Naruto's denseness and Hinata's shyness are what made them running around in circles. I believe that if Hinata would just kiss Naruto he would kiss her back just as fiercely that he would realize, but hey! It's NaruHina! It won't happen that way. HAHAHA!

Fernandesfabine: This chapter might be the answer to that ;)

raider of d lost soul: OMG! Thank you so mucchhh! You just don't know how writing this delights me and color my life. Those words you gave pretty much captured everything! It's heartwarming to know that I was able to elicit such from you.

Trueee~ Our Hinata is such a goddess! And that kiss they shared at the end! I kept on watching it on repeat cuz it just showed how intimate they had become!

I think, with them being stalkers… (C'mon, Neji and Hanabi were like this as well.) They just have it in them to be into "stories."

tiramisusu: There's nothing to apologize, c'mon! Just to let you know that I always appreciate your reviews. ^_^

I know right! Such a sweet torture for our Naruto! I just wanna give him that right amount of angst y'know!

Yeap, I added Kakashi Hiden without any alterations or whatsoever. TBH it was quite hard to adjust the time to fit in, but all had been arranged quite well. (The timeline was pretty tricky) Teheeee~ I think they're the super lovey dovey couples in words and in actions! Gawdd I'm so excited to when they already become a couple, but it means this must have nded already. TT_TT

OMG! I've read a lot of NH fanfics too! God, I just love it when they were still in character even while grinding each other like there's no tomorrow. (Because there are just some that wrote Naruto like Christian Grey and Hinata like some hungry whore, c'mon! Unless it's AU, though.)

PREACH IT, GIRL! NaruHina is listed as one of anime's most loved couples, and we're canon, though.

In that game, I remember their scene with Shikamaru wherein Shikamaru was just standing there while they ogle openly at each other. i could only imagine how stressful it was for Shikamaru. HAHAHAHA!

Gawdd! I really love it whenever he cares for her. I think in canon, he would've done the same. He would go panicky over her well-being.

This chapter is not full-blown perv but hey! He's growing-up isn't he? I mean he's REAAALLLY growing-up. Ha! Jokes on him for thinking that Ero-sennin's books were boring! Let's see what's boring now, Naruto.

Like Tay Swift said, haters gonna hate while Naruto and Hinata already made two beautiful babies and one of which even has his own title sequence.


	20. dark

**secret lovers**

After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto was gradually falling in love with Hinata and the whole village of Konoha knows it…Well, aside from him. Chronological One-Shots / Canon-Compliant / Post-War / Pre-Last / Contains references from Hiden novels.

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.

* * *

 **entry twenty**

prompt

Naruto knew that Hinata was strong,  
but what if she put her life on the line again for him and he couldn't help himself anymore?

* * *

/dark/

the hatred inside you;  
the feelings at your core

* * *

Urbanization and innovation in technology were the central focus of the Allied Shinobi Forces assembly. All the Kages were there along with the several shinobis involved to enhance the security of all the nations.

"Isn't it amazing, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto opened up to the silver-haired man as they both headed to a break-out hall for a short break. "All the nations are altogether now in developing our defense system."

"So you listened huh?"

Naruto beamed, crossing his arms behind his head. "Yeah, I did. Actually, that TV communication thing really looks useful."

Kakashi smiled from behind his mask. It looked like he's not going to be Hokage for long. Throughout the duration of the meeting, Naruto listened intently. Take note, he only spoke when his opinion was needed and when he had something really useful to contribute. It was a bit different from the Naruto who would shine out with his usual boisterousness. Not that he didn't talk too much though. He still had that energetic and superfluous vibe going on with him.

"Naruto," Kakashi called out while patting the younger lad's back. "I would like to commend you for your performance today. You're finally learning when to talk and when to listen. Do not get too overwhelmed, I still think that we need to improve on your choice of words."

Rubbing his nape embarrassedly, Naruto replied, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Thanks, Kakashi-sensei. To be honest, I asked a friend's help before this assembly."

"A friend's help?"

"Yeah, I believe that with the clan politics and all, an advice would be a great one."

"Well, all thanks for that friend of yours, whoever he is."

"Oh, no. It's actually Hinata. She's very amazing dattebayo."

Kakashi exhaled. He should've known. "I see, I see, so it's really _happening_ , huh?"

Naruto tilted his head at him cluelessly. "W-What's _happening_ , Kakashi-sensei?"

Trust Naruto to figure it out.

"Nothing, really. Nothing..." Kakashi waved his hand in dismissal.

From in front of them, a familiar Kumo shinobi approached looking troubled. "Rokudaime Hokage-sama! Naruto! There are certain rogue ninjas near village. They were last spotted in Genbu."

"Genbu?" Naruto voiced out.

"Yes," The shinobi affirmed. "We are not just sure what kind of threat they pose that could disrupt the assembly."

They all paused for a short while to assess the situation until Naruto brightened up and took the initiative. "You will be needed here, Kakashi-sensei. I'll go check out the situation myself."

Kakashi nodded his head in agreement. "Just do this discretely, Naruto. We don't want to cause any panic for something unconfirmed."

"Got ya'!" The blonde assured and headed to Genbu.

As Naruto ran and leapt away, Kakashi couldn't help but notice how fitted Naruto's tracksuit had become. Perhaps, he should already give him a new one. Maybe they all needed a new one.

 _Those kids... They are really growing-up now._

Kakashi glanced upon the sunny afternoon sky from the window. It was definitely getting warmer and humid these days.

* * *

Hinata entered Kumo with her Byakugan on. She just got from her previous mission, still lacking sleep and enough food to fuel her energy.

Sakura asked her to fill-in and handing a scroll, intended for their Hokage, to Naruto as he was the escort of the former for the assembly. However, as she got at the heart of the village, she couldn't sense his chakra anywhere near. Even her Byakugan couldn't reach him.

 _But they said the place would be just around here. What could have happened?_

She could sense Kakashi-sensei's chakra though, but per the instructions given to her, she had to hand it to Naruto.

Searching all over the village, Hinata accidentally bumped onto someone. She looked upon the tall and dark-skinned man. He had a light hair and his eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses.

Hey wait, she kinda' knew this guy!

"I-I'm sorry!" She apologized with a matching bow.

The said man animatedly did something with his arms. "It's nothing at all. It's just a li'l fall!~"

 _B-But he didn't fall_ … Hinata said to herself.

She somehow knew this guy. He had also been a talk in their village and she saw that Naruto-kun seemed to get along with him well during and after the war. Naruto had been telling stories about him too, but this was the first time Hinata got to see the man in person.

And her Naruto-kun wasn't exaggerating.

"I'm Hyuga Hinata from Konoha," Hinata presented herself with a smile.

The said man looked like he was studying her for a while until it appeared like he remembered something. "It's Killer Bee don't get on my way! Ya fools! Got nothing to say!~"

Hinata turned her head around. _T-There's no one on his way_ …

Oh yeah, she remembered Naruto-kun's stories. He said that Bee-san aspired to be the best rapper; that must be why.

She smiled, finding Killer Bee amusing.

"Oh! Is there anything I can do... for you a fine kunoichi like you?~"

Hinata blushed a little at the compliment. "Well, I'm actually looking for Naruto-kun. It's... I have a scroll to give and...I'm just wondering if you happen to see him."

Bee took in Hinata's profile. It seemed like he saw her before. She looked familiar. She was the girl Naruto held hands with during the war. _Hyuga Hinata…_

It rang a bell now. Naruto told him a lot of stories about this girl. She must've been his...

"Oh I see...a scroll of affection, Naruto has gone to that direction!~"

 _S-Scroll of-_ Hinata blushed and got quite flustered.

"T-Thank you, Bee-san!"

"Hurry up, little missy! Or your boyfriend's gonna go pissy!~"

She shrugged the idea away. Hinata had to find Naruto. That's her mission and she needed to accomplish that first.

Bee had just pointed her to the direction of the sails. When she asked the villagers about Naruto's whereabouts, they immediately told her where he went, much to her surprise and wonder.

She boarded a sail together with several shinobi, cautious and skeptical. She's a capable kunoichi, who can defend herself and had a vast knowledge in geography and directions, hence she could take this matter at her own hands.

"He might need your help there." One of her companions advised her.

 _Help? Is there a trouble?_

They pointed at a certain direction. It was covered in mist, but as soon as they got near, a spiky heap welcomed them. It felt so eerie in there.

"Don't be terrified. It's a paradise in there."

Hinata only replied them with a nod. She'd seen and witnessed things that were more terrifying. This, was basically nothing.

As soon as she stepped onto the land, she immediately felt Naruto's chakra. It was warm and comforting. It could only be him. It was uncanny, yes, but she knew it very well.

"You sure you can do it alone?"

Well, she was just about to deliver a scroll, right?

"Yes," Hinata nodded.

She activated her Byakugan and immediately perused the area to search where Naruto was. Her mind couldn't get away from the fact that the shinobis who escorted her here were fretting about the situation.

There's something going on.

 _Naruto-kun!_

She couldn't be wrong. She could see him. And there's many of him.

Wait! He was also being watched by two other people and there were several surrounding him, whom did not possess any kind of chakra within them. They were something else.

Hinata rushed towards the scene, in a hurry to aid Naruto as he fought. She quickly figured out that these were the orchestrations of the two other people who were hiding from plain sight.

But they couldn't hide from her. Not from her Byakugan.

Naruto, on the other hand, sensed a familiar kind of chakra, one that he had come accustomed to.

 _Hinata?_

He turned his head at his right and saw her entering the fight, air palming several of human-looking things.

"Hinata!"

"Naruto-kun," she greeted him and continued to land several blows of her gentle fist to some of the fakes.

For Naruto, this was an easy-peasy kind of fight. These things, he figured out, weren't that powerful anyway. However, Kakashi-sensei told him to be discrete about this, especially with the assembly happening somewhere near. That alone was restraining him to finish this a lot sooner.

"Naruto-kun, you know that they are just dummies, right?" She silently spoke when the fight brought them near to each other.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "I could sense that somebody was controlling them. They were just around here. I just couldn't exactly point out where."

Hinata didn't say anything. She caught his eyes instead and just by looking at hers, he knew what she meant.

He nodded and she averted her gaze upon a tree on the right and below on their 2 o'clock.

 _So that's where they are!_

Forming a Rasengan, he launched forward onto his left, revealing one of the rogue ninjas as the latter prepared a defense.

Hinata was supposed to attack the one atop a tree branch when she saw a kunai coming from the said direction.

Everything was just in a heartbeat, but her mind was fast it must be a Hyuga thing.

It was no ordinary kunai. There was an explosive tag clung on its handle.

She could practically measure up the possible coverage of its effect with her Byakugan. Once it hit the ground...

 _Naruto-kun!_

This was nothing unusual, that her body, it would just move on its own. Hinata never really came to realize her excellent speed, not until everytime her adrenaline would pump fast and strong for her to even comprehend how her mind was even working.

Naruto was caught by surprise. Hinata pushed him hard out of nowhere, causing him to fall on his back. He sat up immediately and was about to stand when everything happened before he could even do something about it. He heard a loud blast from the background as he watched the blinding light swallowed Hinata whole.

The frequency of dead silence filled his hearing.

Before his eyes, flashed the moments, all and the same.

When she covered him from Obito's wooden debris, despite knowing that it would cost her life.

And then there was it, when she jumped in front of Pain to do her best to rescue him, although she knew that she had nothing against him. The rod pierced through her body; her blood dripping from her head; her almost lifeless bloody; her death-stricken eyes looking at him straight.

Why did she do that?!

Why did she have to do that?!

"Hinataaa!"

He must do something! He should reach out for her.

All those moments...

All those moments, when she could have died in front of him...because of him, and he just stayed there frozen and watched.

All those moments, when he could've done something, but he failed.

All those moments!

All those moments when he would partly blame himself! When he would just get angry at himself for being so powerless!

Anger!

Confusion!

Fear!

Dread!

In his heart, there was just so much of this intense feelings!

 _Why?!_ His mind went blank.

 _Why?!_ Red.

Red. All he could make up was searing red.

That's the moment he lost it.

It was _dark_. That's all he could see.

 _"Hinata…"_ That voice, it was his. But that tone, he knew it very well.

You…Me…

 _"She's very precious, isn't it?"_

"What happened to her?!"

 _"She is important, right?"_

"This is…This is all my fault!"

 _"Right! That's right. Do you feel the hatred now?"_

"This is all my fault!" Naruto cried in anguish.

 _"You love her."_

"Yes, I do."

 _You don't even understand it yet._

* * *

Splash? Wave? She didn't know, but all she could hear were the cicadas, light chirps of birds and that loud sound of water moving. Its music was comforting.

Hinata felt that relaxing cool over her face and through her jacket.

Where was she?

She was fighting against two rogue ninjas with Naruto-kun a while ago.

She mustn't move too drastically. She must keep it low. Her eyes gradually opened, studying all that's visible. However, it was misty and couldn't really make up anything. She was sure that she's near a body of water though.

It's a falls...She confirmed it through her Byakugan, as the sight majestic falls covered by the mist it was producing welcomed her.

How did she get here?

Hinata slowly sat up, searching for Naruto through her gifted eyes and there he was, seated below a nearby tree with his head rested on his knee.

Worried that something might have happened to him, she got up, her vision was spiraling as she did and she stumbled a little, causing her to be aware of that stinging pain on her left ankle. However, she ignored it all and headed to where she was planning to, dragging her other foot.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out, approaching him. He didn't move a bit even when she sat in front of him.

"Are you just fine, Naruto-kun?" She asked softly and anxiously.

He didn't respond immediately. It was as if he was thinking if he should give her an answer.

"How about you?" His voice was flat and dead in comparison to his usual one.

Hinata tried to cheer him up. She knew she had been reckless again, but things happened so fast that she couldn't let it if something would happen to him. "I-I'm fine, Naruto-kun. I jumped to a safe distance not covered by the explosion."

This was still him. Hinata was sure of it. However, he was acting really strange, like he was deeply upset. He was not talking to her nor lifting his head up.

"Uh, what happened, Naruto-kun?" She asked, a bit hesitant. "H-How did we get here and-"

"Ninjas from Kumo arrived after I immobilized the two rogues." His voice was still filled with that unfamiliar sternness. "I brought you here. You were unconscious, but you were fine."

"Oh," Hinata just stared at him, observing. Everything was so unlike him, but she could feel that it was still him. She was worried that she was the cause of his sudden sullenness.

"Is there..." She hesitated, but still inched near him. "Is there something wrong, Naruto-kun?"

He turned away from her, not saying any word.

She flinched and her lips quivered as she clasped her hands on her chest. She might have done something wrong. She didn't want to upset him this way, especially not because of her recklessness and her selfishness.

"I-Is it me? Is this all about-"

"Stop! Okay?!" Naruto shouted, which startled Hinata, taking her aback.

She was confused. She had never seen him like this before, but it was no doubt this was him. She did not even need to use her Byakugan just to tell. But even using it, just confirmed everything.

Hinata realized she was sailing on troubled waters. Her lips were sealed. She didn't know what to say or how to act, so as to not hurt him much more. She knew he was hiding something.

"Stop crying, okay?" He said in that flat yet defeated voice, as if he was trying so hard not to say it. That was practically the only time she noticed that she was.

He slightly peered over her, still hiding his face, but Hinata's keen eyes spotted a slightly bleeding wound on his cheek.

She took out a piece of cloth from her side-pocket and went near him to check up on his wound. He noticed her actions and planned on transferring to another tree, but she was faster. Before he could even move, the piece of cloth was already touching his face.

He turned his head away.

She was persistent.

He turned on the other side instead.

She was _very_ persistent.

He swatted her hand, releasing the cloth from her grasp.

Nevertheless, Hinata picked it up.

"Naruto-kun," she murmured, stubbornly kneeling to wipe away the stain of blood on his cheek. This was internally hurting her a bit. Naruto-kun had never been like this towards her, ever. It was like she did something horrible that affected him in this great scale.

"I said stop!" Naruto faced her and said with a raised voice.

Hinata was left speechless.

His eyes...They were _dark_ and red. If she didn't trust herself, she would doubt this was him, but...

She smiled at him like there was nothing different, like there was nothing wrong. He softened up and just let her wipe away that petty blood off his face.

 _This is ridiculous!_

He sharply turned his head away, concealing his eyes. "Don't look at me!"

"Naruto-kun," she softly pleaded and he caved in.

"Why, huh? Why are you even doing this?" He asked, almost sounding like he thought she was being stupid. "Why do this for an idiot like me!?"

He gripped her wrist–stopping her hand and yanking her down. She didn't resist, rather she remained quiet and shocked. His red eyes pierced her pale ones, staring intently.

"Why!?" He asked through gritted teeth. "Why would you recklessly risk your life for someone like me? For someone as stupid as I am?!"

 _It was…_

Her tears were inevitably falling across her cheeks.

"Why, Hinata?! Why?!"

 _Because…_

"Are you out of your mind?! Or are you just like the villagers-"

Provoked, she accidentally slapped him. She was shocked. She never meant it. She was never like the villagers. She was there for him, always. And although she didn't have the courage back then to approach him, she was doing her best to make up for it by supporting him in any way she can.

"I-I-I'm so-sorry…I didn't mean to-"

"Do you hate me now?" He dared.

"Just take a look at me and tell me!" He cupped her cheeks between his hands. "What do you see!?"

She looked at him, searching for his soul, feeling his loneliness and trying to understand everything that he couldn't. He was hurt and she could see it. She could see it through his eyes.

"Just say it!"

"Naruto-kun," her voice trembling and faltering through her sobs. "All I see…is still you, Naruto-kun. I know it's you."

"Why do you have to be like that? Do you know what you're doing to me?" His tears started to fall as he gripped the fabric of his shirt right above his chest. "This kind of ache that I'm feeling right now. I wish you are feeling it too. Somehow I wish you were feeling this."

She knew it. It had always been her selfishness.

"I'm horrible, isn't it?" He said, sounding wounded. "I'm nothing but a horribly stupid person who always put you in danger. Isn't that right, Hinata?"

He pleaded. "Tell me! Go on, tell me!"

Desperately pleaded. "Please, tell me..."

"Naruto-kun I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been reckle-"

He pulled her to him, encircling his arms, conquering her, squeezing her. Firmly, tightly, like she was going somewhere far he couldn't reach. "Don't be..."

He cried in defeat.

"I can't even bring myself to hate you…to get angry at you, even if I wanted to!" _Why?_ "Why is it so easy for you…to make me so happy and hurt me like this at the same time?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun."

"Stop, please." He slightly pulled away, to look at her. "I know you're different from them…"

His thumb gently stroked away her tears.

"You have always been kind to me,

You're always there even when nobody believes.

It's you…who made me realize that I'm greater than my failures.

It has always been you.

That's why…I couldn't help but feel this anger, this hatred against myself whenever I always put your life at stake! When Pain almost killed I just couldn't contain it anymore, I have to break free. This is all my stupid fault! You could have died again and…"

"Please don't blame yourself, Naruto-kun." She smiled at him, reassuringly. "I…I was the one being selfish. I did those things because I just wanted to without even thinking how would you feel."

"Why, Hinata? Why would you want to do that?" He begged. "Tell me, please…

…again."

"Because, regardless of who you are," she beamed at him, like this was the most cherished feeling inside her heart. "I love you… Naruto-kun."

 _"So I'm not afraid to die protecting you…because I love you."_

He closed his eyes tightly.

 _Those words you said back then…That's it, right. That's how you really meant by it._

From the very bottom of his heart, _he_ understood what he really felt for her. _He_ loved her so much that _he_ could only put the anger and blame on himself if something terrible would happen to her. _He_ loved her so much that it hurt even more and more as days passed by.

It was a love so deep that his other self couldn't understand, that his other self was avoiding, that his other self thought he didn't deserve; because it was a love he never felt before; because it was a love no one showed him, gave him.

"Hinata…" He held her hand. "Please…never let go. Please…wait for me. It won't take long...I promise you."

Hinata knew that, although his eyes appeared different and had so much anguish in them–they held the same emotions, the same ache and the same honesty. Her heart felt like it was constricting. She was hurting, she was hurting good. "Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata…"

 _I feel the same too._ He searched her eyes. _I've been meaning to say that all this time._

 _But how can I say it, when I'm making you cry like this? How can I say it, when_ he _doesn't understand it the way I do? When_ he _doesn't understand that deep down, underneath the darkness of_ his _heart, you're that tiny spark that gives me hope._

He held Hinata close and embraced her, placing his head above her shoulder.

 _All I can do is be selfish like you, Hinata, and hold you like this._

 _This close._

 _Because this is the only way I could get as close as to feeling how it is to have you, to love you._

 _You said I'm_ him _, right? Then one day, I'll get to be with you and you will not have to wait any longer, because I'll be beside you. Because I'll get to say that… I love you._

 _Hinata, I love you._

* * *

Naruto groggily opened his eyes.

What happened? What was he doing here?

He felt something warm and fuzzy on his left cheek and some kind of weight above his left shoulder. He slightly peered and saw a familiar dark hair and lavender jacket.

 _Hinata…_

Sighing in relief, he thanked god she was alright. He absent-mindedly inhaled the sweet and comforting scent of her soft hair. He just wouldn't know what to do if something would happen to her. And definitely not because of him again.

Naruto didn't know what exactly happened, but he was quite sure that _he,_ his self that lives inside his heart, took over at some point. Just by sitting by this falls proved it so, what a way to bring back memories and that hidden part of him.

Somehow, Naruto was terrified that he might actually did something terrible to Hinata while he was still _him._ Would _he_ actually do that?

Hinata started to shift and it looked like she was about to wake up. She abruptly sat up straight then Naruto feigned sleep. He was in fact trying to know if everything was okay between the two of them, since he wasn't aware of what his other half did.

She positioned herself in front of him, her face inched close to his as she inspected his features. Everything must be a dream. However, they're still by the waterfalls and everything felt so real yet not.

Her eyes perused Naruto's 'sleeping' features, they were different from that dream, if ever it was a dream. He looked more peaceful and calm now. His supposed wound was not there, but Hinata knew that Naruto-kun's wounds heal easily.

Unaware, she gently grazed her fingers along his cheek, where his wound was supposed to be. Naruto felt the touch, which made his heart jump a little, causing him to open his eyes. As he did, they met hers. Her eyes were just filled with wonder and his were full of glee.

"Naruto! Hinata!" A familiar voice jolted them. It was Kakashi-sensei's.

Hinata jumped away and blushed faintly, realizing that she was shamelessly staring at Naruto-kun.

Naruto embarrassedly chuckled, while rubbing the back of his head.

Awkward, that's how Kakashi would put them.

Nevertheless, Kakashi didn't actually want to subject the two in his judgment regardless of how awkward they look really like right now.

Hinata immediately reported to him that Sakura had to run several errands with Tsunade-sama that's why she had to have someone fill-in for her and it just so happened that Hinata was willing to help. Per her, it was Sakura's specific instruction to hand over the Hokage's scroll to Naruto so that Kakashi-sensei wouldn't be disturbed while the assembly was on-going.

Knowing his former student, this might be another of her ploy. _Sakura, you…_

Despite being busy, Sakura kept bugging him and Shikamaru to give Hinata and Naruto a solo mission. Kakashi had nothing against it. But according to Shikamaru's judgment, it's too early for them to set forth on a mission on their own.

The jounin seemed to be correct on that one. The Kumo-nin who brought in the rogue ninjas Naruto immobilized reported that Naruto took an unconscious Hinata away and he specifically told them not to follow. They were not returning for hours, so Kakashi had already decided to search for them. Much to his relief, the two were comfortably staring at each other under a tree.

Kakashi really thought that Obito and Naruto had a lot in common except that Naruto had the guts to profess his admiration in total contrast to Obito's lack of confidence.

However, it looked like things were going a tad different now. For even if Naruto had the spirit to express what he feels, he was still finding it difficult to classify it.

* * *

"Ahhh…I still can't believe that Kakashi-sensei relieved us of duty." Naruto said with his arms crossed behind his head. "I really doubt his judgment sometimes.

"Hmmm…just like he said, the village might need you anytime, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, still observing him. He was carefree now unlike the one she just witnessed earlier, perhaps in that dream?

"And I still have that training with Octopops!" He pouted then his expression changed to an upbeat one. "Well, Sai was heading off to another mission, but we'll meet him in a few, so his Ink Birds can transport us faster, which means I could get that bowl of ramen back in Konoha."

Hinata giggled at the way his expression changed and at his choice of nickname. _Probably, it was really just a dream._

They both started to walk in silence.

Naruto was watching her. A while ago, he saw a piece of cloth inside his pocket. It wasn't there before and it must be related _him._ He really wanted to know what transpired between Hinata and his other self, especially when Hinata kept on inspecting his face for several times now. Not that he didn't like it, it just made him feel uneasy and quite tensed for some reasons.

"Hinata!" "Naruto-kun."

They both called out at the same time.

"Gee…You first," Naruto offered.

"Well, uh, I just had this dream when I was unconscious. That's all." Hinata reluctantly shared.

Naruto gulped. "Well, this dream…What is this all about?"

He had that kind of feeling that the dream Hinata thought she had was whatever happened between her and the other side of himself.

Hinata fidgeted. She didn't actually know how to put everything. All she knew was that Naruto-kun from her dream had different eyes and held a deep sorrow

"Uh, it's actually y-" She stumbled a little, but Naruto caught her by the elbow just in time.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, I am. No worries!" Hinata assured. "I just sprained my ankle, but I kind of remedied it. There's just that little ache, but it's manageable. Don't mind me, Naruto-kun."

"A-A little ache, you say?' Naruto furrowed his brows. "Stop being silly, Hinata and let me carry you."

"W-W-What?!" Hinata exaggeratedly waved off, then she calmed down. "Oh, okay."

She wrapped her arms around him from the back as he lifted her off, carrying her in a piggyback. Somehow, Naruto liked the feel of Hinata's weight on his. She was just very light and very fun to carry.

"Uh, Naruto-kun?"

"Hmmm?"

"About what happened during the blast…I'm sorry. I made you worry and I was really being selfish."

Naruto smiled that innocent yet very heartfelt one. "It's okay, Hinata. If anything, I should be the one sorry. Thanks…by the way."

"Naruto-kun," she rested her close to his as he leapt from tree to tree.

"Forget about it, okay? I'm really glad you're safe and alright, that alone is enough for me."

 _But it isn't right?_

 _It isn't enough._

 _Deep inside your heart, there is that growing sense of inadequacy that you still have to know yet. This sense of inadequacy that only she could fill._

 _As the true self that lives inside your heart, I could only be set free on the day I could finally hold her in my arms just like how I dreamed about; take away her pain just like how I always wanted to._

 _That one day you'll finally understand…_

 _That one day you'll finally tell her the words you've been yearning to…_

* * *

Hello everyone!

Next update's going to be light and fun, since I *think* this chapter is pretty emotional, because I was crying while writing several parts. IDK, if you feel the same, but yeah, my angsty self was so in THAT PART.

I read that all of you guys are excited to have the new mission clothes, but we'll get there. REAL SOON! Like super real but not in-the-next-chapter kind of soon, though.

I have few headcanons and prompts for the "when they finally got together part" already, so it means we're nearing the end. TT-TT

 **Previous Chapter**

It's basically there! HAHAHA! There are some works that have Naruto's "awakening" right after they got together, but I thought that he was already 18 and he was a big perv. He must have _that_ kind of dream a bit earlier. And I really plan on subjecting him to more awkward scenarios when they are finally dating so wuzzah!

For now, lewd Naruto would be subdued. You'll get scenes or parts scattered throughout the next updates.

 **This Chapter**

I didn't say it directly and would never do. I have the descriptions and the dialogue, the italization and stufff, it's pretty there.

The waterfalls (I will not name, I guess you all know this one) was just to set or bring back some nostalgia on what happened there. It's not clearly stated what happened to _him_ , but Naruto said be me. It just meant that _he_ 's still there, the true self that lives inside his heart. ;)

I really think as well that that part of Naruto had a special connection with Hinata, since it was the part of him that went ballistic during Pain's assault. (Gosh, I could still remember what sobby music I was playing while recapping that scene back there)

The title said it all.

Again, for any prompts, ideas, or whatever really, just type 'em down below!

Your Quirky Novelist,  
Fern~

* * *

CHAT TIME!

oshietenaruto: I was laughing too tbh!

Ahu: From experience, it's really harder if you can't properly express your feelings. Dammit! It must be really difficult for someone as expressive as Naruto! HAHAHA!

JD: HAHAHA! I wasn't getting much emotional boost, because I'm preparing myself for the next chapter. Huehuehuehue ,

BirdieWolf15: I like that prompt! Hey! That's what I'll do SOOOON ;) ;)

hinatamyqueen: Thank you a bunch! Tbh I don't know which is the best chapter. It really depends on the readers' preferences, but I'm really glad that you thought this one's the best. I believe in women empowerment, hence I utilized of that charming side to Sakura. ;)

Rosedove: I actually wanted to write moreeee of thaaat TT-TT I have this headcanon that both Sai and Kiba were Naruto's incorrect-love-gurus that's why they appeared often

IKR! I know what those anitiNaruHina or antiHina fans feel, but... Huhhuhuhuhu... I just considered or maybe reasoned out with myself that these fans who were being difficult were probably a lot younger than I am, thus their behavior and mindset. Sighssss

That scene where Naruto felt the need to go to Hinata was gold! It was a real connection right there! One of my other faves is rather small but it was when Naruto mentally called out for Hinata after he defeated Neji. Heartssss

itsxoi: YES! He got it bad, rly. He got it super bad for her, but he was restraining himself like crazy.

Naruto's background isn't really that colorful that's why I wanted him to have a good life in Boruto and not just a mere plot device for his son's character to grow. (In short, don't touch my sunshine family!)

I'm excited to write The Last part. Yes excited yet sad as well... Huhuhuhu

kawaiihinahime08 & meliansama: Hinata's mission gear has now been put on the hot seat (deym Im feelin so pressured but challenge accepted!)

Komorebi-chama: I'm so glad that you picked up those subtle hints. I'm not really big on saying, because I'd rather show. Andddd I superr love those doujins, eventhough they're R18 they feed my NaruHina hunger and I could definitely get some substantial ideas from the.

I'm really touched to read that you appreciate my story. TT-TT A very big hug as well!

P. S. Woah! You're Latin? That's awesome! I don't understand nor speak the language (just teeny bit, I probably could). But maaaan, feel free. No worries, I have Google-san's help to translate it. ;)


	21. red herring

**secret lovers**

After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto was gradually falling in love with Hinata and the whole village of Konoha knows it…Well, aside from him. Chronological One-Shots / Canon-Compliant / Post-War / Pre-Last / Contains references from Hiden novels.

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.

* * *

 **entry twenty one**

prompt

The rumored-boyfriend is advancing. Konohamaru has a special mission. Naruto cleaned his apartment?

A series of scenarios not arranged chronologically.  
(Order is revealed at the end of the chapter)

* * *

/red herring/

something, especially a clue, that is or is intended to be misleading or distracting

* * *

 _ **rumors**_

Naruto stopped from walking as he passed by Ino's flower shop. Happiness bubbled inside him. It was certainly the right choice! Just by looking at the flower's bright yellow petals, he felt energized and invigorated, just like how Hinata always made him feel that's why he-

"He gave Lady Hinata a flower last night! She came from a mission, but she didn't look tired at all. If you could've only seen it! She's smiling so sweetly at the flower." A middle-aged woman shared to her friend.

"Oh, maybe he's her boyfriend already. They may be secretly dating?"

Hinata? Boyfriend? She didn't tell him anything about this! And who else could've-

Plus, he's sure Hinata would tell him about something like this. They're friends after all, weren't they? He should know. He should, at least! Why would she keep this from him?

Konohamaru and the gang looked questioningly at Naruto as he was crushing his newly bought cup noodles in his hand. They knew how much he treasured his cup noodles, especially the premium ones.

Naruto slightly shoved the cup noodles to Konohamaru and ran away without a word. _Weird._

"Nii-chan!" Konohamaru started moving forward, trying to catch up to his nii-chan when Moegi grabbed him by the scarf.

"Naruto nii-chan might still be tired from his mission yesterday." Moegi explained.

"Huh? Nii-chan is never easily tired kore!"

"Moegi might be right, Konohamaru." Udon added. "Nii-chan didn't look well just now."

The young girl nodded. "That's right, so just let him go for once, Konohamaru."

The young Sarutobi pouted. He will definitely go at the bottom of this.

Meanwhile, a furious Naruto sped-up in search for a specific person. He didn't know but that guy, whoever he was, didn't deserve Hinata at all. He didn't even have the courage to present himself to her friends or anything. And where was that guy all this time anyway? Trying to be mysterious, huh?

"Kiba!" He called out.

"Oi, Naruto!" The Inuzuka turned with an excited grin. "Finally! Here for the big ann-"

"Hinata has a boyfriend?" The blonde asked without beating around the bush.

The brunette's face fell. _What the-_

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Naruto sure gave him headache sometimes. A bright idea popped into his mind, which made him smirk evilly.

"I don't know, really. She's not telling us anything. But based on the rumors I've heard, they're pretty close. _That guy_ must be gutsy." Kiba shrugged.

Naruto gulped. He must meet, whoever _that_ _guy_ was.

"Well, rumors are rumors, until Hinata herself would confirm them." Shino clarified, earning a sneer from Kiba. He certainly destroyed his plan to torture Naruto.

The blonde let out a sigh. Shino was right. It's Hinata we're talking about, she would surely tell her friends about something important like this. Plus, he's sure that with Hinata's high stature, her standard must also be hard to meet. Naruto huffed. He couldn't even reach it.

* * *

 _ **mission**_

Moegi didn't know what to do with Konohamaru. He kept on babbling about fulfilling Naruto nii-chan's wish, when he was specifically doing nothing to grant it. They were simply hiding and watching their nii-chan with his friends as they train.

"I must find a way kore!"

"What are we exactly going to do?" Udon asked as Moegi shook her head.

Gossiping villagers passed by them and Konohamaru's ears ran hot as he heard the topic.

"What? He's been inviting Lady Hinata out for a ramen?" One of them reacted and the other replied in a whisper, "He is, he is. No one knows this, but me. They're together."

"Good grief! The next thing we know, he's going to invite her in his home!"

Konohamaru gasped. He couldn't believe this! "The competitor is advancing and he is planning the same tactic as Naruto nii-chan's kore!"

Moegi was baffled. "What did you say?"

"That rumored-boyfriend of Hinata nee-chan is winning! We cannot let this happen."

"I can't believe this. You're just as dense as Naruto nii-chan and your brain works just like how those fangirls' do." The young girl face-palmed. This was ridiculous! "It's like an open secret, you know. Every mature people in this village knows about it."

"About what?"

"I can't say for them, but I noticed it too. Naruto nii-chan's face would light up whenever he would talk about Hinata nee-chan. I caught him staring at her from a distance recently. It's there, okay. And it's very obvious for most of the people in this village except for some including you and those fan girls."

Udon, then, voiced out, "Uh, isn't it that Sakura nee-chan-"

Moegi huffed. "You're one of them as well, Udon."

Konohamaru pondered carefully. Honestly, he couldn't even get it himself, nevertheless what he heard during his nii-chan's sleep was enough to prove it all. God, for his nii-chan to clean all the way? That was a pretty big step.

"That's why we have to do our best for Naruto nii-chan kore!"

Moegi deadpanned and sighed in defeat. "You don't understand it, don't you."

She knew her teammate well and she knew that Konohamaru wouldn't stop until he got to figure everything all by himself. "Fine! But I'm dropping out. Don't tell me that I haven't told you that everything is fine."

"Maybe, Moegi is right." Udon seconded the motion.

Konohamaru scoffed. "Fine then! I'll do this myself kore!"

He was going to do this mission all by himself, for Naruto nii-chan!

* * *

 _ **pastry**_

Konohamaru was oddly standing in the middle of a pastry shop, staring at his brother or his stand-in brother, whichever. His Naruto nii-chan was buying sweet pastries more than enough for himself!

His nii-chan had been acting weird these days. At first, Konohamaru thought that it was just a one-time thing, but soon, it had become the usual. What can he say? Naruto nii-chan would sometimes stood silently at an alley as if he was watching something. He was also training at the third training ground more often.

Ah, Konohamaru won't forget when he mused about his nii-chan's growing popularity with the women.

"Woah, nii-chan! The girls are the ones chasing you around these days, ain't it! Isn't that cool kore!"

The blonde looked at his junior and winced a little.

"Eh? What's wrong? You don't seem to be happy about it. Isn't this what you talked to me about when I was younger? Huh, nii-chan?"

Naruto just chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I guess you're too young to understand it now."

Wow! Too young!? Konohamaru was too young?! What was his nii-chan even talking about?

 _Pfft!_ Just because he was towering him now? He could never deny that though. His nii-chan was getting taller. Man, it was like he was growing an inch every week. However, he still wore that orange tracksuit, it looked silly at times.

Everything was a puzzlement for Konohamaru, not until that one night his nii-chan got drunk and heard him murmur something in his sleep.

* * *

 _ **ramen**_

Hinata couldn't wipe off that silly smile on her face. Naruto-kun had been acting really 'nice' around her, she must be dreaming. He was really thoughtful and, if she wasn't assuming, he was being sweet. But, of course, she couldn't draw any conclusions. They were getting closer and that, alone, was enough for her. At least, for now.

"Hinata," Naruto giggled down at her. "Sheesh, you...Spacing out again, huh? I wonder what it is you're thinking about."

 _You…_ She thought dreamily, blushing as she slightly squirmed in her seat.

"What?! Me?!" Naruto asked, concerned.

Hinata was jolted and she panicked, fidgeting. "Th-that's, uh…That's-"

Her face went red and she knew it, so she turned her head away from him, hiding herself behind the curtain of her hair. She slurped on her ramen like her whole life depended on it.

She didn't mean to say that aloud.

"C'mon now, Hinata! Did I- Did I do something wrong?" Naruto was serious and Hinata heard that from his voice.

"No, I…" She started out, without averting her gaze from her bowl. She thought of abridging her thoughts of him in one wholesome phrase; it's just not in her nature to lie. "I just want to thank you, Naruto-kun for today and for the sweet pastries last time."

That's…to sum everything up.

"Pshh…you have done more than enough for me already, dattebayo." Naruto said scratching his cheek. He, then, leaned close to her and tucked several strands of her hair behind her ear. She faced him by reflex and his warm smile welcomed her. "It's actually me, who's thankful."

Hinata's mouth hung slightly open and she was sure that he heart fell on her bowl of ramen along with that noodle that escaped her lips.

Ayame drew a sharp inhale from behind the counter. They should definitely add Cheese Ramen on their menu next time!

* * *

 _ **drunk**_

Konohamaru was dragging his Naruto nii-chan on the way back home. He knew that his stand-in brother never really had an experience with drinking at all, that's why Konohamaru was shocked to hear that he was, in fact, drunk.

The dog-guy, Kiba nii-chan, entrusted Naruto nii-chan to him back home. The sober one, Shino nii-chan, offered his help, but Konohamaru turned it down as it seemed like Kiba nii-chan needed someone to carry him back home as well.

They explained to him that Kiba nii-chan forced Naruto nii-chan into a drinking contest despite how much he didn't like the taste of sake. It looked like the sense of competition won over reason.

Naruto nii-chan was really heavy and it's not helping that he was tall. Geez! This was what he got from following him around. Perhaps, Moegi and Udon were both right, he should've just let him go.

"I'm gonna be!" Naruto announced in slurred speech. "I'll be Hokage dattebayo!"

Konohamaru sighed. Of course, his nii-chan would be. Then, he's next!

The young boy opened up the door to Naruto's apartment and struggled in bringing him in. His nii-chan completely lost it.

"I'll be Hokage! Just wait and see, Iruka-sensei. Then I'll…I'll…" Naruto mumbled, while Konohamaru dropped him on the cold floor. "I'll buy every damn flower in Konoha –ttebayo!"

 _Flower?_ What would his nii-chan do with flowers?

Konohamaru turned the lights on. He was quite surprised. Naruto nii-chan's apartment looked different. It was better, even better than before. Okay, it was not the same as how his mom would keep their own home, but this was okay. It was understandable. It was fine.

The apartment wasn't entirely spotless, but it was more bearable now. There were few bowls in the sink, but they're no longer on the floor. The clothes lying on the ground were also gone and his sexy magazines were also kept atop a table. Although the place wasn't completely organized, it improved at some point.

Konohamaru noticed Naruto moved into a table and rested his head on it. The young boy smiled. His nii-chan truly became admirable, isn't he?

"So you tidied up your apartment kore?" That was a self question on Konohamaru's part, by the way.

"Yeah," Naruto smiled in his sleep and spoke in a ramble. "I cleaned it up, so you can come over -ttebayo."

 _Eh?!_

"Would you like a cup ramen in my room…"

Konohamaru just stared at him blankly.

"…Hinata?"

* * *

 _ **festival**_

Hanabi glanced around with her Byakugan. She silently closed the door behind her, trying her hardest not to produce any distracting sound. Her training with her father just ended and she allotted this time for her leisure. However, she already read all the magazines Natsu bought for her, so she decided to do one of her most favorite past-times, spying on her nee-chan.

It was the Summer Festival in Konoha. Booths were all lined-up and everyone was stoked to see the fireworks display during the evening. Her nee-chan was wearing that indigo yukata Hanabi especially picked for her and that Uzumaki Naruto had just recently came back from a mission.

She must bring them together! That was what Hanabi was planning. Her nee-chan deserved to happy. She'd been sacrificing her own happiness for the sake of her loved ones that she put their happiness above her own. Hanabi knew this as she was one of those few people.

 _I'll make a way for you onee-chan…_

Stealthily, she walked along their hallway, choosing the less traveled path.

"Hanabi-sama," Natsu called her out. Hanabi clicked her tongue. _Hmph!_ She was caught. "You're going to sneak out again, aren't you?"

"Well, that's'-" Hanabi thought of any excuses she could pull-off. "I can handle myself, so don't worry. Today's the festival and I want to see it."

"You're going to tail Hinata-sama again, isn't it?" Her governess went near her and placed a hand on her forehead. She gently took the hand away. "Hiashi-sama released you earlier today, because you are not feeling well."

"I'm fine. I'm fine. It's nothing." The young Hyuga waved off and ran away before Natsu could even protest or stop her.

Hanabi had sworn to herself that she's going to do her best to end her onee-chan's woes in love and tonight, with the festival happening, she would fulfill that mission.

The village was filled with lights a lot of people from different villages and nations gathered for the celebration. It was marvelous and colorful and surely, the fireworks display would be as exciting.

Hiding behind a bush, Hanabi spotted her elder sister playing a game at a booth with Naruto, while some of their friends chatted behind them. The young girl went near the game area and remained hidden.

"Hinata has a lot of that in their pond, so stop overdoing it, Naruto!" Kiba commented, while the blonde did his best to catch a fish in the water.

Naruto hissed. He was so near, but he still damn missed it.

Hinata took her own net and bent low to reach the little pool where the tiny fishes swam. With grace and gentleness, she managed to catch a fish without breaking any sweat. Naruto could only stare at her in wonderment.

"Hinata is awesome, isn't she?" Ino nudged Naruto.

"Yeah," he blurted out, dumbfounded. Soon, he recovered and was alarmed. He was planning to get that cute fish for Hinata but she ended up getting it for her own. This was ridiculous! He slapped his forehead. That was so uncool.

The group walked ahead and visited another booth, as they did, they were intentionally segregating Hinata away together with Naruto. They all stopped by a grilled-squid stand and left the two alone as they waited for their orders.

Hanabi figured out that this could be her best chance. With her onee-chan alone together with that Naruto, she could bring them closer. It's a great thing that her Hakke Kuusho was still at a so-so level, for even if she used it against her sister, it would only cause little effect and would only sweep her off her feet. And when her nee-chan would unexpectedly be swept off of her feet, Naruto nii-san would catch her and bam! That's the plan.

The young Hyuga focused through her Byakugan and estimated the perfect distance to make her tactic work perfectly and flawlessly. She turned into the Hyuga stance. "Hakke Kusho!"

She watched as the right measure of 'vaccum shell' approached her sister's direction, until a shuriken out of nowhere intruded and was blown away. The said shuriken blocked her attack and it didn't even reach a single damn space of her onee-chan. All Hanabi could do was watch the shuriken limping away.

That shuriken was aimed at her sister. Who dared aim at her nee-chan?!

 _Damn it, kore!_ He made sure that his shuriken will land perfectly. He was an expert to this, but something came up, a strong wind of sorts and it killed his plan! He already aimed for that spot where his nii-chan would notice his shuriken flying that will prompt her to hold Hinata nee-chan close for protection.

That's no coincidence. There was something else.

Or someone else, based on Hanabi's Byakugan.

"You…" Hanabi straightforwardly approached the perpetrator, but the boy took out a kunai and prepared to fight.

"Do you even know who you're aiming at kore!?" He was successful in diverting away Naruto nii-chans fan girls through a henge. He couldn't fail right now, not with this.

 _Tch!_ He wanted a fight, but she wasn't ready for it. Natsu was right, she wasn't feeling well, so whatever would happen, she would be at a disadvantage. But this guy just aimed at her nee-chan…

She would take matters at her own hand.

Hanabi ran away only to be followed closely by the boy.

Konohamaru should have used Kage Bunshin already, but he saw that jutsu and it was not ordinary nor simple. His nii-chan would notice it, if he would fight with her that way. It's better to keep it low, this was the very reason why he took this as a solo mission after all.

He didn't see this person as they were both hiding in the dark, but he was sure that 'she' was just at the same height as his and even shorter. _A fan girl…_

He had never encountered his nii-chan's fangirl, who was as aggressive as this girl.

But, wait! Why was she leading him towards the under-rehabilitation part of Konoha? This was a dangerous place. It was dark, the establishments were still part of the war's remnants and this was where the bad guys usually hide. However, it's nothing he couldn't handle. But it could also mean that this girl hadn't explored Konoha yet and wasn't really good at the village's area.

Hanabi stopped running. She must face him once and for all. She was tired anyway, but it didn't mean that she will give up. She will be just like her elder sister.

Konohamaru faced her, ready to summon clones. "You won't get away with this, fan girl!"

"Fan girl? What fan girl are you talking about?" Hanabi furrowed her brows.

"Stop pretending! My mission almost failed." He spoke amidst the darkness and he was right, it was a girl. "In no time, that rumored-boyfriend will get ahead of nii-chan kore!"

"What mission are you talking about?"

"Stop playing dumb! You used that jutsu against my nii-chan!"

"No, you aimed that shuriken at my nee-chan!" Hanabi turned towards the light, swiftly landing a Gentle Fist towards the boy even though she was feeling a tad dizzy. Before Konohamaru, was a long-haired and white-eyed girl, who appeared the same age as his and she just closed some of his chakra points. Damn, it hurts!

 _Nee-chan?_

 _Nii-chan?_

"Huh?" They reacted at the same time, but was cut when several bandits arrived.

"Well, well, we can make good use of that special eyes." One bandit commented as he neared the two.

 _Tch!_ _This is bad._ With her current state, Hanabi couldn't fight them all. She used her energy landing that Gentle Fist on the boy. Why did she have to get sick at this moment!

Konohamaru knew that this was the best time to call upon shadow clones. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Oh, okay. What he called were two wobbling shadow clones. Hanabi knew it was her fault, she blocked the essential chakra path ways that was limiting his flow.

Konohamaru didn't know what happened. It didn't matter for he had another jutsu in store. "Katon: Haisekishō!"

All there was, was a soft gust of wind. What?! What was happening? Konohamaru then remembered that the Hyuga girl used the Jyuken against him. She must have closed something. He turned to the Hyuga and even before she could undo what she did, they were surrounded.

 _This is not the time to give up!_ Hanabi stood in the Hyuga stance and activated her Byakugan. Her eyes were itching, she knew she was overusing them, but she had to fight. Maybe she can pull off an effective Air Palm. She promised herself that she'd be as kind and strong as her sister. She will never give up. _Onee-chan…_

"Hakke Kusho!"A huge wave of wind came from the other direction blowing away the bandits. Back then, it swept the White Zetsus away, hence these bandits were an easier match. Who even cared where the landed?

The two younger ones keeled over in awe.

Konohamaru had seen more powerful jutsu than that and he had seen women do them, but never this amazing. It was just…enchanting! It was breathtaking. The sight of her being illuminated by the moon, while she jumped in a fighting stance, pulling off that technique. The gentle wind creating a graceful effect on her yukata with her long midnight hair flowing elegantly. This is…Lady Hinata of the Hyuga clan.

Hanabi was lost in admiration. Her sister was the complete image of greatness and grace that she really wished to be like her someday. She was just very magical.

"Hanabi!" Hinata approached the gaping Hanabi and the blushing Konohamaru, and hurriedly embraced her younger sister. "You got me worried. What's this? You're a bit warmer. You're feverish."

The brunette girl just stared at her.

"You should've stayed at home." Her nee-chan reprimanded her softly. "Let's go home, Hanabi. I'll take care of you."

"B-But!" The objection didn't not only came from the younger Hyuga, but also from the other boy.

"Konohamaru-kun?" Hinata voiced out as Konohamaru lowered his head. He was so uncool.

"We can't go home yet. How about the Summer Festival? Didn't you want to see the fireworks…" Hanabi leaned in close and whispered loud enough for Konohamaru to hear. "...with your rumored-boyfriend?"

 _R-Rumored boyfriend?_ Hinata was puzzled.

"Naruto nii-san, what are you standing there?" Hanabi quipped, waking up the blonde in his trance. It was just…The sight of Hinata back there was just very amazing, it rendered him stupid. She caught him off guard that he forgot to summon clones, not that Hinata needed some help anyway.

"I-I, uh, it's…" Naruto came forward, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, he remembered that he was holding something. "Ah yeah, this. I think Hinata caught this for you, Hanabi."

Hinata smiled at Hanabi as she took the fish that her sister won for her. Now, Hanabi was feeling guilty. Her presence only ruined their night. Her nee-chan should be enjoying the festival. She embraced her elder sister tightly. "Onee-chan…"

Konohamaru was lost at the memories that were coming back in his mind. All the clues in the rumors, what Moegi kept on telling him, the invitation to ramen, the sweet pastries and even the flower, all of those…They lead to…

"Onii-chan~!" Konohamaru expressed with the weight of all his futile efforts, since he was basically competing against no one. At all. Damn! That was foolish!

"Konohamaru!" Naruto sounded berated. "What are you doing here –ttebayo?"

"I can't believe this!" The young Sarutobi let out in a childish protest.

"No, _I_ can't believe this. This is all on you, isn't it?" His nii-chan helped him get up.

Hinata went to Konohamaru and cleared the chakra pathways that she knew Hanabi blocked for some reasons. She made a mental note to discuss whatever happened this night with her younger sister once she gets well.

"We'll go straight home, Hanabi. You have to rest." Hinata told Hanabi as they walked back.

"Onee-chan~!" Hanabi protested.

"Don't worry, I'll be right beside you." Her onee-chan assured.

Naruto ruffled Konohamaru's hair and said, "Looks like I'm going to spend my Summer Festival babysitting you –ttebayo."

Konohamaru swallowed and looked cautiously at Hinata, who was giggling. The young boy blushed. "Naruto nii-chan~! Stop embarrassing me kore!"

"Yeah, yeah, how 'bout we just train together. Wouldn't that be fine?"

Naruto placed his hand on Konohamaru's head. Hinata draped her arm around Hanabi. They shared a glance at each other and both laughed at the similarities and peculiarities under the midsummer's night.

* * *

 _ **flower**_

It was late at night when they came back to Konoha from a mission. Regardless, Ino had fun with her mission together with Hinata and Naruto. The two had crystal clear communication. It's surprising as she didn't remember them being capable of using any Yamanaka jutsu, but they can understand each other just by looking at one another.

Ah, the wonders of love. Ino mused as she remembered her previous meeting with Sakura. She communicated with her friend her intention to organize a swimming party for their circle, however Sakura was caught up in assisting Tsunade-sama, not only at the hospital but also with the policies.

She could only sigh. That swimming get together could be an effective way to execute their plans for their two friends, but they were ninjas and they have priorities other than that.

Now, thinking about it…It's not like she couldn't pull something off for them.

"Why don't you come inside for a while." Ino suggested and the two followed her inside her family's flower shop.

Naruto was talking about the other improvement he did with the Rasengan, seemingly to show off around Hinata. Not that it wasn't a good thing. To Ino, it was actually kind of cute that Naruto was getting this sense of pleasing a girl even in the little way he knew of.

"These are the flowers in bloom for this season. I'm actually reserving them for the upcoming Summer Festival, but since you're my friends, I'm going to let you choose one."

Naruto tilted his head. "Huh?"

Hinata just blinked, waiting for Ino to explain further.

"Naruto, why won't you choose a flower that reminds you of Hinata?" Ino chirped and secretly winked at her friend. Hinata blushed a little.

"Eh? Why would I do that?"

Ino was vexed and it's apparent by how she gripped her knuckle. "Just do it, Naruto!"

"Fine! Fine! Geez…" The blonde glanced around the flower shop and his face instantly brightened up upon seeing a certain flower.

"Ah, this! Whenever I see this one, I always feel happy." Naruto said as he got a stem of the flower and handed it over to Hinata.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." The quiet girl blushed and accepted the flower. Naruto just rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. The moment didn't last long as they both waved good bye and thanked Ino for her generosity.

Even though it was very little, Ino couldn't be more satisfied. Despite her outgoing and aggressive personality, deep inside she was such a softy when it came to those matters, that's why she wished all the best for her friend, Hinata. Her heart just warmed upon seeing that smile on Hinata's face at the sunflower Naruto gave her. It was sweet, unquestionably befitting Hinata's personality.

Ino looked upon the night sky, hoping that she'd someday found someone who could make her smile that way as well.

* * *

Chronological order of events are as follows: **_flower – rumors – drunk – pastry – ramen - mission – festival_**

* * *

Hello everybodyyy!

I changed my handle to quirrrky to match all my fandom accounts (tumblr and AO3)

Wooh! Last chapter's pretty intense so, yeah, I retracted away from the two and put a little peek at them being natural and normal. This is pretty much a bridging chapter to set the environment, just something fun, I guess, because the few chapters ahead will be very in-depth again. Next chapter's a fun failure and you'll know why on my next update. _Teamwork makes the dream work!_ (or maybe not?)

 **This Chapter**

Basically, it's all about NaruHina from other people's perspective. I could've written a better Summer Festival chapter where they hang out or even celebrated on a beach or something, however I was avoiding that summer love trope where they flirted and did something that's very couple-y and Hinata in a bathing suit would just trigger Naruto's perversion and it wouldn't make the new mission clothes that special anymore. Plus, I don't want a chapter with them playing something like Truth or Dare and ending up like a Riverdale rip-off. -_- I kinda' find it corny. (I'm sorryyyyyyyyyy)

So yeah, what's gotten into me to write something not chronologically, like what's the logic behind this? Well, I read them in sequence and I figured out that it would be more fun if the readers could also patch up the sequence of events after everything has already happened. It's no doubt that rumored-bf is Naruto, but let's spice things up a little by how the vents unfold.

And yeah, a little ship-tease for KonoHana, I'm not a shipper but it's cute. HAHAHA!

 **Previous Chapter**

I'd never thought that Dark Naruto would be very interesting to write and read, but we all need that part of him that yearned her, the part of him that actually knew, that part of him he was avoiding. Like, what was so sweet about Dark Naruto was he's very mean and cold, very Sasuke-like, but Hinata was that little fire that warms up his icy heart that even that dark side couldn't get angry at her and the anger was even vented on himself. GASH! I love this.

Again, I love y'all and thank you very much for your very warm response and support!

Your Quirky Novelist,  
Fern~

* * *

CHAT TIME!

kayna96 & Ahu: Hahaha! It's meant to e that way! I better leave that Hinata thought it was just a dream. The girl is smart, she would figure out that Naruto loves her if she would know it ain't a dream.

Oshietenaruto: TT-TT my heart is breaking rn. I love this too that's why I didn't want to finish but-

xianiaHarMione: Thank you! I thought I was the only one getting emotional while writing.

Fernandesfabine: Thanks for that idea! Now, I have something to add ;)

Lala: Arigatou~!

kawaiihinahime08: I kinda' ship them too for some angsty moment.

RavenShadow: Thank you so so much for the motivation! I will!

Rosedove: Awwww….My heart is so heavy tysm! When I wrote them I was full of that bad romance kind of angst. Wow! The Last is pretty challenging to interpret but I'm excited and sad at the same time.

itsxoi: I'm really waiting to write this chapter. The romance writer in me was demanding a release. I'm so glad that I was able to get the message across. As for the mission clothes! It's soon very soon, but not yet. TT-TT I have to establish the environment first ;) But I already have certain scenarios in mind ;)

Komorebi-chama: OMG! You got all thoseeee hints! I mean all this time I'm building everything up for this event. The greedy part, the one with him and the suitors and the dreams they all lead to this that's why. I'm thankful and happy regardless of the language you use 3 IKR! Gosh, I'm so stokedto get them together! Woahhh! I never thought I could reach that kind of vast audience. I'm ¼ Spanish, but can only speak and understand few words. HUHUHU. (Thanks to Google-san!)

J: OMG! TT-TT Thank you so muccch! I wasn't expecting this! I'm so flattered!~ Grad school's abt to take a break so yaayy! Heyyy there! Hope y'all doing well in Argentina!


	22. soft

**secret lovers**

After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto was gradually falling in love with Hinata and the whole village of Konoha knows it…Well, aside from him. Chronological One-Shots / Canon-Compliant / Post-War / Pre-Last / Contains references from Hiden novels.

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.

* * *

 **entry twenty two**

prompt

Their friends decided to pull-off a ridiculous plan to get them _together._ Expect them to fail.

* * *

/soft/

she's soft; everything about her is―her hand, her smile, her lips...

* * *

"The special meeting's going to push through later, right?" A young man clad in green tights with prominent bushy brows whispered to his brunette teammate.

"It will, it will. Don't talk too loud they might hear you."

It was a humid afternoon when they journeyed back to Konoha from a pretty lax mission. The ever passionate Rock Lee was the one who requested this mission for him to gather enough information about the two ninjas who were currently a hot topic among his friends.

"Ahhhh…isn't it quite hot these days?" Naruto commented as he fanned himself with his hand.

Hinata looked upon the sky and nodded in agreement. "Well, it's Summer and soon to be Fall. Seasons change really fast."

In speaking of change, Naruto remembered the new mission gear designs Kakashi-sensei showed him. He actually liked the one with the orange vest though.

 _Would Hinata like it?_

He scanned her and studied her current mission clothes. It was very Hinata. Very plain, simple, comfortable and relaxing to look at.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked looking up at him. He surely gained some height and it was very apparent now.

"Well, I was just thinking..." The young man rubbed the back of his head and looked intently at her lavender jacket. "If you're ever gonna ditch that jacket?"

"What?" Hinata reflexively clasped her hands together on her chest.

Naruto glanced away. "What I meant was, aren't you finding it too hot wearing a jacket?"

The pale-eyed girl stared at him for a while. She, then, covered her giggles with a curled hand. "Aren't you wearing one as well, Naruto-kun?"

The blonde took in the sight of his orange and black track jacket. Realizing that Hinata was indeed right, he looked away from her, wearing a pout.

 _That was so not cool!_

"Can you see that?" The bowl-cut gentleman pointed out to his bizarred-out teammate. "Isn't it the wonderful spirit of young love?"

"You mean to say they're adorable." Tenten deadpanned.

"Exactly! I'm sure Neji is so happy to see this moment."

 _I don't think so._ The brunette cringed. As much as the two looked really great together, their situation had become a serious problem among the circle. She's very sure that Neji would be totally annoyed by how frustrating everything was between Naruto and Hinata; the dense boy, who needed the facts slapped onto his face and the girl who's just very shy to slap the facts onto his face.

"Lee! Tenten!" Naruto turned to them. "Hinata and I were goin' to Ichiraku, do you guys wanna join us?"

The two waved their hands in dismissal.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. You two enjoy yourselves. We have something spec-"

Tenten nudged Lee on his stomach and hesitantly chuckled, "We have to go!"

Naruto found them weird, but he let it go after seeing the excited smile on Hinata's face. They both said their farewells as they headed to the opposite direction.

Tenten sighed after Naruto and Hinata left.

"I told you to keep it low!" She exasperatedly called out to Lee.

Not long enough, they reached Yakiniku Q, Choji's favorite barbecue joint. They guessed pretty well that Naruto would never go in here unless the whole gang decided upon it. One reason for this, was his lethal cooking skills. The blonde didn't enjoy grilling the meat for he always overcooked his portions.

"Are you sure that Naruto-kun and Hinata-san aren't together yet?" Lee asked, contemplating about the matter.

Ino scoffed. "If they're normal."

"But it seemed like they are together."

"That's the matter." Sakura said, matched with a defeated sigh.

Lee beamed up animatedly, sparkles sprinkled around him. "That's it! Special mission to bring Naruto-kun and Hinata-san together!"

"Eh, hey! I would just like to remind you that you failed the last time you pulled that off." Tenten rebutted.

That made Lee recall his _'Dating to stop the Fainting Operation'_ , where they executed several measures to get them close together. One of which was, in order for Naruto-kun to notice Hinata-san, she must caught his attention by being the type of girl Naruto-kun likes. "Yeah, that's..."

Well, he always thought that Hinata-san was perfect just the way she was. She's firm on her beliefs despite being timid. And although she was a wallflower, she's never afraid to put one foot down when needed.

"That's just ridiculous!" Sakura infuriatedly commented after hearing what the _'Dating to stop the Fainting'_ was all about.

"Totally," Ino added. "Why would have Hinata to adjust in order to fit Naruto's type? It's him who needs to prove something."

Tenten felt guilty for she was the one who suggested it.

"That Naruto's way out of Hinata's league." Kiba complained.

"She's been there for him for like what?" Ino berated. "Even before we're genins!"

Sakura placed a hand on her chin, thinking. "Yeah, I remembered her watching Naruto train."

Kiba, Tenten and Ino exchanged reasons as to why Naruto and Hinata shouldn't be together.

"Hinata's way too shy and timid."

"Naruto's a big idiot!"

"Clearly, Hinata deserves the same love and care she gives."

"She's not his type." Tenten explained. "Besides, he always chases around you, Sakura!"

All of them lingered on that particular reason.

"Th-that's!" Sakura waved off awkwardly.

"He rejected Sakura, didn't he?" Sai reason out, unfazed.

Count on Sai to open up the unspeakable.

Sakura was about to beat him up for it, until he said something that rendered everybody speechless.

"Based on my experience, you can't simply tell if a person loves the other by such trivial things." Sai added. "And besides, maybe we're looking at their personalities differently."

Sakura blinked momentarily. Sai was right. He may mistook a lot of contexts but never this. Besides, the reason why Sakura was here, regardless of her busy schedule, was to help both of her friends.

Most of them felt guilt-ridden. They convened to discuss how they can bring the two together and yet with what was transpiring, it seemed like they were actually doing Hinata and Naruto wrong. They knew them all too well to judge with tunnel vision.

Sakura cleared her throat. "We're both too aggressive that it's overbearing sometimes. It's not his fault. We just need different types of people."

"In speaking of, I notice that he listens to Hinata without any protests." Choji shared nonchalantly, while munching on his meat.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Sakura affirmed.

Kiba sighed. After all, that twerp, Naruto, was still his comrade and friend and Hinata was his teammate. He knew better than destroy them. He had seen a lot of their interactions to neglect their budding, _eherm_ , relationship. "Naruto has been acting like a member of Team 8 whenever Hinata is around. It's weird to be honest."

Lee interjected delightfully. "It's not about how alike they are. It's the wonder of how well they balance each other. She's the eye to his storm and he's the bright sunlight on her gloomy day! Oh, isn't the marvelous manifestation of such spirited chemistry!"

The rest of them sweat-dropped except for Shino who was trying to make a point. "It's true, that's because Naruto can cheer Hinata up so easily, while it's noticeable that he acts oddly calm and collected around her."

"Yeah, he was acting all tough around her during the war and even after! Remember that one time with Neji, Shino," Kiba called out to his teammate. "They see something through each other's eyes and it wasn't even a jutsu!"

"Yeah, that." Shino pushed his specs up the bridge of his nose. "I presume it's a connection."

"Well, it's possible. Didn't Naruto turn into the six-tails state when Hinata was attacked by Pain?" Tenten stated in a questioning tone.

Shikamaru's ears perked up. For years, he was puzzled about the cause of Naruto's transformation. He was trying to find other reasons other than that troublesome thing, however as time passed by, the events were just leading him into that assumption.

"And that time when Naruto was at despair during the war..." Ino added wholeheartedly. They also nodded at the bittersweet memory.

"For Neji! We must help the two of them get together!" Lee announced with such vigor and determination. Tenten could only exhale and wish Neji was actually here to knock the crap out of Lee.

"Like, what should we do and where do we start?" Sakura thought deeply.

"Something, there must be something that will wake up Naruto from his denseness." Ino added.

"That's right! Something that will break the curse!" Lee hoisted up his fist. "I knew it! True love's kiss!"

Shino shared a petrified glance with Shikamaru, who almost choke out the food in his mouth.

 _Holy hell._ What were they signing up for?

"What?!" Sakura reacted, annoyed.

"Hold on, he might be right, Sakura." Ino contested while stopping her friend's outrage. "If we could get Naruto to kiss Hinata even by accident, I'm sure as hell that he would ponder about this, especially if he gets to enjoy it."

They all digested the suggestion with the sizzling sound of meat as the background.

"Naruto will enjoy it." Sai affirmed it confidently, which earned him a suspicious gaze from his friends. Like how the hell did he know?

Kiba coughed, uncomfortably. "I agree. My nose can tell."

"Like the frog who turned into a prince when the princess kissed him, Naruto-kun will finally realize love! This is it _! Kiss the Frog Prince Operation_!" Lee announced exaggeratedly, leaving Tenten and the others terrified and freaked out. It sounded…appalling.

"Isn't it fitting? Since he summons those pretty well." Kiba teased.

Shino corrected him. "Naruto summons toads not frogs. There's a difference."

"Who cares? They all look the same." The Inuzuka shrugged.

The bug-user already warned them that both Hinata and Naruto were expert shinobis and that they would immediately notice their presence. The girls argued, saying that they would be too consumed in each other to even take the hint.

"Hey, we couldn't just empty you guys, off of missions!" Shikamaru complained, thinking that this was a very troublesome situation.

Sakura cracked a knuckle and proudly resolved, "I'll talk to Kakashi-sensei!"

The raven-haired gulped dryly and his blonde teammate sneered at him in caution. Shikamaru knew that he could not escape Ino's grasp in him in this dragging operation, thus he surrendered and committed one thing he knew they would never decline, the budget.

Their gadgets were ready and so were their so-called strategies. The _Kiss Operation_ was well-planned and they'll make sure to make their friends' dreams come true.

* * *

Naruto took off his orange hoodie jacket. Would he look cool without it?

It's still kinda' warm even though it's transitioning to Fall, so it's reasonable for him to ditch that orange jacket after all. But he was bothered since the sun was already setting and that white t-shirt and gray sweatpants would look too…comfortable?

He glanced at the mirror, a thing he did not usually do often, however there's something about today's hang out with their friends that was making him self-conscious. A grunt escaped him and he let the dilemma go, leaving his orange hoodie behind.

As soon as he got out of his apartment, Lee and Tenten passed by and they seemed to be in a hurry.

"Oh, hey! Lee, Tenten! So where are we going for this-"

"Hey, Naruto-kun! We're sorry we have to hurry. We have a, uh," Le hesitated and the continued. "A special training this coming evening."

"A special training!? In the evening? Isn't it that the hang out is today –ttebayo?"

"Don't worry, we'll catch-up some other time, okay?" Tenten assured, while marching. The brunette then returned to where Naruto was standing. "By the way, here."

Naruto looked at the two passes Tenten handed to him as she ran away and shouted, "Just go there and have fun!"

 _The Shinobi's Grudge_

His face contorted. _A movie?_

"See you around, Naruto-kun!"

But there were two tickets! She must've mistakenly given him the other one. However, before he could even react, the two were already out of sight.

Naruto pouted a little. On the way to the city center, he came across Kiba and Shino who looked like they were searching for someone. He looked around him and tailed the two behind, until he surprised them face-to-face.

"Kiba! Shino!" The blonde greeted with a questioning expression on his face. "Let's walk together to the cinemas?"

"Right, Naruto." Kiba expressed with a face-palm. "About that…"

The Inuzuka sheepishly scratched the back of his head and exchanged a glance with his teammate, who remained silent.

"Don't tell me you're not going as well!" Naruto angrily expressed.

"Listen, maybe some other occasion? It's not like our presence is a big deal at all."

Naruto clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"By the way, Hinata must be waiting. Just pass by the Hyuga residence for us. See ya'!" Kiba bid as Shino followed suit.

He sighed and calmed down as he headed towards the Hyuga main house per the favor asked from him by Kiba and Shino. _Tch!_ They didn't even bother telling Hinata that they're not going!

Glancing at the huge gate of the manor, Naruto hesitated to knock unlike how he always did. He smoothened up his white shirt and gray sweatpants. Now, he was doubting if it was indeed a right decision to leave his orange hoodie behind.

This was just Hinata, anyway. Her choice of clothes was also comfortable and simple just like what he decided on wearing for himself.

Naruto finally knocked on the wooden gate. He shifted his weight, forward and backward, repetitively, until it opened. He expected a clan member to greet him with Hinata's sister snooping from behind, but…

 _Uh…_

"Naruto." A stern voice greeted him.

It's Hinata's father.

Without further ado, "Oh, hey! Is Hinata there?"

Hiashi just stared at the young man, who almost met him at an eye level. Apparently, Naruto grew and earned edges, but his courtesy was not able to catch up. He held his stare for a moment, studying Naruto and carefully trying to discern what's really bothering about the blonde gentleman. "She's in her room getting ready."

Naruto chuckled. "I'll wait for her then!"

All Hiashi did was stood at the doorway and stoically stared at the grinning Naruto, who seemed to be bothered at first, judging by his nervous chuckle. However, the young man soon grinned confidently.

The older man winced a little. He didn't really get why Naruto have to be so energetic. It's not like he didn't like it, but he wasn't used to this kind of enthusiastic behavior as the Hyuga always kept their composure.

There were chances of Naruto visiting their abode, with him trying to get to know more about Neji and asking for some academic help from Hinata. He knew about this since Hanabi would get disappointed during their training for missing her chance to pry around. In addition, the clansmen were also talking about his daughter and Naruto covertly.

It's good to say that he didn't really have any spoken interaction with the lad aside from this, primarily because of Hanabi's interruption, as always. Hence, he didn't know if he should invite Naruto inside his home as that's what was proper or he'd play the role of a father.

* * *

"So you have this hang out thing tonight, onee-chan?" Hanabi asked her sister, with a cheek rested on her hand. She watched, while her nee-chan wore her leggings.

Hinata nodded with a soft smile.

"So where is this going to happen?"

"I don't know. Kiba-kun and Shino-kun said they'll pick me up." Hinata said as she brushed her hair.

"I'm just wondering why they won't tell you."

"Well, they might still be making the arrangements."

"Eh, I'm sure _he_ will be there. How about change to _this_ , nee-chan." Hanabi stood up and grabbed something from behind her. The young Hyuga showed her sister a sleeveless black dress with metal studs attached to the straps. "This will highlight your curves, so that _he_ would finally realize what _he's_ been missing all this time."

"Hanabi!" Hinata blushed and gently called her out. "You're too young for those things."

"What? I'm old enough. Besides, I have a point."

A knock on the door halted Hinata from replying back to Hanabi. "Hinata-sama, your visitor has arrived."

 _Visitor?_ "That could be them. Thank you, Natsu."

Hanabi shared a knowing look with her governess as she walked away twirling the dress. "Don't tell me I didn't tell you to wear this onee-chan!~"

Hinata approached their gate, giving her father a slight nod. "Otou-san."

"There you are, Hinata!" Naruto beamed with a sunshiney smile despite the setting sun. Hiashi thought that Naruto was being enthusiastic a while ago, but he didn't expect that he could still be more energetic just right now when his daughter arrived.

Hinata looked past her father's shoulder and saw the blonde. "Naruto-kun?"

They both stood facing each other.

A light blush crept over Hinata's cheeks due to the unexpectedness of the situation and his radiant appearance.

Naruto took in Hinata's laid back attire, a pink t-shirt tucked in an off-white-colored skirt. It was very effortless and comfortable.

Hiashi awkwardly and hesitantly dry coughed, breaking the two from their own reverie. It's not like he wanted to intrude on whatever's happening between the two. He knew better than to meddle with this kind of business, but they had been silently smiling at each for too long already.

Hinata lowered down her head and Naruto embarrassedly did his habitual embarrassed chuckling.

"Should we go?" Naruto invited as Hinata's reaction showed puzzlement. "Ah, Shino and Kiba said they'll just catch-up...some other time."

 _Oh…_

"Nee-chan!" Hanabi loudly whispered from behind, playfully waving the black dress. However, she quickly hid it behind her when their father's attention was caught.

Hinata deadpanned at her sister's teasing, displeased. She turned to her father and gave a curt bow. "I'll be off, otou-san."

Hiashi nodded at her sternly. "Don't be late."

And no. He was not looking at her daughter when he said that. He was looking at the young man standing beside her.

The two set off to the cinemas. It was part of Konoha's newly developed establishments after the war ended. Since they were both busy ninjas, Naruto and Hinata did not really get to have much leisure time, that's why they're very excited.

The pale-eyed kunoichi looked up at her companion. She thought that the simplicity of Naruto's get-up was very uplifting. Not to mention that the way his white-shirt clung to him, highlighted his masculine shoulders pleasingly that she just wanted to hug him and maybe bury her face in his chest. What the hell was she thinking about!

On the other hand, the blue-eyed shinobi was sneaking a glance at Hinata. Looking at her dressed so cozy like this, made him feel light and refreshed. She's just like a warm and comfy blanket that he wanted to wrap around himself and he couldn't help but grin satisfyingly.

Hinata gazed upon Naruto.

Naruto glanced down at Hinata.

Their eyes met.

It felt like they were both alarmed and snapped their heads way from each other's sight.

"Ah…This movie we're going to watch...I think it'll be good." Naruto awkwardly said, while roaming his gaze up, up, in the emerging night sky without knowing the reason why.

"R-Really?" Hinata asked, still not that over from what happened. "Do you…Do you already know what is it?"

"Yeah! Actually I have the tickets here!" Naruto beamed. "It's ' _The Shinobi's Grudge'_! I think it's gonna be exciting dattebayo!"

 _Oh._

 _The Shinobi's Grudge,_ huh?

Hinata read a synopsis of the film in one of the magazines Hanabi was interested in.

"Just by how it sounds like, I'm already feeling the action!" Naruto said energetically, while pulling a fist up.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, actually, it's uh-"

" _'The Shinobi's Grudge'_ , the title alone is very Sasuke-like. _Grudge…_ Perhaps, it's all about this shinobi trying to avenge something or whatever!"

She just giggled at his unlikely comparison of the movie to one of his teammates. Maybe, she could just let him enjoy the excitement and keep in herself the information she had of the movie. On the side note, she was also playfully enjoying this little misinterpretation he had about the film.

They stood outside the movie-house waiting for their other friends, when a cute alerting sound rang, prompting Hinata to draw out her new flip-phone. The blonde looked at her curiously and watched her face fell in a frown.

"Sakura-chan just sent me a message that she and Ino-chan will just try to make it. They have something to attend to at the hospital."

Naruto pouted a bit annoyed.

Sai informed him the other night that he was going to attend a rare observation opportunity related to Human Psychology. Naruto actually felt kinda' bad about it as he thought that Sai was prioritizing that Psychology stuff over his friends. As usual, Shikamaru was stuck in the Hokage's office and Chouji tagged along with him.

Then recently, the others backed out which means…

"That's it! It's only you and I now, Hinata. Everyone…they left us and went busy. _Pfft_!" He said, deflated.

Hinata was not disappointed nor was she sad at their friends' sudden absences, rather she blushed a bit and sighed like a mom at her troublesome child.

"Well, it's definitely going to be a movie night then. We couldn't waste these tickets –ttebayo." Naruto said, waving before her the two tickets.

She nodded patiently. "Indeed."

* * *

"Do you think she noticed us?" Tenten asked his mission mates.

Shino pushed up his glasses above the bridge of his nose and reasoned out, "I think we should better leave them two alone inside here. Hinata is keen, she'll know."

"There's no way that's ever going to happen!" Ino protested aggressively. "How would we know if they're progressing?! Besides they might be too caught up with the movie to be aware of our presence. Besides, we're halfway through it already."

Ino was there for herself and on behalf of the truthfully busy Sakura, who was just recently called by Tsunade-sama to aid for some revisions on the policies.

"With the movie and all, the plan will go smoothly. Hinata-san would be clinging to Naruto-kun's arm tightly and he'll protect her heroically."

Kiba scoffed, while Shino's efforts to rationalize things went like a bubble and Sai just quietly observed thinking that he had another weapon to use against Naruto.

* * *

Okay, he thought that the movie would be about an avenging shinobi, but he never thought that it would be about an avenging shinobi ghost.

But he couldn't be scared of that, right? He fought much greater feats larger than this avenging spirit, but why was he feeling so cold and nervous all of a sudden.

His heart was never prepared for this.

The moment that pale child appeared on-screen surprisingly, he immediately gripped on Hinata's hand.

 _Oops!_ She must not think he's scared. This was so uncool. He must say something. "I'll be right here, Hinata."

That's true. With all his might, he just wanted to stay there. He was not dreaming to be dragged away by that little white child that reminded him of Sai by how pale they both were.

Hinata's heart was beating faster. No, it was not because of the movie. It was because of the distance Naruto-kun was closing. A while ago, he was just gripping her hand. Now, he had an arm tightly draped around her, his face so near to hers.

"Hinata…" He whispered her name sounding confident, but deep inside he was feeling a different level of frightening. "Just say it if you're scared and we'll go out, 'kay?"

Well, actually, Hinata had a lot of fears, but she was not and never scared of these things. With a confident smile, she must assure Naruto-kun of the brave person she was. "I'm actually...quite enjoying the film, Naruto-kun."

He's so damned. He sure won't be able to sleep peacefully tonight. Scratch that, he won't be able to sleep at all.

Well, if Hinata could do it, he can as well, right?

Naruto braced himself as he watched a man go inside a red lit room. The said man was looking at several pictures soaked in a water for color-processing. Then, from the waters, a scary looking woman appeared! Naruto's soul left his body from the jump-scare.

Hinata felt what happened, she felt him froze and cold beside her. She looked up at him and saw his almost lifeless expression. Lips hanging slightly opened with eyes out of focus.

"Naruto-kun!" She whispered worriedly as she perused his condition. She cradled his head, while she put two fingers on the side of his neck to check his pulse. Hinata started slapping his cheek lightly to wake him up, but to no avail.

"CPR…" A sudden voice, out of nowhere, silently blew in her ears. Hinata looked around and activated her Byakugan. She sighed and re-focus on tending to Naruto.

 _Looks like I have no choice._ Hinata gathered up the much needed courage and brought herself closer to Naruto, her hand roamed his sturdy chest.

Closer and closer she was closing their distance.

 _Naruto-kun…_

Naruto's soul immediately returned to him. That surely brought him back to the physical world.

He caught up with his breathing.

"Hinata, that's…"

He clasped his chest and he was sure as hell that Hinata just Gentle-Fisted him back to reality. It hurt! Damn, it did! He thought that the Sai-looking kid would be the scariest thing that walked on Earth so far for today, not until Hinata's not so gentle Gentle-Fist happened.

"Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry. I'm very sorry." She said, profusely.

He looked at her while rubbing the concerned area. His eyes were now full of life and energy. "Geez, don't be, Hinata. What are you talking about? You just saved me. It's amazing –ttebayo!"

At the very dark corner of the cinema, Ino slapped her forehead. They failed! How could things turn up like this?

Tenten and Kiba sighed, expecting the plan to fail after all. Sai took note of something, while Shino watched Lee as he pondered over what went wrong.

* * *

For a change, Naruto and Hinata grabbed sticks of dango for their snack-slash-dinner. Although Naruto knew that he would not feel full just by eating the skewered dumplings, he considered that interested look in Hinata's eyes at the sight of the skewers.

Hinata stopped and tugged on the edge of his t-shirt, halting him from walking. "Maybe, we can walk this way, Naruto-kun."

He nodded in agreement with a sweet smile on his face. Hinata was suggesting the longer way back home, but he didn't actually mind it. To be honest, he was totally in favor.

Under the bright lamp lights, they happened to passed by a good view of the Hokage Rock from below. Naruto ran his fingers through his golden locks and felt that his spikes was getting long. He didn't know if he should go after his father's route for hairstyle. Well, his tou-chan really looked handsome with it, perhaps he would as well. Not that his hair right now was as long as his father's already.

Maybe he'll keep his hair long just like how his tou-chan had it.

Hinata noticed him rubbing strands of his hair between his thumb and index finger. His action made her gaze upon the Hokage rock, studying the features of the man whom Naruto took after. A silly smile came across her face and Naruto got curious about it.

"What is it, Hinata?"

"Oh, it's just that…" She looked up at him, light pink colored her cheeks. "When I look at you, Naruto-kun, with your hair getting long, it reminds me of the Yondaime."

Naruto didn't know how to react. He idolized his dad above any other people. For him, he was the coolest dad and person he ever knew of, even in that little time he spent with him. Just to add, his dad was really good-looking. However, there's something bothering about Hinata seeing his dad through him. It's like, at some point, he wanted to be different. At least, in her eyes he just wanted to be Naruto.

Now, he's certainly going to trim his hair.

"What if I chop it off a little?" He asked.

Hinata bit the inside of her cheeks. She never really got to imagine how Naruto-kun would look like with a shorter hair. Regardless, he'd still be her Naruto-kun anyway. "I didn't mind."

He's definitely going to hit the barbershop as soon as he had an opportunity to do so.

"Well, we have to go separate ways now, Naruto-kun." Hinata opened up as they reached the part where they have to say goodnight.

"Oh! Oh, yeah. I never really noticed."

"Yeah…" She murmured. "I hope you had fun today even though our friends didn't get to bond with us."

"Yeah, yeah," He sighed. "I honestly forgot that they ditched us halfway through, though."

Hinata couldn't help the satisfied expression manifesting on her features. "See you, Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, see ya around, Hinata'!"

* * *

Sakura managed to re-join the others as they searched for Naruto and Hinata. After the two bought sticks of dango, they didn't know what happened and lost them. Shino refused to help and, although Kiba was game, they only found the two when they were about to separate.

"I can't believe that Naruto! He didn't even walk her home!" Sakura angrily hissed, while they all hide in a dark alley.

Ino added, shaking her head in exasperation. "What does that guy know about women anyway aside from their measurements?"

"I still couldn't believe that we fail." Lee commented sadly. _Neji, we failed you._

"And I couldn't believe that you can't believe that we'll fail." Tenten rebutted.

Kiba voiced out, annoyed. "What did they even do that we lost them?"

"I intentionally changed our way, Kiba-kun," a familiar soft voice called out leaving her friends petrified.

Sakura and Ino waved their hands in dismissal, guilt washing over them. "N-No! It's-It's not like what you think, Hina-"

Hinata raised a hand in dismissal. "The second Naruto-kun showed up to pick me from my house, I've known that you're up to something."

"R-Really?" Lee asked, mortified and Hinata nodded her head in reply.

"I know that you all did it out of good intentions, but…" Hinata closed her eyes and placed her hands atop her chest, on the spot where her heart beats. "The matter of the heart is something no one can impose. If one would realize his love or someone's love for him, it would be better if he does it by himself."

They all tilted their heads down in guilt. Sai on the other hand, kept on writing and Shino nodded his head in agreement.

"More so, I don't want to confuse Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled serenely at them and bowed. "Good night, everyone."

The pale-eyed girl walked home, leaving her friends.

"Hinata!" Sakura tried to catch up to her, but Shino stopped her.

"Hinata is right. Why? Because if Naruto would accidentally kiss her according to our plan, Naruto would only feel guilty about it and would apologize to Hinata."

Ino shook her head, "Yeah, yeah, that's right. Definitely, Hinata would feel bad that Naruto feels sorry for kissing her.

"Then if Hinata feels bad…" Sakura rested her on her curled fingers. "Naruto would feel the same as well."

Lee let out an exhale. "What did we do?"

"I know what it's called." Sai inserted with his flat smile. "It's called being childish."

They all agreed deep inside, even Sakura who was throwing a death glare at her teammate.

"What do we do now?" Ino asked. "I don't know, but a lot of girls are clinging to Naruto nowadays."

Kiba added. "And a lot of guys are lining up outside the Hyuga compound."

"Then they'd soon date other people!" Lee assumed, fear taking over.

Sakura furrowed her brows and furiously reprimanded her comrades. "What the hell are you guys thinking about?! Do you seriously think that Naruto can keep his cool when he sees Hinata exclusively dating another guy?"

"That makes sense why? Because Naruto is an expressive person, if he really loves Hinata, it will definitely show ad he'll let her know."

Sakura smiled in retrospect. "You know what? He barely noticed her before, but now she's all he could think and talk about whenever the word awesome or amazing would come into conversations."

"Yeah, and Hinata would always stutter or faint whenever he's near. It's very inconvenient." Kiba said with an absent-minded grin. "Now, they talk to each other like no one else is around."

Lee gushed dreamily, "They've come along way, didn't they?"

"To think how they both started, it's just reasonable to leave this case all up to themselves. It is because, no matter what happens, they'll get together eventually and would find a way to each other." Shino closed the conversation gaining the favor of all his friends to wave the white flag.

Hmmm, maybe just for now?

* * *

Few days passed and it was a sunny afternoon. Hinata just saw her new mission gear, but it was not what she preferred. Ino-chan and Sakura-chan said that it didn't look bad and would actually fit her very well. Hanabi also added that it will enable her to move more freely and was indeed more fashionable than her original choice.

She just sighed. She hadn't tried it on yet, but by the looks of it, it would expose all the parts of her she never showed before. Well, it's not that it was very revealing. It's just…form fitting and her…

Hinata placed a hand on her chest. She hoped that it would not be embarrassing.

Her teammates set out on their own missions as Sakura-chan asked her a favor to help with some of the clearing duties. She must get some scrolls from Iruka-sensei to be delivered to their Hokage. However, it seemed like Iruka-sensei still had a class right now.

The Academy kids cheered loudly. Naruto was showing them the basics of _Shotokan_. Along with his kicks and sharp arm movements, the kids tried to imitate. A wounded kid suddenly came running and tripped, catching Naruto's attention.

"What happened?" Naruto asked the kid.

"He…He grabbed my bag and…inside…my kaa-chan's medicine." The young boy said in the middle of sobs. Naruto didn't need to look at him long. Just by the sight of the kid's stained clothes, he knew that his family was in poverty.

Without further discussions, Naruto ran after the thief with the horde of kids following suit to see their hero in action, leaving the little boy crying and seated on the ground.

He didn't need to summon any shadow clones. This thief was not also an expert. Naruto was able to outrun him and blocked his way, stopping him from running.

"Give me that bag! It's not yours!" Naruto demanded at the boy, who still looked inexperienced doing this kind of stuff.

"No way! I got this, so it's mine now." The thief insisted and attempted to land a punch towards Naruto, which the shinobi easily avoided. Naruto saw that hesitant look on the boy's eyes. He knew he didn't also like what he was doing.

 _This kid!_

Naruto effortlessly managed to grip the boy's wrist. He twisted him, preventing him to make any movements.

The kids watched muttering _'oohs'_ and _'aahs'_ as the thief surrendered and as Naruto scolded him for his wrongdoings, offering another better ways to earn money, especially not stealing.

Naruto summoned a clone to deal with the young thief. Together with the kids, he rushed to the little kid to check up on the young ones if he's okay.

For the little kid, he was not only saved by the village hero, Uzumaki Naruto, he was also saved by an angel. When he was left alone seated on the ground, a beautiful angel rushed towards him and tended on his wounds. She even gave him some soft buns and hushed him from crying. She's very warm just like his mom and he felt braver.

Naruto was happy to see the boy was already delighted when he came back and returned his bag. He inspected him and was relieved to find that the little kid was not badly wounded.

"Thank you, onii-san!" The little kid waved off chirpily.

"No worries! Be careful!" Naruto bid and soon dismissed the little kids from their demonstration. They had seen enough for the day.

He went inside the Academy to look for Iruka-sensei. While searching, he felt a familiar and warm chakra inside one of the classrooms. Naruto went inside and up to the desk where he found Hinata sleeping. Her head was on top of her arms and there's a brown paper bag beside her. He looked around and carefully snooped on what's inside the said bag only to find out pieces of soft white buns.

He smiled and sat beside her. Resting his chin on his hand, he studied her sleeping face highlighted by the sunset's beam. Hinata's cheeks were like the soft buns, they looked fluffy although she wasn't practically chubby. Would it jiggle if he would try to poke her?

Naruto leaned his face closer, examining Hinata's in a more in-depth manner. Her nose was small, but it had a tip that he wanted to tap with his index finger. And her lips, they were combination of her nose and cheeks, small and puffy. Above all else, everything about her appeared so _soft_. Her personality, her hair, her hand, her cheeks, her lips… They're all so _soft_.

His sight remained on her face as she breathed. His head was swaying lightly and eyes shutting gradually. The sound of her breathing through her parted lips was like a lullaby soothing him to sleep. Finally, his head gave up and fell. Jolted, he immediately pulled away and touched his lips with the tips of his fingers.

He was sure it was something _soft._

Naruto remained bemused and puzzled.

On the other side, Iruka was about to hand over a scroll to Hinata, but he veered away from the classroom looking like he walked in on something he shouldn't have.

* * *

Hello everybody!

This is the end of the pretty chill chapters. I'll proceed to write the significant changes for the upcoming parts. Hang tight, because we're really very near the end and you'll definitely get to feel it next chappie!

 **Previous Chapter**

Last chapter we have Konohamaru moments. I think by being Naruto's sidekick during the Last his perspective is also important. Plus, we have Hanabi to spice things up and a parallelism of NH's relationship with their siblings. Plus, we have Naruto being dense that he was Hinata's rumored guy. What if? When they're already official and Hinata has a rumored boyfriend and Naruto assumed it was him, but this time it was actually a different guy. HAHAHHAA OMG!

 **This Chapter**

This is the finishing chapter to the pretty chill scenes, since it's inevitable. Their friends would really pull off something ridiculous to put them together. But hey, they would make it eventually, right? Not much to explain here.

The last scene…I'll leave that to your discretion.

Again! For prompts and other shizz and OMG NaruHina Week is this mid-April.

Your Quirky Novelist,  
Fern~

* * *

CHAT TIME!

Ahu & kayna96: Yeah, I think he didn't process the information and rather focused on the rumored bf. Hahahhaha!

Oshietenaruto & kawaiihinahime08: Hehehe... I didn't arrange the scenes chronologically to intentionally be misleading and add excitement by how things could be patched up together. Hahhaha this is really intended for Konohamaru! I'm glad you like his appearance in the story.

Rosedove: I'd love that too! And yup, I just recently read your review from _eclipses_ … Hahaha! Nope, I don't have any aversion with those tropes. If you'd look at my blog that's on hiatus, I r&r contemporary romance hehehehe…I guess what I don't like was the OOC-ness of the scenario when it comes to NH, I mean there are clichés that won't fit them. Grad school will be over next week so I'm planning to write AUs and stuff while on break and I'll prepare for NaruHina Week as well and I have your prompts on my list. ;) (Imma' try to pull them off)

MrAwesome8: I really feel that those tropes are overused and corny already contrary to the earnest purity of NH fluff. Hahhahaa! Thanks! I'm happy you liked it :)

Londonvetgirl25: I'm touched that you like my story! :)

xianiaHarMione: Thank you very much! I'm very glad you liked it! It's funny how Naruto always didn't speculate himself as the guy of Hinata's affection when it's in fact very apparent.

J.D.: Trueeeee! I will write them more together when I get to the part wherein they're together. Yup, action scenes are about to ensue, tbh I was really juggling the emotions and action altogether and yes, I prioritized the emotions hehehe. Thankkkkkkssss!


	23. manly

**secret lovers**

After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto was gradually falling in love with Hinata and the whole village of Konoha knows it…Well, aside from him. Chronological One-Shots / Canon-Compliant / Post-War / Pre-Last / Contains references from Hiden novels.

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.

* * *

 **entry twenty three**

prompt

Naruto got a new look and he wanted someone's opinion about it.

* * *

/manly/

* * *

It was very early in the morning, the sun was even barely rising. Naruto happily marched through town strutting his new look. He went to the barbershop last night to trim his hair a bit. However, the barber looked like he got carried away while listening to Naruto's adventures and unintentionally chopped his hair shorter than what was expected. To be honest, he did not know how to feel about it though, that must be one of the reasons why he chose to visit this early when there were still less crowd on the streets.

"Hey there, Neji!" Naruto greeted proudly. "What can you say about my new mission gear -ttebayo?"

He adjusted his hitai-ate with his fingers and beamed at his friend's grave like he was actually there seeing him.

"Well, my hair isn't supposed to be this short. I still have to ask what others think about it. Hopefully, it ain't that bad."

Naruto slid his hands inside the pockets of his orange pants. The make of his top was edgier than his previous attires. It was black, long sleeved and Naruto wore it loose on the front and folded at the back. It also highlighted the breadth of his shoulders perfectly. His get-up now was totally different from his usual preference consisting of a tracksuit. Together with his haircut, everything about him looked more mature and adult.

Naruto stayed there for quite longer, talking about his recent missions, training sessions and jutsu innovations.

"Shikamaru keeps on giving me loads and loads of missions lately." He smiled with a wishful thinking, remembering the shared dream he had with his late friend. "He said it is necessary for my training as the next Hokage. He said that there should be no other."

It was true that he aspired to be the Hokage. It was his one true dream. That was what he kept on telling himself over and over again. But as time passed by, his feelings and views about the world changed. Gone was his yearning for attention, acknowledgment and respect, and the space it vacated was creating an emptiness he was convincing himself only ramen could fill.

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head. What was he thinking?

He looked around and drew a long exhale. He had been here for a while, but something seemed to be missing.

"Well, if it isn't you, Naruto."

He turned his head towards the voice's direction.

"Oh, Ino!"

"Looking good, huh? Who would have thought that black would accentuate you well?"

"Well, yeah, yeah, thanks!" Naruto said carefreely with closed eyes. "How 'bout you?"

"Well, Sakura and I will pick up ours together later."

"Oh, okay." He said still standing by the grave without moving.

"I see, waiting for someone aren't you?" Ino asked a tad teasing while rubbing the side of her hand on her chin. "Wanna show it to Hinata?"

Naruto just smiled almost tentatively.

"About that..." The blonde kunoichi said with regret evident on her tone. "I saw her when I woke up. She passed by a little earlier than you. She has a mission, I think."

Ino didn't miss the way Naruto's shoulders fell upon hearing the news. He couldn't also deny that disappointed expression he briefly wore. But Naruto was good at deflecting or at least hiding it. He immediately grinned, although his eyes couldn't be seen.

"I'll be off now!" He bid and sped off away from the memorial park.

Ino sighed and shrugged.

 _So Hinata is on a mission..._

He just sincerely wanted to show her what was latest about him. He wanted to rave his new mission gear to her and ask about her opinion on his new haircut. Friends do that, right? But somehow he was feeling greedy again and he wondered if it was really alright.

A few minutes ago, he was ranting to Neji about the amount of missions he had been having lately, however he suddenly felt the need to do something, to get his mind out of his thoughts.

* * *

Much to Naruto's luck, Shikamaru locked him up in the library to study several scrolls and policies. Even if he would like to complain, he didn't and felt ashamed for thinking about doing so. Fatigue was evident on Shikamaru's eyes and Naruto knew that his pal had been exerting this much effort to help him achieve his dream. Naruto never thought that becoming a Hokage would be a heavy weight for others.

"Here Naruto," Shikamaru said and handed him a stack of scrolls. "These are for further studies of our scroll experts. Bring those to them and comeback here. Plus, hand this permit to the owner of the newly opened novelty shop."

Naruto leaped from roof to roof, travelling to the address Shikamaru had given. Missions had become pretty lenient lately. It was reasonable considering that the nations were all now at peace. It was pretty boring, but it was also great at the same time. Although, Naruto must admit that he should adjust his hyperactivity to match their current comfortable lifestyle as shinobi.

Along the way, he sensed a familiar chakra. He smiled to himself and peered below, seeing that he was in fact right. She was carrying a back pack with her and it appeared like she just came back from a mission. He was about to go to her, but his foot slipped and he almost went tumbling from a roof and almost dropping the important scrolls. He regained his center and continued leaping.

 _Tsk!_

Well, he must deliver these scrolls and finish his mission first and foremost. If he was right and Hinata really just came back from her mission, they'd be able to meet at the Hokage office once she reports.

Naruto's mood shifted an umpteenth level, however he wasn't paying much attention to it. After handing over the scrolls, he hurriedly and excitedly headed towards his next agenda. Reaching the new novelty shop, the patrons turned their heads as soon as he entered. Some murmured to each other with a very pleased grin apparent on their faces. Naruto didn't miss the eyes that stuck around his back with his each and every move.

"Ah, if it isn't our village hero!" The store owner greeted warmly. "What brought you to my little shop?"

The new shop was something Naruto would not usually visit, if he would be honest. Not because he was being judgmental, but this was basically too feminine for him. Specialty items from pastel-colored papers, adorably printed washi tapes and other cute stuff. He guessed Hinata would like what they sell in here.

And it was as if he had an ESP, the door to the shop opened and the chimes rang catching his attention. Hinata entered with a bewildered eyes and rosy cheeks. She looked really amazed and happy. So Naruto was right, she loved the kind of stuff in here. It was not a big shock though, the merchandise looked so prim and cute that by just one look they, no doubt, befitted her.

"Just as I thought, you'd like it in here, Hinata." Sakura said as she squeezed in closer to her friend with Ino choosing the space on Hinata's other side.

"And look at that, I remembered you wanted one ever since after the war happened."

Naruto was about to look at what Ino pointed, but he remembered the store owner he was talking with and rubbed the back of his head, chuckling at what happened.

"Well, I was tasked to hand this permit." He informed the older man as he grinned.

"Thank you, Naruto-san." The store owner said with a slight bow.

"No such thing!" He embarrassedly waved off and averted his attention back to his friends. Just as he was about to approach them, a little girl with a big pad on her hand.

With her tiny voice, the little girl asked Naruto, "Could you please sign?"

Naruto returned her smile with a sincere one as well and stooped down to reach her at an eye level. "Of course."

The girl handed over to him the big pad and he wrote whatever message he wanted the little one to treasure. He returned it to her after writing and ruffled her hair fondly, which made the little girl giggle.

"Thank you, onii-chan!" The young one remarked and Naruto winked at her.

He stood up and looked around, searching for his friends, but he heard the door chimes rang again and saw Hinata's long dark hair swaying away. His face fell together with his shoulders and dispiritedly walked out of the store, heading back to the Hokage's office.

* * *

"I'm back." Naruto announced as he drew out a long exhale.

"What's with you being sad? It won't look good on your new mission gear and haircut." Shikamaru commented, while looking down at some papers.

"Doesn't matter anymore."

With furrowed brows, the raven-haired dry coughed. "Fine! You're dismissed. Make sure, you'll use the time to feel a lot better or your mood will soon affect your missions.

Naruto drew another long exhale. He stretched out and tried to smile. "Alright, alright –ttebayo!"

Shikamaru shook his head slightly.

"Take it easy on yourself, Shikamaru!" He waved off as the raven-haired shinobi dismissed him from his duty.

Upon exiting Shikamaru's office, he saw Hinata inside the other room. He stuck his nose around, but stopped when a heavy hand tapped his shoulder. He turned his head and saw his pink-haired teammate.

"What are you doing snooping around, Naruto?'

"Sakura-chan! I-I wasn't snooping around."

"Liar! I know it when you make excuses." Sakura rebutted as Naruto accepted defeat. The kunoichi placed a hand on her chin and studied Naruto, a pleased smile surfaced her features. "Well, look at that. Not bad, huh? Your new mission gear actually made you look like someone to be taken seriously."

Ino joined them with a pleased smile. "And he got a haircut too, just like you Sakura."

"Huh? You got a haircut as well, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with a confused face as he perused his teammate from head to toe.

"Isn't it obvious, you idiot!" Sakura irritably quipped.

"So you think everyone would notice your haircut?" Ino poked fun at Sakura.

"What are you talking about?! So you think your ridiculously long hair made you look even better?!" The pink-haired rebutted.

Naruto was awkwardly frightened to watch the two girls as they shot daggers against each other.

"Well, let's make Naruto decided." Ino announced as Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Who's more beautiful in new mission clothes? Me or Sakura?"

Sakura smiled at Naruto while Ino posed as if she was modeling.

The blonde shinobi tilted his head, ambiguity painting his expressions as he pouted. "So you're both wearing your new mission clothes? I mean, that's new?"

Ino and Sakura angrily towered over him and intimidated him to the bones, but Sakura was the more furious one between them. She readied her fist as usual but Ino stopped her.

"Hold on, wait!" Ino started with a playful smile. "Perhaps, we're not just Naruto's type at all."

"What do you mean?" Sakura and Naruto both asked as Ino turned her gaze towards the partly opened Hokage's office door.

Sakura's expression rapidly changed and it looked like a sudden realization hit her. "Hinata!"

She went near Ino and hissed. "We're supposed to accompany her in choosing her new mission clothes, isn't it?"

Ino snapped and nodded her head. "Oh yeah! We can't let her have that jacket thingy."

Without a word, they went inside the Hokage's office. Naruto tailed behind them but Ino closed the door on his face much to his dismay.

He sighed. He really couldn't understand them.

Naruto went out of the Hokage mansion with a slightly bended head and with his hands inside his pockets.

Walking along the streets, he knew that the villagers were talking about how new he looked like. He didn't mind paying them any attention and simply headed to the Academy to show Iruka-sensei his new mission gear.

"So that is what you wanted to show me. Huh, Naruto?" Iruka-sensei asked, with a satisfied smile evident on his face.

"Yup! What do you say, Iruka-sensei? Does this fit me -ttebayo?"

Iruka raised his shoulder and calmly affirmed, "Yeah, Naruto. You look like a young man now."

The blonde giggled, grinned at his sensei and confidently placed his hands on his waist. A bright grin surfaced his face, the same grin he had when he was still an annoying kid.

Iruka remembered those days and even though a lot of things had changed with Naruto, Iruka was glad that, that part of him still hadn't.

However, their conversation was interrupted by fans, surrounding Naruto as they wanted to take a picture with him or let him know what they think about his new get-up. They were mostly girls, some were older and some were younger.

They squealed, screamed and shouted his name, he hardly even heard them. "Naruto-senpai," here and "Naru-sama," there. He smiled awkwardly, trying to figure them out but he couldn't.

Hinata just finished reporting to Kakashi-sensei about her latest mission. She was tasked a simple delivery to the neighboring village and was about to pick up her new mission clothes with Sakura-chan and Ino-chan. She agreed to reconvene with them after she passed by the compound to have a shower.

On the way, high-pitched squeals bombarded the vicinity of the Academy. Without inspecting further, Hinata knew that it was because of Naruto-kun. The girls who swarmed him blocked Hinata's view of Naruto. She wanted to say a small 'hello' to him, however he looked a little busy and all.

Hinata smiled to herself. Naruto-kun surely reached his dream. He was now being acknowledged by everyone, not just in Konoha but throughout the nations. She knew he deserved it. She always believed in him anyway. In her heart reigned the happiness she felt for him.

A small and confident smile appeared on her face. _Maybe later..._

When there's not so much people around.

Amidst the crowd, Naruto saw Hinata standing at an alleyway. He wanted to go to her, talk to her, however he was stuck. He tried to look at her more intently, catching her eyes, signaling that he was there and maybe Hinata would notice, come near and approach him...Or maybe just a return of gaze from her. But she turned her back and walked away, her long hair swayed as she did. Naruto could only watch it happen.

All the while, he rode the tide, mingled with people, and accepted his reality, with a bitter shade glazing his eyes, shrugging off the seething unpleasant thought within him. He stuffed all those things at the back of his mind, but of course, he wouldn't be able to run from it.

In the midst of the crowd swarming around him, he just wanted her to see him. Was that even hard? Amidst the crowd commenting on his transformation, he just wanted to know how she thinks about this whole new thing. He just wanted to show her and to know her opinion, it was that simple. But as her hair swayed carefreely with the wind, as she turned away and as he watched her back, he somehow felt like he was losing a race. What Naruto failed to realize was, this was not just a feeling, rather this was a need.

It was the same as before when she saved him from Pain, Naruto could only watch her back, just like right now. He felt like he needed to catch to up to her, to stand beside her and walk with her.

* * *

Naruto couldn't sleep that night. He just rolled around his bed and stuffed his face into his warm pillow, hugging it tightly. He had been finding it hard to sleep recently. At first, he thought it was all because of the moonlight that beamed straight through his window, so he repositioned his bed. However, he was still having difficulty sleeping.

Physically, he was tired. However, something inside him was restless. He clutched the fabric of his shirt and sighed. He stood up and straightened his back. It was 4 o'clock in the morning. Normally, he should still be asleep, but his head was starting to hurt from forcing himself to slumber.

After changing into his mission gear, he went outside and enjoyed the peace of being anonymous for once with no squealing girl following him around. He told them many times already that he was saving his focus in becoming the Hokage to be interested in those kind of stuff. Honestly, he couldn't pretend and force himself to be interested with any of them when he really liked no one _that_ way. In the way his tou-chan and kaa-chan showed him.

There were times when he would think what if they would give them, even just one of them, a chance. But he couldn't, he couldn't picture himself doing so, it was as if his heart was against it. Somehow, he still yearned to be loved as the silly, stupid Uzumaki Naruto and he just couldn't simply lie to himself.

He passed by the new novelty shop and stared at the small white cat trinket. He smiled to himself and headed towards the memorial park.

Naruto sat before Neji's grave. There were moments wherein he just wanted him to respond on his musings as Naruto knew Neji was a genius and could give him a sound advice. He never thought that Neji's death would bring him closer to his late friend. Somehow, Neji became Naruto's confidante. By his grave, Naruto found a brother.

"Naruto," that stern voice. Naruto looked before the grave and found Neji sitting atop it wearing an expression that was saying that Naruto was being pathetic. "What's the sulking for!"

Naruto's face lit up and flashed his signature grin. His heart felt lighter upon seeing the young man who saved his life. "Neji!"

The Hyuga closed his eyes and smiled calmly. He, then, raised his head upon the sky and Naruto did the same thing. They watched as a bird flew freely above. "Finally, I have come to understand father's feelings."

Neji shifted his gaze back to Naruto. The blonde reciprocated and looked him in the eyes.

"To protect the people you love…"

Naruto just gaped at him.

"…And the one your heart wants to protect."

 _The one your heart wants to protect…_

 _Neji…_

* * *

With several stems of sunflower in her hand, Hinata stopped by her Neji-niisan's grave. However, she was halted by the sight of a tall, young man, who seemed to be sleeping by the grave. Judging by the spikes of his hair, the unique whiskers and the striking color of his pants, she figured that the said young man must be…

 _Naruto-kun?_

She placed the sunflowers before the grave and sat beside Naruto. He seemed to be deeply asleep as he didn't become aware of her presence. She leaned a bit closer, studying his sleeping face. His head was rested on his bandaged hand and he was breathing through his slightly parted lips. And yes, Hinata lingered longer on that part of his face.

She reddened. What was she doing? Yet, she couldn't help it.

Hinata stared some more. She noticed that Naruto-kun really grew up very manly. His new haircut highlighted his features―his nose became more prominent and his jaw, chiseled.

Very handsome. Hinata sighed. He was just so handsome and she couldn't help it.

Naruto stirred a little. A pleased smile and sigh appeared on his face. His eyes slowly opened, meeting hers. Her heart beat quickened

What appeared before his eyes, was a very familiar angelic face. "Hinata?"

Naruto called, sleepily, which made Hinata aware that her hand was actually threaded along his short strands. She abruptly pulled away, eliciting a tiny squeak.

"Hinata!" Naruto straightened himself. "I thought I was just dreaming again dattebayo!"

He jumped up and Hinata followed suit.

She was hesitant to look at him as she didn't know if she could take her gaze away from Naruto once she would lay it upon him. Nevertheless, she was helpless and her eyes moved on their own and marveled Naruto's profile.

There was just that heavy appeal by the way his top gear clung on his shoulder. They perfectly showed the span of his shoulders. He looked very strong, very brave and bold. He was just very… _masculine_. In her ears, she could hear heart drumming.

"Oh, did you hear that loud banging?" Naruto asked Hinata and she panicked.

Her heart must be beating really loud.

"I think it's about to rain. Do you…want to take shelter and eat ramen with me, Hinata?"

She nodded, turning her gaze away from him and thanking the gods it wasn't her heart he's hearing.

Naruto was just simply so happy. It was on a different level, and of course, he wouldn't notice that because he was not paying too much attention on what he usually felt around her. Because to him, there's just a lot going on inside his head whenever Hinata's around.

To point out, he even forgot to ask her how he appeared with his new look and all even if that was one of the few things bothering him earlier.

They reached Ichiraku's, exchanged the usual greetings and placed the same order.

Ayame carefully placed their bowls without disturbing the glances the two slid to each other covertly.

With the way Naruto-kun was smiling at her, Hinata was feeling more courageous and she took advantage of the opportunity to secretly admire him in his new mission clothes with his new haircut.

"Well, about my new mission clothes…" Naruto opened up.

"It's…" Hinata interrupted before Naruto could continue. She gulped and studied Naruto-kun detail by detail. Naruto really liked the way her eyes landed on him. He was clueless that she was actually looking at him like he was the only man she had ever seen. Well, that was quite the real case though. Hinata then glanced at the gap between their heights. She gripped her skirt tightly and accidentally blurted out almost breathlessly, "…very _manly_."

Naruto's face brightened up as a shit-eating grin surfaced his expression. He appeared like he won a lottery, climbed the highest mountain, reached the stars and took Sasuke's damn chidori without getting affected.

Ayame gave a thumbs up to her father as Teuchi smiled in satisfaction. A lot of girls had been telling Naruto different compliments, but it seemed like they couldn't get through him. Hinata, on the other hand, had a different effect. It was like what she said was something Naruto heard for the very first time, although his fan girls told him the same thing over and over again.

Hinata realized what she just said and panicked. She refocused herself on her ramen and started slurping demurely but with haste.

Naruto noticed that she was already halfway through her meal that fast, but he still wanted to stay with her without being bothered by a lot of people. Feeling quite buzzed and bubbly, he picked up a piece of his chasyu and placed it in Hinata's bowl.

The pale-eyed girl just stared at him and he just winked at him causing her to snap her head away from his direction and back to her bowl or else he would just see how much she's blushing. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Hinata thought she already avoided the occurrences of her face heating up, but it seemed that Naruto-kun always have something surprising that she couldn't bring herself to be desensitized.

Ayame gasped from behind the counter. She knew how much Naruto loved chasyu and he never ever shared it to anyone. This was just the first time that he actually did.

Naruto sneaked a side-glance at Hinata, however he felt a bit disappointed that her hair was covering her face. He returned back to his ramen as Hinata secretly gazed upon him. He planned to take another glance at her. Then, they coincidentally met each other's gazes on each other.

Both of them sharply turned their heads away with Naruto rubbing the back of his head and Hinata covering her eyes.

 _What did just happen?_

Hinata was hiding the fact the she almost choked on her chasyu but Ayame saw that. "Do you want some tea, Hinata-chan?"

"Yes, please. Thank you." Hinata answered and Ayame poured and served her a tea.

Still flustered over what happened, Hinata immediately took the cup but inadvertently spilled some on her hand. She was jolted by the heat of the hot tea and blew softly on the reddened area of her hand.

"You're so silly, Hinata. Here," Naruto offered, as he gently took hold of her hand and cradled it between his. Holding her gaze with _those eyes_ , he softly blew on the affected area of her hand, cooling it off. With a warm, husky and baritone voice, he mildly and fondly scolded her, "Be careful, Hinata."

As much as Naruto's new mission gear made him appear masculine, Ayame noted that there's something about Hinata that was bringing out a different side of Naruto. And it was very _manly._

* * *

Hey guys!

So yeah, I know cheesy chapter. I was trying to pull-off a mission type of chapter, but next chapter's the same thing so I decided otherwise for this one. Next chappie would be a mission chapter as I've mentioned and it's going to be very exciting.

 **Previous Chapter**

As I've said, thre's not much to explain aside from the fact that I think, with the red string of fate and all, Naruto and Hinata were both meant to be together no matter what happened. So with or without the genjutsu, Naruto would eventually realize his feelings. (I believe in that, huhuuhuhu...So bad)

 **This Chapter**

Awww~ Naruto's new mission gear! I took note, again, that part in The Last wherein Naruto looked glumly at his mom's scarf. I would continue to use that element to build up on how he really felt once he finally realized that Hinata was the _one._ I did some sort of role reversal here, with Naruto also wanting to stand beside Hinata, I just think it to be so sweet.

Again, for ideas, suggestions, prompts and all, I'm all eyes (ears) lol.

Your Quirky Novelist,  
Fern~

* * *

CHAT TIME!

Rosedove: I don't knowww…. Hahaha but if you think so then they did. Awww~ me too, I'm actually a bit hesitant because of the notion that a chapter per week I'm actually very near to ending the journey.

J.D.: Truee~ I think they're really troubled and all, but hey, NaruHina will get there eventually. Thank you so much!

Ahu & kawaiihinahime08: OMG! It's all up to you guys, if you really think they kissed. I'm leaving it open and yes! That big damn kiss was monumental! Excited and sad to get there.

RavenShadow: Thank you so much for the appreciation and the support. They really motivate me!

EmalynPeachPixie: Thank you for your encouragement! I'm actually planning if my writing is really that effective. I'm glad you like this 3

xianiaHarMione: I will recommend! This week! I have tons in my vault. However, I still have reporting that's why I couldn't open the file. OMG! Thanks for loving my series!

Itsxoi: HUHUHUHU! I'm excited for their in a relationship phase but still feeling really sad. I don't know I'm torn. That cinema scene was pretty on the spot for me hahahahha. I'm glad it worked.


	24. thing

**secret lovers**

After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto was gradually falling in love with Hinata and the whole village of Konoha knows it…Well, aside from him. Chronological One-Shots / Canon-Compliant / Post-War / Pre-Last / Contains references from Hiden novels.

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.

* * *

 **entry twenty four**

prompt

It's Naruto's birthday and he has a special present. However, it seemed like can't unwrap it.

* * *

/thing/

having a very strong feelings towards someone or something;  
an undefined relationship

* * *

"Naruto, this is actually my gift for you." Kakashi stated, his chin atop his hand as if he was sizing the young man before him.

Naruto winced, not getting what his former sensei was talking about. "How the hell is this a gift for me dattebayo? It's my birthday today yet I have to go on a mission?"

"Well, this is an exciting one, I suppose."

"It's still a mission. I need a rest -ttebayo." Naruto pouted and pleaded.

"Are you sure you don't want to go on this one?" Kakashi asked Naruto and the latter aggressively nodded in agreement. "Well, I guess I'll just find someone who can join Kiba and Hinata on this one. You're dismissed now and happy birthday."

"Well…that's…It doesn't mean that…" Naruto hesitated and mildly protested.

"Oh, I already dismissed you already, right Naruto? You may now go and enjoy your birthday." Kakashi reasoned, the way his eyes smiled said that he was entertained to see Naruto in his current position. Oh, the perks of being in authority.

"I mean…maybe this mission will not be that bad?" Naruto explained while looking at the ground. "Since it's going to be with Hinata and Kiba and it's been so long since we had our mission together."

"Really? I've never seen you excited to be teamed up with Kiba until now, Naruto."

"That's!" Naruto's expression changed to a mortified one and he turned his back away from his sensei. "I didn't really actually mean it with Kiba dattebayo! Plus, am I not going to be late by now? You told me in the briefing a while ago that I have to catch-up to them. I'mma go now!"

Naruto breezed away from the Hokage's office with a seemingly renewed spirit. How peculiar since he looked so upset just a while back. Kakashi shook his head as he chuckled lowly, he swiveled his seat around to look at the Autumn sky. It was such a leisure to watch as his student, who was once an annoying little boy, grew up into a man struggling in the ropes of young love just like the main character in Jiraiya-sama's _Icha Icha Paradise_. As a Hokage tied down to his seat to sign boring paperworks, he only had his adult books as recreation, but recently he found Naruto's life to be entertaining.

"Splendid. I see what you did there, Hokage-sama." Kakashi turned back to meet where the voice was coming from. It was from Sai, who just recently entered his office with a stoic smile. "It was indeed very cunning as expected from our village's leader. That would definitely be a great birthday gift for Naruto."

"What do you mean?"

"I meant both actually." Sai said as a-matter-of-factly. "Coaxing Naruto to go on a mission and putting Hinata-san with him."

 _Oh._ Kakashi knew that look on Sai's face. Although the young man's expression seemed to be unrecognizable sometimes, Kakashi could still very well read him. And if Sai thought that would be the only thing in store, he thought wrong. There was still something else...

* * *

To say that Naruto was excited, was an understatement. It had been years since he had a mission with both Kiba and Hinata and that missions really improved his dynamics with the both of them, or maybe even more with Hinata.

Naruto smiled as he leapt from branch to branch. He loved going on missions with Hinata, it was as if her presence during their adventures was making him stronger and invulnerable in a way. With her around, there was no dull moment and their missions didn't feel like a mission at all. He would be honest and confess that he could barely remember the foes they fought and all he could recall were the times when they would poke fun at random stuff.

Never mind that he needed to go on a mission during his birthday. He'd get to celebrate it with Hinata and Kiba, certainly this mission would be fun.

"Naruto, you look energetic and all. Must've been because it's a mission with _her_ , isn't it?"

"Sai?!" Naruto looked at his side and found his teammate smiling at him. "You…You're coming too?"

"I am." Sai just smiled at Naruto and the blonde returned the gesture with a hesitant one.

They both stopped from leaping as there were no more branches to traverse. What welcomed them was the sight of a vast yet empty green field.

"Oi, Naruto!"

Naruto focused on a specific spot from afar and noticed what it seemed to be Kiba and Akamaru and…A woman?

He was a bit taken aback.

Kiba would catch a woman in the middle of a mission?

What's more was that, Naruto was sure that she was well-proportioned just like his jutsu. It didn't take long for him to notice that; he was Uzumaki Naruto after all. Even through the distance, there was something fascinating about this woman. Naruto couldn't be wrong. But for him, what he was thinking was impossible. Still trying to prove himself wrong, he was unconsciously leaning forward, which caused him to fall from the branch of tree he was on.

 _Ack!_

"How fashionable, Naruto." Sai quipped.

Naruto heard a few steps and a bark as he stretched up and rubbed the bridge of his nose―the part of him that was badly hurt as he fell, face flat.

"Tsk! What came into the Hokage's mind to even let you tag along with me and Hinata?" Kiba complained, which perked up Naruto's ears.

"What are you acting so smug about! Shut up you-" Naruto stopped from talking as soon as he laid eyes on the _woman._ And god, he was praying he was wrong, but he was right. How could he be wrong when it felt all too familiar.

Naruto gulped heavily and took her in with his ardent eyes from bottom going up.

Knee-high sandal boots, short cargo-shorts, thigh-high stockings, sleeveless form-fitting top gear…And that long hair, that face, those eyes. What the hell was happening? W-W-What's this?!

His eyes grew wide and his breathing stopped.

 _Hinata?_

Naruto instantly paled and froze like he had just seen a ghost.

Why? Why would she look like that? Or more like, what was happening to him? Suddenly, Naruto forgot about all the women in the magazines he examined to formulate that sexy jutsu. Suddenly, he even forgot any woman at all. Well, except Hinata, who was standing before him, fiddling her fingers together, blushing like she was out of breath or something, damn what was he even thinking!

He gripped his fist as tight as how he was clenching his jaw. It was chilling on the inside like horror movie, however it felt strangely good. He wanted to do something―something he didn't really know and it was something uncontrollable, something that was really hard to resist.

Seeing Hinata like this...Her new mission clothes...She was all too different. She looked so…so…Just something he could not comprehend! It's terrifying Naruto to the bones.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata started with a cute little blush on her cheeks, but Naruto got a lot in his mind. It was not also helping that he was being uncharacteristically nervous, he could not understand it. Like, what in the name of the universe conspired to do this? Was it his birthday today or something?

She clasped her hands behind her and beamed at him.

"Happy birthday."

"…"

The birds chirped.

The leaves rustled.

Naruto malfunctioned _._

Kiba was so sure that Hinata just broke Naruto. It must have been because of her new mission clothes.

Well, he would not deny that they were surprised when he saw her in that outfit that screamed out appeal, but Hinata was Hinata. The bonds Team 8 had with each other were definite and it was very filial. That's one thing Kiba was proud of, that his team was not as messy as Naruto's when it came to relationships.

On the other hand, their Hokage sent that Naruto on this mission, although his presence was really unnecessary.

 _Oh, I see._ Happy birthday, indeed.

* * *

After Naruto woke up from his uncanny wide-awake coma (all thanks to Akamaru), they were immediately informed of their mission's details. They were tasked to retrieve the 'Eye of the Sun' from the village at the other side of the green field valley as a token of appreciation for the Kazekage.

Kiba was leading the way with Akamaru, while Sai was alone jotting down certain notes on his small pad.

Naruto, on the other hand, was walking beside Hinata, making sure of that ample distance between them. While searching, Hinata grabbed a bottle of water from her backpack, however she dropped something along the process. She bent to pick it up and Naruto helped her get up by clutching her elbow. Hinata was stunned by the contact of his callous hand on her and time felt as if it stopped while Naruto pierced his eyes to hers with puzzlement.

"Naruto! We're looking for the 'Eye of the Sun' not Hinata's! Get moving!" Kiba was not against with whatever that's happening between the two. But for god's sake! Not in the middle of a mission.

Hinata flinched away and averted her gaze from Naruto as the blonde let out a sheepish chuckle.

They soon reached the humble village with mid-sized huts as home for the villagers. They had an organized horticulture, especially in the cattle breeding.

"You should try this, young lady. Our village is known for its dairy products and this is our known specialty and treasure." An older woman called out to Hinata as she presented her with savory-looking cheese tarts―they were yellow circular stuff that were really adorable to the eyes. Hinata smiled and bought some.

"You want one, Naruto-kun?" She offered to him.

 _Short cargo-shorts, thigh-high stockings, sleeveless form-fitting top gear, Hinata._ _God damn it, Naruto what were you thinking?!_

Naruto looked away. "I'm okay, thanks."

Hinata just looked at the ground with an unreadable expression.

Reaching the foot of the valley and forest part of the village, it was Hinata who led the way with her Byakugan. They searched every nick and corner but found nothing. They thought that this mission was going to be free and easy, however, it looked like that 'Eye of the Sun' thing was difficult to find.

"Are we even looking at the right place?" Kiba asked Hinata.

"I'm already looking everywhere. I really see nothing. Not a single anything that seemed valuable." She answered.

Akamaru barked and Kiba looked upon the sky. "It's dimming."

"I think it's going to rain." Sai said as he showed the group his sketchbook stained with few droplets.

Without further ado, it did rain, drenching all of them as they ran to the nearest cave to take shelter.

Naruto helped Kiba in preparing a fire to warm them up. After doing so, he walked at the other end of the cave, across where Hinata was standing. He couldn't help but watch her and it was like the time ran slowly as she wiped the moisture off her arms. His careful eyes followed the motion of the towel as it trailed down her bare arm. His stare never left her as she swept her hair on one side, extracting the rain water from her the strands. Hinata suddenly glanced up and caught his eyes. She smiled at him, but he smiled stiffly at her and ran away.

 _Short cargo-shorts, thigh-high stockings, sleeveless form-fitting top gear, Hinata._

Naruto shook the image away. He was finding it difficult to hold her gaze. He was afraid that he might linger longer there and Hinata might found him weird like he was some sort of a creep or something. Or maybe a next-in-line Pervy Sage. He cringed on that thought.

 _Damn you, Ero-sennin!_ _How could you leave me like this? What did you do to me that I am thinking this kind of things!_

Hinata did not also know how to feel. She knew that Naruto-kun was acting rather odd. It was unlikely for him to leave this amount of space whenever he was with her. Then a while ago, he paled when he saw her. Hinata could also feel his eyes on her, but he was always turning away whenever she would meet his glances. Hinata knew that Naruto-kun was avoiding to look her in the eyes.

Did she do something wrong?

Was it her new mission clothes?

Honestly, she was not in favor of this get up, but she slipped that this was what Hanabi liked for her and Sakura-chan and Ino-chan insisted that she go with this instead. They had a lot of reasons and they were right about the mobility aspect.

Hinata also knew that this was one way to make her look more fashionable. Well, she really thought that there's nothing bad with how she looked like with this.

She sighed, confusion really exuded from her. It was Sakura-chan and Ino-chan's idea for her to wear this exactly on Naruto-kun's birthday to surprise him but…He seemed to be so uneasy around her ever since he had seen her wearing the new mission clothes. If she only had with her that purple jacket, then she could spend time with him properly. Guess, this was a bad idea after all.

The group decided to proceed with the search as soon as the rain stopped. They still had to travel to Suna to deliver the 'Eye of the Sun' and the worst part was, they still hadn't found it yet. The evening soon fell, which prompted them to take a rest for a while, choosing the area covered by tall trees.

Sai made a well-studied observation on Hinata's expressions. He noticed how her disposition would change if things meant serious business. She would look stoic just like her clan members, based on Sai's notes. However, he also paid attention on how she maintained that passive expression even after their search. There could only be one reason for it…

"Is 'adulting' hard, Naruto?" Sai asked his pal while they caught fishes for dinner, since this was what they can contribute for their tracking mates.

"Huh?"

"I know it's difficult for you, since they said that the best part about receiving a present is _unwrapping_ it."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, getting confused at what his teammate was talking about.

Sai smiled at him and said casually, "I know I was wrong about your equipment, but you don't have to act like one to Hinata-san just because you can't keep it in your pants."

Naruto just shot him a sharp glare, while holding a poor wagging fish with his hand. Sai was sure that it's going to die anytime soon by how tight Naruto's grip on it was.

"I guess I have to go make a fire." Sai excused himself.

The fish soon stopped from wiggling and Naruto stood straight, peering at his mission companions, specifically Hinata. He rejoined the group and they started to cook all the fishes that were caught.

Naruto watched as the light of the fire danced around Hinata's features. She looked serene and peaceful in comparison to the heat of the fire. She was calming and soothing. Naruto caught himself staring and abruptly brought his gaze away and met Sai's smile. Then it sank down to him.

Sai was right. Naruto was avoiding to talk and be near to Hinata; he knew it was because he was having issues with her mission clothes like it was her fault. It's not like there was something wrong with how she looked like, it was just that her new mission clothes…He didn't know how to explain it. However, it felt like something inside him had awakened that he didn't know what to do nor what to say.

He was stunned.

He was stupefied.

Naruto knew that the change in Hinata shook him out of himself, but he couldn't let this get in the away right? Damn it! He just turned 19 today. This was so not cool! He must pull himself together and do something!

Hinata got one of the fish on stick. As a kunoichi, she was used to munch on food while they're still skewered and freshly cooked from fire, so this was typically the usual way. She's a kunoichi not a princess and that's what she always bore in her mind. That must be why she was so surprised when Naruto-kun sat beside her and...

"Here, let me do that." Naruto grabbed the stick from her hand and started working on the fish with a pair of chopsticks. "Gee, Hinata. You might hurt your eyes with the pointy end. I'll just pick it apart for you."

She looked at him and he turned to her with a cheeky grin. Earlier he was being peculiar, but now he seemed to be back to his normal self. Hinata remained quiet for a moment, but it was not long before a small smile appeared on her face. Perhaps, she was just still uncomfortable with her new misson gear that made her think that way.

Naruto placed the pieces of fish meat in a bowl Hinata kept sealed from a scroll. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

In return, Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled. His expression then changed quite serious. "Are you okay? Are you not feeling cold?"

"Wha-what?" Hinata reflexively covered her arms as Naruto turned his head away.

"I mean…"

"I'm fine Naruto-kun. I'm okay." Hinata said, hiding her face away and still hugging herself.

Kiba was right. That heavy scent of pheromones he'd been sensing was indeed coming from Naruto. There's no way doubting it. Hinata changed mission clothes and Naruto already couldn't contain the attraction to himself. Even without the olfactory skill, Kiba noticed how odd Naruto was acting around Hinata all this time. And eventhough Naruto seemed to distance himself, he still couldn't take his eyes off her with those sly side glances after all.

* * *

As soon as the sun rose, they began searching for the 'Eye of the Sun'. Hinata led the search and they investigated everything that looked suspicious. However, it felt like they were looking at the wrong place or maybe the said treasure wasn't really what they think it was.

High-noon came and they all stopped to eat. Hinata brought out a brown paper bag and handed it over to Naruto. "I hope they're still okay. I forgot that I bought them yesterday."

Naruto opened the bag and took a peek inside of it.

"Those were the cheese tarts from yesterday. I don't have anything to give as a present but-" Hinata wasn't even finished speaking, but Naruto already got a mouthful of cheese tart. "N-Naruto-kun! That might be spoiled already!"

"No…it'sh actshually yummy, -ttebayo." Naruto affirmed as he chewed. Finishing one of the cheese tarts. He let out a satisfied sighed. "Thanks, Hinata!"

 _Oh._ Hinata smiled at him as he got another piece.

"These cheese tarts just look so happy dattebayo." He said and lifted one up to show to Hinata. "I mean, doesn't it look like the sun?"

Hinata giggled at Naruto's metaphor. There's just something so light and uplifting about his personality that always made her happy. However, come to think of it, the small cheese tarts―circular in shape and yellow in color―really looked like the sun.

She looked at Naruto, who was satisfyingly eating his tart, then her expression changed like she finally figured everything out.

* * *

In no time, they reached Suna through Sai's Ink Birds having with them the village's special cheese tarts a. k. a. 'Eye of the Sun', much to Kiba's dismay. He couldn't believe that they would go through all this trouble for just a simple tart! And why did Kakashi-sensei didn't even tell them that it's just a damn tart! They even thought it was a very pricey gem. Plus, who would've thought that Naruto's naivety would fuel Hinata's intelligence?

Upon hearing from Naruto-kun that the cheese tarts looked like the sun, Hinata was sure that it was the village's treasure. She remembered the old lady from the village told her about it. In addition, if one would infer, the village was into cattle business and their abundance in dairy products only made it sensible for them to consider their one-of-a-kind cheese tart as treasure if it would bring the humble village popularity and success.

"Naruto, it's good to see you here and so are your friends." The Kazekage greeted them as they returned his greeting in their own way.

"Sorry Shikamaru's not with us." Sai informed Temari with a smile.

Temari blushed, but she was also pissed. "You!"

Gaara exchanged few stories with Naruto and Kiba as Hinata quietly observed their conversation.

"Those cheese tarts are really recommendable. Ah! Do you know that it was Hinata who figured what that thing actually is?" Naruto announced, while bringing Hinata closer to him. "Isn't she amazing!"

"Indeed, I've been hearing stories about how impressive Lady Hinata of the Hyuga clan is from the Suna-nins who visited Konoha." Gaara shared and it seemed to please Naruto. He mentally took note of that and maybe he could use the news about Lady Hinata to delight his friend during discussions.

Temari was weirded out. _There's something…_

"Alright, thank you for this token. I really appreciate it. I hope you could enjoy the village before you head back home."

"That's great!" Naruto turned to Hinata with such excitement. "I have to show you something really awesome in one of their shops in here."

Hinata nodded. Naruto exchanged farewells with Gara and Temari, forgetting that he had other two teammates behind as he exited the Kazekage's office. Hinata looked at Sai and Kiba, but the latter just let her follow Naruto.

"What's happening?' Temari asked.

"They're happening." Kiba dead-panned.

"Well, they're always like that," Sai added. "They always stand beside each other during mission briefings and they always walk beside each other during missions."

The blonde girl questioned them. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"No, it's not. It's very uncomfortable to be around them sometimes." Kiba answered.

"Huh?"

"Obviously, they do not know that they have a _thing_ , especially that knucklehead, Naruto."

"Oh, I think I got it."

" _Thing?_ What's a _thing?_ " Gaara asked which earned a judgy yet covert side glance from Temari. At the end of the day, her brother's going to be Suna's version of Konoha's Uzumaki Naruto when it came to these matters.

* * *

The soft breeze of Autumn gave a pleasant temperature. It was definitely the season that could match Spring for being the best.

The group decided to rest for a while as soon as they got near the vicinity of Konoha. They decided to stay at the forest to take a short dinner since it already got really dark. Hinata excused herself for a while leaving the three gentlemen on their own.

Kiba didn't waste the opportunity and hurriedly cornered Naruto.

"I've been sensing you since the mission." Kiba teased Naruto, while giving him a nudge.

"Wha-What?" The blonde asked, confused.

"Don't 'what' me! I'm talking about what's happening to you around Hinata. Don't deny that. I saw how stupid you look like while staring at her!"

"That's…Hey!" Naruto protested.

"Come on now. You've got the hots for her. Don't deny it. You're a man, she's a woman… I mean, what's so wrong about being physically attracted to Hinata." Kiba explained, which made Naruto imagine just how he felt the first time he saw her with that mission clothes.

 _Short cargo-shorts, thigh-high stockings, sleeveless form-fitting top gear, Hinata._

He shook the thought away. "What the hell are you thinking! Hinata is not like that! She is different, so shut it!"

"We all know that you're perverted and her new mission clothes is a big danger for a guy like you, who even created that lewd jutsu." Kiba rebutted.

"Yes, especially with the proportion like hers." Sai added.

 _Proportions?_ The blonde reddened for a brief moment, looking like a certain thought came into his mind.

"No! Stop it dattebayo!" Naruto aggressively instilled. "I'm not putting those in my mind. I respect Hinata. Period."

Hinata-san grew into a beautiful woman and Naruto couldn't seem to handle it. Sai noted while nodding his head. "Indeed, you have a _thing_ for her."

" _Thing?_ "

"Yes, that's right. You have very strong feelings for Hinata-san. Isn't it right, Naruto?"

Mind you, Sai mentally included sexual attraction on top of the romantic one as it's what was stated in the magazine.

Naruto just looked at them and fell silent. He went up a tree and sat on a branch to watch the stars.

It was right.

He always harbored overwhelming and strong emotions for Hinata. He would feel a different kind of sadness whenever he would see her sad. He specifically have that kind of ache inside him whenever she'd cry. And during Pain's assault, when he thought she died, extreme anger just automatically consumed him. It was very intense. Maybe this was also the reason why he was keeping his self-control at maximum during this mission and her new mission clothes.

That _thing_ must really be dangerous, huh?

Up above, the sky was clear and it didn't hinder the way the stars glimmered. It was an astonishing sight and he couldn't help but admire it.

"Hinata!" He called her out as soon as he noticed that she returned. He patted the space beside him, inviting her to join in. Hinata just stared at him with befuddled eyes, but she immediately followed and sat beside Naruto. With excitement, he pointed at the sky. "Look at that!"

Sai, on the other hand, went near to Kiba pointing out to Naruto and Hinata above, who were both busy admiring the night sky. "Isn't it that the red foxes' mating season is around _December_ to March? Looks like someone is being too early for it."

The Inuzuka smirked. _It's about damn time, Naruto._

"Do you think he gets it?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, we have to wait until December."

Atop a tree branch, although she thought that Naruto-kun would only see her as friend, Hinata could not deny how romantic the moment was. From the right kind of breeze in the atmosphere, enough stars glistening and providing them light and that very little distance they had in between each other, Hinata knew that this was something she would treasure in her memories. She did not know when will be her next chance to spend a night like this with him.

Naruto, upon seeing something fascinating, excitedly directed her attention to an area in the vast night sky, "There!"

A collection of aligned and glimmering stars enticed her eyes and her gaze remained glued on the marvelous spectacle as they shone, while Naruto shifted his to Hinata, never taking off his eyes from the dream and promises the smile on her face was expressing and he couldn't help but feel genuinely happy deep inside.

"It's beautiful." She said.

"It is." He answered.

* * *

After their brief rest, they went home fast and immediately reported to their Hokage. Kakashi-sensei explained that the reason why he didn't tell them what the 'Eye of the Sun' actually was, was to give their mission a little level-up since he kind of felt that the missions they'd been receiving lately were pretty easy and menial. Among the four of them, however, it was only Kiba who was asked to stay for a mission briefing for the next day.

"Ah, I remember. I have something to buy in the bookstore." Sai informed the two, while they were walking back to their respective homes.

He covertly slid a paper into Naruto's hand before moving away.

"Uh?"

"It's a birthday present." Sai smiled at Naruto as he entered the shop.

Naruto and Hinata enjoyed the silence of the night as they strolled along the street. To Naruto, this was something special. He was the type of person who disliked the quietness, but whenever he was with Hinata like this, everything was just peaceful. It was like, there's a sacred comfort that was wrapped around him in the silence they shared, warming him up and never letting him to feel cold.

He was stopped from walking by Hinata as she tugged on his right sleeve. He turned to her and watched as she folded his cuff. "I…I noticed that you still find it uncomfortable to move with your prosthetic limb, so…I think this will help you move more freely."

Naruto smiled down at her. "Thanks, Hinata."

For a while, they exchanged smiles at each other, until they both let out a content sigh. They laughed a bit and Hinata had that light pink blush on her cheeks.

"Uh, I think I have to go now, Naruto-kun."

"Yeah…"

"See you," she said, without moving.

"Yeah….see you," Naruto returned, putting his hands in his pockets.

They looked at each other for a moment, not saying any word. She had that little smile on her face as he had the same on his, while shifting his weight forward and backward.

"Uh…"

"That's…"

"Gee…"

"G-Good night, Naruto-kun!" Hinata forced herself to say as she sharply bowed and turned her head without meeting his eyes any longer as she would not know until what time were they going to be that awkward.

"Hinata!" Naruto called her and she turned her head, which was a big mistake on her part. He still had that dreamy smile on his face and his eyes had that sparkle in them under the lamplight. "Good night!"

Hinata got flustered and immediately ran away.

Naruto watched as Hinata's figure disappeared while she headed the opposite direction. Walking towards his apartment, he opened the folded paper that Sai gave him as a present and saw a sketch of him and Hinata above that tree as they were watching the stars.

And if he would be more vigilant, he would notice that his gaze was not on the sky, but on her. Oh well.

He looked at the night sky and remembered how he marveled the stars with Hinata. It wasn't his birthday anymore, but it felt like whatever happened in this mission was enough. He was truly happy that his heart felt full.

Naruto grinned to himself. Sai might be right. He might have a _thing_ with Hinata.

* * *

Hey guys!

It was my birthday when I was writing this so it was such a great timing that it was also Naruto's, although I stressed that this was more of Hinata's new mission gear chapter.

 **Previous Chapter**

I'm so glad that you guys like it. I believe that Naruto can be romantic if he'd only pay attention to his actions. And yes, we're nearing. TT-TT

 **This Chapter**

It's Hinata's new mission clothes! I focused more on how Naruto behaved around her. I just pictured him being so uneasy and conscious around her, since he was seeing her with a different kind of eyes. I think it was also best to include on how he was struggling not to put her like the girls in his magazines, because of the amount of respect he had for her and yet he was just being the plain perv Naruto that he was which makes thing a little bit complicated and a lot awkward. But in the end, of course, he couldn't help it and unknowingly flirted with her. (LOL)

Your reviews really inspired me to write and give me head canons for future purposes. Again, for any ideas, suggestions, etc. I have all of them listed. I might not be doing them right now or in this series, but I will surely include them.

Your Quirky Novelist,  
Fern~

* * *

CHAT TIME!

Rosedove: I'D LOVE TO SEE THEM DRUNK! Let's see what I could make out of it.

Nora: Thank you very much! It's great to hear that you love this series. And gawdd I'm so in love with them so maybe it was being reflected.

Ahu: Right? Like, I just love that idea, I want to be canon!

J. D & oshietenaruto: I hope this chapter has some justice on Hinata's new mission -TT I just finished a defense before writing this so… TT-TT

RavenShadow: Trueeee! I mean more of them being couple and all and my heart would be totally satisfied. I want a Sunshine Family fighting episode!

BirdieWolf15: OMG! I'm so touchedddd! I'm very happy that you appreciated the slowburn! Yes, this is Hina's new mission clothes chapter and I hope I didn't disappoint. TT-TT

itsxoi & kawaiihinahime08: RIGHHTTTT? Isn't it wonderful if they just showed them being so frigging cuute like this? I mean I could totally dig a Naruto shoujo spin-off! And thank you guys for bearing with the slowburn. Now, we have the real romance.

kayna96: I was actually about to write something about her reaction to that, but I forgot. TT-TT

EmalynPeachPixie: HAHAHAHA! I'm planning to write a stand-alone sequel to this and they're all going to be included there. ;)

MrAwesome8: I'll take a look at his character during my available time. ;) I think we already reached that Naruto who was more comfortable with himself, but I think he still had that loneliness left. UGHHH! It's so sad, it felt like I'm ending this already. L

LB Cat & xianiaHarMione: IKR! If I could only animate this stuff TT-TT


	25. unsettling

**secret lovers**

After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto was gradually falling in love with Hinata and the whole village of Konoha knows it…Well, aside from him. Chronological One-Shots / Canon-Compliant / Post-War / Pre-Last / Contains references from Hiden novels.

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.

* * *

 **entry twenty five**

prompt

Someone sees Hinata as a strong kunoichi, but Naruto didn't seem to be happy about it.  
And Naruto has a special ramen?

*Excerpts from Shikamaru Hiden (direct Viz translation and TL by Cacactua) are enclosed in [/]*

* * *

/unsettling/

* * *

["Hey! It's Shikamaru! Where're you going in such a hurry, huh?" The man raced over to Shikamaru, a smile spreading across his lips so childish it was hard to believe they were the same age. Three lines on either cheek, crystal-clear blue eyes.

"I could say the same thing to you. What're you up to so early, Naruto?" Shikamaru called the man by name.

Uzumaki Naruto.

"I couldn't really sleep last night, dattebayo. And I woke up early, so I went and had some ramen at Ichiraku. Just on my way home now."

"Are they even open this early?"

"They're open twenty-four hours now," Naruto said, gleefully.

"That doesn't mean you have to go and eat ramen, of all things, first thing in the morning."

"I could eat ramen breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"That's not something to brag about."

"Half my body's made of ramen," Naruto noted proudly, with a straight face.

A sigh naturally slipped out of Shikamaru's mouth. "You know, you're the hero who ended the Great War now. Think about your health for five seconds."

"The hero thing's the hero thing; ramen is ramen!"

"I don't get that logic at all."

"Heh heh heh!"

Naruto laughed as he rubbed at his nose, hadn't changed in the slightest from their days at the academy. Naruto lived in a straightforward way, as genuine as ever. His forthrightness had changed the people around him. All this was no mean feat. Or rather, it was a stunt no one other than Naruto could pull off.

Upfront and honest, Naruto had cherished since childhood the dream of one day becoming Hokage. From the time when no one would have anything to do with him, back when he was all attention-seeking mischief, he had insisted and continued to insist that he was going to be Hokage. In the beginning, no one believed him. But now, everyone in the village thought the next Hokage could be no one other than Naruto.

Naruto was the sun. In his body, he housed an inexhaustible flame, a blinding, shining sun. Anyone bathed in that passion opened their heart and became his friend.

But because of its light, the sun did not know the shadows. Whatever darkness he found himself in, he never lost his light. Which was why, in the truest sense, Naruto did not know the shadows. No matter how impossible the situation might appear, he never gave up on his quest to save everyone. Naruto was that kind of man.

And Shikamaru thought that was the man Naruto should be. Genuine and straightforward in the face of any and everything, Naruto should continue to be the sun.

When the light is strong, the shadows are also strong. Someone had to bear the burden of those shadows.

Shikamaru felt like that was his role. There was really no one more perfect for the job, given that his own specialty was manipulating shadows.

Naruto would be the Hokage, and Shikamaru would be Naruto's officer. That was Shikamaru's dream: to always be by Naruto's side, to pick up the shadows slipping through the gaps in Naruto's light.

"What're you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Taking a walk."

"So early in the morning?"

"I think a walk's way more morning than eating ramen."

"True."

They both laughed.

"You got the day off?" Shikamaru asked, after a while.

"As if. Someone somewhere always comes along with some annoying mission. I haven't had a day off in six months. I'm out on another mission this afternoon."

"Someone somewhere" was Shikamaru. "I get those missions for your own sake. Quit all your grumbling and just do them."

"I just want a little time off at least."

"You're a candidate for the next Hokage. People are watching you. This is the most important time in your life. Have some self-awareness."

"I know, I know. But, you know."

"No buts," Shikamaru said, as if speaking to a sulking child. "Everyone in the village recognizes your ability now, which is exactly why you need to perform as many missions as you can and make them all think, 'Yeah, it's Naruto or no one.'

It's been two years since the Great War. If you think they're going to approve you just because you're the hero who ended the war, think again."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto pursed his lips before opening his mouth wide in a yawn.

"My belly's full now. Maybe I'll go home and sleep a bit again."

"Don't oversleep."

"Yup." Naruto grinned broadly, eyes narrowing, and walked past Shikamaru.

"Hey! Naruto!" Shikamaru called over his shoulder.

"Hmm?" Naruto said, absently, turning around.

"You're gonna be Hokage. Don't forget."

"I never stopped saying it. That's my ninja way."

"You mean our ninja way."

"Yeah."

Waving his right arm in broad sweeps, Naruto turned and started walking again.]

Naruto covered his yawn as he walked down the street of Konoha. He found it difficult to sleep last night. Lately, his bed was getting colder than usual, he didn't know if it was the changing season or what, but it felt like something else. He had to admit that he was really tired, however something deep inside him was feeling restless and ramen was his only solution and probably the only thing that could warm up his heart.

On the other hand, he was really bothered by Shikamaru. His friend didn't appear that bothered before than what he seemed just now. There's gotta be something and he was going to get at the bottom of this.

* * *

Naruto just finished his mission, which consumed almost his whole day. Damn, he wasn't able to get ramen for lunch.

["Hey Sakura-chan, are you listening?" Naruto irritably asked, leaning his elbows against a pile of books that came all the way up to his chest. He was speaking to Sakura's back as she was rushing along the length of the bookshelf that covered the wall.

"Sai hasn't been around for over a month now, and Shikamaru's suddenly turned incredibly cold and stiff around me. Hey, don't you think he's hiding something from me?"

"I don't!"

Sakura's exasperated voice made Naruto wince.

"What happened to your mission?"

"It ended today."

"Then quickly go to Ichiraku's, eat some ramen, head home and sleep!"

"Whaaaaat, but it's been so long since you stopped by the Hokage Residence. You've finally shown your face…You're acting so cold as an original member of team 7."

Sakura furiously turned around to face her pouting friend.

"Right now, I'm already overwhelmed with working with Tsunade-sama on developing a system for medicinal jutsu, as well as working on the structure of the Union's system. I've got to go through documents left over from Tsunade-sama's time as Hokage! I don't have any free time! I can't listen to your gossiping! Understand?"

Huffing, she turned back to face the shelves. "Besides, haven't you been hanging out with Hinata lately? Wouldn't it be a better idea to go and have her listen to you properly instead of bothering me?"

"What? Are you jealous?"

Sakura turned around with a furious expression, her fist slamming against Naruto's head.

"Obviously not! I decided to wait for Sasuke-kun, you know!"

"Y-yes ma'am…" Naruto answered. Suddenly his eyes changed to look a bit more serious, and Sakura, noticing, paid a little more attention to what he was saying.

"But lately, I've just had this really bad feeling dattebayo."

"Is the Nine Tails making a fuss? Don't you think you're misunderstanding something?"

"You're cruel, giving my judgement zero trust…" Naruto muttered, flopping onto the floor in a sulk.

"It's because if you are rightly worried, there's nothing you can do. Both Sai and Shikamaru are brilliant shinobi. Even if they end up in a situation where need your help, then they'll ask for it. And if they can't, then the Hokage will tell you to go save them."

"Ehhh, I can't trust Kakashi-sensei to know when to do that."

"You're much worse than he is!" Sakura exploded, giving him a kick in the shin. Naruto shot back to his feet, wearily keeping a distance.

"Stop talking about things you can't help, and concentrate on your missions. That's what Sai and Shikamaru would both want you to do. Especially Shikamaru. He's been working himself to the bone in the Union and the village so you can become Hokage! You can't let all that be in vain."

"I know he's working for me…but that's exactly why I'm worried -ttebayo."

Sakura let out a sigh.

"Get a hold of yourself. They're comrades who've believed in you all this time, they're not gonna die meaningless deaths."

"Don't talk so ominously about death!"

"Oh, for goodness sake! I say one thing you get upset, I say another you still get upset. You're being a real pain, dattebayo!" Sakura used Naruto's own phrase against him. "Go home and sleep!"

Sakura threw Naruto out of the room.]

Naruto rubbed his hand on the area affected by Sakura's wrath. Indeed, it would be a better idea if he would have had talked with Hinata instead, if only she was here and was not on a mission. His recent missions didn't match hers these weeks and Naruto was feeling more tired than usual.

His face lit up. That's what ramen was for.

"Ochan! The usual, please!" Naruto greeted as he raised the store's curtains up to get himself in.

"Naruto-kun?"

What greeted him was the sight of Hinata behind the counter. She had a white cloth wrapped around her head just like Ayame's, her hair was on a ponytail and she had with her a white apron. Most importantly, she was cooking ramen!

"Hinata?" Naruto asked; with eyes still sparkling, he could not help the sudden burst of happiness inside his chest and suddenly, his world was now full of life that he got that massive boost of energy he needed.

"The shop will be running twenty-four hours, so I presented myself to help Ayame-neechan to let Teuchi-jiisan rest for a while, since he wasn't feeling well." She informed him as she lifted up noodles using the strainer.

 _Is this even true?_

"Oh, yes, Naruto. That's true. In fact, Hinata-chan here prepared a special set of Chasyu just for you." Ayame answered him. Although he didn't mean to say that out loud, it was just…it's unbelievable. There's just something heartwarming about Hinata cooking and working with ramen.

"For me?"

Hinata played with her fingers, while it's Ayame who answered for her. "You're our favorite customer, aren't you?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, yeah."

He glanced up at her and Hinata smiled at him gently.

It suddenly became tight in his chest.

 _Hinata and ramen._

However, before he could make something out of it, Ayame placed his bowl in front of him.

Hinata was obviously nervous if Naruto-kun would like the experiment she did with the chasyu. She thought of him, while making the set and this was the moment of truth for her. With Ayame, they waited not a beat before Naruto slurped his ramen.

"Mhmm!" _Oh, good lord! It was just great!_

The broth and noodles were just the same, but the Chasyu was very unique, enticing his taste-buds that he couldn't even hide the satisfaction forming on his face. It was too delicious, he was about to cry.

"Woooh!" He let out, breathlessly. "You…It's…Hinata…You cooked this?!" Hinata released her tight grip on her apron and nodded sharply. "It's…I don't know...The best, Hinata. It's the best. You're the best. I just don't know what to say."

Hinata demurely smiled in victory, while a cute shade of pink appeared on her cheeks. "Naruto-kun"

Ayame pulled Hinata close to her. "So you liked it, huh? You better wake up early so it would be Hinata-chan to cook ramen for you."

Naruto grinned widely at Hinata. "I will, definitely!"

Few customers came by, most of them were also surprised to see the Hyuuga Princess assisting at Ichiraku's, but in Naruto's perspective, the crowd was all drowned down. His attention was locked on Hinata as she prepared ramen for everyone with a sweet smile on her face.

Even after he finished everything and went back home, Naruto's satisfied grin never washed off. He laid his back on his bed and wrapped his body around his pillow.

 _Hinata and ramen._

Naruto just couldn't take the sight off his head, nevertheless that tiring feeling was gone, that nagging restlessness was oddly not present and he was able to sleep peacefully.

* * *

In a heartbeat, he rushed to Ichiraku's. Hinata will be out in a while for her mission, he couldn't miss the ramen she made, not for the world.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata greeted, happily.

"Hinata!" Naruto excitedly beamed at her as he took a seat.

She immediately prepared him his most anticipated ramen and he instantly forgot that he still had a lot of missions to attend to. He instantly forgot that he wanted a rest. Just this. Just everything he was having right now was enough to give him strength, even enough for him to forget about the world just for a few minutes.

"That's a limited edition ramen, you know, Naruto. You better feel lucky that we serve that only to you as well. Hinata-chan is the only one making it, since it's her own recipe."Ayame winked at Naruto. "Hinata-chan's future husband will surely be lucky. She just doesn't know the secret recipe to our ramen here, but she also had her own secret chasyu."

Naruto looked at Hinata with wistful eyes. _Hinata's future husband._

"Hinata-sama," an unfamiliar voice rang, catching Naruto's attention. Standing right beside him was a man. He looked so well-kempt and honorable.

"Oh," Hinata muttered as she looked at the man quizzically.

Naruto saw how the man smiled at Hinata and he was not a fan of that smile. Soon, they began talking, while Naruto ate his ramen in quiet, but his ears were very attentive. The said man was from a shinobi clan affiliated with the Hyugas. He knew Hinata since they were children, but Hinata didn't seem to remember him at all. Naruto scoffed. Their conversation was just common childhood stories, until it turned a grim route.

"How 'bout we go out, Hinata-sama?"

"W-What?"

"On a date, I mean."

Naruto broke his chopstick half-way through his ramen. Hinata didn't see it happen as she was too overwhelmed by the jounin's brazenness to ask her out, but Ayame gasped at what was happening. They're finally getting some action.

Naruto took heavy inhales and exhales. His face was turning red and he was definitely fuming. He finished his ramen in one-go and stood up. He could not watch what was happening at Ichiraku's and was about to walk out of the shop, but something inside him acted and he couldn't stop himself.

"Hinata," he stood close behind the man making sure that he was standing tall and he was towering him. He flashed Hinata a sincere smile. "Thanks for the ramen! I'll see ya' 'kay?"

"Y-Yeah," Hinata said anxiously with hopes that Naruto-kun didn't misinterpret what happened.

Naruto turned around, but before he exited the shop, he made sure to send the man a message. He got it across by sending him a death-glare Kurama would be proud of. Well, the bijuu was proud, for Naruto somewhat heard him chuckle.

Temari, who just entered the shop in the middle of the event, went out to follow Naruto immediately.

"Wow, that's a nice way to call dibs."

"Huh?" Naruto turned his head towards her direction. "Temari?"

The blonde lady shrugged and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder as if she was giving him an important piece of advice. "You know, it's really difficult to figure out the difference between being friends and lovers, especially when you're both very close."

"Oh, I see…" Naruto smiled playfully. "You're talking about you and Shikamaru."

Temari got flustered and immediately denied. "That! That's not…Hey!"

"You're here, because of him, right?"

"Tch! You're quick to point out others, but you can't even realize your own!" Temari aggressively rebutted him, but her face turned sullen. "But you're right. This is all about, Shikamaru."

Naruto heard Temari out and immediately bolted to the Hokage's office to squeeze out all the information about Shikamaru's mission from Kakashi-sensei. Reinforcements were sent to help out Sai and Shikamaru at the Land of Silence.

* * *

["Hey, from now on," Naruto sternly said, "If anything happens, tell me first."

"Aa." Shikamaru closed his eyes and nodded.

Naruto let go of the back of Shikamaru's collar and stood up.

"Come on." Naruto held out his hand.

Shikamaru silently took it.

Naruto pulled him up with one smooth, strong motion, and Shikamaru was immediately back on his feet. Shikamaru envied how Naruto could be so honest and straightforward. And he thought that for Naruto's sake, he had to try and be more honest too.

"This is the last time…"

"Huh?" Naruto tilted his head at Shikamaru.

"This is the last time I'll act like a kid."

"Aa."

"After all, I'm gonna spend all my time after this babysitting a kid." Shikamaru said, poking Naruto in the chest.

"Hey, who're you calling a kid?"

"Who do you think?"

The two looked at each other, and burst into grins.]

Naruto was in-charge with the investigation at the Land of Silence with Sakura assisting him as Sai was still being tended for the wounds he obtained during the mission. Sakura noticed that as the days passed by, Naruto's strength was depleting and she knew that it was something chakra transfer could not cure.

He was exerting too much effort on this mission, not even taking a single break. Sakura knew that he was simply trying to get his mind off something. It was time to eat lunch, they were stuck at eating cup-noodles and Naruto was being unlikely quiet. There could only be one reason for this…

"So who's jealous, now?" Sakura teased

Naruto just raised his head, looking at her querulously. A week without seeing Hinata and he looked so over fatigued.

"I heard that Hinata started helping at Ichiraku's for the meantime and there's someone else, aside from you, who happened to find her ramen delicious."

The blonde downed his noodles and kept the trash away. "Thanks for the meal."

Sakura was annoyed. Was he thinking of dodging this topic again like how he usually did?

" _Amazing_ , right, Naruto?"

"Yeah, Hinata's amazing!" Sakura smiled. _Amazing―_ the keyword to get him talking. "She's really kind to volunteer herself to help at Ichiraku's even if she also had missions of her own. I wonder how can she do all of that though."

"Wow, you're energetic now, aren't you? Who would've thought that Hinata has that kind of power over you."

"What?" Naruto asked not quite getting her right.

"Whenever you're with her, don't you just feel exceptionally happy? It's the thought of her that inspires you, and I know that whenever you're tired from missions, you just look forward to see her and go have ramen. Don't deny, I can see it." Sakura commented dreamily.

"Uhh, you mean ramen?" Naruto tilted his head. Sakura-chan had a habit of talking way too fast, he couldn't understand her sometimes. "I mean, I always look forward to it after missions and whenever I think about it I feel really happy that my troubles will be gone and away. I just _love_ it dattebayo."

"No. I mean, Hinata! Don't you feel that way about her too?"

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes and smiled.

"Well, yeah…I do." His expression turned solemn and calm, looking like he was picturing something. "I always do."

"Mhm...'kay? So?" Sakura asked as if she was expecting Naruto to do something.

"What? Ah, I know. You wanna try her ramen too? Well, you should, actually! She makes the best of the best at Ichiraku's! Simply, the best!"

"Simply the best? Hinata or ramen?"

"Hinata!" Naruto proclaimed proudly.

Sakura sighed in relief. But still….How did their conversation go from Hinata to ramen to Hinata?! There was just too much non-sequitur in it that even she, herself, couldn't figure a way out.

Nonetheless, at the end, Sakura held no right to confess Hinata's feelings. It would be a great disrespect if she'll take away her friend's honor to express her own love with all her heart.

Perhaps, this conversation was probably one of those where she had to let it go. Never mind, even if she can't get Naruto to realize his own feelings, she could still encourage Hinata to profess. That would likely be much better.

"It wouldn't be a shock if she'd be a great wife to _someone else_ someday." Sakura said, imagining what kind of family Naruto and Hinata would have. Secretly, she was praying deep inside that their child won't bother hers in the future.

Naruto's heart suddenly jumped. Hold up! It looked like it sounded wrong for Sakura saw that mortified look he briefly showed, until he sadly turned his attention to the ground.

"And you could be _someone_ _else's_ husband, you know." Sakura tried to ease, but it didn't seem to make him feel any better.

"It's not like I'm going to marry just someone else, Sakura-chan! You know me better than that." Sakura nervously smiled. They both meant different things. "There's no need to be bothered about me –ttebayo."

"I'm not worried about you, idiot!" _I'm worried about you and Hinata!_

Aside from the topics about Team 7 and their duties, everything she seemed to tell him always go at the wrong foot. Sakura knew it too well and it annoyed her sometimes.

Naruto crossed his arms at the back of his head, positioning himself for a nap. As he looked upon the sky, his mind danced around the conversation he had with Shikamaru.

That's right. He was still being a kid. He can't even figure out all these mixed-up feelings. That's why he needed someone like Shikamaru to babysit him.

Babysit.

How would it feel like to babysit a kid? How would it even feel like to have a kid of his own? Would he have one?

He released a heavy breath.

Everyone was growing-up.

Especially Hinata.

Up until now, he could not take away the image of Hinata as she cooked ramen. His thoughts would further head down to her tending at the kitchen caring for her simple yet warm home. And then, small and chubby kids would run up to her. She would give them kisses on their foreheads and would wrap her arms around them, cradling them into her warmth.

His heart was swelling and he didn't know what to make out of it. A smile formed across his face. It was distant and bittersweet.

"She'd definitely be a great wife."

He whispered to himself, but Sakura heard him murmur and never missed the little tear that ran down from his eye.

She regained her resolve. She have to pull things together. For the sake of her dear friends! "Chaaa! Come on now, move! Let's get this over with so you can hang out with Hinata at Ichiraku's!"

Naruto stood up, questioning yet re-charged. "At last! It has been a week since I've eaten ramen dattebayo!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Remember, I don't want to see you crying while wearing a pathetic face just because you have your heart broken. Bear that in mind!"

* * *

Naruto was running fast across Konoha. Evening had fallen when they returned back to their home village and Sakura volunteered to report in his stead. He was hoping that the young girls who were following him around were on their own missions and that it was Hinata, who was cooking behind the counter at Ichiraku's.

As soon as he swayed open the curtain to shop, he saw Hinata's expectant smile and he brightened up.

"I'm back!" Naruto greeted, almost helplessly―like he was gone for a very long time and finally, he had come back home.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out, full of anticipation, it was as if she was waiting for him to come back home after a long period they hadn't spent with each other.

The yearning in Naruto's eyes and the relief and joy in Hinata's―they both appeared like a couple who had been missing each other's arms. The only thing lacking was a tight hug and a surrendering kiss.

"Rest for a while, Naruto-kun, while I get the ramen ready for you." Hinata gently spoke and he did what she told him to. "I'm sure you have been tired. It has been a week. I'm actually…"

Hinata hesitated to speak, but she felt the need to let him know. "I'm actually looking forward to your visit."

"Doesn't matter, y'know." Naruto exhaled comfortably and said with so much honesty. "I'm home now, Hinata."

They both shot their eyes at each other.

Hinata's heart stopped. How long had she been imagining him saying this to her as she welcomed him home.

Naruto felt his words were so right in every angle and how much he wanted to say it again and again and again to her. _Why?_

However, before he could even process everything that was running in his mind, a shinobi entered the shop.

 _Damn!_

It was the same jounin who asked Hinata out. Naruto didn't know why but he just didn't vibe well with this guy. Whenever he's around, he was feeling the irrational need to one-up him. It was like he was destroying his sanctuary and more like wrecking his home.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata reached out a bowl of ramen to him, he assisted her in doing so, but without turning away his glare at the shinobi who was looking admiringly at Hinata.

 _Tch!_

Hinata soon attended to the shinobi who engaged a small talk with her, while Naruto minded his own business. Well, fifty-percent of his brain minded his own business while the other fifty was keenly eavesdropping―breaking a pair of chopsticks or two upon hearing that the said jounin was eating daily at Ichiraku's since he had been gone for a week in the Land of Silence!

He mildly shivered and looked up at her. She had a smiling face while talking to that guy. What? Was she liking him back too?

Fine, fine, he let it slip. Like, what was his right to stop Hinata from dating someone?

Even so! Who the hell knew what this guy's intention was! He couldn't just barge into her life just like that. Hinata was not just a simple kunoichi. She's a damn strong kunoichi, who never gave up in the midst of despair. She had a heart of gold and had a smile who could warm up anyone's heart. And most importantly, to him, she could make the perfect wife.

Naruto grabbed a cup of tea to calm himself down. Perhaps, he was just exaggerating things. He knew that Hinata would be disappointed if he'd just run his mouth without thinking.

"A great kunoichi like you deserve to be out there, showing the jutsus I know you could do so marvelously. It would be a shame if you would be stuck at home cooking."

With furrowed brows, Naruto looked at Hinata and he didn't miss the little hint of sadness in her eyes.

That's it!

Thoughtlessly, Naruto stood up and rushed toward the shinobi.

How dare he? How dare he spoil his precious image of Hinata having a happy home! Everything, just everything! The meals she'd cook and the kids she'd love, it was a sweet picture that his heart set upon. He'd let no one, even this jounin guy, tarnish that!

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto grabbed the guy by the collar and took him out of the shop just to be safe that he's damage nothing if ever a fight would ensue.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out as Ayame nodded at her worriedly. She took off the cloth wrapped around her head and the apron she was wearing, hurriedly following Naruto-kun outside.

Hinata never wanted attention and what more she would not like was two men fighting because of her, because of a misunderstanding!

"What do you know about, Hinata, huh? You barely even know her! "Naruto said in aggravation as he released the shinobi. "She doesn't need to show off her flashy jutsu just for the world to acknowledge her as a strong kunoichi!"

Hinata clutched at Naruto's arm, convincing him to calm down. "Naruto-kun."

However, he didn't listen. He had in him the need to get this off his chest. He had to do this, this was him. "Hinata doesn't need to change a thing. Not a single one! I don't give a damn if she'll end up as a clan head, as a jounin sensei, as a Hokage, as a medic-nin as a housewife or whatever! She would be perfect for whoever she wants to be just like how she has always been."

Everybody had been silent even Hinata who was feeling troubled about what's happening. She was floored. The passion she had seen in Naruto-kun as he spoke about her was the same as the one he had during their Chuunin exams while she fight against Neji-niisan. It was deep. Deep enough for her to hear it straight from his heart.

Her clutch on his arm tightened and it caught his attention. He saw her pleading through her eyes and he immediately pacified himself. He didn't want to disappoint her nor make her cry in anyway. "Let's go, Naruto-kun."

Without a word, he let her take him away, forgetting about the jounin, his ramen and even the people around them.

Hanabi was just in time to witness everything, not to mention that she also had their father with her. After she learned that her onee-chan would be helping at the ramen shop, she got excited and invited their father to have their dinner there. However, what welcomed them was not the special ramen made by her sister, but the shocking profession of one Uzumaki Naruto, much to their surprise.

Hanabi also noticed that shift on her father's features, he looked more contemplative about the blonde's act. Probably, he was as equally stunned as everybody who saw what happened.

* * *

"About what happened…" Naruto started. They were both silently standing side by side at the foot of the Hokage rock as they watch the night sky. "Have I upset you?"

Hinata just looked up at him. She had to be honest.

"A bit." She answered carefully.

"I'm sorry." He looked at her, asking as if he was begging. "Do you like him?"

"No! No! It's not like that! It's just that…" Hinata calmed down after being flustered. The last thing she wanted was to be misinterpreted and to lose her chance to be with Naruto because of this. "It's a little inconvenient, I guess."

Sadness hovered his eyes and Hinata was certain of it.

"But I…" A smile started to form on her face. "I really appreciate that you think about me that way, Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned, reflexively. Trying to steer away the conversation to a lighter mood, he interjected, "Definitely, not Neji."

"Huh?"

"Since you don't like that guy, I'm guessing who it is whom you like." Naruto said half-heartedly as a part of him was wishing that she liked no one.

"No, definitely not Neji-niisan!" Hinata protested. Then, she added thoughtfully, "Not Shino-kun and Kiba-kun."

Naruto playfully covered his gasp. "Don't tell me it's Sasuke!"

Hinata giggled and shook her head in disagreement.

"Well, it's always him. Can't blame me –ttebayo."

Deep inside, Hinata was hoping Naruto would drop his name. It would make her confession a lot easier and sooner.

Naruto was thinking of every shinobi Hinata was close with. Then, he thought of himself. He gulped hardly and discarded the thought away. He harshly scolded himself. What was he thinking!

"A-Anyway! What I mean to really say is that…" He was feeling unusually nervous for certain reasons that he couldn't look Hinata in the eyes. "…that person you want to be with…He should respect whatever decision you'll make in your life. He must know how to acknowledge you for who you are."

 _Naruto-kun…_

Naruto swiveled away, hiding his face from her sight. "Me…I'll-I'll honor whatever path you wish to take. Since, I know it's you, Hinata. I believe in you."

Hinata let the words sink in for a brief moment as the silent song of cicadas and the villagers' voices fill the night.

"Hinata..." Naruto spoke her name with earnest voice, looking at the ground. "You know…You've always brought me something delicious to eat, you've always taken care of me and you're always concern about my well-being. It's like, when I'm with you, I never feel like I'm an outcast. You have always been a kind person that's why I know you'd create a happy home."

He secretly peered at her as her eyes widened. Her heart could not help but beat so loud from his words.

"Remember that mission with Kiba?" Naruto turned up at the sky, reminiscing. "When you gave me that bento which looked like me? Until now, Hinata…I still think the same about you. Nevertheless, it doesn't matter what you want to be, you'd be great just the way you are."

She felt weak at the knees. She was so near at keeling over. This could be the right time to tell him that he had been the one for her for so long. He didn't really need to be a hero for her and she just loved him for whoever he was and he would be.

Courageously, Hinata tugged at the end of his cuff. Naruto turned to look at her.

"Naruto-kun," Her breathing was getting ragged and her face was paler in anxiety. But this was it. The perfect time. He was waiting in anticipation, as if she was about to say what his heart had been longing to hear all this time. "The person I want to be with…it's…"

"Hinata!"

Their attention was caught by Shino, whose voice contained wariness. "I'm sorry to disturb you and Naruto, but we are called by the Hokage. It's an emergency."

Her lips quivered like she was about to cry. _Not now._

Hinata started moving―her fingers gently grazed away from the cuff of Naruto's sleeve as his hand automatically extended to reach out for her, but she slipped away before they could even touch.

A shooting star cut through and its light sliced in between Naruto and Hinata up above the night sky, appearing as though the galaxy separated them apart.

He watched as the shadow blurred her image. Inside him, stirred the need to tell her something, if he only knew what it was. The nagging restlessness and the emptiness…They were back to haunt him that night.

* * *

Oh my god! What did I do here? I got carried away! Asdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiop! Now, you know why the title is _unsettling._ Because even I was unsettled. I hope you are too. That's probably what Naruto was feeling about as well in this moment.

*Sighs* If you guys, want me to make a canon-divergence one-shot extension of this chapter, where Hinata actually confessed, I would! Just say it! Because I couldn't get over this.

I just felt like this was some indie movie where there was no definite ending. So unsettling.

 **This Chapter.**

Anyway, you might ask what will happen next. Since, this is Hinata and Naruto we're talking about this conversation would likely not have a follow-up. Hinata would find it awkward to re-open the conversation while Naruto might just feel so excited to hang out with her to think about what recently happened between them, especially when they have missions apart, so yeah.

We have Shikamaru Hiden in here to show the timeline and to ride with the tide canonically, but I still couldn't get over with what happened by how I ended this chapter. So I should just better dissect this on the next chappie.

 **Previous Chapter  
** I'm really glad that you liked how I portrayed Hinata's mission clothes. And yes, some sense is finally getting to Naruto.

Again, for anything under the sun, just drop 'em. Ii really do appreciate your reviews from the bottom of my heart!

Your Quirky Novelist  
Fern~

* * *

CHAT TIME!

RavenShadow, LB Cat, Project-amakura & That pansy: OMG! Thank you so so much! Even you all really inspire me to write!

PartyinLA: Yes! Yes! I just couldn't get these NH headcanonc off my head. I feel like they are being cowards by not showing Naruto and Hinata before The Last happned, so I;m doing them a job. Hopefully, I'm delivering it well. I believe that a lot happened between them before the film and the gap must be filled.

Ahu: Yes, I'm really planning to pull off a sort-of sequel! I'm actually thinking of a title rn. Thank you soooo much! Just as I thought, that part would cause squeals.

EmalynPeachPixie: We will. We will have a Temari and Hinata interaction since it was a bit shown that they got quite close during the OVA where Naruto became the Hokage. Yup, I am planning for a sort-of sequel series as well which can be read even without reading _secret lovers_ , but I still think it's a lot better if readers have read this one beforehand.

mj1011: I guess, this chapter answered your jelly Naruto prayer. Mwahahaha!

kayna96: Same here! He should man-up now!

kawaiihinahime08: IKR! Come on now, Naruto! We all know that Hinata's new mission clothes got you shookt. I bet he didn't sleep _that_ peacefully that night.

Itsxoi: Riiiiiigght! I really made it a point to show how much he respected her. I guess this was what set Hinata apart from those girls Naruto liked, even Sakura. At one point or another, he transformed as her in sexy justu mode. I doubt he'll do the same with Hinata. It's like showing the depth of what he really felt for her. Gawdd, nevertheless, he was still a perv!


	26. admire

**secret lovers**

After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto was gradually falling in love with Hinata and the whole village of Konoha knows it…Well, aside from him. Chronological One-Shots / Canon-Compliant / Post-War / Pre-Last / Contains references from Hiden novels.

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.

* * *

 **entry twenty six**

prompt

She idolizes Naruto-senpai and would scream out his name just to get his attention.  
However, while tracking him, she ended up admiring someone else.

He was getting annoyed. He just wanted to be with her.

*POV shifts between _Naruto_ and _the girl*_

* * *

/admire/

to regard someone with high respect

* * *

"Kiba! Shino!" Naruto approached as he saw his friends heading out of the Yakiniku shop.

"Naruto!" The Inuzuka called back gleefully.

"Where's Hinata?"

Kiba scoffed and grinned mischievously. "Aren't we supposed to be the ones asking you that, since you two are always together recently?"

"Well, I haven't seen her for a very long time." Naruto even forgot the last time they talked with each other. It only meant that it had really been a while.

"You mean, a week ago?" Shino's question sounded more like a statement.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. "Oh, is it just a week ago?"

"Yeah…"

"You make it sound like it has been a year." Kiba quipped. "Get a hold of yourself. She might be busy, but she's here in the village."

With renewed spirit, Naruto thanked his friends and went on his way. Behind him, were the girls who always followed him around. He sighed heavily. Perhaps, this was what Sasuke was feeling all this time. They were squealing and hooting. Sometimes, he was exhausted and worn out that he just let himself be dragged away by them.

He stopped by the Training Ground 3. A smile appeared on his face as soon as he saw Hinata training. However, he heard the girls calling out his name.

 _Tsk!_

* * *

It was dusking when a girl and her friends, followed Naruto-senpai as he stopped on his tracks and stared at the training ground where he usually trained.

Perhaps, it's because the training ground was already taken by a girl, who was practicing her Taijutsu. All she knew about _her_ was she's one of the Konoha-nins who fought during the war. She's known in their village as the _Princess_. Possibly, because she was said to be the heiress of Konoha's strongest clan.

The girl watched as Naruto-senpai sprinted away; some of them called out his name for attention, while he went to Ichiraku's.

* * *

The last time Naruto approached Hinata, with the girls following him around, she turned him down and said she was going to attend to something else. But he knew her very well, he knew that she's just being nice, but deep inside she was bothered by the horde of girls that tailed him.

Naruto knew that Hinata was not meant for this kind of crowd. She was always peaceful, shy and quiet, thus he discerned that he'd only make her uncomfortable if he would approach her back at the training ground. He knew that he would only disrupt her training.

With a defeated sigh, he reluctantly accepted his fate and decided to turn around and head off to Ichiraku's. He might not be able to talk to Hinata again today, but at least he could get some ramen.

The girls entertained him over ramen with their questions about the missions he already accomplished. He told them about the ones he thought was interesting, but he remembered that he already told him about those over and over again.

Naruto talked about jutsu and the other awesome things they could do with Chakra control, but they just looked at him with weird eyes. He didn't even know if they got any of the lessons he was imparting unlike Konohamaru who always took the details into heart nor Hinata who could also share her own knowledge.

He didn't mean to be such an ingrate but…

Okay, he should never think this way.

Fine! He couldn't lie to himself, but he's starting to lose…interest.

It's just different.

Whenever, he'd talk to his friends, they'd talk about their recent missions, which made him happy since they were his friends and comrades in battle.

With Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei, he would feel like the original Team 7 was intact and blazing just like before. They'd talk about the past and, of course, Sasuke.

Then, there he had Hinata. He could talk anything with her. Regardless, if it's all about missions, pasts, Sasuke, Neji, his ramen problems, his rants about Konoha life in general and just everything. Even the flying plastic bag that they saw as they walked the street together was exciting to talk about with her.

He just didn't know but there was something fascinating about her reactions that always drew him in–there was something about the way she would secretly pout whenever he would tease her; there's something about her fidgeting, which he accepted as an odd habit of hers. Sometimes, he couldn't understand why she would just suddenly burst into shy giggles, but it always made him incredibly happy.

Naruto exasperatedly dropped his head on the table. He should definitely catch up with her.

With the girls' relentless talking in the background, he let out a deep exhale and closed his eyes.

* * *

Ever since the Fourth Shinobi World War had been successfully won, one Konoha-nin acquired massive popularity and fan-following and that's no other than, Uzumaki Naruto.

Presently, he often taught basic Kata movements at the Academy, aiding their Iruka-sensei. Most of the times, he could be seen hanging out at his favorite ramen place, Ichiraku's.

The girl knew this. Why? Because she's a big fan.

Naruto-senpai had been a common topic among her circle of friends. They even had their own collector's items with his own signature! Can you believe that? His own signature!

Now, most of them are saving up in preparation for the Rinne Festival, so they could buy him extravagant presents. She also knew that some of them would be professing their love for him, which made her wonder who the lucky admirer could be at the end of the day. Perhaps, he'd be turning all of them down again just like during the White Day.

As for her, it was her goal to know more about him and to unveil what made Uzumaki Naruto the gentleman that he was.

Somehow, she was feeling like all they had were just shallow information on his devotion to bring their teammate back and his loyalty to his friends and comrades. There were stories about his missions, but at some point it didn't answer several questions.

First was, what was his type of girl? Yes, it's a common question among them. They figured out that their Naruto-senpai was not seriously making a move towards his female teammate, the renowned medic-nin, Sakura-san. They were all hopeful that there could only be something else rather than _someone else_.

Second, why was he always getting up so early everyday he didn't have any missions? Last, but not the least, why was he always passing down a certain street, when it could only make his travel longer?

She believed that all of this were related to each other. Never did she expect that this night was the night when she could finally unravel the mystery behind them.

All of them suddenly circled around their senpai, each bringing out their own phones. They took pictures as it seemed like Naruto-senpai fell asleep. Maybe, from exhaustion.

It's a good thing that the girl was just seated right beside him, because she's one of those who marveled at his sleeping face. There's no wonder why a lot of girls were following him around. He had very manly features, which made him seem like someone who would fight for you until the end of the world.

His lips started moving, as if he was mumbling something

The girl gulped. Was she just making things up by herself? But it couldn't be wrong. She totally heard Naruto-senpai whispered that name on his sleep just now!

She focused more and keenly observed as Naruto gave a sweet smile.

"Hinata…"

She heard it right straight from Naruto-senpai himself. Yes, she was right. Her head turned around looking for any of her friends who heard the same but they were all too busy gushing about him.

There could only be one Hinata.

 _Hyuga Hinata._

Could she be…Could she be the answer to all her questions?

* * *

The girl woke up early in the morning to find out the correlation of all her concerns to each other, most especially to Hyuga Hinata–the girl in Naruto-senpai's dream.

1\. Why is he always getting up so early everyday he didn't have any missions?

2\. Why is he often lingering over a certain street?

Walking by a flowershop, she saw Naruto passed by and lifelessly greeted his friends. She was supposed to tail him, but she heard the blonde Yamanaka lady and Sakura-san talking to each other.

"What's up with Naruto? He looks like he's having a period." The Yamanaka asked.

Sakura-san shrugged and sighed. "He's always like that whenever he won't get to see Hinata in a week. I'm guessing he was not able to catch up to her at Neji's grave."

"Yeah, I heard that Hinata was dispatched for a mission with Team Guy last night. She should be back by today, though."

The pink-haired girl guided her friend inside the shop, while shaking her head. "What a situation."

The girl's eyes widened in realization.

So it meant that the reason why Naruto-senpai was up so early in the morning was to visit his late comrade, the known-genius, Hyuga Neji. And she was correct, Hinata-san had a significant connection with this. Based on what she heard, he time with Hinata-san at the memorial park. It just made sense. The late Hyuga Neji was her cousin.

 _"He's always like that whenever he won't get to see Hinata in a week."_

Could Naruto-senpai be…

The girl shrugged the thought away and resumed on her investigation.

* * *

If she was right, Naruto-senpai would head to the Academy to aid Iruka-sensei. He was usually doing this whenever he didn't have any missions, and the same could be said for today.

This was also the time he would be taking the usual detour on his way to the Academy. It was very unlikely and that was what made it a mystery for her. She was hoping that this day was her lucky day when she could finally have the answer.

Playing the role of a normal Konoha citizen strolling the street, she carefully followed Naruto. She hid in a corner as soon as he stopped and she watched him lingered for several seconds in front of a huge compound. His face lit up and she immediately averted her direction towards his focus.

 _Hyuga Hinata_

* * *

Naruto spent his morning studying scrolls with Shikamaru. His friend released him off the lessons, complaining about his recent cantankerous behavior. Naruto didn't know the cause of this, but Shikamaru was, in every way, right. Naruto, indeed, was easily irritated these past few days. It's like he was running out of patience with everything and with everyone!

He stretched his arms, his stiffened joints crackling as he did so, as he waited for the vending machine to dispense his canned soda.

He started walking and took a sip of his drink. Even this could not satiate the bad blood circulating in his head!

It was a great thing, though, that he was enjoying teaching the basics to the little kids at the Academy. Add to that, he had Iruka-sensei to talk with over ramen.

Yes, those things made him happy.

But still…something's missing. He sighed dejectedly, his shoulders limping.

Heading down his usual route, he felt that warm chakra which ignited his spirits up!

Naruto specifically preferred this street because this was where he would often catch her then he would ask her to train with him or to hang out anywhere. Just the thought of having some quality time with her was getting him excited.

And he was right! She was just around corner. He grinned as he hurried, stopping at where that comfortable feeling was coming from.

At last!

 _There she is!_

"Hina-" Naruto was about to call her when a shinobi approached her. He observed that shift in her expression to worry as she leaped away wearing her kunoichi face.

The can of soda was crushed from his grip. He was irrationally aggravated again with an annoyance weighing probably greater than Chouji's transformations.

He marched the street with a ridiculous snarl on his face.

God, he couldn't help it! Why was he so irritable that he couldn't handle it? It was as if the universe was conspiring for him not to see nor have any interaction with Hinata.

 _What's wrong –ttebayo!?_

* * *

After all, she was right that even her second clarification led to Hinata-san. She bumped her fist on her palm.

The huge compound…

It was the Hyuga Main House. How could she miss that!

So it only meant that Naruto-senpai always chose to take that route to the academy in hopes to see the heiress of the clan.

With all the information she gathered, things were becoming clearer. All this time, she was so consumed on acquiring merchandise and following her senpai that she was missing the most important thing that lied beneath the big picture.

Everything was making sense now.

 _That means Naruto-senpai is…_

The girl knew this by the way he smiled. It was a very special smile, which she had never seen him gave to anyone else aside from that moment ago when he saw Hinata-san. They would only see him smiling that way after he came back from an activity, most probably with the Hinata-san.

Looking back, all those times when their hero would slip from their sight, he was spending those with _her._ It was as if he was intentionally concealing his moments with _her_ away from the crowd. That's how much he was treasuring those times.

Her face fell in sadness. As a fan, of course, she had dreams to be the girl his idol would fall in love with. But how could she be, when he already set his eyes on someone else and that someone else was considered a royalty in the village and she fought with him during the war.

But was that all the reason why Naruto-senpai was drawn to _her_?

The girl rejoined her friends and it was like she got the right timing as they were talking about what type of girl their senpai likes.

They guessed that she would be someone outspoken and energetic–a girl akin to his outgoing and vibrant personality. She must also be voluptuous and confident to show her assets.

The girl sighed. At face value, everyone would think that their senpai preferred that kind of girl.

 _If they only knew…_

* * *

The next day, the girl made sure to track Hinata-san. She watched as the Hyuga heiress walked out of her home, wearing an off-white skirt and pink shirt. She was plain, simple and a tad shy. Her walk was not making any statement, albeit she was low-key.

Hinata-san's fashion was not trying to impress, but even from afar, the peaceful expression on Hinata-san's face was exuding an uncanny warmth. Her smooth hair swayed as the breeze blew softly. Her eyes alone were one of a kind. There's a unique softness on her features, something you can't just find elsewhere. It was without question that her beauty was beyond compare.

Yes, Hinata-san might not be striking, but you'll be mesmerized once you've laid your eyes on her.

She followed her and entered on a dessert shop where Hinata unexpectedly met with a blonde kunoichi from Suna. The girl listened carefully as the two conversed about their respective villages, current missions and some clan-related matters. Then, they shifted to some girl talk.

"I actually admire you, you know. A lot of people are calling me a tomboy because of how I act. But you…sometimes I wish to know how to be you." Temari commented, while toying on her spoon.

"M-Me?!" Hinata blushed in surprise. She never really thought that someone would like be like her.

"Well, yeah…I mean, it looks like you already got the boy you admire." The blonde teased.

"T-The boy I admire?!" Hinata panicked. How did Temari-san know? Oh, wait! What was Temari-san even talking about?

"Yeah…" Temari looked up at her, wearing a playful grin. "Aaah, so he's not making a move yet, huh?" _That Naruto is certainly as dense as my brother!_

"Well, that's…"

"Never mind." Temari resigned.

Hinata looked up at her and observed the blonde's demotivated expression. Mastering the courage to be upfront, she warily started, "Well, I actually look up to you, because I don't talk too much and-"

"Yeah, I actually think that's our difference. I guess it would be difficult for me to change that. You can't teach old dogs new tricks." Temari sighed and admitted.

"N-No! Tha-That's not what I mean! What I mean is…Temari-san, you don't have to change in that way. I think…I think that both being timid and outspoken have their own positive aspects." Hinata looked at her comrade and beamed amicably. "The important thing is, if you'll change, you'll change to be the best at being who you are."

Temari exhaled with a satisfied smiled. "You're right, you're right. What am I thinking? I guess, I'm thinking such things because Shikamaru is so quiet, which makes me reflect on how talkative I can be."

"Maybe Shikamaru-kun likes listening to you."

"Wh-What?! That's!" The blonde blushed and enthusiastically waved off the topic.

The two kunoichis laughed and talked some more. Soon, they headed out of the shop and parted ways.

The girl remained in her seat, contemplating on what Hinata-san said.

 _"The important thing is, if you'll change, you'll change to be the best at being who you are."_

In their circle, it was a well-known fact that Naruto-senpai had a crush on his teammate, Sakura-san, when they were younger. Although they didn't appear like more than friends, their circle figured that they have to be confident, outspoken and aggressive just like her. Just to fit what they think was the girl their hero would like.

But they all seemed to be losing their own identities.

They all seemed to forget the beauty of being loved for whoever you are.

The girl stood and left the shop, bringing with her a newfound lesson.

She still had high respect and admiration for Naruto-senpai, but she realized that a virtuous man like him would not only fall for looks and personality.

There must be something that's more than what meets the eye.

He must've shared a strong bond with Hinata-san, which drew him to her. Perhaps, she was his inspiration. Maybe it was Hinata-san who always reminded Naruto-senpai the strength of being himself. Just like how Hinata-san's words touched her. It's funny how following the Hyuga Princess for just half a day would inspire her to become the best of herself and not someone else nor someone else's ideal.

* * *

The girl was on her way home that late in the afternoon. She dropped by in a novelty shop to get her little sister's birthday, a limited edition porcelain doll.

From somewhere, several villages shouted and panicked. Before she knew it, a bandit snatched her bag from her. She ran after the masked man. The present she saved up for her little sister was inside that bag! The said bandit became aware of her presence and started throwing kunai at her direction. She fell from a tree after being inflicted by of the kunai thrown.

Above the girl, a swift figure appeared. A kunoichi with a sling-bag wearing an off-white skirt and pink shirt.

 _Hinata-san!_

Hinata-san entered the scene with a rigorous flying side kick. The piece of kunai thrown against her were immediately deflected by her gentle fists. She wasn't even using her Byakugan!

"Hinata!"

Beside the girl, appeared a worried Naruto. His eyes were raging in anger and he looked as if he was ready to enter the action, however he was just as stunned as the girl. The way his moth hung open served as a proof.

Hinata was fighting without even breaking a sweat, judging by how calm she still remained. Neither her skirt nor her sling bag were hindrance in the fight. It appeared as though she was just dancing, her movements were nimble and rhythmic; it was simply fantastic.

The bandit fought back with jabs and punches, which Hinata easily dodged. She's fast like a flash that the foe was having a hard time to duck. The tables were turned now, Hinata-san was out of the defensive and in the offensive already.

From the looks of it, the bandit had some skills of his own, effectively evading Hinata's gentle fists. However, Hinata's unexpected and swift Spinning Hook rendered the bandit immobilized despite his own skills. This caused the masked man to fall from a tree branch, dragging along with him the bags he managed to steal.

Naruto immediately approached Hinata as soon as she went down. He gripped both of her shoulders and his eyes perused her condition, searching for any inflictions. "Are you alright, Hinata? No wounds, broken bones, anything?! Are you fine?"

Hinata gave Naruto a smile. "I'm just fine, Naruto-kun."

He never let go of his hands on her―he'd been missing contact with her for a week, and he was feeling as if he just wanted to hold her like this.

"Naruto, since you seem to forget about me and it sure looks you're busy with Hinata-san, I'll be the one to bring this rogue-nin down to the authorities." Sai made his presence known, flustering Hinata and causing her to jump, upon the realization of Naruto-kun's warm hands on her upper-arms.

Oh, kami! She wasn't even wearing her mission clothes.

Naruto reflexively rubbed the back of his head at her reaction, still clueless about his effect on her.

Hinata approached the girl and stooped by her side.

"You're hurt." Hinata commented with an apparent worry in her eyes.

The girl just silently looked at her, still in awe of what she just witnessed.

"Here," Hinata said as she pulled out her first aid kit from her bag and started tending to the girl's wounds. "This would stop the bleeding and pain for a while, but make sure to get proper treatment, okay?"

Naruto squatted beside Hinata, bringing along with him the bags stolen by the bandit. He stared at her and couldn't help but _admire_ that warm smile she had, contrary to the kunoichi face she was wearing while in combat.

Yes, Hinata had that kunoichi face. Naruto observed that everytime they were on missions. When things were needed to be dealt with seriously, sternness and disturbing coldness would surface her features and he must admit that he was slightly scared of that sometimes.

Luckily, he was always exempted from her kunoichi face. Her eyes would always be very welcoming to him even if the going had gotten rough. He was fortunate and thank god, because he never ever would want to see her kunoichi face directed to him.

Naruto quietly studied as Hinata gently applied sufficient amount of special ointment on the girl's wounds. Her movements, though simple, were very graceful and the girl sure saw Naruto-senpai's eyes glistened as he watched Hinata-san.

"You're very amazing up there, Hinata! I'm pretty sure that no one in this village would dare mess with you dattebayo!"

Hinata slightly blushed and elicited a soft giggle. "Thanks, Naruto-kun."

The girl only observed their exchange, until she saw her bag on Naruto's hand.

"That one's mine!" The girl suddenly informed Naruto when he lifted up a green messenger bag from the bunch of stuff the rogue-nin stole. He gave it to the girl and she immediately opened it, checking out on the doll she bought as present.

Hinata noticed the girl's crestfallen expression. Her eyes took in the familiarity of the broken porcelain doll on the girl's hand.

"I saved up for this for my little sister." The girl said as tears started to fall from her eyes. "It's her birthday."

Naruto smiled at the girl. "Perhaps, there's still another one. We can accompany you in buying."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata interjected, sadly. "It's limited edition. The only shop selling that here in Konoha ran out of stock already and…It's…kind of pricey."

The blonde fell in silence as he had no solution for the situation. Maybe, he could suggest that the girl could buy a different present, since what matters was the thought. But he never knew though, he never had a sibling.

"I know that because I found the little doll cute too." Hinata said, as she brought out a piece of the doll from her bag and handed it over to the girl. "I fell in line early this morning to buy one. You can have this. It's for your sister's birthday, isn't it? It's more important."

"Hinata-senpai?" The girl voiced out, not knowing what to say.

Hinata just smiled at her and nodded in affirmation. The girl muttered a small 'Thank you' as she was still at lost for words.

Indeed, there was no doubt on why Naruto-senpai _admired_ Hinata-san. Correction, Hinata-senpai, now. She was simply…such an angel. There's no other way to put how to describe her.

Hinata-senpai's kindness could melt the hearts of the people who would open up to her. Her smile alone was very warm and comforting. What great luck it would be to have her as someone close.

The girl was overwhelmed. No one had ever shown her such kindness, especially from someone who was a renowned kunoichi in their village; more so, from someone considered a royalty, like Hinata-senpai.

Most importantly, despite the outgoing and aggressive personalities of the kunoichis that surrounded her, Hinata-senpai stayed true to herself. Remaining to be gentle, while finding and perfecting her own strength, exactly being the best for who she truly was.

The girl smiled. Maybe, this was what it truly meant to _admire_ someone.

Perhaps, this was what Naruto-senpai was feeling all this time.

Hinata started to wrap a bandage around the girl's ankle and Naruto blurted out, "You're really kind, Hinata. I really like that about you."

Hinata just stayed still, hiding the satisfaction she got from Naruto-kun's compliment.

Flustered by Hinata's non-response, Naruto started slipping out things from his mouth without even thinking. "Well, y'know, that's not the only thing I liked about you. There are other things…Many things, many other things and…"

He shut his mouth as soon as he realized that he was acting so much like his mom, spewing words unintelligibly.

Naruto turned his head away, hiding his embarrassment. He stood up and let out an inward cough, catching Hinata's attention. She, in turn, hummed in a questioning tone.

"Well, I guess, I have to go." Naruto announced, sadness and annoyance evident on his ambience. He gave out a heavy sigh. "Even though, it's been a long while since we've last seen each other."

"You mean…" Hinata looked up at him. "Just about a week ago, Naruto-kun?"

"Hey! That one week feels super long, y'know!" He pouted and complained. Like, why do people kept telling him it was _just_ a week! "Sai's waiting for me, gotta' go!"

"Take care, Naruto-kun." Hinata muttered as Naruto began walking the other direction.

 _'Take care,' that's it?!_ However, Naruto couldn't contain it in himself, he turned around and announced, "I'll definitely find time –ttebayo!"

Then he sprinted away, leaving Hinata blushing.

The girl noticed this and giggled internally. She was relieved that the two people, whom she admired the most, felt the same for each other.

* * *

The girl finally figured out what she wanted for herself. Having realized her forte in acquiring information, she was planning to be a part of the Intelligence Division. She already left the idea of being a medic-nin as it was not what she really liked doing and her skills inclined more into gathering information and analysis.

Just like what Hinata-senpai said, _"The important thing is, if you'll change, you'll change to be the best at being who you are."_

She was also no longer following Naruto around. She figured out that he deserved quality time to be alone or to spend it with someone he wanted to hang out with.

Automatically, her mind recalled that this time was the usual time Naruto-senpai would pass by the Hyuga compound and she was correct. He was excitedly jogging down the road. Probably, hoping to invite Hinata-senpai, if she was around.

Well, what can she say? She admired them both.

The smile on her face faded as soon as she heard her other friends' squeals. Normally, she would go down with them and hunt their senpai, but…

Things were different now for her.

She learned that if you sincerely admire someone, you've got to respect them and value the time they should be spending out of their own will. She shouted towards her friends, misleading them to a different direction.

Finally, no longer a fan girl.

The girl smiled to herself when, from afar, she saw Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and he led her to somewhere. Probably, somewhere only the both of them know.

* * *

ANNOUNCEMENT (PLEASE READ)

I will be uploading every other week for the month of May, my bad. I will be having a vacation and the preparations for it is cracking up my schedule. That means, next update would be on May 19 and it's going to be a long and fun one!

 **This Chapter**

Naruto's missing Hinata in this chapter, so I have to make you guys feel it by writing less scenes of them together. This chapter as I've mentioned above is composed of, mostly, one of Naruto's fan girls POV. I made it a point in her POV to show scenes of Naruto missing Hinata. Well, we also have Naruto's POV on that, but I'd rather have it that other people are noticing his own affection. Mainly, someone who was not a part of his circle of friends, so we have an unbiased perspective.

Plus, I really really love the idea that Naruto's fan girls would turn to admire Hinata as soon as they familiarize themselves with her, so we started out with one of them, since we know that some of them were pretty persistent during The Last.

My fave scene on this one was when Naruto was calling out Hinata's name on his sleep. 3

 **Previous Chapter**

Nope, I didn't write the divergence one-shot as I've realized that it will affect the reading experience in general. Y'know, let's keep the anticipation boiling.

So you might ask me what happened afterwards. This chapter pretty much summed up what happened during the previous chapter. This is just a chronological one-shots, so I shouldn't be inter-connecting entries with each other, but of course, I have to tie lose ends to make it more organic.

Again, the end is dawning. I'm already plotting out the chapter outline of the possible stand-alone sequel series. You may send me as early as now any prompts when they're already in a relationship, so I could include them!

Thank you very much and see ya' next next week!

Fern~

* * *

Elliehandesu: OMG! You know what? It's better late than never! I'm so glad that you liked my story and thank you for voicing it out!

Tormint: Sorry, I have to be a bug ass cliffhanger and get you guys with little development on this chapter but the next one's gonna be BIG so stay tuned!

mj1011: I'm sorry to have put you in such an _unsettling_ position.

XxXangellostXxX, Kayna96, Ahu & Guests: I really apologize! Gomen, gomen! The canon-divergence chapter won't be out until this series finished. HUHUHUHU TT-TT

J. D: TBH, the canon Naruto-verse lacked his POV on his affections. That's why I felt the need to pull his strings mooooore. Thank you very much, for being a loyal reviewer of this story. I'm really touched.

MrAwesome8: Yeah, the movie part is about to happen. SOON.

XianiaHarMione: Peace out! I really need to pull that cliffhanger!

PartyinLA: TBH, I won't ask for a big payment if they decided to canonize this. They just have to give us quality NaruHina time before the Last and I'm more than satisfied.

kawaiihinahime08: AHAHAHA! Sorry, I have to separate them for a while to build up Naruto's uneasiness whenever she's not around ;)

LB Cat: Don't pull it! I don't want you to go bald because of my cliffhanger!

Rosedove: I WAS UNSETTLED WHILE WRITING TOOO! I just want them to kiss right at that freaking moment!

EmalynPeachPixie: Yep, next is The Last so hold on! I immediately added Temari here for a smoother flow of story. I have a headcanon that they got close together due to the fact that both their hubby's work together all the time.

itsxoi: Trueeeeee! I want more of Naruto realizing how neglectful he had been and I want to establish him as someone craving for love before The Last and was finding it difficult to discern it, when he just have to look deeper and deeper beneath his own feelings! No way! No mooooreeee! Waaaah!


	27. fantasy

**secret lovers**

After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto was gradually falling in love with Hinata and the whole village of Konoha knows it…Well, aside from him. Chronological One-Shots / Canon-Compliant / Post-War / Pre-Last / Contains references from Hiden novels.

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.

* * *

 **entry twenty seven**

prompt

Naruto and Hinata were both alone in a mission, or was it just a mission for them?

* * *

/fantasy/

imagining things, especially things that are impossible or improbable

* * *

Shikamaru kept his eyes closed all throughout the briefing for Naruto's new mission. He knew that their Hokage was up to something, especially when he saw Sakura exited the office with a devious and victorious grin.

"We barely trust you with an undercover mission, Naruto, so use this as a way to improve yourself on that aspect." Kakashi informed the blonde shinobi as he listened carefully beside his teammate, Sai

"Improve, you say…" Naruto exhaled, dejectedly.

"Stealth is never your strongest suit. We all know that." Sai reasoned out. "Good thing that the mission will take place on a province where they only know your name and not how you actually looked like, so there's no need for you to transform."

"Right, Sai's right." Kakashi affirmed.

"I know, I know that already dattebayo!" Naruto complained impatiently as he crossed his arms. "So what's this mission all about anyway?"

"In this mission, you have to act as a normal citizen, not a shinobi. Further instructions are already left with one of the ryoukan keepers, who's actually our accomplice." Kakashi curled rested his chin above his curled hands and tried to his smile.

From the disclosed information, the mission appeared as normal as it should be, but that's not the full story. Shikamaru knew that there's something more and ridiculous about this whole situation and he would rather keep his mouth shut in frustration.

"Ryoukan? And what would I do in a ryoukan anyway? Is this some sort of boring escort mission again?" The blonde bombarded his former sensei with questions as he was internally pre-judging his new mission as one of those that will fall in the category of _boring._

"This is a murder case mission, Naruto, so take this seriously. You'll be in the ryoukan to investigate and to act as a bait. The perpetrator has successfully murdered sixteen people in total. All of them are…couples."

"Which means, Naruto…" Sai added, pulling off that stiff smile. "This is your chance to practice being in a romantic relationship."

"That means…?" The blonde tilted his head.

"You're going to cover as someone's lover to bait the suspect, since that's his pattern."

Naruto turned at Sai and stared at his pale pal with terrified eyes. He cringed and elicited a choking sound. "No! No way! You're not my type! This is not my thing! I'm not doing this dattebayo!"

Sai just stood frozen, not knowing how to respond to Naruto's misinterpretation of events. Just in time, as if to save the dire situation, the door to the Hokage's office opened.

"Good morning, uh…I'm sorry! I'm sorry!I am not informed that you're currently in a mission briefing. I-I'd just-"

Kakashi waved his hand in dismissal.

"No, no, you came just in time." The silver-haired man reassured. "We just discussed the key details for your mission, which I have already relayed to you yesterday."

See, this was the most troublesome part for Shikamaru.

"Hinata?" Naruto muttered, querulously. "So it's Hinata? Hinata's going to be my partner in this mission? Is that true Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi didn't fail to see the excitement underlying in Naruto's question. He knew his student well and he learned, after all the missions they've been through together, that Naruto would curl his fists whenever he was overwhelmed.

Naruto saw his sensei nod in agreement and he immediately grinned in relief. With so much happiness, he clasped Hinata's shoulders and said, as if she just saved his day, "Thank god! Thank god, it's you, Hinata! There could never be someone else!"

Because thank god, really, it was not Sai!

Hinata already had a discussion with their Hokage about the major information regarding the mission yesterday afternoon, which meant that she and Naruto-kun would be…

She blushed reflexively at the thought and tried to keep her cool composure.

"That means you two must act like a couple to lure the murderer and get him to reveal himself to the both of you."

 _A couple?_ Naruto looked at Hinata and held her gaze as she shyly gave away a blush that could not conceal how she was feeling at the moment. He, on the other hand, was forming a little smile on his face and it was promising.

Everyone in the room just stared at the two, while the air around them got thicker than one could feel. It was Shikamaru who broke the tension with a dry cough.

Kakashi let out an awkward chuckle to snap everyone back.

"Right, right, we figured out that you have to be with someone you're really comfortable with for this mission to be successful and we identified that person as Hinata." The silver-haired man turned to Naruto. "Am I right that you're comfortable with Hinata, Naruto?"

With enthusiasm, Naruto pulled Hinata close to him and draped an arm across her shoulder. "Of course! Of course! I'm very comfortable, actually."

She looked up at him and he grinned at her.

"I guess, that's it. Hinata knows the direction to the ryoukan. Take note that there's no showing of any jutsu and that this is a murder case mission, so investigate if you have to. Other than that, act as natural as possible." Kakashi reiterated and the lines in the corner of his eyes showed that he was smiling. "You're dismissed."

They walked out of the office, side by side. Naruto had his confidence oddly oozing, while Hinata was the perfect picture of a girl caught in love-lights.

Some of their comrades who were waiting just right outside welcomed them with dirty gazes. Sakura and Ino dragged Hinata with them, whispering something and getting her even more pressured.

"We have a mission just so you know, Sakura-chan." Naruto complained.

"We get it. You're excited, but stop hogging Hinata for yourself, Naruto. We'll walk you to the gate." Sakura smart-mouthed her teammate and winked teasingly at Hinata.

Soon, Naruto found himself being clashed by Kiba and Sai.

"About time, Naruto!" Kiba obnoxiously commented. "Just keep in mind that girls love it slow for the first time."

"That's right. Take this as a training ground for you to learn how to be a romantic partner. You're lucky enough to be paired up with someone you're having a deep connection with." Sai reasoned out as they neared the gate.

"Deep connection?" Naruto asked as he could not patch things up together.

"Yes, you and Hinata-san obviously shared a deep mutual connection, right?"

"Right," the blonde muttered.

"Which means that you and Hinata-san lo-"

Before Sai could finish his assessment, Sakura dragged Naruto to Hinata, brusquely. She reminded them that their mission would start as soon as they leave the gate and that meant now.

Naruto needed not to be instructed as he took hold of Hinata's hand. His eyes were sparkling as she looked up at him.

"Let's go." He said and she nodded in agreement.

Their friends waved them good bye, wearing demonic grins on their faces, which made Sai curious on how they could exactly pull-off such kind of smile.

* * *

"Good morning! I believe we are expected guests for today." Hinata informed the receptionist, whom Kakashi-sensei said was their accomplice. She covertly slid and showed Naruto's hitai-ate to the woman to confirm their identities.

"Ah, so it's the both of you. Here's your itinerary. All expenses have been paid and I made sure to book you the _best_ room in the inn. One of the keepers will tour you to your room and you might find something _interesting_ , so I suggest that you two should pay close attention."

Hinata opened the folded paper and perused their itinerary, with Naruto peering over to study the schedule as well.

"So overnight," Hinata anxiously commented. She would be alone with Naruto-kun all for herself for two days and overnight.

"Yes, yes. Well, you lovely couple should show your love around, right?"

That's right. They were the bait in this mission and they must look convincing and eye-catching enough to attract the murderer.

"I understand." Hinata agreed, nodding her head while wearing her kunoichi face.

The inn-keeper quickly picked up and handed them a key. "Here's a key to your room. Enjoy and have fun!"

Hinata tried her best not to be overwhelmed. This was a mission. Although, she found it very comfortable to be so close with Naruto-kun, she must not let her mind out of their goal.

However, deep inside, her heart was doing its best not to faint. A night in the same room and a futon to share with Naruto-kun. This felt so surreal and she would not deny that she was selfishly happy at the same time.

"Hold up! There's the two of us that means we should get two-" Naruto blurted out without thinking.

"You guys are such a lovely couple! Staying in one room would totally give you the privacy that you need." The inn-keeper hinted at Naruto, which he didn't quite realize immediately, but as soon as he glanced at his hand linked with Hinata's, he finally grasped the idea.

Well, his heart skipped upon the realization, but then he recalled all the missions he shared with her when they laid beside each other and talked under the stars. Perhaps, this was not different than that after all.

They remained walking hand-in-hand as an attendant welcomed them and showed them around. The ryoukan was very traditional in design, not far from the serene grandiose of the Hyuga Manor. They have their own onsen which was lit by sophisticated lanterns and was shrouded by Bamboos. The hall was well-maintained and the scent of sandalwood gave the idea of the inn's quality in entirety.

"The ryoukan was actually a private manor before, until the family decided to transform it in the name of their daughter."

"So this was someone else's house before? Like, this vast ryoukan is…" Naruto said, in disbelief, until he realized that the Hyuga Compound was just as big.

"Yes, sir. My apologies, I've been touring you around but I have forgotten to ask of your names."

Naruto and Hinata froze—their grip on each other's hands tightened. They weren't prepared for this.

"I-It's," Naruto gulped and breathed heavily. "It's, uh, N-Namikaze Naru and Hina."

Hinata sighed in relief and nodded affirmatively at their attendant.

Naru and Hina. What a well-thought name. Well, at least he put his father's name into good use. Naruto mentally scolded himself for forgetting that they were on a mission. He forgot to discuss their cover names, backstory, etc.! All he did was enjoy the calming silence and the warm company of Hinata as they headed their way. He must get himself together or else, he'd just put Hinata's life on the line on this mission and he could not afford that.

The young attendant giggled, earning a questioning expression from Naruto and Hinata.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you two look really great together, I could see the chemistry even when you're just standing beside each other." The attendant commented.

In response, Naruto shyly rubbed the back of his head as Hinata looked at the ground with a light pink shade on her cheeks.

"This is the very essence of this inn." The attendant showed them to a memorabilia rack and there stood a picture of a beautiful young woman. "That's Kiyo-sama, she's the daughter of the owners. This ryoukan is dedicated to her and we exclusively offer her chamber for newly-wed couples like you."

 _Newly-wed?!_ Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened. Kakashi-sensei didn't tell them this.

Hinata, on the other hand, set the new nature of relationship she had now with Naruto-kun aside and brought herself to focus on their main purpose. "What happened to her?"

The attendant showed them a newspaper that detailed the death of the rich merchant's daughter, Kiyo. Her bitter demise was met at the hands of her husband, whom she wedded through an arranged-marriage. He staged her suicide in order to get Kiyo's family inheritance for himself, but the authorities soon found out about his schemes and convicted him.

Hinata felt the ache while reading the news. Kiyo marrying someone she did not love was painful in itself, what more to the fact that he murdered her for her inheritance. Somehow, she feared the same to happen to her.

"So this is your room. Our Kiyo-sama's chamber. It has a private bath and it's overlooking the best part of the village. Is there anything else I can help with?"

"No, there's nothing. Thanks!" It was Naruto who answered for the both of them.

"Naru-san, Hina-san." The attendant regarded, while bowing down. "Enjoy your stay!"

As soon as the attendant left, Naruto clasped Hinata's shoulders, his eyes were filled with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, don't worry about me, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled as she was snapped out of her overthinking. "I guess we could leave our bags then we could go to the amusement park.

* * *

The village was peaceful and small. The houses and establishments were made of wood-traditional and very culturally expressive.

Strolling on their way to the amusement park, Naruto and Hinata quickly caught the villagers' attention. Certainly, the bystanders came to admire them as they traversed the town with little laughs and lingering gazes.

Passing by different shops, fush-shaped cakes caught Naruto's attention, reminding him that they needed to grab something to eat before they go to their target destination.

"I think we need to eat something, Hinata." He silently suggested to her after they neared the stans. "Is this Taiyaki okay with you?"

"Ah, baa-san! Two red bean please!" Naruto said, giving Hinata a childlike grin afterwards and it made her smile beautifully.

"Oh, young love. You're newlyweds aren't you? It's all in your eyes."

The owner of the stand told them, which made the two blush reflexively.

Another old lady came in and added, "Our village is a common romantic destination. Every couple who visits here has their own story. So, how did the two of you came together?"

Naruto and Hinata were both panicking internally. They weren't avle to discuss this for they didn't expect that someone will get curious enough on how they ended up getting married.

"Uh, uh, it's..." Hinata started and continued-her face dipped low in struggle to hide her embarrassment. "W-We are comrades and Naru-kun saved my life."

Naruto's face contorted in disagreement. "I don't think that's what really happened, Hina. I'm pretty sure that you're the one who saved me for times I couldn't even count anymore."

Flustered, Hinata protested, "There's no such thing!"

"Eh!?" Naruto chuckled and patted the top of her head. "At first, I thought that you're a dark and shy weirdo, but gradually you became as someone whom I came to respect and admire."

Hinata just stood looking at Naruto. Honestly, she didn't know how to respond. Everything he said, they were not make-believe.

Naruto leaned in and whispered to Hinata's ear, "That's for real, though."

He giggled sheepishly, giving Hinata the confidence booster she needed.

The old ladies squealed in the background, thinking that the young couple before them couldn't help but show their love for each other.

"So who said 'I love you' first?" One of the old ladies asked.

Hinata gulped, her pale eyes trembled as she know the real answer to the question. "M-me..."

It was a faint answer, but the old ladies saluted her for being a brave young woman.

Naruto just stood in silence, trying to recall the moment when Hinata actually said thisw words. He tried extracting every memory. It was during Pain's assault, when she bravely defended him against all odds and that's when she...

"So who initiated the first kiss?" Another lady cut in, interrupting Naruto's musings.

He squeezed his faux-wife's hand and she looked up at him. There's something so manly about the way his eyes glistened that made her swoon.

"Definitely, me." He announced. Her breath hitched.

The old ladies watched in awe as the two shared a meaningful glance.

"Here are your Taiyaki!" The shop owner announced, which broke their entranced state. "Just be careful with the Stones Murderer. Don't go at the shrine outside the peak hours."

"W-wait, come again?" But before Hinata could press more information, tourists from a tour group populated the area and crowded the stand, diverting the attention of the old ladies and the stand owner.

Naruto and Hinata decided to move away, wasting no time to get to the amusement park. Snooping their noses around too much could unveil their cover.

Hinata ate her Taiyaki in silence, trying to figure out the word of warning the stand owner imparted to them. _Stones Murderer_?

Naruto was also unusually quiet. For a moment there, he forgot that he was on a mission. Being with Hinata felt like he was on a relaxing vacation. What's more alarming was the fact that he was enjoying playing as her fake husband. Surprisingly, he felt like he was not pretending at all. He felt like he was born to play the part.

But what would it be like if everything's real? If they're real. Like he and Hinata were...

"Naruto-kun!" She softly called him out. "Here we are."

He looked at her dumbfounded for a moment, but he got himself out of his trance, held her hand firmly and nodded his head.

The Fantasy Land amusement park welcomed them with colors and magical rides. Naruto was extremely appalled. He'd never seen something as fun as this one. His mouth hanging open just showed how amazed he was.

Hinata giggled at his very boyish expression and his attention was immediately caught.

"I-I'm sorry, Hinata. I got so carried away. And, uh..." Naruto hesitated for a moment and he rubbed the back of his head to release stress. "I've never been on an official, y'know, and I uh..."

"Me too, Naruto-kun." Hinata affirmed. "But we can do it together. I mean, we can observe the couples around and maybe we could imitate what they do."

And there they went forgetting their covers.

Naruto cheerfully agreed and he playfully dragged Hinata to the merry-go-round. They continued on with the rest of the other rides in pure happiness. There was no dull moment and even the long lines were equally fun with her. She was just wonderful to be with. That smile that never left her face made his heart swell like it was about to burst. He felt like a man, a strong man, just by holding her hand.

But...

They entered the Horror House after finishing several rides and what shocked them were the zombies that scared the hell out of...

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata forcefully whispered under her breath, enough for him to feel, but not everybody. Her grip on his hand tightened. "Are you... Are you okay?"

Naruto just nodded, but his face was pale as the moon.

She knew it! She knew Naruto-kun so well.

"We'll finish soon, okay?" Hinata affirmed comfortingly. "I'll find the way back with my Byakugan."

"Hi-Hina..."

In no time, they sped their way through the trail. Hinata tried her best to sense if a dummy would appear out of nowhere to scare them. They went out of the Horror House and her soft voice was relieving Naruto from his fright.

He looked at her sweet face-her _sweet sweet_ face. That's when everything dawned to him. Hinata had been the best partner, no lover, during their entire time. She was warm, caring and very protective. He felt like he was not doing his part in the equation. Competitiveness was brewing inside him. He wanted Hinata to feel great as well. He wanted her to feel what he was feeling all this time he's with her.

Naruto straightened up and beamed at Hinata. He looked around to see some other "romantic activities" they could do and found something cute, which he figured he could share with her. He took her hand and headed to a store. She just stood beside him, watching as he bought something.

"Here!" Naruto raised a box of pretzel sticks. "They seemed to do this game."

Hinata perused the area and saw couples munched the biscuit, taking the opposite sides of the stick. Her face immediately flushed as soon as she realized what they were about to do. But before she could even complain, Naruto already got his eyes closed and there's a pretzel stick ready in between his lips.

 _Should I do this? But Naruto-kun, is so immersed and he seems to be having a lot of fun and…_

Hinata shut her eyes and took in the other end of the pretzel stick despite her anxiety.

She felt the stick moved and she was sure that Naruto was nearing his way on her own end. Hinata reminded herself to not move in anyway and that she'd let Naruto-kun lead the way, but she was helpless. She wanted it too, somehow. Her lips started moving as she took little bites on the biscuit. She could already feel his breathing and it signified that they were close, so close.

Her heart beat loudly yet slowly as she thought that there could only be one bite until they meet each other's lips.

But the pretzel broke.

A kid ran passed them and accidentally bumped Naruto.

"Geez, geez," the blonde hissed as Hinata sighed in relief, but felt a tad sad internally.

It wasn't the perfect time yet.

"That was cool!" Naruto happily said, but he noticed Hinata's rather weak smile. Well, that might not be exciting enough for her.

Screams captured his attention and he reckoned that they were coming from the rollercoaster.

With determination and energy, he grabbed Hinata's hand and walked her to the ride. "Let's do this!"

It was a great thing that the ride's car was suitable for two persons, therefore Naruto could have Hinata all for himself. He went in the car first and he held out his hand to assist Hinata. She cheerfully took his hand and sat on the seat. Her heart couldn't stop from beating fast as he was the one who fastened her seatbelt for herself.

"Just hold on tight." And Naruto was not talking about the bar in front of their seat, rather he was talking about his hand. Nevertheless, Hinata held onto him like her life was dependent on his grip, not because she was scared, but because she wanted to.

They soon began moving and it was not at all scary. It was exciting and just the right thrill, befitting ninjas like them. Hinata would even admit that the ride reminded her of that time Pain lifted her, unlike before she was having a lot of fun now.

Naruto helped Hinata from getting out of the car, but he surprised her. He scooped her into his arms and carried her down.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata covered her face in embarrassment.

"You must be dizzy." Naruto said firmly, his eyes were serious and concerned.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." She said squirming out of his hold.

He drew out a long exhaled and put her down on her feet. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Hinata nodded, but noticed the slight sadness in Naruto-kun's expression.

"It's dimming now." She said, looking at the dusk sky. "The Light Show would soon commence. It would be great if we could have the perfect spot. Let's go, Naruto-kun."

He was calmed down by her soothing aura, but he was also reminded that he couldn't do anything as great as she could as a partner. He felt like he was not good enough. Like, how could he even make her feel so special just as great she could make him feel? He had no loving family nor parents to show him how to be.

They stopped somewhere with a good view of the castle. Naruto sighed as he watched the sky turned into night. Hinata knew that there was something going on. It's all in his eyes. And it gave her the confidence to make him feel better.

"I'm so happy today, Naruto-kun." He turned his gaze to her and cluelessly admired her serene face, her hands were over her chest and her eyes were closed, signifying that her feelings were sincere and pure. "You make me so happy."

And Naruto also felt the same. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe it was just the same for the both of them and he couldn't deny that Hinata's expression and all got her message straight to his heart.

He made her happy.

She was happy to be with him.

"Hinata…" He said with eyes full wonder.

The Light Show soon began and they were engulfed with a marvelous blend of music and spectacle. It was breath-taking and magical. While the play of lights took over the park, couples lovingly stole kisses from each other.

But they didn't notice that.

Naruto didn't notice that, neither did Hinata. Instead, he turned to her like it was the right thing to do. Tilting down to her, like it was what his common-sense was telling him. It was pure instinct. Hinata did the same, tipping on her toes to close their distance. Their minds went blank and all they could feel was the romantic atmosphere and the moment they had.

"I love you."

Hinata heard.

But it wasn't from Naruto-kun.

It was from the couple near them.

This woke her up from her little _fantasy_.

She froze and got back to her feet.

"I…" She started. "I need to go to the washroom."

Naruto was spaced-out for a while, until he regained his consciousness and agreed. He was entirely clueless about what was happening, but everything dawned to Hinata. About what they were doing and what they were about to do.

She sprinkled some water on her face.

 _This is wrong!_

They were on a mission!

How could she be so silly!

Naruto-kun must just be doing his best as part of their mission. He had been nothing but a great company during their date and it was so convincing that she forgot hey were on a mission.

She was being unprofessional.

How could she let this make-believe and fake relationship drown her?

Everything was all a fantasy, in fact, they were in Fantasy Land anyway.

Her heart was aching, but she couldn't be foolish. A killer was running free and it's their mission to catch whoever he was.

With renewed composure and an even clearer mind, Hinata exited the washroom. Along her way, a certain photo from the amusement park's timeline caught her.

It was Kiyo-san, the late daughter of inn's owner. There were a lot of people in the candid photo, but Hinata was sure it was Kiyo and she was not alone. A man, who looked different from the one she married, was holding her hand and shared with her an affectionate smile. And with the date indicated in the bulletin, it was before she got married and murdered.

 _This_ _man_ …There was something about him.

"Hinata!" Naruto called out to her, while approaching her direction.

" _Naru_ -kun!"

* * *

They headed back at the inn and it was Hinata's turn in the bath.

Naruto was patiently waiting for her to go out while drying his damped hair, when he heard a squeal coming from inside.

"Hinata!" He called out and readied himself to burst inside the bathroom.

Hinata was petrified. She accidentally tripped, but she could feel Naruto-kun ready to enter. "No! Wait!"

"Are you okay?!" He asked with urgency.

"T-That's..." She muttered out of nervousness.

"I'm going in-"

"No! Stop! I'm wearing nothing! I'm naked!"

Her face instantly reddened as soon as she realized the details she just informed him of. Now, he could freely picture her wearing nothing.

"I-I'm sorry dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed and sharply moved away from the door with face shaded with the same color as Hinata's. "Just making sure you're…fine."

He went back to sit and slapped himself multiple times, reminding himself to behave and getting his mind away from the idea of imagining Hinata naked on the bathroom floor. Okay, he did just imagine that.

 _Damn it!_

Hinata, on the other hand, got dressed in that cute nightgown Hanabi packed for her. She searched the bath for her missing soap and used her Byakugan to make things easier but she didn't expect to see something stuck behind a tile.

She gently pulled the tile and drew out a letter. She opened and read it, finding a different angle to the story of Kiyo-san.

It was a letter, a profession of everlasting love against all odds and it wasn't for her husband. It was for someone else. Probably, for the man she saw with her in the picture at the amusement park.

She went out of the bath and kept the letter.

Naruto looked up at her, looking so shy. This made her uneasy.

"Uh, I, uh…." Naruto uttered while squirming on his sitting position. "This is my first time."

Hinata's eyes widened and she stopped from breathing.

 _Naruto-kun…_

Was he still thinking that that need to do couple stuff even while they're alone in their room? But they even dropped their covers for the most part of their mission, so far, which meant that this was not necessary.

Hinata wanted to be close to him but…

Not in this way.

She wanted her first to be real, to be sincere and to be all about love and not because they're doing it all for a mission.

She calmed her heart and her overthinking mind.

"I-It's my first time too, that's why-"

"Really? But the Hyuga Clan is wealthy as hell! This could not be your first time to sleep in a futon as high-class as this one!" Naruto proclaimed with vivaciousness likened to that of an innocent boy. "Like, the robe they have here looks more expensive than any of my clothes –ttebayo!"

 _Oh!_ Hinata was dazed in a while and soon she found herself giggling.

"I guess, we should now enjoy the comfort of that high-class futon." She suggested as she took her side on the soft futon. Hinata peered at Naruto-kun as she figured out that what she said could also mean _something else,_ but thank god he didn't get it.

Hinata intentionally decided to sleep facing the opposite direction, she's sure that she would not be able to sleep and would only be tempted to watch his sleeping face. On one hand, this kind of disappointed Naruto for certain reason he couldn't fathom.

Tensed silence filled the room until Naruto broke it. "Good night!"

"G-Good night."

With a small pout, he hugged a pillow.

It was quite cold and winter was really about to start.

Somehow, Hinata was exuding this special kind of warmth. He side-glanced at her, making sure she's asleep. Her even sound of breathing confirmed that she might be dreaming already. He inched closer to her, just enough that his arm was touching her back. A sigh of comfort came out from him, it was very comfortable even when they're like this and that very comfort he found in her put him to a sound sleep.

* * *

"Hi...Hinata…Hinata!"

Hinata immediately woke up as soon as she heard him calling out her name. It was just too bad that she got up so suddenly that she failed to find out that she was wrapped up in Naruto-kun's arm and he was snuggled closely to her.

"Naruto-kun!"

They overslept and they were late. They might not be able to catch the killer by now.

Naruto sharply sat up, thinking that Hinata might be in danger or something.

"Thank you, thank you, Naruto-kun." She regarded breathlessly. "Thank you for waking me up. I'm so irresponsible."

 _Huh?_ But he was asleep all this time!

Oh, he might have woken her up during his sleep or while his dreaming.

With haste, they got ready and headed to the shrine. It looked like less people visit during this time. It was very quiet as fog covered the top of the steps.

They both read the information about the Two Love Stones. With both eyes closed, they must walk the trail and reach the stones. Success would mean that one would find his or her true love.

That's right.

 _True love._

Hinata was about to turn to Naruto to inform him about the hidden letter she found in Kiyo's room, but she felt him so close behind her that she could feel his breathing atop her head.

"Let's do this, Hinata."

He neared beside her and held her hand. She watched as he closed his eyes, prompting her to do the same.

Perhaps, she could let this moment slip and pass.

Perhaps, she could at least know if they could both attain true love.

Without a sight, they walked hand-in-hand. It was supposed to make them nervous, but not a single fright hindered them. They were both brave and courageous in each other's hands. They felt like they could go anywhere in that moment even with nothing to see. They felt like they could do everything.

Gradually, they opened their eyes.

The rough texture they had on their palms indicated that they successfully reached the stones.

They did it.

 _True love._

The smiles on their faces could not be outmatched. It was like a destiny fulfilled.

"Hinata…" He whispered as something at the back of his mind was starting to make its way to his consciousness.

However, a swift kunai cut in between them. Naruto was caught in surprise that a man got Hinata from behind. He reached out for her hand but it slipped away or…Did she let it go?

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Do anything or this kunai will slit her throat!" The man threatened as he pointed the weapon at Hinata's neck.

"Kage-" Naruto was about to hail some clones, but the man deepened his kunai on Hinata's skin, causing it to bleed.

"I'd definitely kill her this way instead of giving her a more decent death, if you don't stop trying!"

"I swear! If you hurt her, I'll definitely-"

"Naruto-kun!" It was a warning for him to stand-by and he got it, but he still didn't know why.

"Ha! Love, isn't it? In the end, everything is all a lie. Those two stones are nothing but a joke!"

Hinata knew that there's a lot of opening for her to get out of the man's grip, but she was hoping to talk him out of this.

"Those two stones…You made a pact with her here, right? With Kiyo-san." She felt the man weakened at the details she dropped. She made sure that her voice remained calm and soft, trying to get the man to listen to her. "I found her letter for you in her room at their family's inn. You're Jishu-san, I know it's you. I could recognize your face from that of the man's she's with in a candid photo at the amusement park."

"Hinata…" Naruto called out in a whisper a he cautiously watched the stand-off.

The man's tears flowed. Still, he was forcing himself not to be persuaded by Hinata's words.

"The letter is in my pocket." She informed him and he got it out with one hand. He was still holding her, but Hinata knew she could escape anytime. However, things were not all settled yet.

"I know you're blaming yourself for whatever happened to her, but it's not your fault that she was forced to marry another man. It was not your fault that he killed her." Hinata gently explained.

"But it's my fault for thinking that she gave up on me! The truth is! The truth is, it was me who gave up on her. I easily believed that she left me for another."

"She never blamed you." Hinata spoke, trying to impart the same emotions Kiyo must be having right now. "She loves you and wants you to be happy, so you don't have to take it on yourself. You don't have to take it on the world."

The man cried as he read the letter, until he let out an unexpected laugh. Naruto was stealthily inching forward, readying himself to grab Hinata if hell would break loose.

"I was wrong! I wrong! All this time I was wrong!" The man said in the middle of hysterical laughter.

Naruto warily stared at Hinata and she met his eyes. Both of them were now on full alert on what the man might actually do next. Hinata was prepared for a defense and a counter-attack, just in case she was not successful enough in convincing him to switch on the bright side. Naruto, on the other had hand, was definitely going to punch the hell out of this guy, if he'd ever try to do something awful.

He stopped laughing and hardly pushed Hinata, as if he had thrown her away from him. She quickly regained balanced and Naruto was just in time hold her in his arms.

Everything happened so fast and they were still holding their breaths. They quickly turned around, expecting an attack from the man, but there was none

Hinata gasped. What they found was his dying body.

They both immediately went to aid the man.

"I don't know any medical justu or anything but…but… I'll try…I'll do…" Naruto said in a panic at the sight of the man who just claimed his own life.

"Stop. I-I don't want it." The man said, struggling.

Without a word, Hinata positioned her hands, doing her best in remembering what Sakura-chan taught her.

"I-It's pointless…" The man coughed blood as he tried to speak. "I've killed so man, but in the end, I just wanted to be with her."

"W-What do you mean?!" Naruto exclaimed. "Hinata could save you, so hang on!"

"Y-You don't understand, don't you? N-No one can ever love me like her. A-And I-I could love no one other than her. Dying is better than a life without…her."

With so much effort, he took Hinata's hands away and her tears began to fall.

"Please, just let me be with her."

She could understand him and she wanted to respect his decision, but she was torn from preventing his death.

"Hinata…"

"Naruto-kun…" She muttered amidst her sobs, not knowing what to do.

"S-So you're the Uzumaki Naruto?" The man struggled to say, pulling off his last breath. "You've never loved someone yet like I do."

"W-What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, disbelievingly.

"The village or her?" The man smiled as his breathing went slower. "I-if you don't understand, then one day you will."

This threw Naruto out of himself.

The man looked at Hinata as he thanked her before surrendering to his demise.

Naruto was still shaken that he couldn't move. What the man said terrified him. It was like a forewarning of something really tragic that's about to unfold. He still couldn't get to wrap his head around the idea, but it something. There was something.

* * *

They were done reporting about their mission to Kakashi-sensei. It was accomplished, but it was a tragic story that they would both remember.

Both of them chose to take the less traveled streets, walking in silence as they let everything that happened sink in.

"I'm sorry, Hinata." Naruto earnestly told her, which made her gaze upon him. "I forgot we're on a mission the entire time. I was very irres-"

"No, Naruto-kun, you're not the only one."Hinata admitted, not knowing if she should feel guilty or what. "I have also forgotten."

Call him selfish, but he was happy.

He was happy to know that they were not pretending.

Call her selfish, but she was happy.

She was happy to know that she was wrong. It was not make-believe. He was not pretending.

They stopped walking as soon as they reached the point where they had to separate. Hinata gave a curt bow and Naruto nodded with a smile.

As she started walking home, he felt his hand on her elbow and he spun her around. "Next time!"

"Huh?"

"Next time, let's go back there! On ourselves and not because of a mission, alright? See ya'!"

With that, Naruto ran away and left her speechless.

Was she dreaming again? Were all of this just her fantasy?

Hinata looked upon the sky and watched the bright glow of the moonlight. It was uncannily bigger than usual and it appeared like it was directly beaming at her.

She shrugged the thought away and smiled, hoping for the day that Naruto-kun promised. The day when they would be so close again, but this time no more pretenses.

* * *

Hello everyone!

Just a quick note for everyone since I am already losing my mind and sleep. Next chapter was so damn near to the end. I am sad, but every journey has its end *insert Endgame*. It might not be out next week but definitely the week after is the sure release. I just got back from vacation but grad school would start this week plus Im also working so my schedule is really tight.

Again, I appreciate everyone who also appreciate my work. Not all may like my chapters but I totally respect that and I also consider some as points for improvement.

Nonetheless, I have no regrets with how this series flows. Although, there are parts that I'm editing along the way.

Thank you very much! (I will surely respond to all of your reviews next chapter. Sorry got to go!)


	28. secret lovers

**secret lovers**

After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto was gradually falling in love with Hinata and the whole village of Konoha knows it…Well, aside from him. Chronological One-Shots / Canon-Compliant / Post-War / Pre-Last / Contains references from Hiden novels.

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.

* * *

 **entry twenty eight**

prompt

emptiness and longing;  
Naruto and Hinata

A Pre-Winter Anthology

* * *

/secret lovers/

Until Winter's end, two hearts would be hopelessly pining.

* * *

 **remembering**

* * *

Small particles of snow were falling from the sky. The trees had already shed of their colorful leaves and the cold bit them, assuring them that it's the depth of autumn and winter's finally arriving.

"How about we go grab some bread, shall we?" Naruto invited; his stomach growled enough for his mission-mates to hear.

"You're hungry already, Naruto? Well, the breads at that shop looks enticing, aren't they?" Kiba commented as they went inside the bakeshop.

"Are you sure you're not saving the space in your stomach for a ramen, Naruto?" Shino asked.

"Eh?! Ramen again? Come on! Try eating something new, Naruto and stop being a picky child." Kiba reprimanded, staring down at the blonde, who was wearing an equally weirded-out look on his face.

"Well, what? Uh, no!" Naruto waved in denial. "Actually…I saw Hinata bought one of these big loaves the other day. Uh, uh, Honey Cheese Toast dattebayo! I asked her and she said it's delicious, it really had me curious."

Kiba shared a silent glance with Shino.

Come to think of it, this was the kind of shop Hinata would visit. Shino thought internally.

"Hey!?" Naruto called out to them as Shino was still silenetly assessing the situation, while Kiba was entirely freaked out. "You know what? This one's gonna run out, so you two should better go get one -ttebayo."

"So you went here with Hinata, huh? Finally, making a significant move, eh?" Kiba asked teasingly.

Naruto quirked up his face, while sliding a toast inside a plastic, "No, I just followed her around."

"You just what?!" Kiba spun her head in shock.

* * *

 **watching**

* * *

Having finished a satisfying ramen at Ichiraku's, Naruto decided to take a stroll around the village while there were still less passersby. Recently, he'd been receiving presents from different people for the upcoming Rinne Festival. Seriously though, he missed times like this when he can just be himself.

He drew out a heavy sigh and calmly appreciated the peacefulness of everything.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Me too!"

Kids' voices caught his attention, which made him head towards the direction of where the voices came from.

Hiding at a corner, he watched the little kids at the Orphanage's playground as they laughed and had fun.

 _Hinata…_

Her off-white skirt swayed as she spun around in circle, hand-in-hand with the little children. The kids laughed and their faces were full of childish admiration, while her simple smile was highlighted by the ray of light radiating her face. It's a sight that drew him in. He could not exactly explain the weight he was feeling inside his chest right now, but he knew that this was something that made Hinata what she was in his heart.

And from a far, at corner behind the wall, he found contentment in watching her.

* * *

 **thinking**

* * *

Sakura covertly studied Naruto as their team headed home from a long and dragging mission. All throughout their missions lately, he was nothing but dependable and unlikely composed. He was being less chatty than usual as well.

Indeed, he was maturing.

She smiled at the notion of them growing-up, especially Naruto. She never expected that this day would come, but it's gradually arriving. She couldn't help but remember the bittersweet memories she had when he was still being a difficult brat, causing trouble on their team and relentlessly coaxing Sasuke-kun to a senseless squabble.

Come to think of it, he actually became a lot taller and his features also matured into young man ready to face the world. No wonder why a lot of girls were chasing after him nowadays. Sakura didn't believe that it was only because he was the hero, she was also well-aware that Naruto had gotten quite good-looking. If she didn't know him enough, she would think he was cool, but Naruto was still Naruto and there was still that 'little child' aspect in him that always made her sigh internally.

Amidst it all, there's a little bit off by the way his eyes shone. His smile would seldom reach his eyes unlike before. Somehow, Sakura could only translate it to bitterness.

 _Over what?_

Sakura bent her neck, trying to ease the tension a bit. Faint sounds of crackling were heard and grabbed her teammates' attention.

"It's a sign of ageing, Sakura." Sai mocked, which made her irate.

"Shut up, Sai!"

"Ah! Ah!" Naruto started cheerfully, while he walked backwards and facing Sakura. He raised his palm and point to the mid spot of a finger. "This spot right here is said to be a pressure point for the neck area. Try massaging that spot, it might make you feel better."

"Oh, really?" Curious, Sakura tried and for reasons, unfathomable she bought Naruto's advice. Realizing this, she stopped and asked, "Where the hell did you get this from, Naruto?"

The blonde turned towards the sky and across his face, formed a dreamy smile that finally reached his eyes. "From Hinata, dattebayo! Clearly, she learned it as a Hyuga clan member possessing the Byakugan."

Sakura shared a silent glance with Sai.

It was happening again. Not that they didn't like it, but it was massively frustrating on Sakura's part. It was always making her want to act upon her friends' nerve-wracking situation.

His eyes they finally back from glistening brightly as before…

With just the thought of her.

"She told me that it is necessary to know what area to massage and…"

"So have you gotten a massage from Hinata-san?" Sai asked and Sakura forcefully pat his shoulder.

Apparently, Sai was the best at asking the most embarrassing questions.

However, deep inside, Sakura was as intrigued to know how far Naruto's awkward relationship with Hinata had gotten.

Naruto scrunched his face in puzzlement and Sakura knew that no matter how blatant Sai's question was, Naruto was clueless about its innuendo.

"No, no! What he meant was Hinata's really amazing in a lot of things. Right, Naruto?"

Naruto rubbed a finger under his nose and grinned. "Yes, yes, she is!"

"So are you and Hinata-san dating?" Sai asked and Sakura sharply daggered at him.

Just how many times had she told him not to mess up with other people's romance, regardless if it's case study or what!

"What! No, no! Stop joking like that -ttebayo!" Naruto denied sheepishly, rendering Sakura hopeless.

 _How frustrating._ Sakura thought to herself, while shaking her head in distress.

"You're the only one taking 'dating' as a joke, Naruto." Sai dropped, seriously. Well, Sakura should better congratulate Sai on that one though.

However, Naruto brushed everything off and proceeded on walking, not paying Sai's comment any mind.

Watching Naruto's back as he walked, Sakura could picture her shy friend walking beside him, smiling and laughing with him. Together the two would paint not just a picture of a lovely couple but also a loving one.

She better step forward and do what she can before it's too late.

* * *

 **pining**

* * *

"Woah! You've gotten really cool, nii-chan!" Konohamaru commented.

Rinne Festival was still few weeks from happening, but the town was already preparing for its approach.

Naruto walked side by side with Konohamaru carrying his many presents from the villagers and foreigners alike.

"Girls are really lining-up for your attention kore."

"They do now, huh?" Naruto blurted out, uninterested. His shoulders were about to drop and give up.

Truly, he appreciated everything. How could he explain that he's happy and sincerely thankful, but there's something cold coming from deep within him? Like, how could he explain it without sounding ungrateful?

Squealing girls came from behind him. Calling him senpai and all. At the crossing, he saw Hinata walking, while hugging a brown bag. He peered from behind him and ran fast, approaching Hinata's direction.

Hinata got no time to process what's happening. All she knew was she was swept away swiftly and the next was Naruto-kun carrying her to somewhere.

"Naruto-kun?" She said in surprise. He just smiled at her and she was baffled.

Naruto brought Hinata down as soon as they reached a branch. They both sat down beside each other, still letting everything to sink in.

He let out a sigh, which made her look at him. He returned her glance and smiled. She smiled as well and they both fell into a fit of giggles.

"Naruto-kun must be tired from opening a lot of gifts." Hinata said with a serene smile.

"Haven't opened any -ttebayo."

She just looked at him and observed his blue expression. She wanted to know what's bothering him and maybe she also wanted to know if this was also the best moment for her to let him know how she felt all this time.

Naruto shrugged his thoughts away, upon realizing that he was being totally uncool in front of Hinata. He turned to her and tilted his head, wondering at the brown paper bag that he noticed she was hugging.

"What's that?" He asked and she was instantly flustered.

"Uhmm…Uh, T-This is…Uh, something that I bought from a stationery shop."

"Oh, is that for someone?" Naruto asked. Like, why would he so curious about it? A lot of villagers were giving him gifts, so maybe Hinata would…as well?

"T-This is…" Hinata dipped her head low and hid her face. Under her breath she whispered, "I-It's a secret."

After she finished this scarf. That was the plan.

Hinata hugged the paper bag tighter.

She could still remember all the winters she yearned for him. All the winters she spent waiting for the day when she could finally muster the courage to let him know.

Her heart was becoming undone little by little each year. Naruto-kun was only looking forward,

and it was if he would go somewhere far away. Somewhere beyond her reach. It seemed like her feelings won't reach him.

 _Would he even notice them?_

She loves him so much. It was endless.

But can it really be requited? Can it be fulfilled?

And eventhough she knew it won't, eventhough it's painful, she knew she could never stop her heart.

For Naruto-kun all important things were equal, would there be a special place in his heart just for her?

If there's none, then she had no choice but send him off with a smile and that's probably the last thing she can do.

Hinata was sure that she won't ever fall in love with someone like how she loved Naruto. And even if she told herself it's alright, she knew it would just be a lie.

Naruto felt that shift in Hinata's emotions. She appeared lonely and longing and he didn't even have any clue why.

Was that all because of that present she was holding?

 _For whom was it for that she was affected this much?_

Suddenly, Naruto felt a pang inside his chest.

Was this him being greedy again?

He knocked himself off, thinking that he must be strong. He knew that this emotion must not carry him away. Hinata was apparently not well, this was not the time to be thinking of selfish stuff.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

She turned her gaze up at him, looking as if this could be the last time, she could actually be this close to him.

Hinata just nodded her head and Naruto knew there was something more.

"Just know that whatever it is, I'm here to listen."

And that's enough for Hinata. It was enough for her that, at least, Naruto-kun how much love she had for him all this time.

He never goes back on his words And if Naruto-kun said he would listen, then he definitely would, right?

With renewed spirit, she finally managed to give him an earnest smile that's cut deep inside her heart with hopes and promises in tow.

"I'll keep that in mind, Naruto-kun."

* * *

 **yearning**

* * *

Naruto peered over the night sky. Around his neck, wrapped the only remnant of warmth he could ever have from his mother.

All the presents, the glory and everything…He wished for them when he was younger. But now, somehow, he kept asking himself if this was what really matters.

The moon shone brightly this winter, casting Konoha with its blinding light. It was a beauty beyond compare from all the winters he had but somehow, it was just as cold.

His fingers threaded along the soft fabric of his green scarf.

Yes, he would admit it, he was contented and happy. But emotions were ever fleeting and temporary.

Alongside, all of this, was his loneliness.

The loneliness he was bearing ever since he was a child.

The loneliness when he would just go home and there's still a lot of things he wanted to talk about, a lot of things he wanted to share that he just could not open up with anybody, but there's no one.

It was always the silent of his apartment that welcomed him home. How many times would he pretend that's there someone here with him?

He sat down on his bed and properly took off the pile of gifts atop it.

How much did he wish there's someone…

Someone who would listen to him even if he's just Uzumaki Naruto. Not the hero. Not someone admired for being the Yondaime's son. Not the next hokage.

Just him. For whoever he was.

This emptiness..

Lifelessly, he changed his clothes and laid down on his bed.

Up above the moon was big and beaming. Its pale white light was familiar, mysterious yet beautiful.

Naruto smiled to himself.

It was just like Hinata's eyes.

Her eyes whenever she would gaze at something wonderful. Her eyes whenever she would smile sweetly. Her eyes whenever she would shyly hide her face when laughing. Her eyes whenever she was looking at him.

It was the very picture of her lovely eyes that warmed his shaking heart and it was the very image of her eyes that filled his half-full heart, without him even knowing.

With that picture still in his mind, he closed his eyes, withstanding the tear that he let to escape.

* * *

 **reminiscing**

* * *

Naruto took his usual morning stroll after visiting Neji's grave. At some point, his late comrade became his confidante and it didn't matter if he couldn't answer back, the important thing was he was being reminded that there's a big responsibility that he must face and that people, like Neji laid great sacrifice for him.

Just like his parents.

With haste, he went atop the Hokage rock, specifically his father's head. He watched as the birds flew and how they were different from the birds he used to watch when he was younger.

Those times when he was that trouble-making child and all he was getting was the village's disapproval and isolation.

His eyes landed on the training ground where he became a genin. It was the first time. The very first time he felt like he's a part of something. That was also where someone told him it was okay for him to fail, because he was a proud failure.

His sight went on to his favorite ramen stand. This was where he first felt the delicious taste of ramen. It was the first decent food he had ever eaten and the first act of kindness that was shown to him. All of his good memories were all paired up with a bowl of ramen. Up until now, everytime he was savoring its flavors, all he could feel was the happiness and warmth that he kept on searching for whenever he's away and dejected.

His enemies and his obstacles became a part of who he was right now. And his friends…they were the ones who helped him reach his dreams and they were the ones he wanted to protect.

Dreams…

He had always wanted to be a hokage, but why did it feel like simple word? Why did it seem like he was not getting it right? Why did it feel incomplete?

Like, there's something lacking, something missing.

Reflexively, he touched his scarf.

Deep inside he knew there was something else his heart was honestly longing for.

* * *

 **missing**

* * *

Few weeks ago, Naruto watched them fell one by one, leaving their own branches and baring the trees they once covered with their beauty. He couldn't believe that they were the same leaves he watched to grow as the spring came and now, they were almost gone, saying good bye to him as they reached the ground.

 _Goodbyes_

Naruto grew up with no one to say goodbye to, but there were many people in his life whom he wished he had a chance to say goodbye, the Ero-sennin was one. However, as he grew up, he learned that there weren't really _goodbyes_. Those people who left us halfway were not really gone as long as we carry on for them and keep their spirits inside their hearts. That's what his parents taught him for the little time got to spend with them.

He had never heard it for him and somehow, he could not quite grasp how that word would feel.

That word…

 _Sayonara_

* * *

Hello everyone!

Just a reminiscent message. TT-TT

As you can read this is HOW CLOSE we are to the end. My heart is actually breaking.

I actually conceptualized this story as a relationship development. Naruto's coming of age story with Hinata finally as the heroine (by Japanese terms) during this phase of his life. I could still remember how damn clueless he was about the emotions at play, which frustrated you guys. (I was a bit of a sadist and wanted the readers to be hopelessly pining TT-TT) Then we have him acknowledging these emotions and then finally owning them. But did he actually associate those emotions as something more than a friendship or differentiated those feelings from the bliss he had whenever he's eating his favorite food, ramen?

I only had once but it was during Dark, his subconscious-self still waiting to finally come to consciousness.

All this time he is aware, but does he know?

 **PREVIOUS CHAPTER**

In the previous chap, I had him almost realizing everything, but was always interrupted as well, if one would look closely. I did this to give the vibe that he's too close and yet so far from finally "knowing". This chapter is also sort of a destiny-assurance that he's bound to identify his feelings, perhaps not now but it was very near. The previous chapter pretty much raised the questions needed to be answered by the upcoming last chapter/s and would have more meaning when read before a chapter I am now drafting bit by bit.

Anyway, the last chapter/s, is/are already baking. Just gimme a few weeks. TT-TT

I hate to part but….we have to move forward.

If you have prompts for whatever NH you have in mind (like when they're already together), please drop them down.

See you next next week!

Fern~

* * *

PartyinLA: Thank you so much, I know that my present self still wanted to edit huuge details that went on with this story so far, but still I'm glad that readers are liking it.

itsxoi: Indeed, dun dun dun dun (Insert Symphony No. 5 by Beethoven)

Flornoir: My take on The Last will pretty much encapsulate that notion. I think the answer just there hidden in plain sight.

BTW, I'm happy that you find my story as well!

EmalynPeachPixie: My apologies as I only open FF notifics every writing weekend, as I call it. Im touched by your efforts to review huhuhuhu. That scene was written while Im aboard the plane and I was laughing as hell people could be thinking that Im crazy hahhaha.

RavenShadow, LB Cat, kawaiihinahime08 and kayna96: Ugggghh! They're just friggin cuute!

J. D.: Actually, that's one problem I had with the movie and good thing the novelization somehow mentioned it but still didn't provide proper exploration. The idea that Naruto was unaware really bothered me a lot. I figured that it would make more sense if Naruto's aware that Hinata was a special kind of friend somehow. I would rather have him relishing the precious bond they're developing for the two yrs after the war. I think, in canon, he really was aware though, he stated it directly in the manga that when Pain attacked Hinata he was so full of rage and let the nine-tails take over without giving any thought. It was like he's aware of this and that but does he... Anyway, I might spill the contents of my last chapter. Hahhahahhaha...I was really glad that the previous chap made you question as it's actually a wonderful part of the reading experience. :) I truly understand that not all would like the fangirl chapter. I was pretty disgusted with myself as well while writing it, but on the other hand I was compelled by its importance to the story, so I have to motivate myself to write it. *sighs*

MrAwesome8 and oshietenaruto: Thank you so much! I hope I could keep the fire burning til the end, especially with the fandom being stagnant nowadays.

NaruHinaFTW, LilyLuna26: I am conceptualizing a lot of possibilities rn and I really wanted to write a post the Last work soooo...

Rosedove: I actually have my cliche AU ideas banked in my mind. They're really meant to be a non-fanfic project but since I'm still exploring my skills perhaps I could practice under a fanfic? Still deciding on that


	29. last

**secret lovers**

After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto was gradually falling in love with Hinata and the whole village of Konoha knows it…Well, aside from him. Chronological One-Shots / Canon-Compliant / Post-War / Pre-Last / Contains references from Hiden novels.

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.

* * *

 **entry twenty nine**

prompt

Naruto learned that he loves Hinata,  
but he was at the wrong time.

*Heavy Excerpts from The Last Naruto Movie Novelization (Translated by Honyakusha-Eri) are enclosed in [/]*

* * *

/last/

good bye, farewell  
sayonara

* * *

[It might have been a trap, but there was nothing they could do but go. When Naruto and the others looked at each other, they came to the decision to go through the spring bottom. The next instant, the five of them plunged into darkness.

Without knowing why, they raised their voices in astonishment. It was a cylindrical space surrounded by a wall of rock. Although they should have been steadily descending, it was pitch black, so they had no sense of up, down, left, or right. They did not even know where they were falling.

A light came into view below them. It approached steadily. The light's true form was a large bubble.

"We're going to run into it!"

The bubble burst open. They all involuntarily closed their eyes.]

* * *

The recent night was surprisingly tumultuous. Naruto's gut had been telling him that something was really off when Hinata went to Ichiraku's and left the same time she reached the place.

It also didn't help that Sakura-chan was making a big fuss about him not taking Hinata home. Then, he met Hinata at the foot of his apartment building as if she was planning to tell him something important. He was utterly concerned of her well-being and offered to share some ramen with her in his room, but she ran away.

Strange, things were really strange.

But nothing's stranger than that creepy guy who tried to abduct her.

Perhaps, this was what Hinata was trying to tell him. Perhaps, this was what Sakura-chan was troubled about.

He was too close at losing Hinata's life and thank god he was just around before anything terrible happens to her.

After saving her from the fall, he made sure to never leave her side and to keep an eye on her.

But she was quieter than usual.

Soon enough they'd known from Sai that her sister was kidnapped, and Naruto helped her in convincing Kakashi-sensei to include her in the mission despite the conflict of interest.

On top of everything else, the moon was about to fall.

With all that had occurred, this was certainly a matter of life and death. Naruto had poured all his focus and took the mission gravely. What's on their hands now were not only their lives, but Hanabi's and the whole world's.

Just thinking of having his village destroyed—especially the lives and future of his comrades and friends, the people he knew he wanted to protect—was enough to put him in a state of unease.

[Naruto was in a classroom at the academy, when he opened his eyes. He had returned to his younger form. It was a familiar classroom. Sakura, Chouji, Shikamaru, and everyone else appeared as they had at that time.

 _Sakura-chan suddenly shrunk dattebayo!_

Iruka-sensei began to speak.

"If the end of the world was coming tomorrow, who would you want to be with?"

"There's no way the end of the world is coming!" Naruto responded the same way he had in the past.

 _Huh? I… feel like I've said the same thing before…_

"Say for instance… if the moon was falling."

"If it was the last day on earth, it would be nice if meat was falling instead of the moon."

Everyone laughed at Chouji's words.

"Haha, no, no. Like the moon would…"

Shikamaru stuck his head out the window and looked up at the sky. He suddenly turned pale.

"It's-it's-it's the moon!"

Outside the window, a moon with a diameter of less than five hundred meters was suddenly falling.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!"

A huge panic started inside the classroom. In the next instant, the moon fell and the school building collapsed. There was a tremendous cloud of dust. Naruto coughed violently and closed his eyes.

 _Is this a dream? Have I gone back to the past?_

 _No, it's not the past… the moon didn't fall back then!_

When he opened his eyes, Naruto was standing in an open room. All around, his comrades were watching over him from a distance.

"Mn?"

His arms and legs were longer than before. Before his eye was—Inuzuka Kiba!

"Naruto… prepare yourself!"

Kiba was fully ready to fight Naruto.

 _This is the… ch-ch-chuunin exams dattebayo!_

"Hey Kiba… wait a sec!"

"Idiot! There's no 'wait' in an actual fight! Gijuu ninpou: shikyaku no jutsu!"

On all fours, Kiba attacked with raging force.

"Uwaa… wait –ttebayo!"

The fleeing Naruto ran into the wall, but there was no impact. He went straight through to the other side of the wall. Waiting on the other side was—the battlefield with Pain!

 _Th-this time it's Pain?_

"Banshou ten'in!"

Without warning, Pain form a hand seal, and Naruto was drawn in, caught, and slammed into the ground. His hands were then impaled by a black pole.

"Gah!"

It was there that Hinata entered, standing up to Pain to protect Naruto, who was unable to move.

"I won't let you hurt Naruto-kun anymore!"

"Hi-Hinata… why did you come here dattebayo!"

"I'm not afraid to die if it means I can protect you! Because… I love you Naruto-kun!"

 _Hi-Hinata… it's impossible for you… we'll both end up dying like this!_

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were next to each other, touching forehead to forehead as they slept. When Hinata had turned over in her sleep, the red scarf had spilled out of her backpack and wrapped itself around Naruto's chest.

He had returned to the scene of Iruka's lesson.

"Alright, it's the last day on Earth. If the world was ending tomorrow, who would you want to spend time with… write down that person's name!"

All at once, the students began to write. Naruto bent forward in curiosity to see whose name everyone wrote.

Sakura wrote "Uchiha Sasuke-kun."

Suddenly, Hinata's form came into view.

He peered over to find that she was writing "Uzumaki Naruto-kun."

 _Why did Hinata say me?_ Naruto pondered over this.

Sakura-chan wrote Sasuke. It's because Sakura-chan is that way about Sasuke… so that means that Hinata's?

Hinata turned to Naruto and smiled sweetly.

 _"…Eh?"_

Suddenly the scene changed to the battlefield with Pain. Hinata was standing up to Pain to protect the injured Naruto.

"I'm not afraid to die if it means I can protect you!

Because… I love you Naruto-kun!"

 _She loves me? Love… Speaking of love, there's ramen. I love ramen…_

"I love you, Naruto-kun!"]

There, at the battlefield in front of Pain, he finally heard her say those words.

Again.

But this time it was clear.

This time there was no Pain nor the fear of being extracted.

This time was about how she said those words in the face of death.

This time was how her eyes reflected what her soul was screaming out from deep within.

This time was about how her voice sounded like a soothing whisper, almost like her last breath.

This time was just about those words confidently slipped out from her lips. Those words he hadn't given any deep thought before. Those words he mistook for something else.

 _What is this?_

Growing up with no love surrounding him, he'd only known of ramen. With every sip and slurp, that's the first time he finally knew he loved something; the very first time he knew he was capable of feeling _love._

And that was his concept of what his love was.

But seeing Hinata.

The way she professed her emotions. There was that tenderness and longingness on her features, and it was as if she was directly looking at his eyes.

Directly telling him…

[No, Hinata's "love" isn't that "love"!

Hinata launched her juuho soushiken but was mercilessly taken down by Pain's Shinra Tensei.

"Hi-Hinata!"

In an instant, all of Naruto's memories of Hinata ran through his mind like revolving lanterns.

 _So this means, the way Hinata feels about me… this means she… lo-lo-lo…_ ]

Everything came back to him. Every memory of Hinata he had within him. Those that he thought he had already forgotten and those that he treasured from the deepest part of his heart.

 _All this time…_

[There was a zero gravity space within the giant bubble. The five members of Shikamaru's team were asleep while lightly floating.

 _This isn't normal sleepiness… We've been caught in some kind of jutsu!_

Only Sakura was trying not to sleep and desperately resisting, but her eyelids closed on their own.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…?" Sakura murmured with her eyes closed.

Sasuke stood before Sakura, gently smiling.

"It is Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura stood up to run to the beckoning Sasuke, but lightly shook her head.

 _No, this can't be! This isn't Sasuke-kun!_

In an instant, the scenery around her warped.

This is no ordinary dream… It's genjutsu!

Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Tsunade, and others appeared, clinging around Sakura as if to test her.

Her teacher had taught her a method to deal with being caught in genjutsu—

 _I've got to stop the flow of chakra for a second and get back my own chakra!_

Shaking off idle thoughts, she cleared her mind in meditation. The flow of chakra stopped, and the illusion of Sasuke and the others disappeared in an instant.

Inside the giant bubble, Sakura frantically opened her eyes.

"Hey, everyone… wake up! This is… genjutsu!"

Nearby, her comrades were drifting in a hypnotic state.

"Everyone… please! Wake up!" Sakura cried, but no one woke up.

"Naruto! Wake up!"

It was Sakura's voice. Sakura was somewhere calling Naruto.

"Sakura-chan?"

When he looked around, Sakura came running from the distance of the smoke-filled battlefield.

Naruto received a strong slap to the face.

"Owww!"

"This is genjutsu… a genjutsu space! It's not real!" Sakura called while transmitting chakra into Naruto.

He was vaguely conscious, but it somehow seemed like they were still asleep inside the giant bubble.

The sleepy-eyed Naruto suddenly looked up. Nearby were Shikamaru and Sai, along with Hinata, gazing worriedly at him.

"You finally woke up," Sakura said with relief.

Shikamaru's team had escaped the genjutsu bubble and was once again slowly descending

through the darkness. Many spheres were floating around them. Upon closer inspection, there appeared to be two types of spheres.

One type was glowing bubbles like the one with which Naruto and his friends had previously collided—everyone's past memories projected on the surface. If they touched them, they would be dragged into the genjutsu space again.

The other type was like knots of sand. Nothing happened when these were touched.

Naruto and the others avoided the bubbles, and jumped on the lumps of sand, stepping on them like stones as they continued descending.

"Using genjutsu to trap us in a world of memories… Confined in a memory prison," Shikamaru explained while falling.

The enemy having gone as far as to set a genjutsu trap meant that there definitely had to be something beyond this darkness.

At that time, Naruto was thinking of something else entirely.

"Thanks, Sakura. I was having a fun dream with my big brother in it, I appreciate you breaking it apart for me." Sai quipped.

 _That was genjutsu… Then, what was that stuff with Hinata? Were those my memories? No, they weren't regular memories… It was like dreams mixed with memories… So does this mean that for Hinata, I also…_

His face reflexively turned red. He briefly glanced at Hinata as she jumped by kicking off of a sand lump.

Prompted by Shikamaru, Hinata tried to inspect the water surface with her byakugan, but her field of vision was again distorted, and she couldn't see through it.

"The enemy might be waiting to ambush us on the other side… Be prepared to fight!"

At Shikamaru's command, the team members jumped one by one into the water. However, only Naruto hesitated, and stood on the ball of sand fidgeting. Seeing this, Hinata stopped herself from jumping.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?"

"Well… about what happened in that weird bubble just now."

"Yeah…"

Naruto was silent for a little while, gazing at Hinata.

"…It's nothing. Sorry… Let's go," he said, then dove from the ball of sand and disappeared into the water.

Swimming after Shikamaru and the others, Naruto turned to look behind him. Hinata was not following. This was enemy territory. He didn't know if something had happened. Naruto decided to turn around and go back. When Naruto approached the surface of the water, Hinata and Toneri were facing each other atop the ball of sand.

 _That bastard again…_

Hinata had her kunai drawn. Even in the dimness, Hinata's face looked pale.

"…This is fate!" Toneri took a step closing to Hinata as he said this.

Naruto leapt out of the water. He jumped between the two of them, protecting Hinata with his back towards her.

"Hinata!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Stay away from Hinata! You bastard, give back Hanabi right now!"

"Hmph, you again…"

Being mocked, Naruto became outraged.

"Youuu… You're seriously pissing me off –ttebayo!"

Indignant, Naruto launched a punch. Toneri dodged and jumped to a neighboring ball of sand.

* * *

Shikamaru, Sai, and Sakura were looking down at the remains of the defeated giant crab.

"That was quite impressive…"

"Y-yeah…"

The two men had a newfound fear of Sakura's super strength.

Right at that time, Naruto and Hinata finally caught up, and jumped out of the spring.

"You're late, Naruto!"

"Don't say that… I was punching out the enemy's boss!"

"What kind of guy was he?"

"He was… a puppet." Naruto said the last part in a small voice.

"A puppet?"

"I have a bad feeling. It's as if we're being watched…"

"Yeah, he said the real Toneri's stronger and would never get hit… He's definitely a sore loser –ttebayo!"

"That's all?"

"Yeah, that's all!"

There was still a lack of information, but Shikamaru tried to reason.

A strong enemy who had kidnapped Hanabi, tried to kidnap Hinata, and controlled bubbles and puppets—

Could it be that he needs live Hyuuga clan members? Speaking of the Hyuuga, there's the byakugan… does he want to have them search for something?

Then why was the enemy only using puppets and holograms? Toneri was reading their movements. Rather than the puppet and the crab and such, it would be better to invest in a more powerful main force.

"Could it be that the enemies are few in number and they rely on puppets for fighting power?"

"Perhaps there may be a reason why Toneri cannot move."

Sakura and Sai made guesses.

"Or maybe, it's both of those things…" Shikamaru replied with a thoughtful expression.

* * *

There was no other entrance or exit in the cave aside from the spring from which Naruto and the others had come. However, there was a hole open in the ceiling where the crab had crashed into it.

 _If we're going to advance, that's the only way…_ Shikamaru decided.

Giant crystal pillars extending the height of the cave continued up to the hole. The group continued through a strange space with heaps of hundreds of transparent pillars. Wind was blowing from up ahead. The sound of waves could be heard. When they escaped the cave, the sun was shining on an ocean-like waterfront.

"What is this place? The sun's shining when we should be underground?"

Not only that, but when they gazed into the distance, the surface warped with no horizon in sight. Rather than a blue sky, forests and lakes were blurrily visible overhead. It was as if the ground was upside down in the sky.

 _Maybe we've been hit with genjutsu again… Or thrown into another dimension…_ Shikamaru was filled with unease.

 _First comes gathering information._

Shikamaru and the others soared through the air on Sai's birds.

"So, Shikamaru… What is that?" Sakura asked from the back of a bird while pointing at the

shining sun-like object overhead.

"Probably some kind of artificial sun… I think this an artificial space created underground."

If this enemy possessed the power to move the moon, he may also be able to easily create an underground space and an artificial sun.

"A puppet, and then an artificial sun? He's an obnoxious bastard just using fakes –ttebayo!" Naruto said as if spitting out the words.

"What is this place? The sun's shining when we should be underground?"

In the forest, three puppet shinobi were looking up at the sky, peering through the giant treetops.

From inside glowing bubbles, they watched Naruto and the others riding on the birds. Even the Hyuuga clan's byakugan couldn't see into these particular bubbles. Once the birds had passed them, the puppet shinobi once again began to follow Naruto and the others.

* * *

Nighttime arrived even in the underground space. Without setting, the artificial sun was releasing a cold light, similar to moonlight. It served the role of the sun during the day, and the moon at night—they didn't know if this was a machine or some kind of energy source.

Shikamaru quietly looked at the clock in his palm. The time of the destruction of humanity was certainly approaching.

Naruto spotted Hinata's form from the shadow of the thicket. Hinata was sitting alone in the forest, mending a scarf. It was the red scarf that had torn lengthwise when she had fallen from the roof.

 _That scarf is really for me…?_

Since the genjutsu incident in the bubble, he had been so conscious of Hinata that he couldn't conduct himself naturally. When his eyes met Hinata's, he was nervous, and his smile became stiff.]

The knowledge and realization that Hinata loved him that way all along occupied Naruto. He just couldn't get the thought of Hinata away from his head. It affected him so much and made him uncannily anxious around her.

There's also a part of him that was sad, no…

Regretful.

It had been long, since the day she professed her feelings for him...

It had been longsince he was keeping her waiting…

The genjutsu had been an indicator of his very sentiments for her. Most importantly, it paved way for him to fully grasp the truth of her feelings. Her feelings, which he was realizing—by so much thought and concern he had for her—was far more important and valuable than his own.

He kept on telling himself to play things cool, like nothing happened and just put this matter aside until the appropriate time comes, but something inside of his chest was fluttering.

It was really awkward.

[Hinata had always smiled for him, but when her eyes went to the bordered scarf wrapped around his neck, for some reason, she would avert her gaze and look down.

 _Is it that she's upset by this scarf? That's a problem… I really don't get girls' feelings…_ Naruto quietly removed his scarf and put it inside his jacket.

The next morning, the members of Shikamaru's team were soaring above the forest, riding individually on four ink birds. Naruto and Hinata rode on the same bird. Naruto was controlling the bird while Hinata focused on observing with her byakugan.

"Shikamaru-kun! I see a village twenty kilometers ahead."

"Alright, let's go check it out."

Shikamaru waved his hand, signaling Sai and Sakura as well.

"…"

Hinata had noticed that the scarf wasn't wrapped around Naruto's neck. He had already taken it off when she saw him that morning.

 _Why…_

As she looked at Naruto, he noticed her gaze and smiled—but his smile seemed a little bit stiff.

Along the hillside of a slightly elevated mountain, there was a town. It may have been a very beautiful town long ago. Cave residences made by carefully digging into the rock extended from the base of the mountain to the summit. Overgrowing with ivy and weeds, there was no sign that people lived there. It was a town that seemed to have been abandoned for hundreds of years. Rusted ninja tools and such were scattered about. They didn't know what kind of traps had been set, but at least it felt like it wasn't an illusion.

In the afternoon, once it had been confirmed that it was more or less safe, it was decided that they would split into two teams, one with Naruto and Hinata and the other team with Shikamaru and the others, to gather information.

Naruto insisted to Hinata that they take a break. Hinata was acting cheerfully, but she seemed exhausted. When they came to a resting spot, she sat down dizzily.

 _Hinata's… worrying about Hanabi and pushing herself too hard._

"When you're worn out, it's important to eat something –ttebayo!"

"…But I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat! I'll eat half, too." Naruto offered his rations to Hinata.

"I really don't want to eat."

It was silent for a while.

"No matter how exhausted I am, if I eat 'til I'm full and sleep, I go back to normal…"

Hinata lifted her face and stared at Naruto.

"Well, maybe it's just that simple for me, hahaha."

Hinata let out a quick burst of laughter and took the rations from Naruto's hand. "Thank you Naruto-kun… I'll eat."

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked side by side through sunlight filtered by trees. Naruto brushed off a spider web that was caught on Hinata's head. He scooped up spring water from an old drinking fountain in the palms of his hands, and they drank it together.

Hinata was smiling like a flower.

To Naruto, it was a kind of happiness he was feeling for the first time.

He would never lie and say that he had been unhappy up until then. After forming bonds of mutual trust with his comrades and eating his favorite ramen, both his stomach and his heart were filled with a sense of happiness. He was blessed with Iruka, Kakashi, and Jiraiya as teachers. The existence of Kurama, the nine-tailed fox who had been bound to him at risk of life and death, was also important. It wasn't that he had never cursed his fate as an orphan and a jinchuuriki when he was young, but all of these obstacles fueled his growth.

Naruto felt that he was happy. These were his true feelings.

But the sense of happiness he experienced in the hours of that afternoon—it was like a sweet and sour, light-headed overjoyed feeling that Naruto had never known until now. It wasn't like the sense of accomplishment after finishing a mission, having friendly conversations with his comrades, or the instant that he slurped up the broth of Ichiraku's ramen.

It was a special happiness.]

Why was it just now that he feels it?

Was it because she felt that way for him, or was it because he felt that way for her? Perhaps, it was both.

This was the first time he laid his eyes on her, while bearing the knowledge of the mutual emotions they both shared with each other. This was the first time he spent with her knowing fully well how much she meant to him and that she also felt the same way.

He was happy and it's a happiness beyond compare.

Come to think of it. if he would really try thinking about it. Like, really dig deep into thinking about it.

All this time… All along…At many moments…at many _many_ moments with Hinata…

 _How much of this happiness have I already been feeling?_

How often had his heart beat this fast?

How long had he been missing? How long had he been overlooking?

How long…

[They both took a break and sat next to each other on the stone floor. Naruto was in awe of Hinata's face in profile. He felt the impulse to trace that beautiful outline with his fingers.

Hinata suddenly turned her head. Naruto became flustered and averting his gaze.

"N-Naruto-kun…what happened to that scarf?"

"Th-that… It's warm here underground… so I took it off."

It was actually almost a little cold. Their breath was even a little bit visible.

"…You must be cold dressed like that." Naruto glanced at Hinata's bare arms. Her skin was white and had a sense of transparency. "…"

"Don't look too much… These are mission clothes… so it can't be helped…" Hinata shyly hid her exposed arms, and her expression as she blushed and looked down caused Naruto's chest to tighten.

 _A-anything is fine… I have to say something! I've got to say something!_ Naruto thought.]

His head had been dizzy, filled with memories and dreams with Hinata. His heart kept telling it was her and the longer it remained only there, the more it yelled out her name.

It would not be easy, but he wanted to explain what's in his heart.

Now that he finally knew what this was, he should not let it go.

[He had to put his current feelings, his emotions, his thoughts, all into honest words and tell Hinata.

The moment Naruto opened his mouth—

Clang!

Hinata's backpack fell over, and Hanabi's kunai fell onto the ground, making noise. Suddenly coming to his senses, he sat up and made some distance. He felt like Hanabi's kunai was scolding him for forgetting the mission and being in such high spirits.

It was silent.

"Naruto-kun, there's something I need to talk to you about…"

"?"

"It's about Toneri…"

"Hinata-san!" Sai's voice broke in.

It seemed that Shikamaru had found an old building that had been converted into a shrine on the outskirts of the town and wanted to examine it with the byakugan.

"…We'll go now!"

Hinata recovered her kunoichi face, and giving a small nod to Naruto, walked out with Sai.

Naruto felt like he wanted more time. If the world ended like this, he would lose his chance to confess to Hinata. He just couldn't bear to die with these feelings hidden in his heart. Naruto clenched his fist and made his decision.

The team set foot inside the shrine. The enshrined statues were cracked at the front, and the walls and pillars were beginning to crumble.

"It's an ancient oath. In the case that the path of mankind is in error…" Shikamaru began to read the verse aloud.

"So maybe, Kakashi-sensei's gut instinct about the moon and Hanabi's kidnapping being related…"

"Well, that guy tends to be right on… in a bad way," Shikamaru smiled bitterly.

For a moment, Hinata heard a strange voice.

"Byakugan Princess…"

She looked at Naruto and the others, but they didn't seem to have heard it.

Making a strange sound, part of the stone floor at their feet crumbled, and they were enshrouded in thick clouds of dust. After the dust clouds cleared, a hidden level revealed itself.

It seemed to continue underground.

The group descended to the lower level, carrying lanterns. In the lower level was a wide room with several thousand "stone boxes" neatly arranged in rows.

"Could these be coffins… is this a cemetery?" Shikamaru asked in a serious voice.

"Someone's here!"

Hearing Hinata's voice, Shikamaru turned his lantern, shining it on an old man. The old man's eyes were closed. His form was shabby, but there was a quality about his appearance that made it feel like he had been someone in a position of responsibility in the past.

"The byakugan… I sense the byakugan." The old man turned to Hinata and held out his hand. "Yes, there's no mistake… Byakugan Princess!"

The old man took a step closer to Hinata.

"Stay away from Hinata!" Jumping between the two, Naruto stuck out the hand that was holding the lantern.

The old man slowly opened his eyes—he had no eyeballs. As he did so, the old man began to groan. He sat down on the floor and spat up something from his mouth. It was a glowing bubble. The bubble immediately expanded, making its light stronger. Hinata's byakugan reacted to the bubble's light.

"Hinata!" Naruto hurried to catch Hinata as she fell over. "Bastard! What did you do to Hinata?"

The old man whom he asked got up. "…The tenseigan… has been revived…"

At that time, the old man's head fell from his neck. His hands and feet also crumbled as if they had lost their strength.

The severed head rolled onto the floor, and the mouth narrowly moved. "You must stop… the Ootsutsuki's… the Ootsutsuki's…"

The old man completely stopped moving.

The group came out of the underground cemetery and returned to the middle of town. Shikamaru and Sai were on the balcony of a particular building discussing what had just happened.

The fact that he had called Hinata "Byakugan Princess" was also concerning. "It seems like this is related to Toneri kidnapping Hanabi."

After that, Shikamaru tried to check with Hinata about it, but she said that she couldn't recall anything. Shikamaru became concerned at Hinata's pale expression when she answered.

 _Was what happened in the underground cemetery really that much of a shock to her?_

In Shikamaru's line of sight was Hinata kneeling at a drinking fountain, and Naruto, who wouldn't leave her side. Even Shikamaru had noticed that Naruto and Hinata were getting even closer. Naruto falling in love was fine, but they were on a mission right now. It would be a problem if the strongest member of the team couldn't use his full power.

 _Maybe I should reprimand Naruto…_

But romance problems were delicate. Relationships of mutual trust could be harmed or completely lost because of rash words.

 _This is a tough one…_

* * *

That night, they decided to stay in an abandoned building that seemed useable. While everyone was settling down to go to sleep, Naruto, who was on lookout duty, stopped in the hallway in front of Hinata's room. Light from a lantern was shining out of the room. When he peeked inside, Hinata was knitting.

Knitting just goes on and on… It takes time.

Sensing someone's presence, Hinata turned her head. Hinata always smiled at him when their eyes met, but tonight she looked down.

"That thing you started to say this afternoon… what was it?"

"…"

"Something about Toneri…"

"It's nothing."

"Nothing… what do you mean?

"…"

"Hinata?"

"I'm sorry. Leave me alone…"

There was nothing Naruto could do but leave. He thought about it as he returned to his own room. Hinata was definitely acting weird. It probably wasn't that she hated Naruto or that she was mad at him. Naruto got the sense that she was carrying some kind of heavy burden and suffering by herself.

Naruto and the other left the abandoned cave dwellings and headed towards the next town in search of new information. The day grew dark during their traveling, so it was decided that they would make camp in the woods.

The artificial sun was coldly glowing like the moon. Naruto, who was dozing near the campfire, abruptly woke up. Hinata was gone. Naruto quietly crawled out of his sleeping bag.

Hinata was mending the red scarf by a spring. Giving up on greeting her, Naruto decided to watch over her from the shadows of the trees. He had worked so well with Hinata until the previous afternoon, but now she was acting distant. No matter what Naruto said, Hinata would vaguely answer and leave.

Here, rather than calling to her, he thought he would watch her for a bit. Stitch by stitch, Hinata twisted the red yarn with her knitting needles. Her expression was still not so great. Occasionally, she would look like she was pondering over something.

The knitting needles sliced through the air. Her knitting hands stopped moving. She sighed deeply.

 _Hinata really is acting strange…_

Without having been seen, Naruto stepped out of the shadows. When Hinata noticed Naruto, she stopped knitting.

"To be knitting when my little sister is in trouble… I'm a terrible older sister."

"Don't be so hard on yourself! You're the one who's worried about Hanabi more than anyone else… Everyone knows that."

If she hadn't left the mansion that night, Hanabi wouldn't have been kidnapped—Hinata deeply regretted this, being the one responsible in the absence of her father.

It was quiet in the forest. Several glowing butterflies were fluttering around Hinata.

"I'll definitely save Hanabi, so don't worry!"

"Thank you… You really are kind, Naruto-kun."

A glowing butterfly suddenly lit up Hinata's face. Hinata was smiling sadly. Naruto got a little flustered. "…It-it's not like I'm just being kind because I love you. I'm really worried about Hanabi…"

Hinata was shocked. Her eyes widened, and she peered at Naruto.

"Wh-what did you say just now?"

"I said I'm worried about Hanabi…"

"Be… before that…"

"Before that…"

Naruto's stomach tightened.]

They were on a mission, but there's no other way he could go. Selfish as it may be, there's just so much weight for her in his heart that he couldn't carry it.

If he would not say it now, the world might end at their hands, and he might not be able to convey his feelings for her forever.

He could not live with that nor die at peace with that. If he'd die, he'd at least wanted to let her know…

No! He was at the right place. Love had found them now. This was the point where they intersect.

[What he ought to say as a man, he ought to say properly.

He looked into Hinata's eyes. Her pure white pupils were wavering. He took a breath, and all at once, he said it.

"Hinata… I love you…"

"…"

As Hinata stared at Naruto, joy came into her eyes for just a moment, then it quickly changed to deep sadness. She looked down without saying anything.

"Hinata…?"

The moonlight that illuminated Hinata's face as she looked down was suddenly obstructed. The butterflies fled. When the two looked up, an extravagantly ornamented circular stand was floating through the night sky, and atop it stood Toneri. "Hinata… I've come for you."

Toneri smiled at Hinata.

"Toneri! Are you a puppet again!? Where's Hanabi!?"

"Shut up… I came to hear Hinata's answer." Toneri held out his right hand as if to invite Hinata.

"Answer? Hinata doesn't have any business with you! Anyway Hanabi…? Hinata…?"

At that time, Hinata bowed deeply in response to Toneri. She turned around and pushed the red scarf against Naruto's chest to give it to him.

"Wh-what is this?"

"Naruto-kun… goodbye," Hinata whispered in a small voice, then walked of her own accord to Toneri's side.

"Hey, Hinata… what are you doing?"

Hinata got onto the circular stand alongside Toneri, and they floated up into the sky.

Naruto clutched the red scarf. He couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"Hinataaaaaaa!" Naruto began to desperately chase after the circular stand as it flew away.

 _What is this, Hinata… why would you go with a guy like him?_ Naruto asked Hinata over and over in his head, full of confusion.

Noticing Naruto's screaming voice, Shikamaru, Sai, and Sakura chased after Toneri on ink birds. The enemy's eagle beasts appeared and began a mid-air battle.

Sakura couldn't believe what she saw with her own eyes. Toneri had his arm around Hinata's shoulders.

"Wait a minute!"

It was Naruto's voice. Riding on a bird, he caught up to the circular stand while forming a rasengan.

"Give back Hinata!"

"Give her back? Hinata came to me of her own free will."

Toneri also began to form an eerily glowing sphere.

"It has been fated since ancient times. Hinata and I will be married."

"M-married? Hinata, that's a lie, right?"

"…"

"Hinata! Say something!"

"…"

Without answering, Hinata cast her eyes downward.

Holding his rasengan, Naruto was dumbfounded.

Naruto had first noticed Hinata's feelings when they had fallen into genjutsu. He had known since long ago that Hinata had said she loved him. However, Naruto had confused Hinata's love with the kind of "love" as in "I love ramen" or "I love shogi."

He must have caused her so much pain. Perhaps now he was receiving his punishment for the long years of being dense—that was how Naruto felt.

Toneri threw the glowing sphere. Naruto reflexively thrusted his rasengan at it. The glowing sphere and the rasengan collided head-on. However, there was no explosion or anything. The glowing sphere engulfed the rasengan and intruded into Naruto's body.

"Guh…"

For a moment, Naruto's movement was stopped. His widely opened eyes lost their vitality. Forced out by the glowing sphere, Naruto's chakra shot out of his body. The separated chakra took on a round form, and fell, drifting slowly. Naruto also began to fall.

The scarf left Naruto's hand, and the moment it came into contact with the chakra ball, it violently burst into flames.]

The very remnant he ever had of Hinata slipped away from his fingers…just like her. It was like there would be no other way for them to be together. It was like he would not be able to reach her anymore.

Why now when everything was clear? Why now when he was very close?

Naruto wanted to reach out to her. He wanted to pull her back into his arms and this time he would no longer let go of her.

But Hinata had finally decided.

He must have caused her so much pain… _so much pain_. This kind of pain.

After all those years of being dense, after all those years he had been wrong and confused…

After all those years he left her feelings unanswered, she must've been hurting this much. She must have finally woken up and realized how stupid and undeserving he was.

Because there she went, in the arms of another

She was high up above and he was falling. He was so lost behind her, yet he could not let her go.

Why did everything had to come in hindsight?

Why in the world did he just come to understand all of this after it had already happened? Why when it was already too late?

 _No…_

This was his punishment.

To drown into what could have been and what he should have done.

To cry his heart out with tears of their countless memories.

 _I love you. I love you so much._

All he could feel was his heart getting ruined by each inch he was falling away from her…

…by the gradual darkness overcoming his sight, bearing the ache of realizing…

…that the _last_ time he would see Hinata, was a goodbye.

* * *

Hello everyone!

THIS WAS 70% novelization, I know that. There were just scenes that were perfect on its own plus I don't want to paraphrase lines like what I usually do for an APA format, because that just sucks. I want the spirit of the story to remain at some point as I'm not claiming The last to be my idea IN ANY WAY.

Okay, even while reading the novelization, I couldn't help but wonder how things happened. I tried to fix the self-contradicting lines, since even without my inserts, the film and the novelization both have some contradictory concepts. That's why the two can stand alone, but the idea is all and the same that Naruto had no clear concept of what love actually is, until Hinata. That's why it's first love, people!

For him, love is one dimensional. Ramen is his favorite food (NOTE: Shogi was Shikamaru's favorite game) then he'd compare his favorite person with his favorite food and that's how it goes. His friends were important, and they were all important in his eyes and he thought people around him look at him that way too. (This was also based on two released character songs one is by Hinata and the other is by Naruto and yes I did my research)

Perhaps, this was where the crush for Sakura came from, because her love for Sasuke appeared to be a different kind of love in Naruto's eyes and that made him crave for that kind of love and since he only saw that in Sakura….Okay, that's another story…

Well, until he realized that Hinata's love for him was that way and then he reckoned that what he had for her was that way as well. It's that's simple, supposed to be, but the writing direction is not in my hands and I was trying to remain faithful to the story. TT-TT (It was kinda' hard y'know)

THIS CHAPTER

NO, THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER.

This chap was a mixture of both The Last, a still from the film and my self-inserts (eherm). Although, I have done many chapters on why ramen and why was he confused all this time, I made it a point to include my own take somewhere in the middle. I'm not going to explain anymore. I already tried my best. I'm bleeding words already, plus I have already written 28 chapters just to explain the thought process it's crazy to redo all that in a chapter! TT-TT

This one was full of scenes from the novelization, but the next chapter would be a bit different.

You're might be wondering why there was no reply from your reviews. I will! On my next update next week (June 30) which is not going to be an installment, but a back read guide. Next chapter's going to be next next week (July 7).

Hang tight and see ya'!  
Fern~


	30. first

**secret lovers**

After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto was gradually falling in love with Hinata and the whole village of Konoha knows it…Well, aside from him. Chronological One-Shots / Canon-Compliant / Post-War / Pre-Last / Contains references from Hiden novels.

Disclaimer: Characters and several scenarios in this work belong to Masashi Kishimoto et al.

* * *

 **entry thirty**

prompt

Losing her made him realize how much he loves her.  
Loving her made him realize how much he lives for her.

* * *

/first/

beginning

[BACK READ GUIDE - It is advisable to read these parts beforehand: 1 / 3 / 6 / 7 / 10 / 12 / 16 / 18 / 19 / 20 / 24 / 25]

* * *

The snow was falling like cherry blossoms during Spring.

Closing his eyes, Naruto carefully listened to the soft whisper of the wind and felt the comfort radiating from beside him.

 _Hinata…_

He smiled to himself, that finally during the coldest season, he had her seated by his side making everything warm and comfortable.

Turning his head, he glanced at her—she was silently looking at her entwined fingers atop her lap—her features were unfathomable, but her serenity made his chest tight.

He reached out for her hand and tangled her fingers with his. She looked up at him with quivering eyes, this made him inch closer to her and his heart wanting to express more and more of what he was feeling deep inside.

After all that happened, he had promised not to waste any more moments with her. No matter how simple everything was, as long as he had Hinata with him, it was all a treasure. She was his treasure.

"Hinata…I love you."

He squeezed her hand tighter as a tear triggered itself from escaping his eye.

Looking back, his mind would always wander to the days when he would watch other children from afar, to the afternoons when he would wish that someone would also greet him home and to the nights when his tears would lullaby him to sleep.

For years, he had been craving for a connection—that special bond he can call entirely his. He thought that his devotion for his village, friends and teammates was the most he could make, that they were his most precious people.

But he was wrong.

All his life, he never thought he'd wanted to be with anyone as much as he wanted to be with Hinata—he wanted to be with her like he didn't want to let go, and he didn't want her to let go either.

"Naruto-kun…" His name on her lips sounded like a dire prayer as Hinata's lips quivered with her eyes turning glassy.

Looking at her like this, he knew in his heart that he wanted to cherish her forever.

"I love you so much! So so much! And I want you to know that, Hinata. There's no other for me. It's you…Only you. I only want to be with you."

Hinata shed the tears she had been holding. She looked him in the eyes and gave the sweet smile he loved the most.

"Naruto-kun…" Her head bent as she gripped on her skirt where her tears fell relentlessly, while her shoulders shook as she cried. "I-I'm so happy! I'm truly happy! I-I never thought I'd hear this from you. I'd never thought that this day will come. N-Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata!" Naruto pulled her close for an embrace. She felt like she would be gone anytime like everything was temporary. He tightened his arms around her, and he was hugging her like he was giving her the rest of his life. His head was buried on the side of her neck; the scent of her hair, he could remember it so well. "I'm sorry, I'm very sorry for making you wait that long. I'm stupid! So stupid! But like this! I will hold you in my arms just like this forever. I will never let you go anymore!"

Parting slightly, he cupped her cheeks with both hands, as he traced every shape and angle of her face with his eyes, remembering every detail, "Please, let's stay like this forever."

Silence rolled like a frozen curse as the wind blew in between them. All he could hear was her shaky breath and his beating heart sounding like a clock ticking its countdown.

"N-Naruto-kun," She reached up to him with teary eyes, cupping his cheek. Until, she gave up and pressed her forehead on his chest while her hands gripped the fabric of his shirt "Why?"

"Hinata?"

"W-Why only now?" Her shoulders did not stop from shaking. "Why only now, w-when everything is…"

"What are you talking about…H-Hinata?"

 _What's happening?_

His head getting dizzy and all he could feel was the biting cold and the strange and painful banging inside of his chest.

Hinata raised her head, her eyes full of sorrow and regrets. "I...I have always dreamed of having you so close to me like this, Naruto-kun. There's not a night when I didn't wish that we would be together. It..it has always been you. Only you...but e-everything is too late now, Naruto-kun. E-Everything's too late for us."

"What are you saying, Hinata!? What's this!?" His chest tightened and he gripped on her shoulders as the only thing she could do was cry her heart out.

He laughed as his tears fell from his eyes. "Tell me, you're just joking. Please, just tell me this all a joke! Hinata?"

Filled with tears, his eyes could not see her clearly anymore. He had never felt desperate all his life, but right now he'd kneel if he has to. "I love you…you know that right? Right? Please…please, why? Hinata, don't…Please…I'm begging you...Please…"

Hinata stood up and pushed herself away from him, but he was not letting her go.

"Hinata, w-what is it? Tell me, what is it? Please…you know I-I'll do everything for you…Just tell me please. What should I do?" Tears kept falling from his eyes as he sobbed stupidly with all his heart. "Hinata, I'm begging you…please don't leave me like this."

"Knowing that…you once loved me is enough for me, Naruto-kun." She said in between sobs almost helplessly. "I…I will always go back to this moment."

"Hinata, please…stop this…"

"But it's…" One by one, she was taking his fingers off her. He could feel that he's losing her with each distance she's inching away, and he was weakening to despair. She bowed her head and wiped away her tears, forcing a smile on her face. "G-Good bye…Naruto-kun."

With melted knees, he watched her walk away and all that was left was her tears that fell on his hands.

Then everything changed to how it actually was.

She was gone in his arms.

There was no snow nor any moment of him holding her hand so firmly like earlier. What's there was the coldness in her features under the pale moonlight as she bid him goodbye in the arms of another man.

 _She came into his life bringing a light like that of a moon in the night sky,  
warming, welcoming and glowing his every dark corner,  
leaving nothing untouched, unnurtured, unloved. _

_And she faded with a bite like that of a cold Winter's night, shredding his heart with her goodbye;  
his mind spiraling, aching and shattering into pieces, looking for an answer,  
on why she chose to leave him behind and join the stars up above. _

"Hinata!" And all he could do was scream her name over and over and over again as he was trapped in between what he might have done and what could have been.

How he had wished that he knew what love was much earlier. How he had wished he was smart enough to know that she already made a way through his heart the moment she stood up for him.

 _"I used to always cry and give up...I made many wrong turns...But you...You helped me find the right path…"_

It didn't matter how countless of times he would be thrown back into this place, into this very place where he could have done what he should.

 _"I always chased after you...I wanted to catch up to you...I wanted to walk beside you all the time. I just wanted to be with you..."_

No! Looking back, it was him. It was always him who had to catch up to her. It was him who was always staring at her back. He was the one being left behind.

He was the one she left behind

 _"You changed me! Your smile is what saved me!"_

She changed him too and he wanted to tell her that. He wanted to tell her just how much she saved him not just her smile but everything about her. He wanted to scream atop of his lungs, but would she hear him out?

 _"That is why I am not afraid to die protecting you. Because...I love you..."_

His head was filled with quietness. Oh, how much he wanted to hear her say those words over and over again! But he knew that he was bound to lose her…

He could have eased her pain. He could have made her happy.

But he was dumb, so dumb to realize all the things he could have done and all the words he could have said to have her in his life forever.

If he only knew that things would come to this. If he could only turn back time, he could have told her how much she meant to him, he could have told her how much he loved her, he could have kept her in his arms and most importantly, he would never ever lose her.

Why would life be so cruel?

Why would fate take her back from him just when he just found her?

How he could he live a day knowing that he let her go?

How could he open his eyes knowing that he had to face a day without her?

 _Does she know how painful this is?_

It felt like he was dying deep down inside. Like pain was slowly eating up his heart while it's crying for her name, asking to be saved.

This pain. She must've been feeling this all those times he had been neglecting her love for him.

 _This is all my fault!_

Now, he had to suffer waking up in a morning knowing that he missed the chance to wake up with her and to live a life with her warm smile.

 _Hinata…._

She brought color to his world and made everything in his life seem right. He gave his heart to her without even knowing and she left him just when he realized how much a part of him she already had.

 _Can you hear my heart?_

 _It's calling out for you._

Tightly, his hand would hold hers forever, even if she had already let go.

 _For the rest of my life, I'd only be loving you._

 _Even if it hurts, then I'll hurt some more._

In dreams like this, he could still see her smile. That same smile he yearned to keep forever. In dreams like this, he could still be with her. Even if it's only inside his mind.

The truth was...

 _I'm afraid…_

 _That if I open my eyes, I'd forget how you usually cast your head downwards so shyly…_

 _…how your face would redden whenever you see me…_

 _…how you smile at me…_

 _…how your eyes used to look at me, because those memories…_

 _Those memories…_

 _…are the only ones I have left of you…_

 _…and I am afraid that even those, I would lose too…_

"Hinata!"

When Naruto opened his eyes screaming, Shikamaru, with his back turned, closed his fist tightly. He sighed.

They had already been hiding out in this cave for three days. Even though Sakura said he had gotten past the worst of it, it was still worrisome that Naruto's consciousness had not returned.

Illuminated by the campfire, Naruto's expression was still blank, but it was like he had escaped from a dangerous situation.

"…Where's Hinata?"

He was hoping that it was just a bad dream. That Hinata was just somewhere out there. That he would still get to run after her and make everything right.

That he still had the chance.

Naruto sat up while looking around the area.

"She's in the artificial sun."

 _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

He hit himself many times.

And he thought he had woken up from a nightmare, but his reality was far worse. How much he regretted opening his eyes. How much he regretted waking up. Even if it was a nightmare at least…

At least he had Hinata in it.

"Did something… Happen between you and Hinata?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing, really."

Not being good at lying, Naruto rolled over, turning his back to Shikamaru.

"Naruto, you were making quite a bit of noise. You were incoherently shouting 'Hinata, Hinata'… along with some other pretty embarrassing lines."

What would he do without her?

He let her slip between his fingers and just like that she left him. He made her wait too long. That's how stupid he was. Now, he must live a life suffocating without her.

"Well, hearing how mushy you really are ended up being a good study of human psychology for me."

Naruto got up and sat in front of the campfire. There was a moment of silence, then the flames of the campfire burst.

"…I confessed to Hinata," Naruto admitted, gazing into the flames.

The only person who loved him for who he really was…

"And then, she rejected me…"

…she must've gotten tired of loving him.

"N-not the opposite?" Shikamaru ran his mouth without thinking.

"No, I was completely rejected…"

Shikamaru was saying something in the background but Naruto paid it no attention.

The last moments he had with Hinata, he was just starting to realize that those were the happiest moments of his life so far. He was that close yet…

Why did he feel so abandoned like this?

"Well, the mission, the mission! Let's go bring back Hanabi and Hinata! Hey, Naruto? We're on a mission!"

Why was he feeling like the world conspired to intentionally hurt him? Why now when he just knew that he loved her? Why now when everything could be perfect?

"Hey Naruto… Is it hard to see the girl who rejected you? Are you that lame? But what about Hanabi? Are you just going to give up?"

"I-I get it… I'm not really giving up!"

"You're not giving up, but you're not willing to do anything? Stop being a child!" Shikamaru reprimanded.

"Hanabi is one thing… But it's not like Hinata was kidnapped against her will. She went to Toneri completely on her own," Naruto muttered, looking down.

And he could not understand…

What did that guy have that he didn't?

Why would she go for that jerk when he was here all along willing to give her all of himself?

 _Hinata why?_

And he couldn't even bring himself to be mad at her, because he knew that he only had himself to blame for all of this.

"It's surprising that Naruto, who is ridiculously strong against the pain of battle, would be this weak to the pain of a broken heart… You're surprisingly useless, aren't you?" Sai inserted.

"Yeah… I'm completely worthless." Sulking, Naruto lied back down and turned his back.

It's true that he could not face Hinata.

Did they think that it would be easy for him to see Hinata standing by that guy's side?

Did they think that it would be easy for him to act like nothing happened? Like everything's the same as it was?

He would not take it! He could not just bear it!

"Look, I'm not saying that it's particularly bad that you've fallen for her. And you may have been rejected… But as a man, as a shinobi, are you going to fall this far?"

"If you're giving up on your girl, are you going to give up on being Hokage, too? Am I wrong!? The Naruto I know isn't this wishy-washy! Where did your nindou go? Pathetic! Shameful! Absurd!"

"What'd you say!? Shikamaru, are you trying to pick a fight with me!?"

Having snapped, Naruto flew to his feet, and grabbed Shikamaru by the collar.

"You're a shinobi!"

Naruto let go of Shikamaru.

He's pathetic. He's shameful. He's absurd. It's true.

He knew so well that he would be no good.

Even if the world would end tomorrow or today…

When he'd see her, when his eyes would lay upon Hinata…

Shikamaru was right. Where did his nindou go? The world would end tomorrow or today, but his world had already ended the moment she left him.

And if the Moon might crash into Earth, then let Hinata be the Moon and he'd be Earth. If that's the only way for them to meet again.

"Hey, Naruto… Come with me for a bit."

"…It's ok. I get it."

"Just come!"

Urging Naruto, Shikamaru began walking rapidly, taking the lead. He brought Naruto to Sakura's side. Completely exhausted, Sakura was lying limply near a campfire.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?"

"To save you from dying, she poured most of her chakra into you. This is the result of that," Shikamaru explained in a small voice.

"…Sakura-chan, I'm sorry!" When Naruto knelt at Sakura's side, she slightly opened her eyes, and smiled.

"Hey Naruto, a long time ago, you said that you loved me, right?...But that…was just because I love Sasuke-kun, wasn't it…You didn't want to lose to Sasuke-kun."

He remembered that time when he was a young and naïve child, when all he wanted was to get noticed by the people around him, when he just wanted attention and a place to belong in.

At that time, he never knew what this feeling was. He never felt this hopeless, this desperate and this helpless. He never felt like this-like a person in his life could matter this much. He never felt like he lost a part of himself when he was rejected or forsaken this way…

"Hinata's a great girl… She's almost too good for you."

"Yeah… But it's over now. She's going to be Toneri's bride…"

"So you're just going to be an idiot and believe that?" Sakura sneered.

"But Hinata went on her own…"

"There must have been a reason she couldn't say. Why can't you have faith in the girl you love? You're making a really pathetic face right now. It's disappointing."

He couldn't understand anymore. All that he knew was that it's hard for him to accept that Hinata doesn't love him anymore when he knew that he could never ever find someone like her, because she's the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Only her.

Naruto truly loves Hinata…

…but all the ways he wished to show how much, she was bound to do them with someone else.

That's what hurt the most.

Because he had to live with regrets, nightmares and daydreams filled with memories of her.

"Hey, Naruto… When a girl truly falls in love, her heart doesn't change so easily… It can't change…That much at least… I know very well."

Sitting beside Sakura, Naruto hugged his knees. The flames of the campfire illuminated the side of her face—gazing at a single spot, Naruto didn't move. A tear ran down Naruto's cheek. He had truly fallen in love with someone, confessed, been rejected, and hit rock-bottom.

Naruto sat still in silence as he let his tears flowed out.

 _You're making a really pathetic face right now._

 _You're surprisingly useless, aren't you?_

 _Where did your nindou go?_

Having heard these things from his comrades, Naruto had been almost unable to respond. He was trying to crawl back up. Up the stairway of maturity—from a boy to a man.

 _"In my eyes you are a proud failure! When I look at you, I get an intense feeling in my heart. Because you are not perfect…Because you fail...You have the strength to get back up...I believe that's what true strength is."_

The strength and life were now returning to his eyes.

Pop!

A piece of firewood split open—Naruto bowed his head and wiped away his tears. Naruto knelt on one knee next to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, I get it… I will see Hinata again!"

With her eyes closed, Sakura nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan…" Naruto stood up full of strength.

Naruto came out of the hiding place in the cave by himself. The artificial sun was giving off a light like moonlight—the person whom he truly loved was in there.

 _Hinata… This big idiot finally gets it… The meaning of the scarf you gave me when you went to Toneri… The feelings that you've held onto for so long can't possibly be unraveled so easily like the threads knit into a scarf… Hinata, wait for me… You've always, always loved me… And as a man, there's something I have to say to you…_

"Hinata! I swear I'll bring you back!" Naruto called out, acting as if he were grabbing the artificial sun with his hand.

Finally having come into his senses, Naruto was all fired up and ready to fight.

Only God knows what that Toneri did to Hinata and he was praying that the jerk hadn't gotten that far yet or else he won't be able to forgive himself all the more.

Shikamaru and his team managed to enter the enemy's hideout with them separating into two. Sakura and Sai went after Hanabi while Naruto and Shikamaru searched for Hinata.

The sound of a gong rung by a puppet priest echoed throughout the castle. When the palanquin arrived at the chapel, priests were lined up to greet the bride and groom.

Side by side, Toneri and Hinata stepped forward to the altar. A priest placed a small piece of bread in Toneri's mouth. The Ootsutsuki clan's wedding ritual was for the groom to give the bride a piece of bread from mouth to mouth.

Toneri brought his face close to Hinata with the bread in his mouth—

"Hinataaaaaaa!" Naruto's angry voice was heard from far away.

He was in a rage. As dense as he was, he could figure out what was happening if a man and a woman in formal wear were standing side by side in front of an altar. However, Naruto had no doubt in what Hinata's true intentions were.

 _I'm sure he's forcing Hinata to do this! I will be the one to stand beside Hinata, not Toneri!_

"You bastard!"

Naruto ran up to the altar, and without stopping to talk, threw a punch at Toneri. A shadow suddenly swooped down between Naruto and Toneri. It was a puppet he had fought before.

"Naruto… I'm going to just say one thing: Your fists will never reach me!" Leaving his throwaway line, Toneri pulled Hinata by the hand and disappeared down a passageway inside the altar.

"Wait, you jerk!"

Naruto had reconvened with Shikamaru and he couldn't thank his friend more for letting him take care of that bastard Toneri.

He must take Hinata back. The only wedding Hinata would have was with him and not with anyone else!

Toneri and Hinata were inside a giant, cradle-shaped device, the re-birth chamber.

Thousands of bubbles were floating inside the ark, and male and female pairs of all of Earth's living creatures were held within the small bubbles. Once Earth's environment returned to normal, these creatures would become the origins for a new ecosystem.

In other words, Toneri and Hinata would also sleep inside the ark in order to become the new beginning of the human race.

"Hinataaaaaa!" Naruto came rushing in. "Bastard, what did you do to Hinata!? Give her back!"

"…Ok, I'll give her back." As Toneri commanded with the movement of his fingers, Hinata faced Naruto and ran towards him. She glared sternly at Naruto and thrust her juuken at him.

"Hinata, stop! It's me! Stop it –ttebayo!"

With her consciousness stolen by Toneri, Hinata was controlled under his kugutsu no jutsu. Naruto called out to her despite knowing that. If he were to fight seriously, it would quickly be concluded, but Hinata would get hurt. He couldn't do anything but dodge her fists and keep running from her.

"What do you think of my wife's ability?"

"Damn it…" When Naruto grabbed Hinata's wrist with his left hand, he clenched his right fist. Naruto's fist began to radiate.

"Hinata, hold on for just a bit!" Naruto said as he slowly stuck his glowing fist into the left side of her chest. Hinata twitched violently. "Be patient… it will be over soon."

Naruto's right hand searched inside Hinata's body. A bubble was stuck to her heart. When Naruto grabbed it, the bubble blinked strongly. The moment that it blinked, Naruto caught a glimpse inside Hinata's memories.

 _The torn up and discarded scarf._

 _Hinata hung as a wall decoration in a line of puppets._

Naruto was enraged as he came to his senses. "Toneri… How dare you treat Hinata like a doll!"

Fueled by his anger, Naruto pulled out the bubble and crushed it.

Hinata swayed and collapsed. It was then that her body was forcibly taken from Naruto's arms. Toneri had raised his hand and drew Hinata towards himself.

Naruto ran after Hinata.

He couldn't have it like this!

However, he was soon brought down by Toneri. It was intense that there the impact rang inside his with a loud bang.

He took some damage, but he must not let this damage hinder him.

"Naruto-kun!"

He saw Hinata running towards him. Seeing that alone made him even stronger.

Naruto instinctively understood. Hinata had come back. She wasn't one to just close her heart and run off to Toneri.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry…"

"No, I'm the one who should apologize. Anyway, that guy…"

Hinata had explained that they should destroy the Tenseigan and its relation to the moon's movement. As soon as they reached the place, she informed him of the curse that only those who belonged to Hamura's bloodline can destroy it.

"I can't destroy it," Hinata murmured with regret.

If neither of them is enough, they'll compensate for each other!

Hinata could touch the Tenseigan, but she didn't have enough chakra. On the other hand, Naruto couldn't touch the Tenseigan, but had a massive amount of chakra… If the two of them combined their strength, they could definitely do it.

They entwined their hands with each other.

She looked up at him and was glad that he came back, that he didn't lose faith in her after she deserted him.

He glanced at her and was relieved that finally, he could have her hand in his again and he'd never ever let her go.

Their chakra danced and flared up wonderfully. It was meant to destroy the Tenseigan, but for them it was a warm reunion of their souls.

The clock stopped moving as the Tenseigan was successfully destroyed.

Naruto and Hinata met up with Sakura and Sai, who was holding Hanabi in the chapel where Shikamaru was. They were grateful to unite with their comrades.

Hinata rushed to Hanabi's side. "Hanabi… Thank goodness… Thank you, everyone."

According to Sakura, Hanabi's eyeballs had been removed, but it didn't seem to be a threat to her life.

Shikamaru showed Naruto the clock in the palm of his hand, which had stopped moving, while the latter reported what transpired.

"This is yours, right, Hinata?" Sakura held out the remains of the scarf.

Upon seeing it, Naruto spoke. "That's the scarf that Toneri tore up…"

Naruto had seen Hinata's memories when he had pulled the glowing bubble out of Hinata's chest to free her from Toneri's technique.

"You were going to give it to Naruto, right?"

Hinata stared at the ruins of the scarf and nodded painfully.

"Did you really knit that for me….?"

"Ye… yeah…"

"Will you give it to me?"

"But it's already torn up…"

"I don't care… I mean, I want it."

Hinata brushed the filth off of the scarf, neatly folded it, and handed it to Naruto.

"Thank you… I'll treasure it." Naruto smiled at her affectionately.

It didn't matter how worn out the scarf Hinata made for him was. To him, the scarf was the bond they have for each other. Having this scarf was like having a piece of Hinata always with him and he'd always cherish her and everything about her.

Not long enough, their happiness was cut as the clock started moving as a giant stone statue appeared.

"Kuramaaaaaa!"

Responding to Naruto's voice, Kurama appeared and grabbed at the statue.

Soon, Toneri emerged announcing the end of Naruto's world with the Tenseigan manifesting on him.

His entire body was covered in chakra flames, and he was controlling chakra like a string of beads. The beads began to spin at high speed and formed a tornado. Naruto and the others were engulfed in a chakra whirlpool.

Naruto and Hinata remained strong and endured as they were tossed by the tornado. Their hands never letting go of each other even when they were sent flying out and on the surface of the moon.

"Hinata, are you ok?"

"Yeah."

Just then, boulders fell from above and exploded. Think clouds of dust enshrouded them.

"Hinata!?" He couldn't see her. A shadow covered Naruto from above as he looked around in panic.

When he looked up, he saw Toneri riding on an eagle beast, having captured Hinata by grabbing her hair. Toneri made a large bird cage from one of his chakra beads and threw Hinata inside, trapping her.

"Watch from there as I finish him!" Toneri's Tenseigan glowed, and rocks of all sizes came raining down on Naruto. Taking a direct hit from a boulder, Naruto's form disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed, grabbing the bars of the birdcage.

Enshrouded in the dust cloud, something glowed. The next instant, a Rasen Shuriken came flying out. The shuriken attacked Toneri's eagle beast while spinning and cut its wing in half.

"I won't lose! To protect the future of the Earth, the village, and my friends, there's no way I can lose -ttebayo!"

"Hmph… You don't know when to give up…I'll end it with this!"

"Like I could stand to let it end!" Naruto ran up to Toneri.

"It takes a long, long time to convey your feelings! That's why I can't let it end so easily!" He didn't even need jutsu or skills anymore—just one fist was enough! With all his might, he threw a punch head on. "It takes time to knit a scarf! The deeper the feelings you want to convey, the longer it takes to knit!"

The moon's surface sunk in deeply around Naruto's feet where he braced himself from the excess impact. Toneri was sent flying at the speed of a bullet, and crashed into stone, sinking deeply into it.

The cage that had been holding Hinata vanished. Naruto and Hinata ran up to each other.

"Hinata!"

"Naruto-kun!"

* * *

At the edge of their seats, Killer Bee and Gaara waited for any signs that Naruto and his team succeeded in stopping the moon's approach to Earth or else they would explode together with the moon.

On the other hand, the astronomer from Konoha was panicking about the other Kages' plan to blow up the moon and it was not helping that they weren't listening to her about the possible repercussions of such action. Those idiots certainly didn't even pay any thought about gravity.

Miraculously, Kakashi's smirk appeared on his face as he saw Kurama's back while the bijuu wrote that their missions were all completed.

He was certain after all. Indeed, the two incidents were connected, and it was further proved by the arrival of a wounded Hyuga Hiashi as rescued by Sasuke earlier. He was right. His daughters were really in the moon.

* * *

In the darkness where the shining bubbles and knots of sand were floating, Naruto and Hinata stood atop a sand knot, facing each other. They gazed into each other's eye—when Naruto smiled, Hinata smiled as well. They could both feel that there were no longer any reservations, barriers, or doubts between them.

Hinata went to embrace Naruto but hesitated for a moment.

"What's wrong?"

"Naruto-kun, there's something I need to ask you…" She remembered the scarf Naruto cherished ever since she dropped by at his house.

"That scarf, who was it from?"

Naruto stared at Hinata. He quietly pulled the bordered scarf out of his jacket. "This… My late mom knit it for me."

"Eh…I see… I just…"

"No… actually I…"

"Jeez, Onee-chan! How long are you going to keep talking? We're going on ahead!" When Hinata turned towards the familiar voice, Hanabi was standing on a nearby sand knot. Her younger sister was smiling while twirling her strapped kunai. Both of her eyes had been returned to their sockets.

"Ha-Hanabi…You can see?"

"Yeah, thanks to Sakura-san." Hanabi clung to Sakura's arm and smiled.

"Thank goodness…" Hinata murmured, moved to tears as she bowed deeply to Sakura. Sakura had helped both her and her sister. She was filled with feelings of gratitude.

"Hurry up! This space is starting to collapse!" Shikamaru urged.

Naruto and Hinata looked up at the darkness overhead. Unlike when they came, they would be climbing up into the darkness.

Countless shining bubbles and knots of sand were floating. Naruto and Hinata held hands and jumped. Catching a foothold on one sand knot and on to the next—they repeated their jumps, climbing up the pit.

Their memories came alive like moving pictures, reminding them of every moment they spent with each other.

 _"In my eyes...you're a proud failure! When I look at you, I get an intense feeling in my heart..."_

Each fragment was now resurrecting with a heavier meaning in their hearts.

 _"You know, about you...I thought that you were...a plain looking, dark weirdo...But...a person like you...I really like!"_

And they knew that they wanted to make more and more of these memories.

 _"I just wanted to be with you...You changed me! Your smile is what saved me! That is why I am not afraid to die protecting you! Because...I love you..."_

Both the good and the bad as long as they make it together, it would not always be perfect, but it would be worth it.

 _"Hinata I...I love you."_

The two kept climbing upwards while watching the memory scenes. However, the collapse of the space was approaching from below. The sounds of bubbles popping and sand knots being smashed gradually approached.

"Hinata, hurry!"

"Ok." As Hinata nodded, her foot slipped on the surface of a bubble. Instantly, their joined hands separated.

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

Hinata was falling by a hair's breadth, Naruto's hand caught her arm. He pulled her close, picked her up in a bridal carry, and continued ascending.

Then, it all came to him.

If this space would close and cave in to them, with Hinata in his arms, he knew he'd die happily, and he wouldn't have it other way.

"Hey Hinata… Do you remember in Iruka-sensei's class a long time ago when we were asked who we would want to be with on the last day on Earth?"

Hinata nodded in Naruto's arms.

"I couldn't write down anyone's name. I didn't know my parents. I didn't have any friends… I couldn't think of anyone. But now I can say for sure. I want to be with you. From now on, forever and ever, until I die, I want to be with you, Hinata."

Hinata was speechless. She knew what it meant for someone to be too happy to say anything.

Hinata silently buried her face in Naruto's chest.

But not today. They won't die today, when there's a promise of a bright future ahead for them to finally share together. A tomorrow filled with hopeful beginnings and full of heartening firsts.

Yes, she's his very _first._

The first woman he'd loved the very first time he knew, learned and realized what true love actually was. That's why he vowed to himself to always put her first from this day forward until the last of his breath.

The very last.

"Hinata… Hold on to me."

Doing as she was told, Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

 _"From now on, forever and ever, until I die, I want to be with you, Hinata."_

"Don't let go."

"I won't." Hinata swore in her heart that she would never let go.

"Rasengan!" With his hand free from having Hinata hold onto him, Naruto launched a Rasengan at one of the sand knots. Propelled by the fierce attack, the two began to rise out of the pit with great speed like a rocket.

Spouting a grand column of water, Naruto and Hinata came flying out of the spring in the limestone cavern—rising vertically, just like that. However, there was a little too much force.

Shikamaru and the others, who had already gotten out of the water, looked up at the two rising up in the cave. "Hey! You're going to crash into the ceiling!"

With her face hidden in Naruto's chest, Hinata heard Naruto's shout.

"Like I can stand…" Naruto formed an especially large Rasengan in his hand. "…to let it end here!"

He struck the ceiling with the Rasengan, destroying the rock.

On the outskirts of the village of Konoha, there was a snowy scenery over the woodlands.

Particles of snow sprinkled and dusted them as they were ready to take the fall, freely, courageously and most importantly, together.

The moon's glow outlined her face like an art, while it casted a shadow on his features, highlighting the sincerity of his blue eyes.

The resonating quietness made the beating of their hearts drum louder inside their heads than usual that it's all they could hear and that's all that mattered.

 _For long, they were like time and space apart,_  
 _she was hopelessly yearning, pining, reaching after a distant blue sky,  
higher, higher and higher; until it's fate who put her restless soul into lullaby,  
tying his life into hers, their worlds colliding, making her the missing piece of his heart._

"Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata, thank you…"

 _The promise inside his chest reverberating for him to seize the day and so were her lips;_

 _it was a captivating sight to behold when two shadows upon the night sky eclipsed,_

 _it's not the moon and the sun rather two hearts separated by galaxy;_

 _infinitely having her was like holding a star, and loving her was witnessing eternity._

* * *

With minimal excerpts from The Last Naruto Movie Novelization (Translated by Honyakusha-Eri)

* * *

Dear everyone,

Happy Tanabata! Bittersweet, I would say. The farewell to this series is very bittersweet. Creating this had helped me overcome a lot of personal struggles especially as writing was really a passion I could only live through here because life happened and we cannot always live out our dreams and aspirations. At least here, I've become a writer and I have had readers. That alone was a gift beyond compare add the bond I felt I created with you as time went by.

I know not all of you would read this, but from the bottom of my heart, I'm deeply grateful for you being part of this journey.

This might be the end of this series but not my writing. I hope you could still support me in more series ahead. Another update in this will be released containing the synopsis of my works-in-progress. That's right. Works-in-progress. And those series will be released anytime this day as well depending on your timezone.

Again, it's sad to say good bye, but this for me was my favorite chapter.

Thank you and see you again!

Your Quirky Novelist,  
Fern~ (I literally cried)

P. S. I will review this last chapter too in the review section so it may appear anytime soon


	31. Other Works

**OTHER WORKS**

As promised, I will be launching works after this series. If you liked the way I write, here's to hoping you'll like my upcoming works in-progress as well.

 **ON-GOING**

 **star vessel**

From a jealous boyfriend to missions together, honeymoon, overprotective husband, nightmares and reveries. Everything from the moon and back.  
Chronological One-Shots / Canon-Compliant / Post-War / After The Last (Extension read for secret lovers)

 **afternoon sky**

Uzumaki Naruto has returned. Konoha Gakuen must prepare and so must Hyuga Hinata. With a silly love letter, hidden parentage and competitive rivalry, two awkward teenagers found their ways to mend each other's lives and complete each other's hearts. / High School AU

Updates for the two will be every week, alternate. Please feel free to drop in any ideas, prompts etc.

Your Quirky Novelist,  
Fern~


End file.
